It's not just me
by joycie89
Summary: Kurt is 21, has a dead end job in a diner in Lima, and a four year old at home.  What happens when Blaine comes in the picture?  AU, Klaine, Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**AU, Future fic**

**Blaine is 22, Kurt is 21**

**they have never met before**

**Explanations about Kurt and how he got his daughter will be given in the following chapters **

**OOC,** I** guess, allthough if this had happened, I think it's how they would have turned out to be, but just to be sure**

**DISCLAIMER: no I don't own glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the original glee characters. I do however own little Luna :D at least, in my mind I do!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

February 18th, 2015

"What can I get you sir?" Kurt smiled down at the beautiful man sitting at the table in front of him. Sure, he was used to serving good-looking customers. It was his job after all, _and_ there was more than one good looking man present in Lima, Ohio.

There was something different about this one, though.

"Just a coffee please," the man answered politely, while looking up at Kurt.

Kurt tried to refrain from gasping. Those were the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "We have a breakfast special for only $4.99 that hasn't killed anyone yet this week."

The man smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling playfully. "Oh, and what's that?"

"Just your regular coffee with fresh scrambled eggs and some bread," Kurt replied, staring straight into the man's eyes.

"Sounds great."

Kurt nodded and wrote it down on his notepad before walking back towards the counter, passing the order to Santana, who whistled quietly.

"Hot stuff." She quirked an eyebrow and grinned at Kurt, who ducked his head and blushed slightly, trying to ignore the girl in front of him.

"You think he's gay?" she asked.

Kurt glanced back over his shoulder, looking at the man. He was wearing tight dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt, with a checkered shirt thrown over it. His hair was a styled mess. He had curls, but they were tamed, so Kurt was sure the man knew his hair products. Around his wrist were some bands. Not any real jewelry - more like something that looked like a friendship bracelet that young girls often made for each other and one of those rubber wristbands with text on it that had been quite popular a couple of years ago.

Kurt nodded shortly when Santana pushed the coffee and plate of eggs into his hands. '_Yes_,' he mused to himself, '_this guy was probably ga_y.' Although you could never be sure of things like this. But his gaydar had improved massively since high school.

"There you go." He sat the plate down in front of the man and smiled. "Bon appétit."

The man looked up in surprise and Kurt could see a sparkle in his eyes. "Merci."

His heart fluttered. "Just call me when you need anything else. I'm Kurt."

The man nodded and repeated after him. "Kurt. I like that name."

Kurt blushed as he turned around to go back to the counter. It was a quiet Wednesday morning (rush always started around midday), and he sat on a barstool, smiling.

"You should put your number on his receipt." The Latina behind the counter grinned.

"Santana," he hissed and glanced at the man in question, hoping he hadn't heard.

"What?" She looked at Kurt appraisingly. "How long has it been since you've had some action?" She quirked her eyebrow at his lack of response. "My point exactly."

Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"Come on. He's cute, and between our two gaydars, there's a ninety-nine percent chance he's actually gay."

"You know I can't just go up and ask someone out. It's complicated." Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You tired?" Santana asked gently.

Kurt merely shrugged. "Didn't sleep much. Luna had a bad dream and woke me up in the middle of the night, screaming her little lungs out."

Santana nodded in understanding.

"Dad never should have gotten her 'Monsters, Inc' for her last birthday." Kurt sighed again and glanced at his customer, who was now sipping at his coffee. He was handsome, and if it weren't for Luna, Kurt surely would've taken a shot.

"Okay, that's it," Santana mumbled and got out from behind her counter, strolling to the only occupied table. She stared down at the man with her hands on her hips and her head slightly tilted.

"Yes?" The men in question looked confused and glanced at Kurt, who was panicking, before looking back at the scary Latina in front of him.

"Here's the deal, Curly," she started. "My friend there," she nodded at Kurt, "doesn't have the guts to ask it himself. But he'd really like to go on a date with you."

"God, Santana, shut up!" Kurt came up behind her and pulled her away by her upper arm. "I'm really sorry. She doesn't have any boundaries."

The man in question chuckled and looked at Kurt. "Is she right, though?"

"What?" Kurt released his grip on Santana and stared at the man, mouth agape.

"Let me try this again." the man stood up and extended his hand towards Kurt, who accepted it numbly. "My name is Blaine, and if your friend here's right, I'd like to pick you up tonight at seven." He grinned at Kurt.

"Seven." Kurt repeated, Blaine's hand still grasped tightly in his own.

"Yes," Blaine smiled. "Just write your address down on the receipt and I'll pick you up." Blaine winked, and released Kurt's hand so he could sit down again, taking another sip of his coffee.

Kurt nodded, stunned. He took a deep breath and pushed Santana towards the counter.

She grinned smugly at him.

"I hate you," he mumbled.

"You won't hate me as much after you get laid," she replied and Kurt merely rolled his eyes in response.

…

"Carole!" Kurt hugged his stepmom when she walked through the door. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's no problem, Sweetheart." She returned the hug.

"Grandma!" A young girl emerged from her bedroom and threw herself around Carole's legs. She bent down to pick her up and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hello there, Sweetie."

"You be nice to your grandmother, okay?" Kurt smiled at her.

"Yes, Daddy."

He looked at Carole and started to ramble, "I'm sorry I called you in at the last minute. I won't be out late though. You have my number, so call me if there's anything. The number of her pediatrician is on my fridge and I wrote down my own number put that one next to it, just in case. She already had dinner, but there are some cookies in the cabinet above the dishwasher she can have tonight and-"

"Kurt," Carole interrupted the torrent of words.

"Yes?" He looked at her concerned.

"I've watched my granddaughter before. Just go and have some fun tonight. You deserve it."

"Okay," Kurt took a deep breath and checked his watch. Ten minutes before seven. He should go downstairs in case Blaine was early.

He looked around the room. "Luna?"

"Yes?" The girl emerged from her room with a shoebox clutched against her chest. "Grandma, will you let me paint your nails? Daddy never lets me do his because he says his hands have to stay nice and clean for work." She frowned. "But I think they're nicer when they have a color on them."

Kurt looked fondly at his daughter. "Come here, Sweetie."

He smiled when Luna dropped the box she was holding and practically jumped into his arms.

"Kiss?" He giggled when she pressed one on his nose. "Remember; be nice to your grandma." She nodded. "And I love you."

"Love you more," she replied instantly.

"Love you most," he answered, putting her back on the ground. She immediately picked up her shoebox and started to unload the contents on the kitchen table. "I think I like pink or purple the best," she announced, "with glitter on top of it of course."

Kurt groaned and mouthed 'I'm sorry' at Carole. "There's nail polish remover in the bathroom."

She merely smiled and pushed Kurt out the door.

…

Kurt Looked surprised when Blaine pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High, his old school.

"I hope you don't mind," Blaine said. "I have to scout out all the local high school shows for some talent. And they play _West Side Story_ here tonight."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I went to school here, actually."

"You did?" Blaine looked at him, surprised, and Kurt nodded.

"I played 'Officer Krupke' in our senior musical. It was the first year we did one." Kurt smiled fondly at the memory. He had wanted to play 'Tony', obviously, but having a six-month-old baby at home and playing the lead in the musical weren't exactly a killer combination.

"I saw you then," Blaine replied thoughtfully. "I came to see it. Wasn't Rachel Berry 'Maria'?"

Kurt nodded.

"She's great," Blaine commented. Kurt couldn't help but agree.

"I saw her a of couple weeks ago in _Wicked_ on Broadway. Amazing voice. Perfect Elphaba."

"I haven't had the chance to go see her yet," Kurt answered. Again, a four-year-old and a trip to New York weren't the best combination. "But I've heard a lot about it."

"You two still friends?" Blaine questioned, while they both got out of the car.

Kurt nodded. "We talk occasionally. She's living the dream though, so she doesn't have much time for actually hanging out."

"I remember you as well," Blaine pondered for a moment. "Your voice was phenomenal."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled when Blaine held the door open for him before they entered the building. It felt weird, being here again after three years. With another man. On a date.

"Why didn't you get the lead?"

Kurt shrugged. "Too busy."

"Oh." An awkward silence fell between them as they entered the auditorium.

"Kurt!" someone suddenly called.

"Mr. Schuester!" Kurt smiled and hugged his former teacher.

"How are you?" the man questioned.

"Good, great actually." Kurt grinned.

"And how's Luna?"

Kurt's eyes widened in panic for a moment, before realizing Blaine probably had no clue what Mr. Schue was talking about.

"Great," he replied shortly. "Mr. Schue, this is Blaine." He changed the subject smoothly and gestured to the man standing next to him.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Mr. Shue shook Blaine's hand and frowned. "Blaine Anderson?"

"The one and only," Blaine responded.

Kurt frowned at Blaine. How did Mr. Schue knew his name?

"I work for Warbler Records, from Westerville," Blaine explained to him quickly. "My friends and I own this small record company."

Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Are you guys looking for new talent?" Mr. Schue asked.

Blaine nodded politely, "I remember seeing your first musical and I was blown away by it, so I thought: why not give them a shot."

"Well, we had some amazing talent that year." Mr. Schue patted Kurt on the shoulder. "I probably shouldn't tell my students you're here, though. It'll probably make them even more nervous."

"Probably," Blaine agreed.

"Well, enjoy the show," Mr. Schue said. "It was good to see you Kurt."

"Same here, Mr. Schue." Kurt hugged his former teacher goodbye.

"We should go sit down." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to their seats in the front, not letting go of his hand even when they sat down.

"So," Kurt started, "Warbler Records. That's not from the Dalton Academy Warblers by any chance?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "my best friends, Wes and David started it when they graduated. I joined them last year."

"Were you a part of the Warblers, then?" Kurt asked and frowned when Blaine snorted. "What?"

"Um, I was their lead soloist." Blaine smiled and bit his lip.

"Oh." Kurt's eyes widened. "I think I remember you. Didn't we compete against you guys at Regionals when I was in my junior year? In 2010?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "If you were a part of the New Directions. Which I'm now assuming you were?"

Kurt hummed in agreement.

"You guys were great; you deserved to win."

A grin made its way to Kurt's face.

"Such a pity we never met back then." Blaine frowned. "How was Nationals that year in New York?"

"I didn't go," Kurt answered. He had been in the hospital for the birth of his daughter. "They placed twelfth."

"That's not bad," Blaine replied honestly. "It's a shame you didn't go though. They probably would have scored higher if you had."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, looking at their intertwined hands.

"Oh, it's starting." Blaine beamed and focused his attention on the stage.

…

"So, I had a good time." Blaine smiled at him when they stopped in front of Kurt's apartment building and chuckled when Kurt quirked his eyebrows at him. "Okay, so the performance lacked talent, but the company was rather satisfactory."

Kurt ducked his head and bit his lip. He had to admit, he had fun. Blaine was easy to be around and he seemed to adore musicals as much as Kurt.

"The company was great," Kurt replied softly. He should not fall for him. It would be complicated. Too complicated. No twenty-two-year-old wanted to date a twenty-one-year-old with a four-year-old at home. "I would ask you in, but I have an early shift tomorrow." _An early shift of waking his daughter, preparing her lunch and bringing her to school._ His shift at the diner wouldn't start until nine.

"Oh." Blaine frowned but tried not to show his disappointment. "I get it."

_'You really don't'_ Kurt thought, but smiled at him anyway. "So I'll see you around?" he opened the door.

Blaine nodded and shot him a dapper smile. "I enjoyed that breakfast special. Might come again for it sometime."

Kurt nodded and closed the car door. He put his key in the lock and opened his door. Before he entered his building he glanced back over his shoulder to see Blaine frowning in his seat. He was probably wondering why Kurt had shot him down after the wonderful evening they'd had. Kurt sighed. He hadn't wanted to, but it was for the best. Luna didn't need anything complicating her life any further.

His face softened at the thought of his daughter as he climbed the stairs and opened the door to his apartment, to be greeted by the sight of Carole sitting on his couch, reading his latest copy of _Vogue._

"Hi," he whispered, not to wake his daughter.

"Hey, Hun." Carole looked up. "Had fun?"

Kurt nodded with a smile. "How was your evening?"

Carole extended her hand to show Kurt her bright pink nails covered with glitter and beamed. "Wonderful."

Kurt chuckled. "I told you I had nail polish remover in the bathroom."

Carole shrugged. "It made her so happy."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "She always wants to paint my nails as well. And then she gets really upset when I tell her she can't do it because of my job."

"Well, what do you expect?" Carole grinned. "She is your daughter after all. I remember your dad telling me stories about how you used to steal your mothers nail polish to paint your toenails a bright red."

Kurt flushed in embarrassment and engulfed her in a hug. "Thanks again, Carole."

"If you need my babysitting services again, just give me a ring." She winked knowingly at him.

"Thanks, but it probably won't be too soon," Kurt answered.

"Oh, Honey, I'm sorry." Carole frowned at him.

Kurt merely shook his head, indicating he didn't want to talk about it. "Say 'Hi' to Dad for me."

"I will," Carole replied. "I'll see you guys Friday night for dinner?"

"We'll be there."

Yes, turning Blaine down had probably been for the best.

…

Kurt frowned when his doorbell sounded. Carole knew Luna was sleeping and she shouldn't ring. He buzzed her in and opened the door, turning to the closet to hang up his jacket.

He heard someone enter. "Did you forget something, Carole?" Kurt turned around and frowned. "Blaine?"

In front of him stood the men he had just spent the entire evening with.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed in deeply. "I came back because…" He bit his lip. "…because I would regret this, otherwise."

With that Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

All coherent thoughts flew out of Kurt's mind.

_Don't fall for this guy, it'll get too complicated soon. Don't give in to temptation. Think of her!_

None of that mattered when Blaine lips pressed against his own and Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck.

He gasped and his heart fluttered when he could feel Blaine softly sucking at his bottom lip, bodies pressed close together, Blaine's arms around his waist and hips pressed against his own. Kurt could feel himself reacting to the touch. It had been long, too long since he'd been close with someone and it was affecting him more than it should.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped and pulled back slightly, only to be attacked by Blaine's mouth again. Open-mouthed kisses were pressed to his jaw, his neck, his exposed collarbone.

His fingers curled in Blaine's hair and tangled themselves there., pulling at the curls slightly. He stretched his neck to give Blaine better access, and a moan escaped from his mouth when Blaine started sucking on the spot between his clavicle and his neck.

He felt Blaine pressing his hips into his own and groaned when he realized that Blaine was just as aroused by this as he was. He could feel Blaine's erection against his body and rolled his hips slightly, shuddering at the delightful at the feeling.

Blaine's lips reattached themselves to his own, and Kurt opened his mouth immediately, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth.

"Daddy?"

Kurt turned around abruptly and looked at the girl standing in the doorway between the living room and her own room, one hand clutching a ragdoll and the other one rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Luna." Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself down and held out his arms.

His daughter immediately ran into them and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he whispered against her blond locks, one hand combing through them.

"You didn't read my bedtime story yet," she whined.

"Didn't Grandma read one for you?" Kurt questioned, his eyes flickering momentarily to Blaine, biting his bottom lip when he saw a look of confusion crossing the other man's face.

Luna merely shrugged. "It's not you."

"Okay, Sweetie, I'll read you one story," Kurt gave in. "But then you have to go to sleep, okay? You have school in the morning."

Luna's head shot up and she nodded enthusiastically, practically bouncing in Kurt's arms.

"Okay." She looked at her daddy with bright eyes and then frowned when she saw the stranger standing a few feet behind him. "Hello."

"Hi," Blaine waved at her and shot her a half smile.

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine, disappointment coursing through his body. This was it. Blaine knew now, and probably would make up the best excuse he could to defend his behavior from earlier and leave.

But Blaine wasn't talking, he was just looking around the apartment awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Kurt sighed and nodded at the couch. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

And with that he walked into his daughter's room with Luna still in his arms, wishing that Blaine would just quietly disappear while he put his daughter to bed and spare him the awkward conversation that was surely to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where this came from<strong>

**probably from seeing all the daddy/Klaine gifs on tumblr lately**

**I will update this once a week for the time being, so every wednesday ;)**

**hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO, I decided to upload this sooner, because of the amazing response I got for the first chapter. And because I'm crazy inspired and can't stop writing. **

**SOME IMPORTANT NOTES**

**I changed some things in the first chapter, you don't have to reread it (you can though, if you want :D)**

**The only thing I changed is that I added a date on top of the chapter,  
>and when Luna and Kurt exchanged I love you's, I made it into this:<br>**_**"and I love you."  
>"Love you more," she grinned at him.<br>"Love you most," he smiled and put her back on the ground.**_**  
>because I started adding that in future chapters, so I figured I should change it in the first one as well.<strong>

**Some explanation about the story, I do not have a major plotline for this. The story will be fragments of Kurt's, Luna's and Blaine's life. I will have time lapses between chapters, some of a couple days, some of a couple weeks, some even of a couple months.**

**Mostly it will just be a lot of fluff, okay. I hope you don't mind ;)**

**Also, I hope I explained Luna's past enough to understand the main story line in this. Everything that's in italic are flash backs Kurt has, but just assumes he explains them to Blaine at the same time, okay ;) if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Anyways, on with the story, as always, review responses at the bottom!**

February 18th, 2015. Later that evening

"Oh, you're still here," Kurt said in surprise as he closed the door of his daughter's room behind him. His shoulders sagged slightly. He did not want to have the inevitable conversation, knowing all too well how it would turn out - him alone in his apartment, and Blaine, like every other guy he tried to date, running.

"Yeah." Blaine looked unsure. "You said I could wait here?"

"Of course." Kurt slumped down on the couch next to Blaine. "I was just being polite. I assumed you'd leave as soon as I-," Kurt interrupted himself and sighed. "You know what, never mind."

"Okay." Blaine looked at him expectantly.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to give Blaine the easy way out, seeing that the latter was obviously too kind to do it himself. "It's okay. Don't feel bad; I give you permission to ignore that this whole evening has ever happened. I won't even get mad. Feel free to leave anytime."

"I don't want to leave, though."

"Oh." Kurt blinked twice before replying, "Then what do you want?"

Blaine shrugged carelessly. "Maybe we could continue where we left off?"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Or you know, you could tell me why you didn't tell me about your daughter." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "When your former teacher was talking about this 'Luna', I assumed he was talking about your little sister. Or maybe even your dog. Not your kid."

Kurt bit his lip before answering. "I didn't not tell you about her on purpose."

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, "don't lie to me, please. You came downstairs, deliberately not letting me pick you up at the door. You brushed Will off when he brought up Luna, and you didn't invite me in, because you were probably afraid I'd see her. Just tell me why."

"I…"

"You were afraid I'd run away?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes," Kurt nodded and pulled his legs up on the couch, pressing them against his chest.

"Well, I'm still here," Blaine said sweetly. "Care to elaborate now? I'm rather curious how you ended up with a five-" he looked unsure, "year-old daughter."

"Four," Kurt replied. "But she'd love it that you thought she was five."

Blaine smiled, "I bet she would."

"Does it really matter Blaine?" Kurt asked harshly. "I get it. I'm not a regular boy you can have some fun with to pass the time. Just spare me the pain and leave before I get my hopes up, okay."

Blaine hesitated a moment before reaching out for Kurt's hand, who tensed under the touch. "I'm not leaving, Kurt."

"But you will." Kurt bit his lip before continuing. "Just like every other guy I ever let in my life. And it's not just my life anymore. Luna was too young before, but now she'll get attached. And then I'll be here to pick up the pieces." He jerked his hand back and wrapped both his arms around his legs.

"I take it you had some bad experiences with guys?"

Kurt huffed.

Blaine sighed before replying, "I get it. It's hard to let someone in." He rubbed his hands on his jeans. "If this is really what you want, I'll leave." Blaine stood up and looked at Kurt with an unreadable expression for a moment. "I really wish you'd give me chance, though."

Blaine had turned around to leave when a voice stopped him. "I was seventeen." Blaine froze, not daring to turn around yet. "A junior. And I was convinced I would make everyone's life easier if I just pretended to be straight. My dad got anonymous phone calls about his fag son." Blaine turned around slowly, pain of recognition showing up his face.

Kurt nodded to the free space on the couch. "My step-brother was asked if he had already caught the gay from living in the same house with me. I got tossed into dumpsters and Slushied daily."

Blaine sat down carefully.

"So I just did what I figured out was easiest. I waltzed back into the closet." A hollow laugh escaped from his mouth. "There was this girl in our glee club, Brittany, a Cheerio." Kurt paused for a moment.

"Luna's mom?"

"Luna's mom." Kurt nodded. "And she wanted to be my girlfriend. So I agreed, figuring out it would convince everyone I was straight." He rolled his eyes. "Britt's a sweet girl, but not the brightest star in the pack. So when she came up to me and told me she was pregnant, I didn't believe her at first."

Blaine frowned.

"I mean, we only did it once." Kurt chuckled. "Thank God."

"Not your best experience?" Blaine asked.

"You could say that," Kurt replied. "I kept avoiding her breasts and refused to look at her face so I could pretend…" he trailed of, "…let's just say I don't want a repeat of that."

"But she got pregnant?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded before continuing. "Apparently, when I asked her if she was safe, she didn't understand I meant contraceptive-wise." Kurt looked at Blaine's expression and smiled. "You'd have to meet her to understand."

"Okay…" Blaine looked confused, but let Kurt continue.

"So I didn't believe her at first. Ignored her. But after a while, well, I really couldn't ignore it anymore." Kurt frowned. "She got huge. I'm so glad I'll never have to do that."

Blaine chuckled.

"Anyway, she wanted to give her up for adoption, and at first I was all right with that." Kurt huffed. "I was seventeen with big plans of going to New York and becoming a Broadway star or a clothing designer. A baby wasn't exactly calculated in my plans." A soft smile formed on his face. "But then, at the end of the school year, when we were supposed to go to New York for Nationals, Brit went into labor."

He looked up to see Blaine staring at him intently.

"I don't know exactly the reason. I had agreed to be no part of it at first. But I ended up skipping Nationals and going to the hospital instead." Kurt closed his eyes, remembering. "She was so beautiful…"

_"You want to hold your daughter, sir?" the nurse asked as she came up to him with a bundle in her arms._

_"Oh…" Kurt looked at her, surprised. He had been waiting in the hall with his dad for the last 5 hours, biting his nails and pacing nervously. "Can I?"_

_"Of course." The nurse smiled and held out her hands. "Here she is." She laid her in Kurt's arms. "A beautiful, healthy baby girl."_

_Kurt cradled her in his arms._

_"She's 7 pounds and 20 inches." The nurse informed him. "The perfect average baby girl."_

_"Thank you." Kurt answered without tearing his eyes away from the little bundle in his arms. "Hey there, little girl." He traced her nose with his finger and gasped when she wrapped her tiny hand around it before opening her eyes. He looked at his dad. "She has Mom's eyes."_

_Burt leaned over his shoulder to look at her and smiled. "Just like yours."_

_Tears fell out of the corners of his eyes. "You are so precious, little girl. You look much like your grandma." He cradled her close to his chest and looked at his father. "I can't do it, Dad."_

_"What?" Burt looked confused for a moment._

_ "I can't give her up. I can't."_

_"Kurt, son." Burt hesitated. "You're only seventeen, and you can't raise a child on your own."_

_"I can," Kurt whispered hoarsely." I will. I'll do everything it takes. I will, Dad. Please!"_

Kurt blinked a couple times to will away the tears. "She was so beautiful, Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine smiled at him. "Do you have pictures?"

Kurt laughed. "Thousands!" He looked at Blaine for a moment, hope shining in his eyes. "You want to see them?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt got up to open the closet and retrieve a book. He sat back down and opened it to the first page, where an old black and white photo was plastered next to a newer one.

Kurt pointed at them. "That's my mom and that's Luna." He sat quietly for a moment, a dreamy smile on his face, as he thought about the two most important women in his life. Nostalgia took over for a moment and he fell silent.

"My mom died when I was eight, so all I have is a kid's perspective on her. People say I look like her, though."

"Well she really does look like your mom," Blaine commented, "and since she's your daughter…"

Kurt hummed in agreement and turned the page. The next picture was him cradling Lune close to his chest. He was unaware of the photo being taken, too caught up in the little girl to acknowledge anything.

"My step-mom took this picture the second day in the hospital," Kurt explained. "She was the one who convinced my dad that I could do this, that we would make it work."

_"We can do this Burt," Carole argued. "Look at them!" She gestured to Kurt and Luna sitting in the hospital chair, oblivious to anything around them._

_"He's just a kid, Carole. He's still in school."_

_"So? I'll take a year off to care for her until he graduates. Look at him. He loves her!"_

_"Well of course he does. She's his daughter; it's instinct!" Burt argued. "But you can't be serious about this. He's young. He has dreams. He has to go to college!"_

_"We'll figure it out," Carole insisted._

_Kurt looked up at them with a determination in his eyes, one that Burt had never seen before. "I won't give her up, Dad," he said. "If you don't want to help me, that's fine. I'll quit school and figure something out. Get a job or something. But I won't give her up."_

_"Kurt, son, I know you are overwhelmed and emotional now, but think about this realistically." Burt sat down next to his son. "You wanted to go to New York, be a fashion designer."_

_Kurt shrugged. "Dreams change."_

_A sigh escaped Burt's lips, and Kurt knew he'd won his father over._

"She was my new dream; she still is."

"So your step-mom stopped working for a year?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Carole's the best. She took care of her when I went to school. I quit Glee club though, so I could be home more for Luna." He sighed. He had really loved glee club. "I refused to let Carole take care of her when I was at home. Insisted on feeding her every time. Got up in the middle of the night when she cried. Threw diva fits when she got sick and my dad tried to get me to go to school anyway."

"Wasn't it hard?" Blaine asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed. "I wouldn't have it any other way though."

Blaine flipped through the next pages: pictures of Kurt coming home with Luna; Kurt redecorating his room too fit in a crib and other baby stuff; Kurt giving her a bath; Kurt sitting outside with Luna cradled to his chest.

"This was my graduation."

Blaine laughed softly at the next picture. Kurt had dressed his daughter in a mini graduation outfit. Cap included.

"Where did you find that?"

"I made it." Kurt grinned proudly. "I still have it in my room. It was the first thing I made for her."

He flipped some pages, showing Luna with various outfits. "I made all of these afterwards."

"You have a talent Kurt," Blaine said, impressed.

"Thank you. I took some courses after I graduated."

"But you never pursued it?"

Kurt shrugged. "I decided to take a job instead. Carole had to go back to work eventually, so I took night shifts at the dinner. When she was old enough to go to school, I switched to day shifts. And after a while I got this apartment for us." He looked around with a smile, obviously proud of the life he had created for himself. "We've been living here for over a year now. My dad freaked out when I told him about it. He adores her so much."

_"You can't move out Kurt!" Burt said harshly._

_"Dad! Quiet! Luna's sleeping," Kurt hushed him._

_"You can't move out!" Burt replied in a softer voice._

_"I can, Dad," Kurt replied calmly._

_"But, but,…"_

_"I have a job during the day when Luna's at school. I talked to them, and she can stay in after school care. It's only an hour before I'll be able to pick her up," Kurt explained._

_"But, where are you gonna live?" Burt exclaimed._

_"I already found an apartment," Kurt answered. "It's not big, but at least she'll have her own room. It's only ten minutes away from her school on foot. And I can catch the bus to work around the corner until I save enough to get a car."_

_"She can have her own room here," Burt argued. "We'll just throw Finn out!"_

_"Honey, you can't throw Finn out." Carole chuckled._

_"You knew about this?" Burt looked at his wife._

_"I went with Kurt to check out the apartment," Carole replied. "You can't expect them to live here forever."_

_"But…" Burt protested but was cut off._

_Kurt hugged his dad. "Dad, I love you, but you have to let us live our own life."_

_Burt sighed in defeat. "You are not taking the bus to your work though. I'll get you a car."_

_"Dad you don't have to," Kurt protested._

_"I want to," Burt replied, "and I want to approve the apartment before you sign anything!"_

"So we moved in here roughly a year ago," Kurt said. "I still work at the diner, day shifts from nine to five, and every other weekend when she's with her mom."

"She still sees her?" Blaine asked, surprised.

Kurt nodded. "Not in the beginning though. Like I said, Britt's one of a kind. She had a rough senior year with her coming out and all."

"She's gay as well?" Blaine's eyes widened.

Kurt chuckled softly. "I guess we were just each other's beards after all."

"That's…" Blaine paused, "…well I don't even know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything," Kurt replied. "Like I said, after her senior year, she and Santana got serious and moved in together. It did Britt good. Santana's the responsible one. Luna goes to them every other weekend and sometimes during school holidays. You've met Santana; she works at the diner with me."

"The feisty Latina?" Blaine looked amazed. "She's gay?"

"As the Fourth of July." Kurt smiled. "So have I fulfilled your curiosity?"

Blaine nodded.

"You get why I don't spring it on my first dates now?" Kurt said, with a said voice, still convinced Blaine was going to make a run for it.

"I wouldn't have run away."

"Oh please," Kurt huffed. "Like you would have taken me out on a date knowing I had a four-year-old at home."

Blaine shrugged. "Sure it's not what I expected when your friend forced you upon me." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's embarrassed face and the 'I hate her sometimes' he huffed under his breath. "But I do really like you Kurt." He moved closer to the boy sitting next to him and added, "And I had fun."

Kurt looked at Blaine intensely.

"Although I would prefer it if your daughter wouldn't walk in on us necking next time."

Kurt shook his head with a sigh, "You don't get it, Blaine."

"What's not to get?" Blaine asked honestly. "So, you have a daughter." He shrugged. "I like kids."

"Blaine I can't just hang around with you. I had to ask my step-mom to babysit tonight. Granted, she loves it, but I can't do that all the time. I don't want to. I love spending time with my daughter. She's my world." Kurt sighed sadly and looked at Blaine. "I can't do a fun and spontaneous relationship. I can't do anything causal. Everything I do, I have to figure her in. if it hadn't been for Santana, I never would have agreed to this anyway."

"I'm not looking for anything casual Kurt. I like you, I want to get to know you…" he paused to make emphasize his point. "…and your daughter. I'm in Kurt. Trust me."

"I can't, Blaine." Kurt shook his head in remorse. "What if I do?What if I let you in, and in two or three months you decide you don't want this. You don't want to play house with us," Kurt argued. "What if you decide you want to live and see the world? And what if you leave? It's not just me Blaine. You'll break my daughter's heart as well. She clings to the people in her life quickly. She'll probably be asking me hundreds of questions about you tomorrow morning already." Kurt sighed again, feeling desperate. "I want to, Blaine; I really do. But I can't."

Blaine shook his head and pressed his lips against Kurt's, pulling back before the other man could react. "I'll leave now Kurt, because you refuse to see my point, but I won't give up on you," Blaine whispered against his lips before getting up. "After all, I know where you work, and I have to eat tomorrow." He winked at Kurt before walking out the door.

Kurt smiled against his better judgment and flipped through the pages of his scrapbook. His looked softened at the more recent pictures of his daughter, trying to ignore Blaine's image popping up here and there in his brain, trying desperately not to picture him in those photos. Besides, Kurt was certain of his opinion. Sooner or later Blaine would realize he didn't want to play house with them after all.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**MeMyselfAndI100 : **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just love me some daddyKlaine :D I hope you liked the explanation you got here :D

**Sarahamanda:** thanks lovely! I hope this is soon enough (it's sooner then I planned anyway)

**ForgottenPulse:** haha, don't worry, me too. All the daddyKlaine gifs on tumblr are getting to me :D and yes, Kurt became a father at the end of Junior year, when the new directions are in new York for sectionals… so Luna's birthday is somewhere in June ;)

**(anonymous):** thanks, I know people usually make Blaine the single dad, but I really like going against stereotypes xD I hope it makes sense though…

**Cookie-Criss** : Surprise, I uploaded in on Saturday/ Sunday, whatever day it is where you live :D and yes, I knew the Luna part was a bit confusing, but I hope you get it now ;)

**Jocy333:** I got chills, they're multiplying, and I'm loooooooosing controool… what, glee-grease episode? :D haha, sorry, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you liked it!

**EarlGreyTea:** Klaine daddy is my otp. I love for them to have kids in the future. Thay just seem like an amazing dads.

**Janice93:** ow, and you don't even know half of what he missed out on yet… :( but Luna's worth it though. And he's got Blaine now ;)

**RIPJameSirius LupinTrueMarauder** : Haha, okay. The story loves you as well (as does the author ;) )

**Canadian-23:** thank you :D I'm glad you enjoyed it. And there will be a lot more of Santana in the future ;)

**SO question, are you guys interested in me adding a preview at the end of every chapter? Or do you prefer to be**** completely**** surprised ?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**next update will be wednesday!  
><strong>

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I am LITERALLY blown away by your responses**

**I have over a 100 alerts and 26 reviews for 2 chapters *faints***  
><strong>Thanks so much.<strong>

**Updates will def be every Wednesday. And if I had a lot of time to write that week, I will update on Saturday as well.**  
><strong>But don't count on the Saturdays, because these chapters are longer than the ones of my previous stories, and I put a lot more effort in them to make them work (date wise) and to make Luna as real as a four year old as possible. So yeah, writing takes it's time.<strong>

**I could split up chapters and make them shorter so I can update more if you guys really want that. But I like the long chapters to be honest (I actually combined two shorter chapters here) so yeah.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter. And I'm not sure if I should warn you guys, it is M rated after all. But there's some smut here.**

CHAPTER 3

February 19th, 2015

"Hands up." Kurt pulled his daughter's dress over her head and put her on the edge of the bathroom sink so he could brush her hair out. "What do you want today, Sweetie?"

"Ponytails!" Luna exclaimed.

"Okay, ponytails it is."

"Daddy?" Luna looked at her father through the mirror.

"Yes?"

"Who was that man in our house last night?" She looked at Kurt with big, questioning eyes.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He had expected this, but had hoped she was too sleepy to remember anyway.

"Just a friend of mine."

Luna thought for a moment. "Why haven't I seen him before?"

"Daddy just met him Hon." He brushed through her pigtails."All done."

"Will I see him again?" Luna held up her hands so Kurt could put her on the floor and fix his own hair.

"Maybe," Kurt answered, not too sure himself. He wanted to distract her. He didn't want to give his daughter expectations that he couldn't live up too." Do you want to brush my hair?" He held out the brush to her.

"Yes!" The little girl squealed when Kurt sat down on the floor and she sloppily went through his hair. "Could I brush your friend's hair if I see him again?"

Kurt snorted. "hy?"

"It looked like it had a lot of knots in it," she said decisively, "and those hurt. It always hurts when you brush the knots out of my hair."

"Those are called curls, Hon," Kurt gently took the brush from her hands and got back up. His distraction ploy hadn't worked, obviously. "You know, like Auntie Brit sometimes has in her hair."

"But those are large curls. Blaine has small natural curls." Kurt looked in the mirror and swiped some mouse through his hair.

"What's nasural?" She looked up at Kurt.

"Natural," Kurt corrected her. "It means he was born with them. Like you have natural blond hair, and Daddy has natural brown hair." Kurt pulled her in his arms and walked towards the kitchen where he set her on a chair.

"But Auntie Britt has not na-tu-ral curls?" She stretched the word 'natural' carefully.

Kurt smiled at his daughter's sentence. "No, Aunt Santana makes them for her."

He put a bowl of Cheerios in front of her and poured some milk on them.

"More milk, Daddy!" she pouted.

"Nope." Kurt shook his head. "You'd only spill it on your pretty dress."

"But you can make me a new one," the girl answered as she took a spoonful of Cheerios.

"I can, but I won't," Kurt replied. "You have more than enough dresses."

He sat opposite her with his own bowl of muesli. "Besides, you decided you were old enough to leave the bib behind. If you want more milk, you'll have to wear it."

Luna pouted and stuck another spoon of Cheerio's in her mouth. "Can Auntie Santana give me curls?"

"Don't eat and talk at the same time," Kurt scolded. "You'll choke."

Luna swallowed loudly and grinned. "Sorry. Can she?"

"You'll have to ask her on Saturday, Sweetie," Kurt replied, barely suppressing a smile, "but I bet she can."

"Good."

…

"I have work for you," Kurt said as soon as Santana entered the door at noon. She had the late shift today, meaning she worked from noon till eight, closing time. She alternated those with their other colleague, Lara, who was free today. They both agreed Kurt didn't have to do those, so he could be home at a reasonable hour for his daughter.

"You want me to buy you condoms, Hummel? Because that might be awkward, I haven't done that in years."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, Luna wants you to give her curls this weekend."

"Oh." Her face softened when the little girl was mentioned. "I can do that. I do it for Britt all the time."

"She'll love it." Kurt grinned.

"Where did she get that idea anyway?"

Kurt bit his lip. He did not want to lie to Santana, especially not when it involved Luna, but he didn't want to talk about Blaine either. "She just saw someone with curls and got curious about it." He shrugged nonchalantly before leaving to take a customer's order. It was noon and the diner got pretty full around this hour.

"She saw Blaine?" Santana yelled after him in surprise.

Kurt ignored her as best he could for the next two hours, until the lunch time rush slowed down.

"I want details, Hummel," Santana said when he sat down to rest for a moment. "How was your date? Did he spend the night? Is that why she saw him?"

Her eyes widened. "You got laid?" she whispered loudly.

"Santana!"

"Come on, tell me." The Latina was practically jumping behind the counter.

Kurt groaned. "It was fine."

"Just fine?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay it was great," Kurt gave in. "He was wonderful, amazing, made me laugh."

"I knew it!" Santana grinned broadly. "I saw it the moment he walked in. Totally your type."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, until he figured out I had a daughter."

"What?" Santana frowned. "How could he not love her? She's adorable."

Kurt shrugged. "Not many young, gay men want to date a twenty-one-year-old with a daughter, San. I tried to get that through your head already. Besides, he didn't really react badly about it." He bit his lip. "In fact I gave him every reason why he should walk out and not date me, but he refused to believe me."

"That's good, right?" Santana replied.

"I thought so, maybe," Kurt sighed again. "He said something about coming in today and he didn't, though, so I guess he changed his mind after all." He shrugged, trying to act cool about it. "It's probably for the best." He looked up at a grinning Santana and frowned. "What?"

"Give me some credit, Kurt."

Kurt turned around so fast it nearly made his head spin. "Blaine," he breathed.

Blaine smiled at him, "I had to be at the office in the morning, but I knew you worked till five, so I figured I could come in somewhat later. So I'll just go sit over there." He pointed at the table he had occupied yesterday. "Do I have to pay extra if I ask for a specific waiter, though?" He cocked his head slightly.

I'm sure you and Kurt can work some sort of private arrangement out," Santana said with a suggestive wink.

Kurt groaned. "Shut it San," he said before smiling softly at Blaine. "I'll be right there to take your order."

…

"Go sit with him," Santana urged.

"I'm working," Kurt protested.

"Oh come on, it's three in the afternoon, there are two customers here, including your boy toy." Santana smirked at Kurt. "I'll cover the other one. Come on; take your ten-minute break. You hardly ever take it anyway!"

Kurt bit his lip and glanced at Blaine who was sipping his coffee. He grinned when he caught Kurt staring and winked, making Kurt turn his head away and blush.

"Here." Santana shoved a piece of pie in Kurt's hands. "Your lunch; now go talk to pretty boy."

Kurt groaned, but got up and walked toward Blaine anyway.

"Hello," the curly-haired man said.

"Hey." Kurt sat down opposite him, shoving the piece of pie towards Blaine. "Here, on the house."

Blaine smiled gratefully at Kurt, before holding out a forkfull in front of his face. "Share?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but opened his mouth anyway.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned when he took a bite himself, "this is great."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying not to let his mind wander to the last time Blaine had made that same noise. Yesterday evening. Before Luna had woken up.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Blaine glanced at him with a knowing look.

"No," Kurt protested weakly.

"I am," Blaine answered, chuckling. "You are thinking about last night, when you were practically dry humping me in your living room-"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed while Santana cheered behind them, giving Kurt thumbs up.

"Sorry," Blaine held out another piece of pie in front of Kurt's face apologetically, who eventually took it."I'll behave."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Told you, I'm not giving up." Blaine shrugged. "I like you Kurt. And I know you like me, too. You're just scared."

"Of course I'm scared," Kurt answered harshly. "I have a four-year-old at home."

"So?" Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Just an extra bonus."

"A bonus?" Kurt asked astonished. "Blaine she's no pet I have walking around at home. My whole life focuses around her."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed defeated. "Why can't you just get it?"

Kurt frowned.

"I like kids, okay?" Blaine answered. "If I hadn't started working for Wes and David, I would've probably become a teacher or something."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest.

"No." Blaine cut him off before he had a chance to start talking. "I know you have this illusion in your mind where I just want to use you for some fun and then forget about it, but I don't. I'm 22, Kurt. I know I'm young, but I don't care for flings or one night stands. I want a relationship, and I want it with you if you'd give me the chance."

Kurt stared at him blankly, letting the words sink in.

"Now I'm not saying I want to go home and play house with you right away." Blaine smiled teasingly at him. "But I just want you to give me a chance."

Kurt bit his lip slightly, considering his next sentence. "Luna is with Brit and Santana this weekend."

"Okay." Blaine nodded.

"I have to work, but I get off at 5 Saturday." Kurt took a deep breath. "I want to get to know you before I let you in my daughter's life."

"I can live with that."

Kurt took his order pad from his apron and wrote something down on it before ripping it off and shoving it to Blaine. "My break's over. I have to get back to work."

Kurt got up and Blaine looked at the paper Kurt had just given him. A phone number was scribbled on it. A smile made its way to Blaine's face, and he looked up and caught Kurt's gaze for a moment before getting up, leaving his money on the table and saying, "See you Saturday."

February 21st, 2015

"You have a minute?" Kurt asked Blaine, who sitting at the same table he sat on the previous days.

"Sure," Blaine gestured to the free seat across him. Although they had agreed that that Blaine would pick Kurt up on Saturday at five, Blaine couldn't keep himself from showing up Friday as well, just for some breakfast. And maybe an hour earlier on Saturday, just for some pie.

Kurt had rolled his eyes at him, but he loved it, if he had to be honest.

"I promised Luna I would call her as soon as I got off work," he explained.

Blaine nodded and smiled, grabbing Kurt's free hand over the table and intertwining their fingers.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"DADDY!"

"How are you?" Kurt's heart speed up a few beats when Blaine started to rub his thumb over his palm.

"Great," Luna said excitedly. "Auntie Santana gave me curls!"

"She did? That's awesome, Honey."

Blaine's eyes softened when he saw Kurt's eyes light up from talking to his daughter.

"You know I'll come and pick you up a little past eight tomorrow, right?" Kurt asked.

"So late?"

Kurt chuckled. He could almost see his little girl pout.

"I have to work until eight, Sweetie," Kurt explained.

"Oh, okay," Luna mumbled sadly.

"Hey, you love being with Auntie Britt and Santana," Kurt reminded her. "I bet they let you eat diner while watching a movie."

"You think?" she asked him.

"You can always try," Kurt laughed.

"I really miss you, Daddy."

"I miss you too, Sweetie, but Daddy has to work." Kurt bit his lip and blinked a couple of times. "I have Wednesday free though, so we'll hang out the whole afternoon, okay?"

"Okay," Luna replied.

"I have to go now," Kurt said, gripping Blaine's hand. "I love you, okay?"

"Love you more, Daddy!"

"Love you most," Kurt replied before he closed his phone and sniffed. "Okay, let's go."

Once outside, he looked at Blaine. "Do you have any plans?"

"You miss her, don't you?" Blaine ignored his question, looking at him intently.

Kurt sniffed again. "I'm just not used to not having her with me every day."

"But she goes to them often, right?" Blaine wondered.

"Yes but…" Kurt shrugged. "This is new. Before she only went for a day or sometimes even less." He blinked a couple times, willing his tears away. "It works out great for me, cause it means I can take weekend shifts and earn a bit more, but-" His voice trailed off and he stiffened when he felt Blaine wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, don't be sad," the older man whispered against his ear.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Kurt took deep breaths, relaxing In Blaine's arms. "I just miss her."

"That's okay," Blaine reassured him.

"No it's not." Kurt huffed. "We're supposed to go out and get to know each other. And instead, I'm crying in your arms like a baby."

"Kurt." Blaine pulled back slightly so he could look Kurt in the eye. "It's okay to miss your daughter."

Kurt shot him a watery smile.

"Come on." He grabbed Kurt's hand. "I can't promise to make you forget," he said, "but I can try to make your night somewhat more pleasurable."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, wiping his tears away and focusing on the man standing in front of him. "Let's do that."

…

"So," Kurt paused. "This is where you live?"

Blaine nodded before getting out of the car, Kurt following closely behind him.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt pretended to be scandalized. "You take me to your home before our second date has even properly started?"

"Silly," Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand and leading the way to his apartment.

"This is nice," Kurt commented once Blaine lead him inside. And it was, really nice. The apartment was obviously larger than his own. It even had a balcony. It was the kind of apartment Kurt would get if he were able to afford it. He gazed through the window at the park across the street. "Very nice."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled. "Sit, please." He gestured towards the couch. He went through the door of what Kurt assumed was the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, two plates of lasagna in his hands.

Kurt laughed silently and ducked his head.

"What?" Blaine cocked his head to the side with a frown. "You don't like lasagna?"

"No, I love it. It's nothing."

Blaine passed a plate to Kurt. "Tell me?"

"I shouldn't." Kurt shook his head.

"Come on!" Blaine sat down beside him and nudged his side.

"It's just…" Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately and smiled. "Luna would be so jealous if she knew I was eating lasagna right now."

"She likes lasagna?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, but I don't have the time to make it that often." He chuckled. "I should really stop messing our date up though."

"How?" Blaine looked at him with a frown.

"I just keep talking about my daughter," Kurt answered sheepishly.

"So?" Blaine shrugged. "She's a big part of your life. I'd be more worried if you didn't talk about her."

Kurt looked at Blaine with wonder.

"You should take some with you then."

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"Lasagna," Blaine answered. "I made more than enough. Take some home."

"I couldn't," Kurt protested.

"You could," Blaine laughed. "You said Luna liked it, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that's it. You're taking some home."

"But-"

"No protesting," Blaine said with a definite voice that left no more room for arguing. "Now I know you said you hadn't had the time to go and see your friend in _Wicked,_ last time. And I get why now. So I decided…" he turned on his TV "…to bring her to you."

"You have a recording of _Wicked_?" Kurt's smile broadened.

"Yep." Blaine grinned. "I called Wes, pulled a few strings. Normally they don't give it to outsiders…" Blaine shrugged. "But Wes can be pretty persuasive."

"Wes is your boss?" Kurt asked.

Blaine snorted. "Technically, yes. But more my friend than anything else."

"I think I quite like him," Kurt decided before he focused his attention on the screen, smiling when Blaine shuffled a little closer to him. "You're a cuddler?"

Blaine ducked his head. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," Kurt responded and rested against Blaine, eating his lasagna and paying attention to the play.

…

"Blaine," Kurt murmured against his lips. "Blaine, please."

"Please what?" Blaine gasped and trailed soft kisses amongst his jaw line, his hands ghosting under Kurt's shirt, over his stomach.

"More," Kurt gasped when Blaine pulled up his shirt. "Just more."

Blaine pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes, panting heavily. " Y'sure?"

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, thinking how they got to this point. Kurt had loved seeing Rachel perform in _Wicked_, and he had even loved it more that both of them had both been singing along softly the whole time. Blaine really was a cuddler, because by the time it was over, Kurt had been lying against Blaine's chest with Blaine's arms secure around him, so he had turned around and softly pressed his lips against Blaine's, just for a split second. But that kiss had turned into another one, and another one. Until here they were, half an hour later, lying on the couch with Blaine on top of him and panting hard with his shirt unbuttoned, Kurt underneath him, his shirt pushed up and whining.

He opened his eyes again. "Yes."

"Okay." Blaine nodded and pulled himself up from Kurt, who frowned. His face made Blaine chuckle, and press a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Not here."

"Oh." Kurt's eyes widened in realization. "Bedroom?"

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt off the couch. Kurt hastily went along with it, but connected his lips with Blaine's again as soon as they were both up.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned when Kurt pushed his shirt off his shoulders and wrapped his arms around them.

"Yes," Kurt panted against Blaine's ear, his tongue flicking out to his lobe.

"I'm not going to get to the bedroom if you keep this up." His hands pushed themselves under Kurt's shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it away carelessly.

Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine's tank top out of his pants. "Off!" he demanded.

"Whatever you want." Blaine obeyed, throwing it somewhere to join Kurt's shirt.

"Better." Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine close again, their lips pressing together frantically.

"God, Kurt." Blaine stumbled forward until he was pushing Kurt against the wall, their bodies colliding.

"Yes," Kurt let out a hiss when he felt Blaine's erection pressing against his own; he rolled his hips roughly and bit on Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine pulled back and attacked Kurt's neck with wet kisses, rolling his hips back against Kurt.

"Oh…" Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair when the latter went down to suck at his collar bone, still thrusting their hips together; he threw one leg around Blaine to push them closer together. One of Blaine's hands fumbled with the zipper of Kurt's jeans and opened them. Kurt let out a moan when Blaine pushed his hand against his erection. "Blaine!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I want to taste you."

"Oh, yes," Kurt moaned. "Yes, please."

"Up." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips. The latter nodded and wrapped both his legs around Blaine's, moaning when Blaine pressed one hand hard against his back, so his erection was trapped between their bodies.

"Bedroom," Blaine mumbled while sucking softly on Kurt's collarbone, leaving a bruise.

He walked Kurt towards his bedroom and laid him slowly down on the bed, looking down on him.

Kurt was panting hard and his body was flushed. His hands were extended toward Blaine and he pouted.

Blaine grinned and shook his head, crawling in between Kurt's legs and pulling his pants down. Kurt lifted his hips to help Blaine, and hissed when Blaine palmed him through his boxers. A wet spot was very visible, and Blaine pressed his thumb against that spot, earning a deep moan from Kurt.

"Please, Blaine."

Blaine pushed Kurt's underwear aside, and a broad grin plastered itself on his face when he saw Kurt's fully erect cock.

"Perfect," he murmured, and wrapped his hand around it, stroking it a couple times. He licked the head experimentally and sucked it softly into his mouth.

"Yes." Kurt bucked his hips up involuntarily and then stilled abruptly. "Oh God, I'm sorry," he mumbled, throwing his arm over his face.

"Hey, no." Blaine looked up and got up, discarding his own jeans which were getting incredibly tight and crawled on top of Kurt. He pried Kurt's arm away and connected their lips. "Don't be embarrassed."

Kurt shook his head, a red blush covering his cheeks. "It's just been so long, and you feel so good."

"I'm glad." Blaine thrust his hips against Kurt once before sliding back down again. He smiled and put his lips back on the head of Kurt's cock, sucking softly, while his hand stroked the shaft.

Kurt moaned and tangled one of his hands in Blaine's hair, who sucked Kurt's cock further into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He then let it slip out and followed the movement with his hand.

"Urgh, yes." Kurt bucked his hips slightly and pushed softly against Blaine's head.

The latter grinned and bobbed his head down again, taking as much of Kurt as he possibly could.

His free hand wrapped around his own shaft, and he moaned around Kurt's cock at the friction. He bobbed his head up and down and fisted his own cock at the same pace until Kurt started to pull at his hair.

"Blaine," he gasped. "Close!" He bucked his hips again. "I'm gonna come."

The latter hummed and sucked harder at Kurt's cock.

"You don't have to-," Kurt groaned when Blaine nodded slightly. He rolled his hips twice, releasing himself in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine fisted his own cock hard and swallowed around Kurt, trying to catch every last drop. When he felt Kurt soften, he pushed himself up and tangled his free hand in Kurt's hair, pressing their, mouths together.

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's and fisted his cock. He pulled back from Blaine's mouth and whispered, "I can taste myself."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, bucking his cock in Kurt's hand and muffling the cries from his orgasm in Kurt's neck.

…

"Oh God!" Kurt sat up frantically.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I'm here, I'm still here," Kurt shrieked.

"Yeah." Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt's waist. "I like it, come snuggle."

"Blaine, I can't." Kurt pushed Blaine's arm away and got out of the bed, searching for his boxers franticly.

"Kurt?" Blaine sat up straight and looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kurt turned around and squinted at Blaine. "What if something went wrong? What if she had a bad dream, and they couldn't comfort her? What is she swallowed something by accident and they're in the hospital right now? What if she got sick and she wanted me? What if something happened and they couldn't reach me because I'm not at home?" Kurt was gasping for breath by the end of his speech. "I have to get home."

"Kurt, wait." Blaine got out of bed and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Calm down,"

The touch seemed to soothe Kurt somewhat.

"You've got your cell phone here, right?"

Kurt glanced at the nightstand, where he had put it last night and nodded.

"Don't you think if something happened, they would have called you on that?" Blaine asked rationally.

"I don't-" Kurt bit his lip. "Yes."

"It's the first time she stayed the night with them, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded.

"And it's the first time you spend a night away from her, right?" Blaine slowly pulled Kurt back towards the bed.

Kurt nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, slowly pulling Kurt onto the bed again.

"I didn't want to seem like the desperate parent that couldn't let his child go," Kurt mumbled. "Besides, you were making such an effort for our night, and it was great." Kurt smiled at him with a guilty expression. "I didn't want to nag."

Blaine shook his head. "Call her."

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"Call her," Blaine insisted. "Ask her how she slept. How she is. Tell her you miss her." He grabbed Kurt's phone and pressed it into his hand, snuggling Kurt close to his body.

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest, and called the familiar number.

"Hey San, can I talk to Luna? Hey, sweetie." Kurt relaxed against Blaine's body as soon as he heard his daughter's voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Luna replied happily. "Auntie San made me pancakes."

"That sounds delicious." Kurt smiled and traced absentminded patterns over Blaine's chest.

"And she read me a bedtime story last night."

"I told you she would." Kurt glanced up when Blaine stopped his hand and mouthed 'ticklish' to him.

"You do it better though. Your voices are better," she informed him.

He snorted. "Well, I've had four years of practice."

"You will read me one tonight, right?" she asked.

"Of course, Hon." He sighed happily when Blaine intertwined their fingers.

"Good. I miss you, Daddy!"

"I miss you, too," he swallowed and closed his eyes when Blaine pulled him even closer, pressing a kiss against his hair.

"Are you at home?"

"No," Kurt paused for a moment, not sure what to say. "I'm with a friend."

"Oh okay, don't forget to feed Charlie when you get home, okay?" Luna said, concerned.

"I thought we could do it together tonight," Kurt proposed.

"Oh yes."

He could practically see Luna's eyes light up.

"That's a great idea, Daddy."

"It's a deal, Sweetheart. I'll see you tonight then."

"Okay," Luna replied. "I love you!"

"Love you more."

"Love you most," Luna giggled.

Kurt ended the call and looked up at Blaine,

"So, who's Charlie? Anyone I should be worried about?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"Oh yes," Kurt teased. "He's my other boyfriend. The one I keep in the basement and me and my daughter and I feed occasionally when we feel like it."

"Boyfriend huh." Blaine's eyes softened.

"I, err, yeah?" Kurt bit his lip.

"I like that."

Kurt visibly relaxed and pressed a kiss against Blaine's chest. "Good."

"But who is Charlie?"

Kurt chuckled. "He's Luna's fish."

"You guys have a fish?"

Kurt nodded. "She wanted a dog, but we're not allowed to have them in the apartment and a dog is a big responsibility."

"Yeah, nothing like raising a kid," Blaine answered sarcastically.

Kurt hit him softly. "You know what I mean." He closed his eyes and snuggled against Blaine. "Charlie was the compensation." He glanced up. "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine frowned at him.

"Calming me down, putting up with me." Kurt shrugged. "Being here and not letting me push you away."

"Well." Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him. "I like you here."

"You do?" Kurt smiled wickedly and wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock.

"Oh," Blaine gasped.

"I bet you like it even more now, hmm?" Kurt pressed open-mouthed kisses against Blaine's chest and couldn't help his grin when he felt Blaine growing harder.

Blaine nodded wordlessly, bucking his hips up.

"Let me repay you the favor," Kurt whispered, before trailing his mouth further south.

* * *

><p><strong> RIPJameSirius LupinTrueMarauder<strong> :<strong>:** Ah yes, someone already mentioned that :D I'm not much for stereotypes, all the stories that I've read so far in this genre always have Blaine as the father, and I'm always wondering why. It's not like he's the more masculine one. In fact, he's been out way longer then Kurt was in the show. So yeah, I like to shake things up every now and then :D  
>and there will be more back story of Brittany and Kurt and their relationship at the moment in future chapters.<p>

**Janice93: **uhm no, not either way is fine, Klaine is endgame, so they have to work out :D haha, I'm a real Klaine shipper :D and Kurt has missed out on a whole lot. I don't want to make an unrealistic image of Kurt raising his daughter and make it all butterflies and rainbows. He was 17 and it was hard. But things are looking up now ;)

**EarlGreyTea: **thank you :) daddy!klaine is the best. I really wish they would do a spin off a couple years in the future with Klaine and their careers and kids… :) a girl can dream,right?

**ForgottenPulse: **yes, well in some future chapter you will see some awkwardness between Britt and Kurt. It's not all been as good as it is now :) and I thought Kurt making Lara dresses fitted nicely in his character.

**Sarahamanda: **thanks, next update will be Saturday or Wednesday, depending. I'm glad you liked it :)

**Helpmehelpu101**: haha yes, but being hot isn't everything. And Blaine says he's okay with it all, but it's pretty big, playing daddy for a 4year old. I'm sure you enjoyed this chapter though :D

**Jocy333: **so how did you like Kurt resolving and melting In Blaine's arms? (or bed :D)

**Azaelia67**** :**Ow, thank you, I'm glad you like it so much. And I know it has not been brought up yet, but Britt is not really gonna be the mother in this. She's the birth mother, sure, but she's not gonna be Luna's mom. More like a cool aunt or something.  
>and yes, daddyKurt is amazing, I hope you liked him in this chapter ;)<p>

**Canadian-23:** aw thank you! I'm glad you liked it :D

**Gleekers2019:** wow, thank you :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

**Aliciacookie:** thank you! I hope it lives up to your expectations :D

**Dreamer 3097**: thank you :D glad you think so

**CookieCriss**: haha, I will keep it going, no worries. I have massive ideas for this (ideas that extend way into the future as well :D )

**Damian Mcginty. :** Aw, thank you. I hope you could handle the wait :D and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**MeMyselfAndI100**** :** Points upwards, Kurt believes him, yes :D but there will be some more bumps along the way. Kurt's very careful when it comes to his daughter. And his heart has been broken several times, as future chapters will explain.  
>I'm glad you liked the scene where they were looking through the pictures. I just can imagine Kurt getting all happy and glowing while he talks about his daughter and Blaine looking as much as Kurt as at the pictures and just smiling and thinking Kurt is beautiful :D ah yes, I have a very vivid imagination ;)<p>

**miss jayne76****:** thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**So, you guys, next update will be Saturday or Wednesday. Don't know yet!**

**Thanks for all the reads, reviews, alerts. You have no idea how great you make my day :D**

**Love you**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, who am I kidding, I will probably upload every Wednesday and Saturday. I just love writing this too much, so I spend most on my free time on it… (it's a good thing my other story is nearly finished, so I can focus on this one more)**

**So yeah, you can just expect two updates a week, except when I get really, really busy.**

**Also, my tumblr is linked in my profile, since some of you asked for it. I don't post anything related to my stories on it though, would you guys be interested if I made a side tumblr where I do post stuff from my stories? Like deleted scenes, or little stuff that I'm writing and feel like sharing? Or just general nagging when I have writers block?**

**Just let me now.**

**As always, notes at the bottom :)**

**Also, there's about a month between this one and the last chapter, there will be more time jumps in the future, just check the dates I put on top of my chapters to keep up :D**

**Enjoy! Review!**

CHAPTER 4

Wednesday March 18th 2015

"Blaine," Kurt said in surprise when Blaine entered the diner and sat down at the counter.

"Kiss?" the man asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately but leaned over the counter and pressed their lips together anyway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. They had been going out for almost a month now. A month! Kurt could barely believe it.

"Just missed you," Blaine shrugged, "and I was hungry, so I figured this was a killer combination."

Kurt smiled. He knew it was hard on Blaine. Kurt still refused to let him around his daughter, afraid that something would happen. After that first weekend, Kurt had completely given in and accepted that Blaine was here to stay, but he was still afraid to let him in his daughter's life, so most of their time together had consisted of late night phone calls when Luna was asleep or lunches at the diner while Kurt was working and Blaine was sitting at the counter, like now. The only exception was last weekend, when Luna had been back with Brittany and Santana. Blaine had taken Kurt out again after his shift. They'd done the fancy restaurant thing, only to come to the conclusion that neither felt really comfortable. Sure homosexuality was more accepted these days, but that didn't stop people from staring, so they'd abandoned the restaurant even before they got to the main course, opting for take-out and a movie at Blaine's apartment instead. Kurt had fallen asleep on the couch and had to rush to work the next morning, in last night's clothes. Thank God Santana worked the other weekend, because she wouldn't have let him live it down otherwise.

"Sorry." Kurt bit his lip. "You can still change your mind you know."

"About what?" Blaine frowned and took a bite of his burger.

"This." Kurt gestured between them. "Us. I know it's not easy."

"Hey." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. "Don't do this again. Don't push me away."

"Blaine." Kurt frowned. "I know it's not what you expected. We've barely gone out on real dates, and on the weekends Luna's not at Brittany and Santana's, we only talk to each other on the phone."

Blaine shook his head, "I get it Kurt. She's important. I'll give you all the space you need. Besides…" He glanced around and pulled Kurt over the counter to him, pressing their lips together. "…it makes this all the more fun."

"God, I miss you," Kurt sighed against his lips.

"It's a good thing we have this weekend then, right?" Blaine smiled before pulling back.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "It's our one-month anniversary."

"Depends on when you start counting," Blaine commented. "If you start counting from the first date, today is our one-month anniversary. However, if you start counting from the second date, that weekend, it is indeed this weekend,"

"I think we should start counting from the weekend." Kurt blushed when Blaine grinned at him knowingly. "Not because of that. Because that's when it really felt like we were together."

"Good," Blaine smiled. "February 21st it is then. Our official anniversary."

Kurt beamed at him.

"I have plans for us this weekend, assuming Luna is staying with Santana and Brittany."

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "I have to work, though. You know that."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Of course I know that. Nevertheless, it won't stop me from spending the whole day with you."

"What? No you can't…" Kurt protested. "…I mean. You'll get bored."

"I won't. I'll bring my laptop, so I can get some work done when you're too busy to entertain me. Besides, there's no other way to spend our anniversary together."

Kurt ducked his head. "You're crazy."

"About you," Blaine replied smoothly. "Yes, you're right. And after your hard day of work, I'll take you out."

"Where to?"

"Nothing too fancy," Blaine answered. "We both know how that turned out last time."

Kurt chuckled.

"Just planned on going to the movies and maybe getting some takeout afterwards. Then come back to my place," he lowered his voice suggestively, "to spend the night."

"That sounds perfect," Kurt responded in a hushed tone, as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"It's a date." Blaine grinned at him.

"Daddy!" The door opened and an exited Luna skipped inside followed by Brittany and Santana.

"Hey, Sweetie." Kurt pulled his daughter up into his arms, and glanced at the two women taking a seat at the counter. "You're early. I still have to work for the next hour."

"That's okay," Brittany said sweetly. "She just wanted ice cream. So we thought it would be easier if we came here, so she can go home with you when you're done. Besides, you guys make the best ice cream."

"Brit, we don't exactly make the ice-cream our -" He broke off his sentence when he saw Santana shaking her head and glaring at him. "What do you want?" He sighed and put Luna on the vacant bar stool next to Brittany.

"Chocolate!" Luna exclaimed.

"Me too," Brittany nodded. "Did you know that chocolate ice comes from brown cows?" She turned towards Luna.

"Really?" The girl looked skeptical.

"Yes," Brittany continued to explain that chocolate ice cream was made from chocolate milk, and that obviously comes from chocolate-colored cows.

Kurt chuckled when he returned from the freezer in the back with the box of chocolate ice cream. From the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine putting on his jacket. He turned around and looked at him.

Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt and glanced at Luna meaningfully. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Kurt bit his lip, he didn't want Blaine to leave. They had so little time together as it was.

"Britt, Luna, maybe we should take cones so we can take a walk while we eat it," Santana said, interrupting the conversation between Brittany and Luna about how strawberry milk and ice cream were made, because neither of them had seen pink cows before. She eyed Blaine and Kurt carefully. "I'm sorry," she whispered towards Kurt, "I wouldn't have brought them here if I had known."

"But I'm tired," Luna whined, "I just want to sit here with you guys and Daddy and have my ice cream."

"Yeah, me too," Brittany piped in.

"I do want a cone though," Luna said and Brittany nodded in agreement before they continued their theories about pink cows and where they could possibly live.

"I'll just go," Blaine said softly, smiling at Santana, "it's no big deal."

"No," Kurt said with a frown. He didn't want Blaine to run off. He didn't want Blaine to feel like he couldn't be around Kurt when Luna was there, because Luna was there most of the time. "Stay."

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt surprised, his eyes glancing at Luna who was still chatting happily with Brittany. Santana was observing both boys intensely.

"You haven't had dessert yet?" Kurt said uncertainly. Blaine usually shared a piece of pie with Kurt, after every meal, just something small that had stuck after that first time.

"I don't need," Blaine glanced at Luna again, deliberating his next move. "I shouldn't-"

"Please," Kurt had emerged from behind the counter and glanced at Santana. The girl had grabbed the box of chocolate ice cream and started making three cones, giving Kurt and Blaine some time to talk.

"Kurt," Blaine bit his lip when Kurt grabbed his hand, "your daughter-" He trailed off.

Kurt glanced at his little girl who was gazing at them, frowning when she looked at Blaine. He took a deep breath and squeezed Blaine's hand before letting go of him and turning towards his daughter. "Sweetie, come here for a moment." He smiled and took her in his arms when she held out her hands towards him. She slung one hand around Kurt's neck while she licked the ice cream that was in her other hand.

"Don't spill any on your clothes," he said to her, and he smiled when she rolled her eyes and held out her ice cream to him.

"Taste?"

He took a lick and looked up at Blaine, who was staring at them unsure of what his next action should be.

"Luna, I want you to meet someone," he said, looking at Blaine, silently asking his okay.

Blaine's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face.

"This is a friend of Daddy's, Blaine," he pointed to the man in question.

Luna looked at him and beamed. "Hello."

"Hi," Blaine answered, his heart speeding up because this was it; this was what he wanted. Kurt was letting him all the way in, and he knew if he messed this up, if Luna didn't like him for whatever reason, it would be over because Luna was Kurt's world, and nothing would come between them. He had learned that much the last month. "I think pink cows live with princesses in fairytale castles."

Luna's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt who was smiling at them.

"Aunt Brittany." She wriggled her way out of Kurt's arms and ran over to the blonde girl, telling her what she just found out.

"Pie?" Kurt questioned, cocking his head slightly. He jumped a little when Blaine pulled him into a surprising hug, but quickly returned the embrace.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered against his ear before pulling back and taking his seat again.

"Blaine, you should come sit here," Luna pointed to the empty chair beside her, "so Daddy can talk to us both."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Kurt said as he smiled and pressed a kiss against Luna's temple, "because Blaine has to share his pie with me."

"Apple pie?" Luna asked when Blaine sat down beside her.

Blaine nodded. "It's the best."

"Can I have a piece?" Luna looked at Kurt with big eyes.

"You already had ice cream," Kurt responded, putting the pie in front of Blaine and gladly accepting first bite Blaine offered him.

"But it's so good," Luna whined.

"Tell you what," Kurt said, shaking his head, "if you finish your dinner tonight without complaining…" He held up his hand to silence Luna's interruption, "and it's peas, so I know there will be a lot of whining otherwise… Don't frown at me like that young lady... I'll take a piece home and you can have it after dinner."

"Okay," the girl sighed and slumped in her seat.

"Maybe she can have one bite?" Blaine offered, "just to remind her why she should eat her peas without complaining." He looked at Kurt with uncertainty written over his face, not sure if he was taking it too far by meddling between them.

Luna shot up and looked at Kurt with big pleading eyes. "Can I Daddy, please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless. "One bite." Luna nodded enthusiastically and he looked at Blaine. "And it better be from your part, Mister, because I'm not sharing my half. Your idea, your responsibility."

Blaine grinned, "Sure," before holding out a piece for Kurt and one for Luna afterward, not even caring that the piece he gave Luna was probably too big for a regular bite. He would have gladly given her the whole pie if it meant he could get to know her. If Kurt let him.

Saturday March 21st 2015

"You are crazy," Kurt smiled at the man who was sharing his piece of apple pie with him. It was four thirty, and his shift would end in a half hour, so Blaine insisted on eating pie before they left.

"And still, you keep going out with me," Blaine replied.

"I must be crazy as well then," Kurt responded.

Blaine smiled at him fondly.

"I still can't believe you spent the whole day sitting in this diner, just so you could spend time with me," he shook his head.

"What better way to spend my day?" Blaine asked. "Besides, Wesley will be glad. I got a shitload of work done."

Kurt bit his lip with a frown.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kurt responded.

"Yes, tell me," Blaine insisted.

"I just," Kurt sighed, "I don't want to sound controlling or judging but…" he trailed off.

"What?" Blaine asked."Is it my outfit?" He looked down frowning. "You don't like it? I could drop by home to change it if you don't want to be seen with me like this."

"Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. "It's not your outfit; I like how you dress. It's very; you."

"Thank you?" Blaine frowned."Then what is it?"

"Just," Kurt deliberated, "I know Luna's not here. But if I'm letting you in her life, I'd really appreciate it if you won't use words like that around her."

"Oh," Blaine frowned for a couple of seconds, before realization hit him. "Oh, you mean like 'shitload'?"

"Yeah," Kurt winced slightly, "don't take it personally. She's just four years old, and easily picks things up."

"Yeah, of course," Blaine answered."Sorry, I'll work on it. I'm not used to being around kids."

Kurt bit his lip.

"I'll learn, I promise," Blaine added. "Give me a chance, okay?"

Kurt chuckled, "I'm not mad Blaine. I just-" He trailed off.

"No Kurt, please. I'm new to this, okay? I've never really been around kids," Blaine said. "I'll have to learn."

"I'll teach you, if you'd like?" Kurt ducked his head.

"Good." Blaine smiled and held out another piece of pie for Kurt. "Bite."

Kurt smiled affectionately and opened his mouth.

…

Kurt's phone blared loudly from the nightstand and Blaine groaned, pulling the blankets over his head and tangling his arms and legs around Kurt. "No," he groaned.

"Hello?" Kurt said groggily in his phone.

_"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to call you. But Luna's hysterical," Santana said breathlessly._

"What happened? Kurt shot up and almost knocked Blaine out of the bed in the process.

_"I don't know." Santana sounded close to crying herself. "She just woke up in the middle of the night and started screaming."_

"She had a nightmare," Kurt sighed.

_"She keeps asking for you Kurt," Santana quivered. "It's been going on for an hour now. I really didn't want to disturb you guys, but I didn't know what else to do."_

"No, San, please. I'm glad you called me." Kurt winced when he heard the cries of his daughter in the background. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

_"Thank you!" _

"Blaine.." Kurt caressed Blaine's face. "Baby, I have to go."

"No," Blaine pouted, already halfway back asleep.

"Luna had a nightmare and they can't calm her down. Kurt pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips and got out of the bed.

He was searching for his clothes, which were thrown all around the room. He blushed slightly as he tried to remember where his shirt was.

Last night had been, well intense. They had gone to see the third installment of _Avatar_, and had gotten takeout on the way to Blaine's place. The Chinese they had brought, however, was still standing on the kitchen table.

Kitchen table, right that's where his shirt was.

He tiptoed through the living room and into the kitchen, biting his lip slightly when he saw his shirt flung over one of the chairs.

"Kurt?" a soft voice sounded behind him.

"Blaine," Kurt said as he turned around and pulled his shirt back over his head, "go back to sleep."

"You don't have a car," Blaine said, blinking tiredly.

Oh, right. They had taken Blaine's car last night. He was supposed to drop Kurt back off at work tomorrow - he glanced at the clock—well, today.

"You can take mine," Blaine offered as he looked at him hopefully, "or you can let me drive you and crash at your place."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I mean, I know that's kind of a big step, and I understand if you don't want to," Blaine sighed. "Yeah, it's probably too soon, sorry. I shouldn't have suggested it."

"No," Kurt replied with a shake of his head, "it's fine; come with me."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Really," Kurt smiled. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Awesome," Blaine was beaming by now. "Come on, let's go!" He grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

When they arrived at Santana's house ten minutes later, Kurt was out of the car before Blaine could even stop the engine.

"Where is she?" Kurt asked breathlessly when Santana opened the door.

"Her room; Brit is with her." She sounded tired, but looked slightly surprised that Blaine was following behind Kurt.

"He let you come?" She looked at the curly haired man with surprise clearly shown on her face.

Blaine nodded.

"He must be really serious about you then." She studied Blaine for a moment, but turned her head abruptly when the wailing from Luna died down to quiet sobbing.

…

"Sweetie." Kurt's heart broke slightly when he saw Luna curled up in a ball. Brittany looked up at him with a hopeless expression while she kept rocking the girl.

"Luna." His hands gently pried her arms from her body and he sat down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. "It's okay I'm here." He stroked through her hair, a gesture that seemed to calm her down somewhat.

"Da-ha-daddy?" she wailed, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm here." He held her close. "I'm here Sweetie. Did you have a bad dream?"

Her tears were soaking through his shirt by now, and Kurt bit his lip to hold back his own. Seeing his daughter like this and not being able to do anything was breaking him.

Luna nodded against him and her sobs seemed to lessen. "Monsters in the closet," she said between sobs.

"Oh Baby," Kurt hugged her even closer. That damned Monsters Inc. movie was going somewhere far away until she was at least eighteen years old. "It's okay. There are no monsters. I promise."

"I'm her mother; I should be able to make her feel better." Brittany was hiding her face in Santana's neck.

"Britt, don't blame yourself. Kurt looked up while he kept his fingers stroking through Luna's hair. "She's had this nightmare since she saw that stupid movie. It's not your fault."

Blaine looked at Kurt and Luna and glanced towards the closet opposite the bed, frowning. He didn't want to interrupt their moment, but maybe- his thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's voice.

"Would you feel better if we checked the closet?" Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile, obviously getting what he had been thinking about.

Luna nodded against Kurt's neck.

"Okay, come on sweetie." He readjusted his grip on her and got up of the bed, walking towards the closet.

His hands were full of Luna, and Brittany and Santana were preoccupied with each other, so Blaine stepped forward and opened the closet door for them.

"See," Kurt said as he stroked her back, "nothing in there."

Luna lifted her head and looked at the closet with tear-filled eyes. "Really?"

"I promise, Sweetie," Kurt said softly.

"Would you feel better if I went in and checked?" Blaine asked, his hand hesitantly reaching out to Luna to stroke her hair.

Luna glanced at him and sniffled before nodding.

"Blaine, you don't have to," Kurt said, but Blaine was already gone, rummaging through the closet.

He came out a moment later shrugging. "I didn't see a thing. Only clothes."

Luna blinked and laid her head in her father's neck, eyes slowly closing again. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss against her head before walking back towards the bed to lay her down again.

"No." Luna clung to him, refusing to let go.

"Honey," Kurt sighed, "you have to stay here. You are with Aunt Brit and Aunt Santana this weekend."

"It's okay; take her home," Santana whispered. "We'll come pick her up tomorrow before your shift starts."

"Sure?" Kurt looked at them.

Santana nodded and hugged Brittany close. "She's pretty upset right know. It'll only upset Luna more."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "let's get you home Sweetie." He smiled for a moment and closed his eyes when Blaine's arms circled around his waist and squeezed him softly.

Luna had fallen asleep on the car ride home, and had barely protested when he laid her down in her own bed and whispered an "I love you" against her ear.

"Love you more," she mumbled sleepily, eyes not even opening.

"Love you most," Kurt responded before closing the door and listening for a few minutes to make sure she was back asleep. He sighed when Blaine pulled him into hug and relaxed against the man's chest, "mso tired," he mumbled.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" Blaine whispered against his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Canadian-23:<strong> thank you :D its weird, with my previous stories, my chapters are between 1500-2000 words, but here they always get longer and longer :D I blame it on Klaine and their adorable parenting skills :D haha

**Windrider1967****:** okay, so, correct me if I'm wrong, but I have the feeling you have children yourself? Because you're the only one that makes the comment about understanding where Kurt is coming from with him being protective and all that. And how it's not easy for Blaine to step into the role as a parent…  
>but thanks for your review, It meant a lot to me, since you really seem to get where I'm going with this :D and I'm glad you thought the physical stuff was well written. I find it hard to write that, because well, I obviously have no idea what it's like for guys… I just base it on the whole bunch of smut I've read xD<p>

**Cookie-criss:** aw thank you, Luna won't be as cute always though, she is a little girl after all. And little children tend to be really annoying from time to time :D

**MeMyselfAndI100**** :** So, I feel kinda weird responding to your review again :D but I will anyway xD I do want a daughter as her as well :D as long as she's raised right xD and thanks for fixing my mistakes and stuff, you're amazing :D

**Dreamer 3097:** aw, thank you, I personally think she's adorable as well :D

**LP:** I'm glad :D I hope you liked this one as well ;)

**Suzy:** So, they met :D what did you think? And of how can anyone not love Blaine? ;D

**Aliciacookie:** thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Sweet emii:** Klaine is superhot together, haha. If only we would get one small tiny make out scene in the show, I would die happy :D and the playing house part will come in the future, no worries ;)

**Janice 93;** ahaha, okay, I did not think that one through. Well there won't be any previews, since the only other one that responded to the preview question said she preferred to be surprised :) and yes, there will be parts where Luna is annoying as hell. Especially to Blaine though, since he's not used to it and stuff. (like, waking up at 7.30 on a Sunday morning when all he wants to do is sleep for the next four hours with Kurt)  
>but yeah, that's what's real xD children tend to be annoying sometimes :D<p>

**Kurt and Blaine Anderson****:** omg, Kurt and Blaine just reviewed my story :D haha, sorry, i'm loving your username. Anyways, I will keep going, no worries ;)

**Nonny:** thank you, I'm glad you do and take the time to let me now :D

**helpmehelpu101****:** Blaine is just amazing like that :D Glad you enjoyed it!

**RIPJames Sirius Lupin True Marauder:** yes, there will be more Kurt freak outs, he's extremely protective of his daughter, more about that in later chapters ;) and Blaine will really become his rock :D glad you liked it!

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

So, a little bit of angst in this one… and than more fluff :D

Haha, I promise, the next chapter has some sort of plotline it in it ;)

Notes at the bottom!

CHAPTER 5

_Tuesday April 7__th__, 2015_

"So," Blaine sat at his, now regular, spot at the counter of the diner, "is Luna still having those nightmares?"

Since that weekend, three weeks ago, Blaine hadn't spent any more nights at Kurt's. They still hadn't told the little girl what they exactly were. Blaine was just a friend that hung out with daddy sometimes. And Kurt still tried to keep their contact to a minimum, not wanting his daughter to get too attached to Blaine to soon. Even though he was getting quite attached himself.

"Yeah," Kurt sat down next to Blaine to take his ten minutes break, "last weekend, when you were on your business trip, she refused to stay with Brit and Santana. It made Brittany pretty upset."

"Oh," Blaine bit his lip, "question, why doesn't she say mom to Brittany?"

Kurt shrugged, "because she's not her mom."

Blaine frowned.

"Well she is in the literal sense of the word. But a year ago, they barely saw each other. It wasn't until Santana started working here, and we became somewhat friends, that she started asking about her,"

"_Can I ask you something?" Santana said when Kurt sat down at the counter when the rush of the afternoon slowed down._

"_Sure," Kurt nodded and sighed in contentment at the rest his legs were getting._

"_What's she like?"_

"_Who?" a frown appeared on Kurt's face._

"_Luna," Santana bit her lip, "Brit sometimes talks about her and how she wishes things had gone differently," he shrugged, "I just wondered."_

"_She's amazing," Kurt answered softly, "very bright for her age. She keeps asking 'why' all the time."_

"_Does she," Santa paused for a moment, deliberating her next sentence, "does she ever asks after Brit?"_

"_Of course."_

"_She does?" Santana's eyes lit up slightly._

"_She goes to school. She sees that most kids have a mommy and a daddy and she wonders where her mommy is sometimes," Kurt explained._

"_What do you tell her?"_

"_That her mommy was very young when she was born, and wasn't ready to take care of her, so she let daddy do it," Kurt answered while looking at Santana with a frown, "do you guys want to get to know her?"_

"_I," Santana bit her lip, "I think so."_

"_You have to be sure," Kurt shook his head, "if this is just a test, it's not going to happen," he looked at Santana's face, "but if you guys are serious, you're more than welcome."_

He glanced at Blaine, "and you know the weekends are a new development," Blaine nodded, "which aren't working out as great," he let his head fall on Blaine's shoulder, "As long as she doesn't want to call her mom, I'm not going to make her."

"But if she does?" Blaine wondered.

"She won't," Kurt replied shortly, "she doesn't see them like that."

"I can't understand you let them in so easily," Blaine looked at Kurt, "I mean, she ignored her for almost three years."

"It's not like that," Kurt objected, "Britt wasn't ready then. Hell, I don't even know how I did it."

"But you did anyway," Blaine persevered.

"Yeah," Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it, "but it won't do her any good to ignore them know. Luna's happy when she's with Britt. Sure, she's more of a cool aunt then a mother. But she's there, none the less. It's nice to not be alone in this"

Blaine huffed.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Kurt frowned.

"It's nothing. I'm just being stupid," Blaine pulled his hand from Kurt's grasp.

"Blaine," Kurt looked hurt, "what's wrong?"

The latter merely shook his head, "I'll talk to you later Kurt," before he got up and left.

"Blaine," Kurt looked helplessly as his boyfriend slammed the door behind him, "Lara!"

"Yeah?" the other waitress appeared from the kitchen.

"My shift ends in a half hour, do you think I could leave early? It's important." Kurt requested in a rush.

"Uhm," the girl looked around the empty diner, "sure."

"Thanks," Kurt was all ready rushing out the door, "I own you one."

"BLAINE," he saw his boyfriend turning around the corner and ran after him, "Blaine, please stop!"

"Just let me be for a moment Kurt," Blaine kept walking fast paced.

"No please, tell me what's wrong," Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and made the latter stop, "Please Blaine," he cradled his face, "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I don't want to fight with you Kurt," Blaine refused to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Then don't," Kurt insisted, "tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Blaine shook his head and looked away stubbornly, "if I tell you, it will only prove your point."

"What point," Kurt looked around helplessly, "Blaine please," he blinked a couple times, willing the tears away. He was not going to cry in the middle of a public street. He was not!

"Kurt," Blaine looked surprised, "are you crying?"

"No," the latter answered while sniffing and wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Baby don't cry," Blaine pulled Kurt close to his body, "I'm just being stupid."

"I just don't want you to be upset with me, okay," Kurt hiccupped, "I couldn't stand it if you broke up with me now."

"What," Blaine's eyes widened and before he could form a coherent reply, Kurt's lips were pressed desperately against his own.

"Don't leave me, please," Kurt said desperately.

"Kurt, I'm not leaving you," Blaine kissed him back harshly, "I'm not planning to leave you, never."

"Never?" Kurt questioned breathlessly.

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, "I'm falling hard for you Kurt. And I know we've only been together for nearly two months, but I can't imagine my life without you."

Kurt smiled watery, "than please tell me what upset you so much."

"Maybe we should sit down," Blaine nodded towards the bench at the side of the street.

"Okay," Kurt sat down and pulled Blaine beside him, gripping his hands, "tell me," he asked with big eyes.

"It's just," Blaine turned his head away, "sometimes I feel like you deliberately don't let me see Luna."

Kurt wanted to protest but Blaine continued, "and I get it. She's important, she's your daughter and you want to protect her," Blaine sighed, "But I'm not going anywhere Kurt. I'm really not."

"Blaine I,"

Blaine shook his head, "and then you're telling me how easily you let Brittany and Santana back in, and it just hurts. Because I want to get to know your daughter. I want to be able to love her ,and I want her to love me too. Because she's a part of you," Blaine looked at Kurt, "I just want to be a part of your life, her life." Kurt ducked his head, almost missing the next words Blaine said softly, "God Kurt, I just love you, why can't you get that?"

"I love you too," Kurt replied instantly before wrapping his arms around Blaine, "and I'm sorry. You're right."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, waiting for his reply.

"I let Brit and Santana in, because I was afraid they would go through legal ways otherwise. They could force me to let her be with them so much more then she is. Heck, they could even force co parenting upon me if they tried," Kurt nuzzled against Blaine, "and I don't want that. It kills me if Luna wasn't with me half of the time."

Blaine nodded against his head, "I get it," his voice cracked, "but why don't you let me in. I want to Kurt, I really want to."

"Because you scare me," Kurt said softly.

"I scare you?" Blaine frowned.

"You scare me by the way you make me feel," Kurt repeated, "you scare me because, when I'm at home making Luna dinner, I have to make sure I don't set the table for three, because I want you to be there. When I'm in the park with her, I want you to be there and hold her other hand. When I'm at family dinners with my parents, I want you to sit beside me and grab my hand under the table. When she's crying in the middle of the night, I want you to come and sit beside me when I'm comforting her," he closed his eyes, "I want you there all the time. And I avoid these situations because I don't want to force you. I don't want to make you into another father figure for her, because it's too much to ask. It's too soon," he took a deep breath, "I always wanted a real family but I never thought I'd find someone. At least not until Luna was so much older. But then you showed up, and make me feel all these things and, it scares me so much."

Blaine nodded, "I think I get it," he swallowed, "but I want to do those things Kurt. If you'd let me."

"Really?" Kurt looked up.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine merely responded before pressing their lips together.

Kurt melted in the kiss, opening his mouth to trace his tongue over Blaine's lips for a second before pulling back with regret shining through his eyes, "I have to pick up Luna from school," he apologized.

"Oh," Blaine dropped his arms and sat back against the bench, "okay."

"Maybe," the younger boy bit his lip and grabbed Blaine's hand, "you could come with me?"

"Really?" Blaine looked at Kurt with hopeful expression.

Kurt nodded, "we could pick her up and I could cook something for the three of us."

"Sounds wonderful," Blaine looked at Kurt's hand lying in his own and grinned.

"And maybe," Kurt bit his lip and took a deep breath, "maybe we could tell her we're together, and she'll be seeing you around a lot more."

Blaine blinked a couple times, "Really?"

"Only if you're ready."

"Kurt, what did I just tell you?" Blaine beamed at him.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled and got up, pulling Blaine behind him.

…

"Daddy," Luna ran towards her father and leapt in his arms.

"Hey sweetheart," he gave her a kiss, "had fun?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically, "but it's even funner when you're here!"

"More fun," Kurt corrected his daughter.

Luna crunched her nose.

"It's more fun when I'm here."

"That's what I said," she answered confused.

"Okay sweetheart," Kurt smiled, "let's go home."

Luna nodded and pouted when Kurt put her back on the ground, grabbing her hand, "Bye Mrs. Quinn," she waved at her teacher who nodded at Kurt and waved back, "oh hello," she looked up at Blaine who was standing next to her daddy, but who she hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Luna, remember me?" Blaine held out his hand to her.

She grabbed it hesitantly before replying, "Your daddy's friend from the diner."

"Yup," he smiled at her, "my name's Blaine."

They walked to the car together, Luna between the two men, "he's staying for dinner tonight," Kurt informed her.

"What are we eating?" the girl asked, not even bothered by the fact that Blaine was staying apparently.

"On the condition that you were a bib," Kurt picked up Luna and put her in her car seat, "we're having burritos."

"Oh yummy," she fidgeted excitedly in her seat.

…

"Daddy," Luna walked in the living room with her box of nail polish, "will you paint my nails?"

"Later honey, I'm making dinner remember," Kurt replied while he cut the vegetables.

"But after dinner I have to take bath," Luna pouted while she put her box on the table, "I want you to do it now."

Kurt sighed, "Luna-,"

"I can do it," Blaine interrupted him.

Luna eyed him carefully, "you sure?"

"I think I can handle it," Blaine smiled at her, "what color do you want."

Kurt smiled at Luna encouragingly before she answered Blaine, "green."

"Green huh," Blaine replied, "that's my favorite color."

"It is?" Luna questioned, "Mine as well! I want to paint my room green, but daddy won't let me."

"That's because you want to paint it a different color every week," Kurt interjected.

Luna pouted and studied her nails, "you did good."

Blaine chuckled, "thank you."

"Can I do yours as well?"

Kurt snorted.

"Uhm sure," Blaine replied.

"Yay, daddy never lets me does his," She exclaimed, "what color do you want?"

"Don't worry, I have nail polish remover," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ears when he put the plates on the table.

The dark haired boy shrugged, "I think I'd like a different color on each nail."

Luna blinked, "you can do that?"

"Sure, why not," Blaine answered.

Luna's eyes widened with amazement, "that's brilliant."

"Jeez," Kurt commented, "I think you created a monster."

Luna stuck out her tongue towards Kurt.

"When you guys are finished, dinner's ready," Kurt replied before pressing a kiss on Luna's head.

"Hey," she protested, "you'll mess it up."

"Yeah," Blaine piped in, "I want pretty nails."

"If you want, I can make pigtails in your hair later," Luna said while she eyes Blaine's mass of curls.

"And maybe I can make you a pretty dress," Kurt teased, "so you two can play princess."

"Daddy," Luna huffed, "don't make fun of us."

"I'd be a pretty princess," Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"Well yeah," Kurt smiled, sitting down next to Blaine, "but not as pretty as Luna. She was princess last thanksgiving, weren't you hun?"

"Yes," Luna nodded, "I was Rapunzel. ALL DONE," she exclaimed

"from the Disney movie?" Blaine asked, while blowing on his nails to dry them.

"Yup," Luna nodded, "she's my favorite Disney princess ever!"

"Mine's Mulan," Blaine replied.

"Hu," Luna pondered for a moment, "I've never seen Mulan."

"We don't have it," Kurt confirmed.

"I'll bring it with me sometime," Blaine proposed.

Luna beamed, "okay."

"Now, dinner!" Kurt said.

A half hour later, the three of them had finished their Burrito's.

"Okay, time for a bath," Kurt announced.

"Can we do the shower thing?" Luna asked.

"Sure thing hun," Kurt replied before getting up, he picked up Luna and looked at Blaine for a moment, a smile forming on his face at the picture. Blaine was picking up the dishes and gathering them in the sink. Kurt bit his inner cheek, this felt so right, and like everything he ever wanted.

"Daddy?" Luna put her hand on his face, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kurt said in a high pitched voice, blinking a couple times.

"Kurt?" Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt concerned.

"I'm just happy," Kurt sniffed.

Blaine smiled at him and hesitated for a moment before pulling Kurt a half way hug.

"I love you," he whispered against Kurt's ear before pressing a kiss against his cheek, what made the latter tear up even more.

"Okay sweetie, let's get you clean," Kurt said to Luna, swallowing heavily.

"I'll wait here, okay," Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded and turned towards the bathroom with his daughter in his arms.

…

"But it's too early to go to bed," Luna complained when Kurt ushered her to her room.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you first, so go get ready and pick a story. I'll be there in a minute," Kurt replied.

"Okay," Luna sighed when she slipped off the couch and slumped towards her room.

Kurt turned towards Blaine "you're still sure about this?"

"You're going to tell her?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Of course I'm sure," Blaine pressed their lips together for a second, "I've wanted to do this the whole evening," he whispered against Kurt's lips.

The latter smiled and rested his hand against Blaine's cheek, "Tonight was one of the best nights since we've started dating," he confessed, "It felt so right."

"That's because it was right," Blaine answered, "I love you, remember."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, "I love you too," he pressed their lips together again.

"DADDY," Luna whined from her room.

Blaine pulled back and chuckled, "is this how it's going to be from now on?"

"Pretty much," Kurt answered softly and casted his eyes downwards.

"I love it," Blaine pressed their lips together again.

"DADDY!"

"Coming sweetie," Kurt replied, he looked at Blaine, "do you want to come?"

"I want to," Blaine replied, "but maybe it's something you should tell her alone?"

Kurt deliberated for a moment before shaking his head, "you should come," he grabbed Blaine's hand and together they walked to Luna's room.

"Finally," the little girl was sitting on her bed with her favorite fairytale book in her lap.

"Sweetie," Kurt sat down beside her with Blaine close to him and pulled her in his lap, "remember I needed to tell you something?"

Luna nodded and wriggled her way until she was facing Kurt.

"You remember, how I explained to you that aunt Brittany and aunt Santana were in love?" Kurt pulled a hand through her blond locks, "and how some girls fall in love with boys, but other girls fall in love with girls?"

"Yes," Luna nodded, her head resting against Kurt's chest, "and some boys fall in love with boys."

"Yeah," Kurt pressed a kiss against her head, "and you know there nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Why would that be wrong?" Luna lifted her head and looked confused at her father.

"Well," Blaine added, "some people think it's only okay for boys to fall in love with girls. And girls should only fall in love with boys."

"That's stupid," Luna cuddled back to her dad.

"I'm really glad you think that sweetie," Kurt took a deep breath, "because your daddy fell in love as well."

"With a boy or a girl?" Luna yawned and closed her eyes.

Kurt chuckled, "with a boy, sweetie. Daddy fell in love with Blaine."

Luna peeked one eye open and looked at Blaine, "you love my daddy too?"

"Very much so, yes," Blaine looked at her with a smile, "if you're okay with that?"

"Sure," Luna mumbled.

"You know what that means Luna?" Kurt asked her softly.

"I am not your number one anymore?" she said in a soft voice.

"Oh honey," Kurt wrapped his arms around her tightly, "you're always my number one. No one will ever replace you."

Luna nodded, "okay, than what does it means?"

"It just means that you will be seeing a lot more of Blaine," Kurt answered her.

"That's fine," Luna looked up at him, "I like him. He lets me paint his nails."

Kurt chuckled, "he's pretty amazing like that."

Luna blinked a couple times and looked at her fairytale book, "can you do voices?"

"Sure," Blaine answered.

"Will you read me a story then?" he held out her book towards Blaine, and cradled in her father's arms.

Blaine beamed and opened the book, "which one do you want to hear?"

…

I know before I always answered every single review, but if I keep doing that, my review responses will take up more space then my chapter soon. (21 reviews for this chapter alone! *flails*) So from now on, I'm gonna respond to reviews that have an actual question or note, or something I want to respond to. If it's a simple 'good chapter' or 'I loved it' I will give you an honorary note, but no response anymore

Sorry, I do love every review I get though!

**Windrider1967: **ah, I had the feeling. That's cool, do you maybe have any tips about four year old children? Cause I did a lot of research *coughgooglecough* on the subject, but still…

**Janice93: **yup, twice a week, I spend most of my free time writing it anyway, and you guys keep me so motivated with all your reviews, it's crazy :D

**Canadian-23:** haha thanks, there will be a lot more Kurt/Luna/Blaine from now on, trust me ;)

**monkeybunspotter: **thank you, I strive to be original and not like all the others :D what are some other daddy!Kurt stories though? Cuz every one I ever read was where Blaine was the single father … I'd love to read some more daddyKurt fics…

**Suzy:** oh no, Kurt doesn't hate his job, where did I give you that idea? I mean it's not his dreamjob (obviously) but he's fine with it, cuz it means he can spend most of his free time with his daughter, and he doesn't need to leave her with Burt and Carole half of the time. Also, the tips are a big bonus ;)

**ilovehappiness: **aw, I don't think you're crazy, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and yes, more Klaine sexytimes to come :D

**ForgottenPulse:** oh don't worry about it, I get that you don't have the time to read sometimes, school is (unfortunately) more important after all..

**helpmehelpu101:** yeah, there will be some drama, mostly the story will be around Blaine and how he fits into the roll as Luna's father… and how some people *coughBurtcough* don't take it too well. but of course, drama, there's always drama, isn't there :D If you are looking for a real angst story though, I'll have to disappoint you..

**Lydia24Fan:** haha, I'm glad you liked the Brittany part, I always find her very difficult to write, because she's so childlike, but so mature sometimes as well… I hope I'm doing her justice.

**RIPJame SiriusLupin TrueMarauder: **haha, I never saw Monsters Inc as a child, but I can imagine it being pretty scary for small children :D

**Orchestra-Eight: **ah, I'm glad you enjoyed those 'I love you's' there is some meaning behind them that'll be revealed in future chapters ;)

And big thanks to my other reviewers: **Violethillbeautiful, stupidamericanidioms91, Jocy333, missyemzy, LizzieLe, Sarahamanda, aliciacookie, dreamer 3097, Azaelia67**

Thanks for reading!

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys, I have some bad news**

**I start a pretty heavy work week on Monday (I have 9 shifts in a row, so I start Monday, and end the week after that on Tuesday)**

**SO there is a chance that I won't be able to update on Saturday, because I won't have any time/energy to write.**

**I'm sorry, If I do get a chapter written, I will post it, but there's a chance I won't have the time, so yeah, you're warned.**

**That being said, enjoy this one!**

CHAPTER 6

_Friday April 24__th__, 2015_

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Santana asked for the hundredth time.

"San," Kurt sighed, "it's fine, I don't mind. I'll just ask my dad and Carole to look after her while I'm working and I'll call Blaine to cancel our date," Kurt shrugged, "He knows my daughter comes first."

"You had a date with Blaine this weekend," Santana actually looked like she felt guilty.

"I have a date with Blaine every weekend Luna's at your place," Kurt replied, "I usually stay with him as well."

"You make me feel like a jerk," Santana groaned.

"Don't," Kurt replied, "it's your anniversary, you should have some alone time."

"Yeah, but it's our weekend to have Luna, and I forgot all about it, and you have plans and arrgh," Santana dropped her head in her hands.

"It's no big deal, really. I love having my daughter home," Kurt answered her before delivering his orders at the tables.

"You stay with Blaine every weekend Luna is with us?" Santana suddenly asked when Kurt was back at the counter.

"Of course you would remember that part," Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Did you guys do it already?" Her eyes lit up.

"Santana," Kurt groaned and glanced at the clock, "look, I have to go, I have to pick up Luna from school and I'm meeting Blaine, he's making us lasagna."

"Come one Kurt, give me something," the Latino pressed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked around the half empty diner, his voice dropping to a whisper, "you don't think I just sleep there, do you?" He quipped an eyebrow at her.

"You don't," Santana beamed, "look at that, you're all grown up."

"Sure San," Kurt rolled his eyes and dropped his apron behind the counter, "I'll see you Monday, have fun this weekend, okay."

"Thanks, and sorry!" Santana yelled after him.

Kurt rushed to the school and smiled when Blaine was waiting for him at the entrance with Luna in his arms.

"Daddy," Luna held out her arms.

"You guys are already here," he exclaimed and grabbed Luna, giving her kiss.

"I hope you don't mind," Blaine smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss against his lips, "I was here early and Luna saw me. Her teacher said it was fine, as long as I waited here with her so she could see you picking us up."

"Of course I don't mind," Kurt waved at Quinn through the glass so she saw he was here before turning around.

"Blaine says he has a present for me," Luna exclaimed, while Kurt dropped her on the ground. She automatically grabbed his hand and held out the other one for Blaine.

"He does?" Kurt looked up at Blaine with surprise written all over his face.

Blaine grinned at him and grabbed Luna's hand, "I do," he confirmed, "I ordered it a couple days ago and it came in the mail today."

"What is it?" Kurt looked curious.

"Well, if I told you that, it won't be a surprise, will it?" Blaine grinned at Kurt before he picked up Luna so he could put her in her car seat.

Kurt smiled at the sight in front of him and pressed another kiss against Blaine's lips when he turned around to close the door, "I love you," he whispered against his lips.

"Let's go," Luna interrupted them, "I want my present!"

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips, "I love you too."

…

"This is not our home," Luna frowned when Kurt pulled her out of the car. She looked at the apartment in front of her with confusion.

"No, this is Blaine's home," Kurt responded, "I told you he was cooking for us, remember."

"Right," Luna fidgeted in Kurt's arms until he put her on the ground so she could run towards Blaine, "what are you making?"

"Lasagna," Blaine replied while taking Luna's hand to walk up the stairs.

"I LOVE LASAGNA," she exclaimed.

"I know," he answered "your daddy told me."

"Is that my surprise?" she giggled when Blaine grabbed her other hand and pulled her over the last couple of steps.

"Nope," Blaine opened the door to his apartment and Luna looked around with big eyes.

"It's pretty," she commented before her eyes landed on the couch, "is that my present?" she pointed at the package sitting in the middle of the sofa.

"Yup," Blaine grinned when Luna leaped towards the couch and picked it up excitedly.

"Okay honey," Kurt snatched her from the ground before she could start wrapping the paper off it, "what did I learn you?"

She looked at Blaine, "thank you," and hold out her hands towards him.

Blaine took her from Kurt and was slightly surprised when she pressed a kiss against his lips and pulled him in a hug, "you're welcome sweetie, now go open it," he put her back on the ground and looked at Kurt, "you taught her well," before sitting down himself on the couch across from Luna.

"I only taught her to say thank you," Kurt replied before sitting down on the armrest next to Blaine, "she did the rest on own."

He smiled and leaned into Kurt, "do you think she likes me?"

Kurt snorted, "you're kidding right?"

Blaine looked at him with a frown.

"You bought her a present and made her Lasagna," Kurt explained, "she'd probably trade me in for you at this moment."

Luna frowned when she unwrapped her present and a bright blue stuffed toy appeared.

"Do you remember him?" Blaine asked when she looked at him confused, "it's Sulley, from that monster movie."

"From the monsters in the closet?" She looked at him with big eyes.

He extracted his arms and pulled her on his lap, "yup," he confirmed, "but this one," he grabbed the Sulley toy, "this was the nice monster. And he's going to protect you from all the other monsters."

"Really?" her eyes widened and she looked at Kurt for confirmation.

"Yes," Kurt smiled at her, "Blaine's right, now you don't have to be afraid for monsters in your closet anymore."

Her eyes lit up, "so they won't come out to scare me anymore?"

"Nope," Blaine smiled at her, "and if they do come out, Sulley will scare them away," he looked up at Kurt.

"How are you real," the younger man whispered against his ear when Luna ran off to play with her new toy.

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek, "I'm going to put the Lasagna in the oven."

Kurt followed him to the kitchen, while still keeping an eye on Luna, "I have some bad news Blaine," he says quietly, so his daughter won't hear them.

"What?" Blaine turned around.

"Santana and Brittany can't have Luna this weekend," Kurt said with his eyes casted downward, "so I'm gonna have to cancel our date."

"Oh," Blaine frowned, "that sucks, how come?"

Kurt shrugged in response, "it's their anniversary and they want to be alone. I guess I'll just call my dad or Carole to ask if he can look after Luna when I'm working," he frowned, "and they'll probably want me to stay for dinner Saturday evening, so I'm really not gonna be able to see you at all."

"That's bullshit," Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed and glanced towards the living room where Luna was playing.

The latter followed his gaze and winced, "sorry," he shook his head, "but it is. They don't want her this weekend because it's their anniversary. So it's unconvenient they have a daughter this weekend."

Blaine was angry, Kurt could sense it," Blaine please," he pleaded, "let's not make a big deal out of it."

"But it is a big deal Kurt," he protested, "she's not just their daughter when it's convenient for them, she is it all the time," he quirked his eyebrows, "it's not like you have the choice to say, 'Oh I have to work this weekend, I'm sorry, I don't think I can care for my daughter now', you just do it. They should as well."

"Blaine come on," Kurt lay an arm on his boyfriends shoulder, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Blaine blinked a couple times, "Kurt I'm not angry that you cancelled our date."

"No?" Kurt looked surprised.

"Of course not," Blaine smiled at him, "I had some great plans for us though," he frowned again, "I'm just angry that Santana and Brittany only want to play mommy dearest when it's convenient for them. It's not fair too you."

Kurt shrugged, "I don't care."

"You should care Kurt," Blaine protested.

"I really don't," Kurt bit his lip, "I prefer it like this. I don't want them to play mommy to my daughter."

"What?" Blaine frowned.

Kurt huffed, "they can be in her lives, they can be the cool aunts, but I don't want them to play her moms. They're not. Not even Brittany. She's my daughter. Mine," Kurt crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why do I have the feeling you are not as okay with Brittany and Santana as you pretend to be," Blaine questioned.

Kurt shrugged, "now is not the time Blaine," he glanced at the living room, "just please, let it go," he looked at Blaine with pleading eyes.

"Hmf," Blaine huffed an turned around.

"Tell me about the plans you had for us?" Kurt asked pleading, "we'll just do them next weekend."

Blaine grabbed plates from the cabins and started to set the table, "well it was nothing big, I just thought we could have a quiet evening at home, and enjoy being together for a moment, with candles and stuff," he mumbled while a blush rose on his cheeks.

"Blaine," Kurt's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face, his voice dropped low to a whisper, "were you planning on us having sex?"

"No," Blaine avoided Kurt's gaze, "I mean, maybe, if you wanted to."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's collar and pressed their lips together harshly, his tongue shoving in Blaine's mouth before the latter had time to react.  
>Blaine's arms circled around Kurt's waist on their own accord, pressing Kurt closer the minute he figured out what was happening. He stumbled backwards until he hit the kitchen cabinet. Kurt pushed his roughly against it, getting rid of any possible space that was still between them. Then he pulled back slightly, so their lips where barely touching and their forehead's were pressed together, "I want you so, so much," he whispered against Blaine's lips, a whimper escaping his mouth when Blaine's hand sunk southwards and grabbed his ass, pressing their hips together.<p>

"Daddy, you okay?" Luna suddenly appeared in the kitchen, looking concerned at the two men.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, "sure sweetie, why wouldn't I be?" he smiled at his daughter.

She frowned, "you sounded like you'd hurt yourself."

Kurt groaned softly and dropped his head in Blaine's neck, feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

Blaine chuckled and stroke his back reassuringly, "daddy accidentally stabbed his toe against the kitchen table," he smiled sweetly at Luna, "it's okay, I made him feel better."

Luna nodded at him and held out her hands towards Blaine, indicating she wanted to be included in their hug, "when are we eating? I'm hungry."

He picked her up and pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek, who was still embracing him tightly, "it'll be done soon."

"Luna," Kurt let go of Blaine to look at his daughter, "I have some bad news sweetie."

"What?" she frowned and twisted in Blaine's arms so she could see Kurt.

"I'm afraid you can't go to Aunt Britt and Santana this weekend."

"Oh," she blinked a couple times before shrugging, "that's okay."

"I'll call grandpa and ask him if you can stay with them when I'm working, okay?" Kurt grabbed his phone, "you want to talk to him as well?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey," Blaine suddenly interrupted, "I have an idea," he looked dubious at Kurt, "how about if I look after Luna while you work?"

Kurt lowered his phone, "that's big," he commented with a serious tone.

"I know," Blaine replied, gazing at Kurt, "but I really want to."

Kurt bit his lip, looking uncertain. Sure, having Blaine around Luna was turning out great. They got along well. Blaine seemed to adore her, and it was obviously the same the other way around.

"Yes daddy," Luna's eyes lit up, "please!"

Kurt looked at the two of them for a moment. He wanted this. He really did. He wanted Blaine to be around all the time. He wanted Luna to trust Blaine as much as she trusted him. He wanted him to be the other parent, he suddenly realized. He always rejected the idea of sharing Luna with Brittany, insisting she wasn't really her mother. Not in the real sense of the word. But he wanted Blaine to be that. He wanted to share his daughter with him. But leaving them alone for the whole weekend was a big step. And he wasn't sure is they were ready for that.

"Look," Blaine could read the doubt from his face, "let's just start with one day, okay."

Kurt frowned.

"Ask your dad to babysit her tomorrow, and then after work go pick her up and come here," Blaine started rambling, "I'll make us diner or if you eat with your parents, I'll just wait for you guys. And I'll arrange my spare bedroom for Luna, so she can use it, and then you guys could spend the night," he kept going when he saw a soft smile appear on Kurt's face, "you can go to work from here, Luna can sleep in and I'll make her breakfast. Something healthy, I promise. We can come to the diner for lunch so you can see her, and then afterwards we can come back here and watch Mulan or something while we wait for you to come home," he took a deep breath, "just please?"

Luna was jumping up and down in Blaine's arms, "like a slumber party," she exclaimed.

Kurt closed his eyes and couldn't suppress the smile from forming on his face, "okay," he gave in.

Blaine beamed at him, pulling him in a hug and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips, "I'll be the perfect babysitter, I promise," he grinned, while Luna threw her arms around them both.

_Saturday, April 25__th,__ 2015_

"Hey dad," Kurt embraced his father quickly before entering the house, "how was your day?"

"Wonderful," Burt replied, "but she's a handful."

Kurt grinned, "I know, she has loads of energy."

"I wonder where she got that from," Burt commented dryly while following him to the living room.

"Hey Luna," Kurt pressed a kiss against his daughter's face, "what are you making?"

"Hi Daddy," she glanced up at him, her hands covering her drawing, "don't look, it's a surprise."

"Okay," Kurt grinned and walked towards the kitchen to help Carole with the dinner while Burt said down next to Luna.

"What are you drawing?" Burt asked his granddaughter.

"Well this is daddy," she pointed at the tallest stick figure, who was holding hand with another small figure, and this is me," she started a third figure, also holding hands with the little one, "and this is Blaine."

"Ah," Burt frowned, who was this Blaine? He hadn't heard from him before. Was he a teacher at her school or something? Burt decided to ask Kurt about it later when Carole announced that dinner was ready.

They were seated around the dinner table, when Kurt asked Luna what she had done today.

"I went to the park with Grandma and uncle Finn, and we fed the ducks," Luna started rambling about her day with enthusiasm while Burt studied his son's face.  
>He looked somehow more relaxed. Happier.<p>

"so," Burt intercepted when Luna was done telling about their day, "you don't have to work tomorrow or something?" he looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Of course I have to work," Kurt frowned, "why wouldn't I?"

Burt shrugged, "because you only asked us to look after her today, I figured you were free tomorrow or something."

"Oh no," Kurt bit his lip, "no, I have to work."

Burt looked at his expectantly.

"Blaine is watching her," Kurt mumbled before stuffing his mouth with more food," Carole this is delicious."

There was that Blaine again, Burt frowned. Wondering who the hell this guy was that Luna apparently knew all too well, and that Kurt trusted enough to leave his daughter with.

Carole squinted her eyes at Burt, telling him to shut up and that it was none of their business, but Burt ignored her, "who's Blaine?"

"Oh," Kurt avoided his dads gaze, "just a friend," he mumbled.

While at the same time, Luna happily announced, "daddy's boyfriend."

Kurt choked on his food while Burt eyes widened and his jaw slacked, "your what?"

Luna looked confused, "did I say something wrong?"

Carole rolled her eyes at Burt, "you just couldn't keep it to yourself, could you?"

"I think I am entitled to know when my sons is dating someone, I think," Burt growled, "especially when my granddaughter seems to be very attached to him."

"Daddy?" Luna looked at her father with concern.

Kurt drank some water to suppress his cough, "I'm fine sweetie."

"Well," Burt huffed annoyed.

"What?" Kurt snapped, "I can have a private life, can't I?"

"Not if it involves my granddaughter," Burt snapped back, "she's not just some toy Kurt, you have to be carefully with stuff like that."

"Oh right," Kurt exclaimed, "what do you think? I'm just having some fun with Blaine and using him as a cheap babysitter."

"Guys, calm down," Carole tried to interfere.

"Well I don't know, you never told us about him," Burt answered, "so I'm assuming this hasn't been going on for too long. But you do leave your daughter in his care."

"Blaine's good with Luna," Kurt protested, "he cares about her!"

"Right," Burt growled, "I don't care, I want her here tomorrow."

"Dad," Kurt looked thunderstruck, "Blaine's watching her. It's gonna be fine."

"No," Burt replied, "I don't want the first man that takes a fancy to you to come and sweep Luna with him. She's coming here."

"Daddy?" Luna looked at her father with big watery eyes, "can't I stay with Blaine tomorrow?"

Kurt turned towards his daughter who looked close to crying, "Oh baby, come here," he pulled her on his lap, hugging her close, "of course you can go to Blaine."

"No she's not going," Burt interfered.

Kurt's eyes shot daggers, "you're upsetting Luna dad."

"I don't care," Burt snapped, "she's not going to that guy. She can spend the night here and you can come pick her up tomorrow after your work."

By now Luna was sniffing in Kurt's neck, clearly upset.

Kurt shook his head and shove his chair back, "you know what dad," he said before getting up, "it's none of your business."

"I believe it is," Burt replied.

"It really isn't," Kurt answered coolly before handing Luna to Carole for a moment so he could grab their jackets, "she's my daughter. And I decide who I let in her life and who not," he put on his own jacket and then Luna's.

"Where are you going," Burt questioned.

"Home," Kurt snapped, "because you are upsetting my daughter. And I won't let that happen."

"I'll come pick her up tomorrow before you leave for work then," Burt insisted.

Kurt huffed, "good luck with that."

Burt frowned.

"We're staying at Blaine's tonight," Kurt answered before turning around and collecting Luna from Carole, "Thanks for dinner Carole, it was great. I'll call you somewhere next week, okay?"

She nodded at them with a smile, "bye sweetie," she pressed a kiss against Luna's head, "grandma loves you, okay."

Luna clung tightly against her dad sniffling, and nodded, "love you too gramma."

"Bye dad," Kurt said coolly before walking away.

Burt was fuming in his seat, "how can he just leave her with a stranger."

Carole sighed, "do you really think Kurt would leave Luna with someone he barely knows?" she shook her head "he probably didn't tell us about him because he wanted to be sure about him first. I never heard Luna talk about this Blaine before, so I'm guessing he hasn't introduced them to each other that long yet."

"Still," Burt said stubborn.

Carole's eyes fell on the drawing that was still lying on the living room table before grabbing it and running after Kurt.

Kurt was buckling his daughter in the car seat.

"Kurt," Carole approached them.

"What?" Kurt turned around harshly and relaxed when he saw it was Carole.

"I'm sorry about your father."

Kurt huffed and casted his eyes towards the sky, to avoid the tears from falling from his eyes.

"I'll try to talk some reason into him," Carole said softly.

"I just can't believe that he thinks I would just leave Luna in the care of the first man that crosses my path," his voice hitches and his eyes fall on Carole's, "I'm not."

"I know sweety," Carole assured him.

"I met him in February," Kurt continued, "and we've been sort of dating since then. But I only allowed him around Luna a couple weeks ago."

Carole smiled softly at him.

Kurt blinked rapidly and bit his lip, "I love him" he added.

"I'm happy for you Kurt," she gave him a quick hug before turning to Luna, "you forgot your drawing sweetie."

Luna was sniffling in the car and grabbed the drawing without response.

Kurt huffed, "he made her so upset."

"I'll talk to him," Carole assured him.

"Thanks Carole," Kurt said with a smile.

"And when you're ready, I'd really like to meet him," she added.

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy to meet you to," Kurt smiled at her before getting in the car and driving off.

…

"Kurt?" Blaine frowned when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of his door almost two hours earlier then they had agreed. His eyes softened when he saw Kurt's tear struck eyes and Luna's head pressed in Kurt's neck, her shoulders moving with short silent sobs, "what happened?"

Kurt shook his head and stepped inside, "could you just hold us for a moment?" he whispered.

"Of course," Blaine grabbed Luna from Kurt's arms so he could remove her jackets and sat down on the couch, Luna clinging against his chest and Kurt joining them not a minute later after he had shrugged of his own jacket.

Luna crawled back to her dad's arms, and it nearly broke Blaine to see Kurt cling to his daughter like she was his last lifeline.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling the man close to him so he was half sitting on his lap, his head against Blaine's chest and his legs thrown over Blaine's legs, with Luna between them.

"I love you," he whispered against Kurt's scalp before pressing a kiss against it, one arm closely around Kurt's back and the other stroking through Luna's hair, "I love you both."

Kurt smiled softly and allowed himself to relax in Blaine's arms, forgetting everything around them for a moment.

"What's this?" he pried the paper Luna was tightly clutching, from her hands.

He gazed at the three figures on the drawing. The first one was tall with chestnut brown hair, obviously Kurt. He was holding hands with a little girl with long blond locks, Luna. And then he looked at the third figure. A little shorter than the one that was supposed to be Kurt, holding the other hand of the little girl, and with lots of black curls. He blinked slowly.

"It's us," Luna sniffled before looking up at Blaine.

Blaine swallowed heavily, "it's beautiful," he said to her. He had never wanted to be more a part of Kurt's family then right now. For Luna to scribble 'my daddies' above the picture. For them to be his. Little did he know, he already was. They just hadn't realize it yet.

…

***Sigh* I think the ending is a little bit too corny, but my beta liked it, so I left it in, what do guys you think?**

**Suzy:** Blaine owns a part of warbler records and is their talent searcher, don't worry, I haven't explained it properly. It will be more explained in chapter 8 ;)

**Aliciacookie**: I have so many ending in mind :D haha, but not really a specific one, no. I can promise I will do everything that's possible to finish this story :D I hate it when people stop writing in the middle of their fics as well ;)

**Canadian-23**: I'm glad you liked the brit/Santana background. There will be a lot more with those two in future chapters…

**Helpmehelpu101:** well, here is your drama :D and I have a storyline full of drama with Santana and Brittany in my head as well, so no worries there :D

**Frances:** aw thank you, I don't think there are nearly enough adult Klaine stories :D  
>and yes, I do believe that single parents can have the opportunity to be happy and find a sweet, loving partner (coughBlainecough) But I also believe it isn't easy, and throw in the fact that Kurt is gay, makes it even harder. Because the gay community can be very loose and wild… but that being said, Blaine and Kurt are pretty amazing, so I'm sure they'll make it work :D<p>

**Mulder1921**: aw, I'm glad you enjoyed it :D

**RIPJames SiriusLupin** **True Marauder**: don't worry, you can say in every single review how much you love the story, I REALLY don't mind :D

**ForgottenPulse:** I'm glad to make you happy sweetie :D

**Gleekers2019****:** ow, I'm sorry, that's not really happening right now… maybe in the future :)

Special thanks at **Sarahamanda, Azaelia67, fiction-is-my-addiction, ****Khemikle Disaster****, ****ElliotsLover-DracosWife****, ****BrooketheLlama****, ****Jocy333****, ****SweetScarlett97**** dreamer 3097, ****Janice93**and **Fabulous-Lulu** for leaving a sweet and kind review :D you are all awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**So some of you pointed out to me that I used conventional instead of convenient :D thanks, I changed it.**

**English isn't my first language, and I do have a beta, but neither of us are perfect, so yeah, if you see any mistakes left, feel free to point them out.**

**Also, I've been sick these last couple of days, so there's a 90% chance that I won't update Saturday, sorry. I just didn't have a lot of time/willpower to write.**

**And I guess I should warn you guys, smut alert ;)**

CHAPTER 7

_Saturday, April 25th, 2015, later in the evening._

"Shit Kurt," Blaine rolled his hips against his boyfriend's, "we can't do this now," he whimpered against his neck.

"We can," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, "I want to Blaine, so bad."

"But," Blaine gasped, "your daughter…"

"Is asleep," Kurt nipped at Blaine's jaw, "just please Blaine," his hands slipped under Blaine's shirt.

"Fuck," Blaine pressed his mouth desperately against Kurt's, "shit yes. Okay, okay," he pulled back, breathing heavily, "we should talk about this first."

"God," Kurt groaned and let his head fall against the pillows, "haven't we talked enough?"

"Not about this," Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hand, his thumb stroking over Kurt's jaw.

After they had put Luna in her bed earlier, Kurt had told Blaine the whole story of what happened. How his dad, the one person in the world who always had his back, judged him and tried to control his life. How he had accused Kurt of basically being an irresponsible parent.  
>They had talked for a long time, and about a lot of stuff. Blaine had confessed that he was afraid that Kurt's dad was right, that he wasn't capable of caring for Luna. Kurt had kissed him and reassured him that he loved Blaine, and they would make it work. That Kurt would help. And that they would do this, together.<br>Then Kurt had told Blaine that he was afraid that his dad was right, that he was an awful parent for Luna. So Blaine had kissed Kurt and reassured him he was the best parent he had ever seen. He always put his little girl first, ignoring his own needs most of the time.

After that they had gone to bed, not to sleep, just to lie together, cuddling. Sharing soft and sweet kisses. But those kisses had gotten more desperate, needing, feeling, wanting.

"What do you want to talk about then," Kurt closed his eyes and turned his head, pressing his lips against Blaine's palm.

"What we are going to do," Blaine laid down next to Kurt, legs tangling together and foreheads pressed against each other, "it's a big step."

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "but I love you. And I want this," his hand stroke Blaine's arm softly, "I want you, all of you."

"Oh god Kurt," Blaine groaned and closed his eyes, "you can't just say those things and expect me to be all nice and sweet and not jump your bones right away."

"Then why don't you?" Kurt grinned.

"Because," Blaine interjected, "I want this to be right. It's our first time together and I want to make it as special as possible," Blaine closed his eyes, "I feel bad enough as it is, knowing your daughter is sleeping in the next room."

"Well what had you expected?" Kurt frowned, "did you only want to have sex on the weekend's she's with Brit and Santana? Because honestly, if I have my way, that won't be as much."

"No," Blaine groaned, "I don't know, I guess I hadn't really thought about that. I just wanted to make our first time special. With a nice dinner before it, and candles and all those silly romantic stuff."

Kurt smiled and felt his heart flutter when Blaine continued, "because you know, I don't really plan on having another first time with anyone anymore. And I want to remember this, I want this to be the best first time either of us has ever had."

"Baby," Kurt smiled nervously, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Blaine frowned, "I know I'm being silly and horrible at all this romance stuff, but I mean it Kurt. I don't want anyone else anymore. Just you."

"No," Kurt closed his eyes, "no it's not that. You're being great. And our first time together will be great, and I never want anyone else either. I just have to confess something."

"Oh okay," Blaine smiled at Kurt's words, he loved that they both were so sure that this was it, there would be no one else after them anymore, "is it about who does what? Because I can go either way," he mumbled, "I mean, whatever you prefer is fine by me."

"Yeah, it's kinda about that," Kurt bit his lip, "I don't know what I prefer, because I've never done this before."

Blaine blinked twice, "you're a virgin?" he had not expected that. Not after all the things they had done. Any moment they had been alone, had ended with some sort of handjob, blowjob, sometimes even just rubbing against each other. And Kurt had never said anything about never having done this before. Hell, he was too skilled to never have done that before, Blaine was sure of it.

"No," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I think I have proof of the fact that I'm not."

Oh right, Luna. Blaine nodded dumbly.

"But I've never gone all the way with a guy," Kurt continued.

"You," Blaine paused, "really?"

Kurt shrugged unsure, "is that a problem?"

"I, wow, no, of course not," Blaine stumbled, "I just, I mean, you are so good at all the other stuff that I just assumed…," he looked thoughtfully, "You've never done any of that before? Really?"

"I did," Kurt confessed, "Not in high school, obviously, I was the only gay kid there. But you remember I told you I took those night university classes in the beginning, but then I quit because I couldn't combine it with Luna and my day job?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well there was one guy there that I sort of liked. We went out a couple times. Did some stuff. And then there was this other guy that worked at the diner as a weekend help for a while. But none of them were really serious. I mean sure, it was fun. But as soon as they found out about my daughter they ran," Kurt sighed, "I never really felt about them like I do about you now. So it just never happened I guess."

"Oh," Blaine was silent for a moment, "they really ran when they learned about Luna?"

Kurt nodded, "I expected them to, it's not a small thing you can just ignore. She's here to stay."

"Well yeah but," Blaine frowned, "she's amazing, how could anyone not love her?"

"They never met her," Kurt told him, "they ran before I gave them the chance," he sighed, "anyways, that was almost two years ago. Luna got older and started to get attached to people, so I just gave up on dating. Not expecting to meet anyone until she was a whole lot older and didn't need my constant attention."

"You just assumed nobody would want to be there for the two of you," Blaine whispered.

"Basically. I told you my experience with dating wasn't all that great," Kurt smiled softly, "until one day this big goof showed up at my workplace and refused to leave," he rubbed their noses together, "no matter how much I told him he should."

Blaine smiled, "now I definitely want to make this more special for you."

"Just the fact that it's you is special enough," Kurt smiled, "I just figured you should know, in case I suck at this."

Blaine snorted, "Kurt, it's you," he smiled, "I love you. This couldn't suck even if you tried."

"Well, I could suck," Kurt grinned playfully, "if you wanted me to suck you."

"God," Blaine hid his face in Kurt's neck and pressed his hips against Kurt's side, "don't say things like that."

Kurt grinned when he felt Blaine's obvious erection, "you just make it so easy."

"Okay," Blaine breathed deeply," I feel like I should tell you something as well now."

Kurt smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

"I have done this before," Blaine bit his lip.

"That's okay Blaine," Kurt smiled, "I mean, I expected that."

"Yeah I just," Blaine sighed, "I wished I hadn't now."

"Why?" Kurt frowned, "wasn't your first time good?"

"It was okay," Blaine shrugged, "it was in high school, at Dalton. He was my first boyfriend, and well, it was just the next step in our relationship, so we did it."

Kurt nodded.

"It hurt though," Blaine frowned, "a lot. We were both inexperienced, and didn't use nearly enough lube. And he just shoved it in and yeah," Blaine trailed off, "back then I thought it was amazing, but when I look back at it…" he trailed off.

Kurt bit his lip and just listened to Blaine, "and then in college there were some guys I went out with," he frowned, "it was different, they were not really committed, if you get what I mean," Blaine explained, "they just wanted some fun. And I assumed that's how it worked with gay guys. There was this one boy," he refused to meet Kurt's eyes, "I really liked him, and we went out a couple times. I made myself believe he wanted the same thing I did," he huffed, "let's just say I found out in a rather cruel way that he didn't."

Kurt frowned.

"I walked in on him having sex with his best friend."

"Ouch," Kurt smiled compassionately.

"Yeah," Blaine frowned, "I swore I was done with it after that. I would only be with someone if it was a stable relationship, if the guy wanted the same things as I did."

"That was during your last year of college?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I started working with Wesley and David after I graduated in June. I went on a couple dates, but they all seemed to be interested in only one thing," he sighed, "and then there was you. When I had given up of finding a gay man of my age who was interested in more than just some mindless sex, you came along."

Kurt smiled, "and then there was me."

Blaine nodded, "and now there's only you."

"Good," Kurt smiled and pressed their lips together, "I think I want you inside me for the first time," he whispered softly against Blaine's lips.

Blaine swallowed, "I, yeah, I'd like that."

"We can try it the other way around the next time," Kurt smiled, "see what we both prefer."

Blaine nodded, "one more thing."

"Yeah?" Kurt was softly rolling his hips against Blaine's, pressing kisses against Blaine's jaw.

"I," he moaned when Kurt rubbed his nipples under his shirt, "I got tested after that last guy in college," Kurt stopped and looked up at Blaine, "and since you've never done this. Maybe we could," he hesitated, "I mean we don't have to."

"You don't want to use a condom?" Kurt asked.

"How can you be so bluntly about all of this," Blaine complained, "and never have done this before."

Kurt shrugged, "it's just you and me, Blaine. I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us."

Blaine smiled, "yeah, you're right. And no, I don't want to use a condom," he bit his lip, "I've never done it without one before. But it's you and me," he repeated Kurt's words with a soft expression.

A smile formed on Kurt's lips, "it's okay," he pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips, "I like the idea of you coming inside of me."

"I don't- what- I mean," Blaine spluttered, "I wouldn't. If you don't want that I could-"

"Baby," Kurt chuckled, "It's okay, I want you to."

"Really?" Blaine gasped and pressed his lips against Kurt's harshly.

Kurt nodded, and pulled Blaine's shirt up, throwing it away carelessly, "now can we stop talking?"

"Sure," Blaine pulled off Kurt's shirt as well and pressed their bare chests together.

Kurt whined and tangled his finger's in Blaine's hair, pressing their mouths together harshly. His legs fell open and Blaine settled between them, rocking their hips softly together.

"You have lube?" Kurt gasped in Blaine's mouth, "because it would really suck if you hadn't."

Blaine chuckled, "I do, it's in the drawer," he nodded towards his nightstand.

Kurt wriggled to the side and suppressed a moan when Blaine began placing open mouthed kisses against his chest.

He twisted his body so that he could look into the drawer, groaning while Blaine travelled his kisses more south, pushing his pants lower on his hips so he could press wet kisses against his hipbone.

He fell back down on the mattress when he found it and frowned, "did you use it?" the bottle was half empty.

"Hmm," Blaine nodded against Kurt's skin, "Sometimes after we talk on the phone, or when I spend the day at the diner and couldn't do anything more than just press a few chaste kisses against your lips."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned when Blaine pushed down his pajama bottoms and his boxers at the same time, "that's so hot."

Blaine looked up with interest, "you like the idea of me fingering myself while thinking of you?"

"You fingered yourself?" Kurt whimpered and lifted his lower back, so Blaine could push a cushion under it, "shit, I assumed you just used it to jerk off."

Blaine grinned and popped open the bottle of lube, spreading some over his fingers, "nope," he rubbed a finger over Kurt's hole, "I used it to do this," he pressed it inside, "while imagining it was you."

"Urgh," Kurt pressed his face to the side to silence his moans in the cushions when Blaine steadily moves his finger inside him.

He pressed a second finger in alongside the first one, "I imagine it's your long, slender fingers working me open," Blaine whispered, "while fisting my hard cock," Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's for a moment, "imagining it's your mouth."

"Blaine," his hips pressed down on Blaine's fingers.

"I really want you to do it to me sometime," Blaine confessed.

"Oh god, yes," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine pushed a third finger inside Kurt, "okay?" he looked up through his eyelashes.

Kurt whined and pushed his hips against Blaine's cheek, his erection twitching, "what do you think."

"Have you done this to yourself baby?" Blaine asked hoarsely.

"Ugh, yeah," Kurt admitted.

"I figured as much, you don't seem to have many problems with opening up for me," he noted, "Did you think of me?"

"Who else?" Kurt responded breathlessly.

Blaine pulled his fingers out harshly, leaving Kurt wincing and exposed, before pressing their mouths together harshly. Teeth clinking and tongues messily colliding.

"I love you," he whimpered into Kurt's mouth, their hips pressing together needy.

"I love you to," Kurt responded without hesitation, pushing them around so he was straddling Blaine and rolling his ass against Blaine's still clothed erection.

A rather loud groan escaped Blaine's lips and Kurt chuckled, pressing his lips against Blaine's, "be quiet," he whispered, "we don't want her waking up now, do we?"

"Oh god no," Blaine whispered horrified at the thought of Luna walking in on them. His hips pressed upwards, "I want you so bad Kurt," his fingers found their way back to Kurt's hole and he pressed them inside.

"Yes," Kurt purred when he brushed against his prostate," I'm ready Blaine. So ready."

He grabbed the lube from Blaine's bedside table and spread it over his hand, warming it up.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and got rid of his sweatpants that he was still wearing. He hissed when Kurt slicked his erection with lube.

His finger's grabbed in Kurt's sides when the younger men positioned himself, slowly pushing down on Blaine's erection.

One of his hands pulled Kurt's face against his own to silence the moans that were escaping from his lips.

When Kurt was fully seated on him, he pulled back slightly, his bottom lip trembling, "you're okay?"

"Hmm," Kurt laid his head in Blaine's neck and nodded, "so good."

Blaine's hand traveled down Kurt's spine, feeling where his erection was pressed inside of the man he loved.

"God," he whimpered softly when Kurt's hole fluttered at the touch, "you're so tight."

Kurt smiled and presses sweet kisses against Blaine's neck, shifting his hips slightly.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped and trusted his hips upwards, sliding further into his boyfriend.

"Oh," Kurt gasped when he pressed against his prostate, practically purring, "yes."

"Ku-urt,' Blaine groaned when Kurt clenched his walls around him, "you're killing me here," he whimpered, "could you maybe move?"

Kurt pushed himself of Blaine's chest and smiled down at Blaine, shaking his head.

"What?" Blaine whimpered in protest when Kurt lifted himself of Blaine and settled down on the mattress, taking the cushion again and laying it under his back.

"I want you above me," Kurt breathed.

"Oh, I can do that," Blaine answered before settling between Kurt's thighs, pushing back inside of his boyfriend.

Kurt pressed their lips together, to silence his moans when he felt Blaine move inside of him. He had never been closer to anyone in his life, and he loved every minute of it. He loved Blaine thrusting in and out of him while stroking his hips and kissing him lazily.

Kurt pressed up into Blaine every time he thrust inside him, making him slip in deeper and brush his prostate every time.

Their kissing became sloppier when the thrusts quickened, until they were merely breathing and gasping against each other's mouth. Trying to silence their desperate groans.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped after a while, "I'm so close."

Kurt nodded and tangled his finger's in Blaine's hair when the latter pressed his head in Kurt's neck, gasping against the skin. His eyes closing when he felt Blaine wrap his hand around Kurt's erection and stroking it in time to match his thrust.

"Oh," Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from screaming, while he bucked in Blaine's hand, "I want to feel you come," he gasped against his ear.

That was the last bit that pushed Blaine over the edge, his cock twitching and releasing inside of Kurt. His groans muffled in Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt gasped at the feeling of something warm inside of him. It was Blaine. Blaine's cum to be more specific. Filling him up. He closed his eyes and bucked his hips once more, spilling all over Blaine's hand and his own stomach.

Blaine's body slumped over Kurt, and he pressed soft kisses against Blaine's shoulder.

"Hi," the older man breathed when he turned his head so he could see Kurt's face after a couple of moments.

"Hi," Kurt replied breathlessly, a smile plastered on his face.

Blaine caressed his face for a moment before lifting his body of Kurt to grab something from his nightstand.

Kurt frowned when Blaine grabbed some baby wipes and started sweeping the cum of his stomach. His muscles fluttered against Blaine's touch, and he closed his eyes when Blaine carefully cleaned him.

Blaine took a deep breath when he saw Kurt's hole flutter at the emptiness and his cum dripping out of it.

"What?" Kurt cracked one eye open to look at Blaine, who merely shook his head in response.

"I just never thought I'd find it this hot, my cum dripping out of you."

Kurt smiled lazily, "it's weird."

Blaine frowned.

"Feeling you coming inside of me," Kurt explained, "I mean, I love it," he rolled his eyes, "I think you could tell by my reaction, but it's still weird."

Blaine nodded and cleaned Kurt further before lying beside him, snuggling against his side and tangling their legs together.

They exchanged soft drowsily kisses, until they both fell asleep, still cuddled close together.

…

**ForgottenPulse: **well, it couldn't all be rainbows and sunshine, you know :D haha, but Burt will turn around, eventually :D glad you liked the ending ;)

**MamaCatTo3: **aw, I know, papa bear Burt is amazing, he's just a little over concerned :D

**Sconrad601:** hi Suzy :D haha, I was planning on doing that Christmas one shot, but then I got sick, and I still have another os I promised to someone, so it won't happen, sorry. Maybe next year :D

**Monkeybunspotter:** ah, I can see where you got confused. It's because what Kurt said to Santana, right? Let me explain, they did not have sex yet, as in anal sex. (well, I mean, before this chapter, obviously). When Kurt was talking to Santana about not just sleeping with Blaine, he was talking about all the other stuff, like blowjobs and all that jazz. But like I said, that was all before this chapter ;)

**Mary Peguero: **haha, I think everyone here loves Luna. Little kids are (when raised right) adorable :D and Burt is just a little bit overprotective of Luna :D

**Helpmehelpu101**: so, I'm commenting on your review, because you're the only one that noticed(or the only that wrote about it) Blaine's reaction to Santana and Brittany :D just to let you now that are observant ;)

**Klainestar: **let me decide for you :D let's all love Burt, okay :D haha, he's just protective of Luna. He sees Kurt going through everything he's been through (aka being a single parent, raising a kid alone) and wants to protect him from the mistakes he made :)

**Frances: **thank you (I changed the conventional/convenient stuff) and yes, I couldn't write a story where Blaine is just bombarded in Kurt and Luna's life and everything is all flowers and rainbows. All though he sees Luna pretty regular now, there will still be some obstacles. He has to become a parent, not just a fun uncle or something, so that means all the bad stuff to ;)

**RIPJames siriusLupin TrueMarauder: **okay, this has actually nothing to do with the chapter :D but since we talked about this before, I started reading my brand new (oh so beautiful) harry potter books when I was sick, and gah, it's been so long since I read the first one, I'm falling in love all over again :D

**DarrenCriss Fangirl Gleek****: **haha, I hope the Lasagna tasted good :D

**Jocy333: **aw, don't cry *hands tissue*

**Destroyold: **omg people, don't cry *hands another tissue*

**Slashfreak2011:** yes, I think it's something Burt would actually do in the show, because he's always crazy protective of Kurt, and imagine it being ten times worse when it's about Luna :D

Special thanks to **themuse19, Ana876, Violet, dreamer 3097, Sarahmanda, Janice93, mulder1921, Azaelia67, dreb07, nanarosemay, HinaLuvLuvChan, C.C. Anon, Canadian-23** for leaving sweet reviews, I love you!

So, I hope this chapter was to your liking :D I know I kinda neglected the Burt issue here (and please don't hate him, he's just being protective papa bear) but I will pick it up in the next chapter. I also hope you guys like the fact that I made Kurt a (sort of) virgin. It just seemed to fit with his character… I don't think he would be one to sleep around, especially not with a baby and stuff. Yeah…

Anyways, thank you all for the ones who send me Christmas wishes, I don't celebrate Christmas, but it was nice of you to think of me :D best wished back for everyone!

Next update (maybe Saturday) or else, NEXT YEAR! Haha, that feels weird :D

Love you guys! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys. Once again, I am blown away by your responses :D THANKS!**

**A lot of you asked about a beta. I have a new one since this chapter. And she's amazing. She an actual English teacher, and I'm really loving how much she's helping me! So BIG shout out to 'themuse19'. You are awesome!**

**Secondly, I have some bad news. I won't be uploading twice a week for a while. Usually I have a lot of chapters written ahead, so I can have a steady upload schedule. But a lot has happened (changed job so I have more working hours, got sick, actually finished my other story) I'm a bit behind.  
>So I'm cutting it down to one upload a week for the next two weeks. <strong>

**Sorry. But I don't want to write a crappy story, just so I can keep up with uploading. I'm going to grand myself some time to catch up. Quality before quantity, right?  
>Writing these chapters… And then rewriting them… And rewriting them again… Takes a lot of time. So I might stick with the one update a week schedule for a while. But certainly the next two weeks.<strong>

**Okay, enough rambling, on with the story!**

CHAPTER 8

_Sunday April 26__th__, 2015_

"DADDY!" Luna jumped on the bed excitedly, waking both Kurt and Blaine with a shock.

"Hey, sweetie," Kurt mumbled, extracting his hands to cuddle her close to his chest in an attempt to calm her down.

Luna merely ignored him and hopped over to Blaine's side. "Hi, Blaine."

Blaine cracked one eye open and groaned. "What time is it?"

"Half past seven," Kurt yawned and twisted around so he was looking at Luna jumping excitedly up and down Blaine's stomach.

"Up, up, UP!" she giggled when Blaine tried to turn over in an attempt to go back to sleep, so she fell off his stomach and landed on the bed between the two men.

"Why is she awake at this ungodly hour?" he complained.

"She's four, Blaine," Kurt replied. "She's been asleep since eight last night."

"So?" Blaine groaned.

"She's been asleep for almost twelve hours. That's as long as it gets."

"So when do you sleep in?" Blaine looked astonished.

Kurt shrugged. "When I'm here and she's with Britt." He winced slightly when he sat up. _That's right, - Blaine and I had sex._ He smiled fondly at the memory and threw on the first shirt he could find next to the bed.  
>"Come on Sweetie, I'll make you some breakfast." He said as pulled Luna from the bed.<p>

"But Blaine promised me he would do it," Luna pouted.

"Yes, well, Blaine figured you would sleep until eleven." Kurt grinned when Blaine groaned and disappeared under the blankets. He put Luna on the floor and she ran to the living room, grabbing a coloring book and pencils she had brought with her.  
>"I do have to leave in an hour for work, so I would appreciate it if you would get up by then," Kurt frowned. "You still want to watch her, don't you?" <em>It would be a bitch if he had to call his father now<em>.

"Of course I do." Blaine blinked a couple times and sat up. "I'm sorry, I'll get up."

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt answered. "I'll fix her breakfast; take your time."

"No, no." Blaine grabbed the sweatpants he had been wearing last night and put them on. "I told you I would do it," he looked at Kurt and smiled.

"What?" Kurt looked down self-consciously.

"You're wearing my t-shirt," Blaine grinned.

Kurt ducked his head. "It was the first thing I could find." He fidgeted with the hem. "You don't mind, do you?"

"God, no." Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm a bit sore, but that's okay."

Blaine frowned.

"Really," Kurt smiled at Blaine. "It reminds me of what we did."

"I love you," Blaine breathed, bumping their noses together, "and I meant what I said yesterday. I plan on that being the last 'first time' with anyone."

Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. "I love you."

"I'M HUNGRY!" Luna announced loudly.

"God," Blaine groaned, "how can she be so awake this early?"

"Well, she did spend most of last night sleeping, unlike us," Kurt commented dryly before wriggling out of Blaine's grasp. "I'll go make her something."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "you go take a shower." Biting his lip, he assed, "it helps with the soreness. Besides, I promised I would take care of her today."

"You're sure?" Kurt frowned.

"Yup," Blaine nodded, "Luna, do you like toast and hot chocolate?" He walked into the living room, looking at the little girl who was coloring on the floor.

"I love it." She looked up with a grin on her face.

…

Kurt walked into the kitchen half an hour later to the sight of Blaine and Luna eating toast with cheese and three steaming cups: one of hot chocolate for Luna, and two with coffee for himself and Blaine.

"You got dressed," Blaine pouted when he heard Kurt enter.

"I can't really go to work dressed in only a shirt, can I?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and sat carefully on the chair next to Blaine, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I liked it," Blaine answered.

Kurt smiled in his cup of coffee. "So what are the wild plans for today?"

Blaine shrugged. "We'll come to the diner for lunch. And I don't know, whatever tickles our fancy."

Kurt stilled his cup of coffee halfway to his mouth when he noticed something sticking on the fridge. It was drawing Luna made of the three of them yesterday. It was wrinkled around the edges from where Luna had clamped it to her chest yesterday, but Blaine had apparently tried to smooth it out before putting it on his fridge.

Blaine followed Kurt's gaze towards the fridge. "Oh, I hope you don't mind,?" he said. "You can take it home later if you want. I just loved it so much."

Kurt shook his head slowly. "it's okay, keep it."

"Yeah?" Blaine sounded relieved. "I really love it."

"I do as well," Kurt smiled at Blaine. "She drew us as a family."

Blaine ducked his head. "Well, it's what we're becoming, right?"

Kurt hummed in agreement and leaned into Blaine and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Daddy?" Luna frowned at the sight in front of her.

"Yes?" Kurt focused his attention towards his daughter.

"Why doesn't Grandpa like Blaine?"

"I don't know, Sweetie," Kurt sighed. "I think he's afraid Blaine will hurt us somehow."

Luna's eyes widened. "But Blaine loves us."

"That, I do," Blaine confirmed.

"I know," Kurt replied, "but Grandpa doesn't see it that way. He's just worried about us."

Luna shrank down in her seat. "He won't be mad that I love Blaine, will he?"

Kurt smiled when he felt Blaine grab his hand under the table and gave it a soft squeeze; it was the first time Luna said she loved Blaine, even though it was in a conversation and not directed to him. "Honey, never let anyone tell you who you can and can't love, okay? Grandpa will come around."

"Okay," Luna nodded reluctantly.

"Say," Blaine exclaimed, trying to cheer her up, "how about we bake some cookies for your Grandpa today? I bet he will love that."

Luna's eyes lit up instantly. "Yes, I love baking cookies."

"Great!" Blaine was almost as enthusiastic as Luna. "We'll go to the store when your dad leaves for work so we can buy supplies."

Kurt smiled and took another sip from his coffee. "Bring me some during lunch."

…

"COOKIES!" Luna exclaimed as soon as she and Blaine entered the supermarket.

Blaine nodded and grabbed a cart, putting Luna in it. "Let's see what we need." He walked towards the cooking and baking aisle, his eyes widening as he realized what they had: cookie cutters, sprinkles, frosting, cupcake papers.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked with a frown. _Did he need all those things? He didn't have anything like this. He assumed they could get some frozen dough and maybe a couple of shapes to cut out cookies._

Luna nodded. "I do it with Daddy all the time. But he doesn't let me make the dough," she frowned.

"He makes the dough?" Blaine looked down at Luna, who nodded in reply. "Okay." He swallowed heavily.

Shapes to cut out the cookies from the dough, he definitely needed those. He picked up two packages to compare them. One had simple shapes, like a heart and a triangle, while the other ones were dinosaurs.

He bit his lip and shrugged, putting them both in the cart.

"Oh, dinaurs," Luna exclaimed, grabbing the package.

"Dinosaurs," Blaine corrected her absentmindedly while looking at the frostings.

"Di-no-saurs," she replied carefully.

_Dinosaurs, right. So definitely green frosting. And maybe pink? _He glanced at Luna who was still studying the dinosaur shaped cookie cutters. "You like pink?"

Luna looked up and nodded. "It's my second favorite color!"

Pink it was, and maybe white. Blaine liked white, it looked classy. He added green, pink, and white frosting to the cart and looked at the next item.

Sprinkles. Easy, the same colors that he had for frosting.

"Can we get silver sprinkles?" Luna asked, "Daddy got them last time, and they're so pretty!"

"Sure," he shrugged and dropped four bags of sprinkles in the cart.

He eyed the aisle; was that a pen? He grabbed the package. Oh nice, they could put frosting in it and draw stuff with it. He put it in his cart as well.

"Oh, look! Letters." Luna pointed at some cookie cutters that were placed next to the cupcake papers.

Blaine's eyes widened; that was cool." Hey, maybe we could spell our names?"

"Yes," Luna nodded, "and I can make 'Daddy'."

"Yup." Blaine added it to his cart. Okay, now the dough.

He prayed they had some frozen dough; that would be easy. He had no idea how to make cookie dough from scratch. Although it might not be that hard; he picked up a cook book and looked through it. It didn't look that hard, but you had to let it rest for like two hours before you could use it. He did not have the time for that, but he could buy the book, for later, he decided, putting it in his cart anyway.

"Okay Luna, we're almost done. All we need is some cookie dough," he told the little girl, making his way to the freezer.

"You can't make it?" the girl asked. "Daddy always makes it."

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of time," Blaine responded, "so we'll just get frozen cookie dough, so we can make them right away and take them with us when we go see your daddy for lunch."

…

Making cookies with Luna turned out to be much more fun than Blaine expected. Every time she finished a cookie she showed it to Blaine, a proud smile on her face.

"Look, I made a heart with silver sprinkles."

"Amazing!" Blaine grinned at her and held up his own cookie, a green dinosaur with pink sprinkles.

Luna nodded in approval. "You should make a heart for Daddy."

"I might just do that."

The girl beamed at him. "And then we can give them together!"

…

"Dad," Kurt frowned when his father entered the diner, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," Burt replied, "since you refused to pick up your phone and you weren't at home this morning."

Kurt huffed, "I told you Luna and I were staying with Blaine." He glanced at the clock, deliberating as to whether call Blaine and ask him not to drop by for lunch. He wanted to see them though, just to make sure everything was going okay.

"Kurt," Burt sighed, "I might have overreacted slightly yesterday."

"Slightly?" Kurt repeated coolly.

"I still stand by my point you should have left her with me today."

Kurt shook his head. "You hurt me dad, a lot," he sighed and grabbed a cup to pour some coffee for his father. "Did you really think I would leave Luna with someone I did not trust for one hundred percent?"

"Well, what did you expect me to say Kurt?" Burt replied. "I hadn't heard you talk about this boy once."

"Because I wanted to make sure I had something to talk about before I did," Kurt answered.

"You told your daughter," Burt accused him.

"Yes, a few weeks ago," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, "after I had already known Blaine for two months. And until today, they haven't been alone together once."

"Oh." Burt looked taken aback for a moment.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe you thought I would just leave her with someone like that."

"I might have slightly overreacted," Burt repeated again.

"Well," Kurt huffed, "that doesn't really matter anymore, does it Dad? You were the one who was supposed to trust me, to have my back, when the whole world was judging me."

"Kurt, come on, I was just surprised," Burt defended himself.

Kurt shook his head. "I did not mean for Luna to spring it on you like she did," he sighed, "but no matter how you found out, you should have trusted me."

"When did you mature so much?" Burt asked with a frown.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow."Probably the moment that nurse put Luna in my arms. I'm not a kid anymore, Dad. I haven't been a kid in a long time."

Burt sighed, "I know. I still wished you told me though."

"Blaine's great, Dad. Kurt simply replied. "I wanted to tell you when I was sure. When I knew Luna and Blaine would be okay together. When I had given Blaine the chance to prove himself."

"When you let him take care of her," Burt filled in.

Kurt was silent.

"I don't get it though," Burt said. "When Santana and Brittany wanted to be in her life, you practically came to me crying because it was so hard for you to let them in your lives."

"Yeah but …" Kurt paused for a moment, deliberating his answer. "I want Blaine to be in our lives. He's not going to take her away; he's just going to be there for us." he looked at his dad. "He loves us."

"Kurt, are you sure? I mean, I assume he's not much older than you…"

"Twenty-two."

"And it's a big responsibility, having a boyfriend with a kid."

"You think I didn't tell him that?" Kurt huffed.

"He told me a lot of times, Sir," Burt turned around quickly to find Blaine standing behind him, Luna's head resting trustingly on his chest. "In fact, he almost shut me out of his life."

Kurt bit his lip, forcing the tears away.

"Well, he was right," Burt growled. "What about my granddaughter?"

Luna looked at her grandfather with wide eyes, her hands around Blaine's shoulders. "We made you cookies, Grandpa." She frowned at the bag she was carrying. "Well, these are for Daddy. But we have some for you at home."

"Home?" Burt huffed.

"Yes, at Blaine's home," Luna replied, "but I don't think Daddy would mind if you had a cookie. "She wriggled out of Blaine's arms to open the box of cookies.

Rummaging through it, she took out a heart shaped cookie. "You can have this one." She looked at it for a moment. "Oh, no that's the one Blaine made for Daddy." She put it back in the box and grabbed another one. "You can have this one."

Burt took the cookie and frowned. "Blaine made a heart shaped one for your daddy?"

Luna nodded and walked back to Blaine, extending her arms towards him so he would pick her up. "We both did, but you can have mine," she grinned at him, "so you know I love you just as much as I love Blaine."

Burt growled, causing Luna's smile to droop.

"Dad," Kurt snapped, "you're upsetting her again."

Luna hid her head in Blaine's neck.

"It's ridiculous, Kurt." Burt shook his head.

"I think you should go, Sir," Blaine spoke up.

"What?" Burt looked at the curly-haired man who was holding Luna with wide eyes.

"You are clearly upsetting Luna, and this is no time or place to make a scene. You should go, and we can discuss this some other time," Blaine said calmly.

"You can't order me to leave," Burt growled.

"He's right, Dad," Kurt came from behind the counter to stand next to Blaine, one hand on Luna's back. "We'll talk later. For now, you are just upsetting my daughter, and this is leading nowhere."

Burt shook his head before getting up and leaving the diner.

Blaine sighed with relief and sat down at the counter, Luna still in his arms.

"Hey. Sweetie," Kurt pried her from Blaine's arms. "How about you give me my cookies now?"

Luna shoved the box toward Kurt without making a sound.

Kurt's eyes widened when he opened the box. "Wow, you guys made a lot of cookies." He glanced at Blaine. "You must have a lot of cookie supplies."

"Oh, err, not really," he glanced softly at Kurt. "We bought them this morning."

"You bought everything you used, this morning?" Kurt quirked his eyebrows, looking at the box again. "Oh, you made 'Daddy'?" A smile made way to his face.

"Blaine made them; I decorated them," Luna said softly.

"Aw." Kurt pressed a kiss at Luna's cheek. "I love them. Now how about lunch?"

Luna nodded and brightened up slightly when Blaine gave her the coloring book and pencils he brought with them.

"I'm sorry about my dad," Kurt said a few minutes later, while he was preparing their lunch.

Blaine shrugged. "You don't think I was too rude, do you?" he frowned.

"No," Kurt shook his head, as he leaned across the counter to press a kiss against Blaine's lips, smiling when his boyfriend met him halfway. "You were perfect," he whispered right before pulling back.

…

Kurt closed the door behind him, silently entering the hall. From his right he could hear _The Sound of Music_ blaring from the TV and two voices singing along. He laid Blaine's keys, which the man in question had given to him that morning, on the kitchen counter and paused for a moment between the living room and the kitchen.

Blaine was lying on the couch, his head turned so he could watch the TV. Luna was sitting between his legs. Both of them were singing along loudly.

Well, Blaine was singing along. Luna was trying her best, but she didn't know all the words yet, even though she had seen this movie numerous times with Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt smiled softly.

"Hi, Daddy," Luna waved at him before focusing her attention back on the screen.

"Hello." Blaine stared at him with a goofy smile on his face. "Come here." He sat up straight and motioned for Kurt to join them on the couch.

Doing as he was told, Kurt crossed the room and sank between Luna and Blaine on the sofa. Immediately Blaine's arms wound themselves around him and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Well, apart from the obvious," Kurt sighed and sank against Blaine.

"It was fine. We cleaned up the mess we made after we got back from lunch. I gave her a bath, and took a shower myself, because apparently you can't bathe children without getting the whole bathroom flooded…" Blaine paused when Kurt giggled. "…and then we put on _The Sound of Music_."

Kurt smiled when his daughter crawled over his lap, settling herself between both men.

"Did he… return?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Kurt shook his head. "I plan on talking to him tomorrow, after I drop Luna off at school."

"You want me to come with you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned. "Yes, …but don't you have work?"

Blaine shrugged in response. "I'll let Wesley know something came up."

"Daddy?" Luna looked up from the movie at her father.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Kurt let his hand comb through her blond hair.

"Do you think Grandpa still loves me?"

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, but Blaine cut in before he could reply. "Luna, you know, grownups do stupid things sometimes."

"Like what?" She looked at Blaine.

"Like saying things they don't mean, because they're angry."

Luna frowned.

"Haven't you ever said something you didn't mean, when you were angry?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I told Uncle Finn once I hated him because he wouldn't stop tickling me."

"See, you didn't mean that, did you?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Grandpa didn't mean those things he said. He was just upset," Blaine explained to her, "and Daddy and I will go talk to him tomorrow, and everything will be all right, okay?"

Luna nodded.

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it, Sweetheart," Kurt added. "It'll be okay."

"Okay," Luna nodded. "I love you, Daddy," she smiled at him.

"I love you more," Kurt replied, pressing a kiss against her scalp.

"I love you most," she grinned and turned her attention towards the movie again.

"Why do you always say that?" Blaine asked softly.

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"The 'I love you more, I love you most'."

"Oh," Kurt bit his lip. "It's something my mom and I used to say to each other. I started doing it with her as soon as she could talk, unconsciously. It was just like an old habit that came back."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "It's sweet."

"Luna, after the movie is finished, we have to get home, so I can make you dinner and you can get to bed on time."

Luna nodded absentmindedly.

"I have dinner," Blaine interjected.

"You cooked?" Kurt looked surprised.

"Um, yeah, I made a dish yesterday; it's in the oven right now." Blaine frowned, "I don't want you guys to leave yet."

"Luna has to go to bed at eight though," Kurt said sadly; he didn't want to leave either, "otherwise she won't get enough sleep for school tomorrow."

"Blaine can come to our home, can't he?" the little girl commented.

"I, err," Kurt looked taken aback for a moment. "You won't mind?" he asked his daughter.

She shrugged. "Of course not, that way he can drop me off at school tomorrow."

"Well," Kurt smiled at Blaine, "it seems she has it all figured out."

"Apparently," Blaine grinned back at Kurt.

…

"Okay Sweetie, that was all the stories you'll get tonight," Kurt announced after Blaine finished reading a second story.

Luna pouted.

"Don't expect two stories every time Blaine's here," he added.

"Aw, Kurt," Blaine cooed, "who cares about one silly story more or less."

Kurt shook his head. "Goof," he teased before getting off the bed, extinguishing the lights in her room and turning on her night light.

"Goodnight, Sweetie, I love you." He crouched down beside her bed and pressed a kiss against her temple.

She beamed up at him. "I love you more!"

"I love you most," Kurt smiled, and grabbed Blaine's hand to leave the room.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before pulling out of Kurt's grasp, crowding down at Luna's bed, pressing a kiss against her head as well. "Sweet dreams, baby girl," he whispered.

He straightened up and turned around, when a soft voice stopped him.

"I love you." Blaine turned around and saw Luna looking at him expectantly.

Blaine thought his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

He glanced at Kurt, who was beaming at him, nodding his head encouragingly. So he grabbed the man's hand and smiled when he felt Kurt squeezing it softly. "Love you more."

"Love you most," she beamed and turned around, hand curling around the stuffed Sulley toy he had bought for her.

If you had asked him five months ago, if he would be standing in the bedroom of a four-year-old at this moment, feeling like his heart had jumped out of his chest because his boyfriend's daughter loved him, he would have told you he you were mad.

But now, he couldn't imagine anything that felt more perfect then this.

…

_Monday, April 27__th__, 2015_

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand nervously when he rang the bell to his old house. It felt silly, ringing the bell to a place from which he had the key, but it was probably for the best anyway.

"Kurt!" An excited Carole opened the door and engulfed him in a hug as soon as she saw him. "I'm so glad you came by."

"Hi Carole," he smiled in her embrace. "Is Dad at home?"

"He's in the garage; I can call him if you want." She looked at him questioningly.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "I think that might be a good idea."

"But come in, please." She looked at Blaine. "Where are my manners; I assume you're Blaine?"

"Uh, yes Ma'am," the man in question nodded politely.

"Oh don't _Ma'am_ me." She engulfed Blaine in a hug as well, which the man hesitantly returned. He had not expected this warm welcome after what has happened with Kurt's Dad. "Call me 'Carole' please."

"Okay, Carole," he smiled softly.

"I hope my husband hasn't made you uncomfortable around me too." She motioned to the men to follow her inside the house. "I am more than pleased to meet you."

Blaine beamed at Kurt. "I was a little bit nervous to be honest," he confessed.

She turned around swiftly and looked pleadingly at him. "Please don't be. I don't know what's gotten into Burt's head, but I am so happy Kurt found someone who loves him and his daughter and is willing to take the chance."

"Well, I love them both, very much," he assured her.

"Good." She nodded and motioned towards the kitchen. "Sit; take something to drink; I'll go call Burt."

"Okay." Kurt lead Blaine toward the kitchen where they sat down at the table.

"I think I like her," Blaine said softly. Kurt grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee.

"He'll be home soon," Carole said when she entered the kitchen and filled a mug for herself before sitting down. "So, Blaine, tell me something." She smiled pleasantly.

"Uh..." He looked taken aback for a moment. "What do you want to know?"

"Well Kurt already told me how you met." She glanced at her stepson. "And how crazy he is about you."

Kurt ducked his head and sipped from his coffee.

"I'm crazy about him as well," Blaine said softly.

Carole beamed. "What's your job?"

"Well, actually. I co-own a music company," Blaine answered reluctantly.

"You co-own a music company." Carole looked puzzled.

"Yes, Warbler Records," Blaine explained. "My best friends from high school started it when they graduated, and I joined them when I graduated a year later. I work for the company as a talent scout at the moment, although I'm involved in other aspects of the business as well."

"So you're like the CEO of your own company?" Carole asked, clearly impressed.

"Um, sort of." Blaine rubbed his neck. "Wes and David own the majority of the company though."

"Still," Carole replied, "that's pretty impressive for someone so young."

"Well, my grandma left me a rather nice sum after she died, and I wanted to invest it," Blaine explained. "My parents weren't too happy about it though."

"Oh?"

Blaine shrugged. "They're never happy with my choices, whether it's majoring in music theory, spending my inheritance on buying myself a part of a company, or being gay," he sighed. "I'm used to it."

Kurt huffed and grabbed Blaine's hand under the table, squeezing it softly. "Like being gay is a choice." He knew his parents were a sore subject for his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "So far, all what they disapprove of is working out great for me though."

The backdoor opened and Burt entered, making the warm conversation abruptly drop into an awkward silence.

He looked at the two boys sitting at his kitchen table with an unreadable expression.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt said softly.

Burt grumbled.

"Hello, Sir." Blaine looked at Burt with a nervous look.

"Dad," Kurt spoke up suddenly, "sit down, I need to tell you something."

Burt growled but listened and sat down anyway.

"Dad," Kurt took a deep breath. "I'd like to introduce you to someone special. This is Blaine, my boyfriend." He squeezed Blaine's hand again under the table.

Burt frowned, but Kurt continued. "We met a couple months ago, in February to be precise, at the diner. And although I tried to resist at first, he kinda sneaked his way into my life."

Blaine smiled and ducked his head.

"I introduced him to Luna about a month ago." Kurt's eyes softened at the mention of his daughter. "She's almost as crazy about him as I am."

Burt's face was expressionless.

"We're in love, Dad. I did not tell you before, because I wanted to be sure myself, but I am so sure now, I don't want to hide it any longer," Kurt concluded his speech.

"Son," Burt sighed softly, but Kurt shook his head, indicating he wasn't quite ready yet.

"That's what should have happened, Dad," he said. "I'm sorry Luna sprang it on you like she did. But I'm not sorry for loving Blaine or letting him in my life."

Burt nodded slowly. "Are you sure about this Kurt?"

"More sure then I've ever been," he replied without hesitation.

"I'm not mad you've found someone you love, Kurt." Burt sighed again. "I'm just afraid for you."

"You shouldn't be, Sir," Blaine spoke up, "I love your son, _and your granddaughter_, more than I could have ever imagined loving anyone in my life. When I'm with them, I feel as if I'm home."

Burt nodded again. "They're both pretty loveable."

Blaine smiled and hummed in agreement.

"It's not gonna be easy," Burt commented. "Being gay, raising a kid that isn't your own. People will talk."

"You don't think I know that, Sir?" Blaine laughed humorlessly. "I have been fighting for what I want, for what I am, my whole life. And not just against the world, even against my own family."

"Your own family?" Burt frowned.

"Like I told Carole before, my parents have judged every single thing I've ever wanted in life: my studies in music, my career as part of Warbler Records, my sexuality." He shook his head. "I know it'll be hard. But when I get to spend the day with Kurt and Luna, everything is just worth it. Because I've never felt more complete than when I'm with them."

"Dad," Kurt sighed and slightly leaned into Blaine. "You don't have to believe us; you don't have to approve of us, or of what I decide to do with my life. But please, don't make anymore scenes in front of Luna. She's already upset enough."

Burt frowned again.

"She's afraid you don't love her anymore."

"What?" Burt growled. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Kurt asked. "She adores Blaine, and every time she sees you when she's with him, you get angry. She thinks you don't love her anymore because she loves Blaine."

"I…" Burt was at loss for words for a moment.

"Just, at least try to pretend you like me, when Luna's around," Blaine pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Burt said suddenly, making Kurt and Blaine look up in surprise. "I was quick to judge, and I don't want you guys to feel like you can't be yourselves around me," he sighed again. "I'll behave from now on; I promise."

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Dad."

"Does she really think I don't love her?" he asked in a small voice.

"She's four;" Kurt answered, "she forgives easily."

…

**Canadian-23:** have you actually got my response to your pm? Cuz I never heard back from you :s

**Monkeybunspotter:** ow, I'm def gonna read them. But not right now, because I don't want them to influence me unconsciously… but once this is finished, I def will!

**Wish-upon-a-star:** aw, that's so sweet. Thank you! I hope you did in fact love it :)

**Themuse19:** I feel like I can't say this enough :D THANK YOU!

**RIPJames SiriusLupin TrueMarauder:** thanks, I'm pretty much healed now… and reading hp is always a fun pastime :D

**Nonny:** I can't believe I haven't posted yet this year ö oh wait, it's not that long…

**Helpmehelpu101:** haha, I actually thought about doing that. But it just seemed a bit cruel… and uhm, yes, you guessed right :D

**Scarfie:** I just have to ask. Your name, is it avpm reference? :D please tell me it is…

**SconeQueue:** I already have someone, sorry. No more mistakes in future chapters, I can assure you (she's an English teacher…)

**Heyitsisis:** um wow, you really think that? Thank you. You have no idea how happy that makes me, because I'm really conscious about writing smut… because, you know, I'm a girl. So I have no idea what it's like for boys…

**Frances:** aw, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me!

**Ilovehappiness**: aw, no problem! I'm glad you enjoyed it :D

Special thanks to **Mary Peguero, EarlGretTea, Sarahamanda, Jocy333, HinaLuvLuvChan, Janice93, dreamer 3097, Hanhan123, Violethillbeautiful **for leaving lovely reviews!

Oh, and you guys. It was Darren's opening night on Broadway yesterday! How crazy is that. I actually got 'proud mama feelings' even though I'm only 22…

Tell me, who of you is going to get the chance to see him? If you do, please come and tell me ALL about it. I really wish I could go. But I live in freaking Europe…

So please, share your story!

X


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys

Wow, 30 reviews for the last chapter. I am officially blown away :)

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**  
>1. for the ones of you that have read my CrissColfer one shot. I'm deleting it. It will stay up until the weekend, and then I'm taking it down. If anyone feels particularly fond of it, I'll gladly mail it to you. I just don't want it on the site anymore. The reasons are explained in an AN in the story. But mainly because I don't feel good about it. Darren has a girlfriend and Chris might or might not have a boyfriend, and I just want to respect their private lives.<p>

2. My beta is going to work through every chapter with me, so I will be reuploading them. I'll tell you guys when I do so. There won't change much of the context, but sentences might be phrased differently. Or words might have changed. Don't feel obligated to read it again. But if you want to read a new and improved version of the story, feel free :) again, big shout out to themuse19, for being so much more than an awesome beta!

3. I am a detail freak. I swear, everything you'll read about in this story (from dresses Kurt made for Luna, or presents Blaine bought) I have probably done research about it. I have a huge map on my computer with pictures and links for this story, and I'll gladly share them with you guys. To make it easier, I'm going to create a tumblr for it. I'll give you guys the link once it's up. I will post every chapter (the edited ones) and all my pictures and links I have for that chapter. So in the beginning I will update it regularly, but after a while, it will be at the same pace as this one.

Okay, now that we've covered that. On with the story!

CHAPTER 9

_Thursday May 7__th__, 2015_

"Hey." Blaine grinned and sat at the counter of the diner, pressing a quick kiss against Kurt's lips.

"I missed you," Kurt breathed against his lips, before pulling back and grabbing a piece of pie for Blaine. "How was your business trip?"

"Eh," Blaine shrugged, "not so great."  
>He had been to New York last week for some record deals. "I felt pretty useless. I just look for the talent; Wesley has to do the paperwork."<p>

"I'm sorry." Kurt looked at him. "I'm glad you're back though. We both missed you."

Blaine beamed. "I missed you two, as well."

"When is the next trip?"

"Somewhere near the end of June," Blaine responded. "I'm not sure yet."

"Oh." Kurt frowned. "That's too bad."

"Why?"

"I don't have to work the last week of June and the first two weeks of July, and Luna is home as well then," Kurt answered, biting his lip. "I thought maybe we could do something."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Of course we can."

"But you have your business trip," Kurt pointed out.

"Nah," Blaine shrugged it off, "I'll make it work. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about renting something at Lake Erie. A cabin or something." Kurt scrunched his nose. It wasn't exactly his dream vacation, but it was what he could afford. "Nothing too expensive, I just wanted to get away for a while. To have a real vacation with my fam-…" He broke off his sentence. " …with my daughter and you."

"Can I surprise you?" Blaine's mind went into overdrive for a moment.

"What?"

"Let me arrange our vacation," Blaine grinned. "Let me surprise you."

"Blaine," Kurt shook his head, smiling. "I can pay for it, you know."

"But I want to do it," Blaine insisted. "I want to surprise you. I want to pay for our trip," he explained while his eyes fixed on Kurt's for a moment. "For our family."

Kurt thought his heart might jump out of his chest.

"Please." Blaine pouted at him.

"Okay." Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. "Our first family vacation?" he added softly.

"First of many," Blaine answered smoothly.

"Goof," Kurt scolded him with a smile. "I really missed you."

"Me, too," Blaine replied, glancing at the clock. "Hey, can I pick Luna up from school?"

Kurt followed his gaze, a quarter for four. "My shift doesn't end until five," he answered.

"Yeah, but school ends at four, right? She just stays at the after-school care."

Kurt nodded.

"I could pick her up, get her home. Start dinner," Blaine smiled at him. "She shouldn't stay at school when she can be home with me."

"I…" Kurt frowned for a moment. "You don't mind? She's going to expect you to do it more if you start with that."

Blaine shrugged. "Why not? I love having her around. You shouldn't pay for after-school care if I can just look after her; that's stupid."

Kurt nodded slowly. "If you're sure."

"More than anything."

"Okay, let me write you a note to give to her teacher, saying I give you permission to pick her up." Kurt grabbed a paper and scribbled something down. "Are you going to your place or mine?" he glanced up at Blaine for a moment.

"Mine," Blaine answered after a moment, "I haven't been there the whole week."

"Okay." Kurt handed Blaine the note. "Don't bother with dinner; I'll bring us something from here."

Blaine nodded absentmindedly, reading over the note Kurt had scribbled down, "…I give my partner, Blaine Anderson, permission to pick up Luna at any time…," he read out loud before looking up and smiling at Kurt.

Kurt ducked his head. "It's easier than writing a note every time you pick her up."

Blaine grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Partner?"

"Well, I can't really write boyfriend anymore, can I?" Kurt responded, "that sounds like I'm 16."

…

"Hey guys." Kurt pushed the door open, which Blaine had conveniently left unlocked.

"Living room," Blaine answered.

Kurt left the spaghetti he had brought for dinner in the kitchen before entering the living room.

"What are you doing?" He looked from Blaine to Luna with an amused smile.

"We're playing hide and seek." Blaine grinned fondly at Luna, who was lying behind the couch, her feet still visible. "And I can't seem to find Luna."

An obvious giggle escaped from the little girl's mouth.

"You lost my daughter?" Kurt played along, pressing a quick kiss against Blaine's lips.

"I'm sure I'll find her," Blaine answered. "I just have to look harder."

"Have you looked behind the couch?" Kurt asked in mock wonder.

"That's brilliant!" Blaine gasped, before grabbing Luna's feet and pulling her from behind the couch. "Gotcha!"

Luna giggled loudly before tackling Kurt. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Sweetie." Kurt pressed a kiss against her temple. "Had a good day?"

She nodded fervently.

"What are you wearing?" Kurt frowned at the shirt she was wearing over her dress.

"Blaine bought it for me in New York," she squealed. "Isn't it pretty?"

Kurt chuckled as she twirled around, wearing a bright pink 'New York City' shirt with Minnie mouse dressed as the statue of Liberty. He focused his attention on Blaine. "You spoil her too much."

"It's just a shirt, Kurt," Blaine shrugged, "I love buying her gifts."

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Everything went okay at school?" he asked.

Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt down to sit next to him. "Yeah, her teacher was fine with it once she read the note."

Luna ran off, playing with one of the dolls that were lying around Blaine's apartment. Some of Luna's toys had ended up staying at Blaine's place, in addition to the ones he bought for her.

"She wanted to talk to you about something, though."

Kurt frowned. "What about? Something happened?"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "Something about Mother's Day."

"Oh." Kurt nodded understandingly. Mother's Day was coming up this weekend. They were probably doing something around it in school.

"She was going to call you around six." Blaine glanced at the clock, noticing it was almost that time now. "You're late; did you have to stay longer at work?"

"Oh, no." Kurt jumped of the couch. "I almost forgot." He ran towards the kitchen grabbing his bag from the table.

"Forgot what?" Blaine frowned at Kurt when he entered the living room again.

"I got you something," the younger man smiled nervously. "I hope it's not too much." He rummaged through his bag before pulling out his set of keys. He took two of the keys off the ring and held them out for Blaine. "They're to my apartment." Biting his lip he blushed lightly. "This one opens the door to the building, and this one opens my front door."

Blaine was stunned. "You made keys for me?"

"Yeah, I figured it would be easier?" Kurt smiled nervously. "For when you pick up Luna from school. Or you know, you just want to drop by?"

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "Wait a moment, okay?"

Kurt felt his heart hammer in his chest when Blaine disappeared in his room for a moment, only to appear again not even a minute later.

"Here." He held out a set of keys towards Kurt. "It's my spare."

"Really?" Kurt's eyes sparkled and his stomach clenched.

"Of course," Blaine smiled and sat down on Kurt's lap, one leg at each side of Kurt's thighs, bumping their noses together.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pressed their lips together softly. Blaine melted against Kurt's body, arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

Kurt's hands stroked up and down Blaine's back. He parted his lips and groaned softly when the latter tugged at his bottom lip.

"I really missed you," he murmured before tracing Blaine's teeth with his tongue.

Blaine whimpered and pressed down in Kurt's lap.

Kurt pulled back gasping for air. "Stay with me tonight?"

Blaine nodded fervently, pressing butterfly kisses over Kurt's face.

"Where's Luna?" Kurt asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"In her room," Blaine replied between kisses. He pulled back suddenly, realizing what he just said. "I mean, the guest room."

"Her room, huh," Kurt teased softly.

"It could just as well be," Blaine replied, "since she's the only one that sleeps there."

Kurt grinned. "You're adorable."

"Do you think she'd like it if I painted it for her?" Blaine frowned. "And maybe got her a better bed."

"Blaine," Kurt half smiled, "the bed is fine."

"It's my old bed from when I still lived at home," the older man protested. "It's a boy's bed. I could get her a white princess bed."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "I want her to feel at home here."

"Well…" Kurt looked a little taken aback. "I mean, if you want to."

"Do you want to?" Blaine asked softly.

"I… It's another big step."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, "but we're getting rather good at those, don't you think?"

Kurt smiled and nodded his head once.

"Besides, if you guys move here in the future, it won't be such a big difference for her," Blaine commented absentmindedly. "She'll already be used to her room."

"You want us to move here?" Kurt smiled, surprised.

"Yeah." Blaine looked confused for a moment. "Don't you? I mean, not right now, obviously. But when we move in together in the future, I figured you guys would move here. Since it's bigger and all." He frowned. "Am I assuming too much?"

Kurt shook his head and pressed another kiss against Blaine's lips. "I just hadn't dared to hope for something like that."

"Isn't it what you want?" Blaine pulled back slightly. "I mean, I figured that exchanging keys was the firsts step."

"Oh, I want it," Kurt replied, "I just didn't want to get my hopes up too soon."

"Good." Blaine pressed openmouthed kisses against Kurt's neck, feeling the younger man relax in his embrace. "Because I have thought about it, a lot."

"What else do you have in mind for our future?" Kurt closed his eyes.

"I might scare you," he smiled against Kurt's neck. Somehow they ended up lying on the couch, Blaine on top of Kurt.

"Try me?"

"I want us to live together," he whispered, trailing a wet pattern over Kurt's neck, "I want us to get married. I want us to buy a house together and a get dog. I want to adopt Luna." This made Kurt breath in sharply. "I want to be her father," Blaine continued softly, "I want her to call me 'Papa'. I want to have another child with you. I want to raise them with so much love, they'll practically suffocate." He pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes. "I want us to grow old in our house. Help our kids start their own live with whomever they choose, although they'd better be really good to kids. I want to paint Luna's old bedroom in bright colors for when our grandkids come to visit us." He chuckled softly. "I told you I would scare you. But I mean it – I want it all with you."

Kurt shook his head softly. "You don't scare me."

"Really?"

"It sounds great." Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck, pulling him close for a kiss. "I want our second child to be yours."

"Yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "We already have Luna. I'd love a little boy or girl with a mop of black curls."

"Are we getting ahead of ourselves?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "At least we're on the same page."

"Daddy? Blaine?" Luna interrupted them. "What are you doing?"

Both turned their heads at the same time and saw Luna frowning at them.

Kurt unwrapped one arm from around Blaine's neck and pulled her next to him on the couch. "We're cuddling."

She squinted at her father. "Blaine was eating you."

Kurt grinned and Blaine chuckled. "I was kissing your daddy."

She scrunched her nose. "Ew."

Kurt laughed and pressed a kiss against her cheek. "You think that for a long time, baby girl."

"I'm hungry."

"I brought spaghetti," Kurt answered. "I just have to heat it."

At that moment his phone rang.

"That'll be Quinn." Blaine glanced at the clock. "I'll go heat up the spaghetti." He scrambled from the couch. "You're gonna help me set the table?" He looked at Luna, who nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Kurt had grabbed his phone from his bag.

"_Hey Kurt, it's Quinn here, Luna's teacher."_

"Yeah I know who you are Quinn." Kurt laughed. "We went to the same school, we were in glee together?"

"_Yeah, just making sure," she giggled._

"Blaine said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"_Yes." She hesitated for a moment. "You know Sunday is Mother's Day?"_

Kurt hummed in confirmation.

"_Well, we're going to make something with the kids, so they can give it to their moms…" she trailed off._

"And you wanted to know what you should tell Luna?" Kurt predicted.

"_Well, yeah," Quinn answered softy. "I know she's seeing Brittany, but I wasn't sure if Luna would want to make a Mother's Day gift for her." _

Kurt sighed. "I don't think so," he replied. "She visits her but doesn't think of Brittany as her mother."

"_Oh." Quinn was silent for a moment. "I can just say she can make something for you then?"_

"Um, yeah sure, or…" His eyes trailed towards the kitchen where Luna and Blaine where putting plates on the table. "I'm guessing she's the only one without a mommy and a daddy?"

"_Well we have some kids whose parents are divorced," Quinn answered, "but I think you're the only single parent."_

"Just tell her she can make a gift for someone she loves a lot, and wants to give something to. If she wants to make something for Brittany, that's fine," he answered.

"_Okay," Quinn replied, "I hope I didn't disturb you too much. I just wanted to make sure."_

"That's okay. You can call me any time if it's about Luna."

"_Okay." Quinn paused for a moment. "That man picking her up before _–_ he's your boyfriend?"_

"Are you asking me that as Luna's teacher? Or as my old friend who's extremely curious?" Kurt chuckled.

"_Well I just want to know who I can trust to pick up Luna," she replied lamely._

Kurt laughed.

"_And yes, I am curious."_

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Kurt smiled in the phone.

"_He's hot!" she replied._

Kurt snorted. "I'm desperately hoping you're saying that as my friend, and not as Luna's teacher."

"_Whatever," Quinn replied, giggling._

…

_Friday May 8__th__, 2015_

"So, kids." Quinn looked at the children sitting around the table. "We're going to make handprints because it's Mother's Day, and you're each going to make a present for your mom. Just paint your hand in any color, and press it against the paper." She demonstrated it before washing her hands and putting little cups of paint on the table and giving every child a paintbrush. "Use a lot of colors!" she encouraged them. "When we're finished, we'll put 'Mom' on top of the picture."

Luna frowned and looked up at Quinn, who approached her. "I don't have a mommy to make a gift for."

"I know, Sweetie," Quinn replied, kneeling down next to the girl, "I talked to your daddy about this."

The girl narrowed her eyes when Quinn took her hand and started painting it. "He told me you could make a present for someone you love very much." She smiled at Luna. "Press it against the paper."

The result made her eyes lit up. "It's my hand."

Quinn nodded, "For whom do you want to make it? I'll help you spell the name so you can put it on top of the paper."

Luna grabbed the paint brush and started to paint her hand in bright green.

"Do you want to make a present for Brittany?" Quinn asked softly.

"Auntie Brit?" Luna frowned while shaking her head. "No, I'm gonna make a present for Blaine."

Quinn's eyes widened for a moment.

"He's Daddy's boyfriend," Luna explained while pressing her hand against the paper. "Green's his favorite color."

"Okay," Quinn smiled, "when you're done, call me, and I'll put his name on top of the picture." She stood up and walked around the table, helping the other children.

…

"It's Mother's Day this weekend," Santana commented.

"I know," Kurt replied, frowning.

"Do you think it's okay if we do something with Luna this weekend?" the Latina asked. "Last year, Brit was just getting to know Luna so Mother's Day wasn't important to her, but now that they have a relationship, we'd really like to celebrate with her."

"Oh." Kurt bit his lip. "I don't know, San, I don't think Luna really grasps the concept yet."

"Oh, come on," Santana replied. "She's almost five. I bet they even make presents at school."

"Uh, yeah." Kurt frowned. "I talked to her teacher about that. We decided to tell her she can make a present for anyone she wants."

Santana looked taken aback. "But Britt's her mom."

"No," Kurt responded slowly, "she's her aunt. Luna doesn't see her as her mom."

"But she is," Santana insisted.

Kurt bit his lip. "She's her birth mom. But it takes more than giving birth to be a parent, Santana." He frowned. "I thought we agreed on this."

"No." Santana glared at him. "She's her mom Kurt; you can't change that."

"I don't want to change that," Kurt replied, "I'm just saying Luna views you guys as cool aunts. She loves you. But she doesn't see Brittany as her mom."

"Well she should," Santana insisted. "You should explain it to her. Tell her she should make a present for Brittany."

"I'm not going to make her do something she doesn't want to," Kurt replied firmly. "If she doesn't want Brittany as her mom, that's her choice."

"She's four," Santana argued. "She doesn't know what a mother is."

"You don't know what a mother is," Kurt retorted. "Let me tell you, it's not taking care of her when it fits your schedule."

"What?" Santana snorted. "We take care of her every other weekend."

"Yeah, unless it's inconvenient because it's your anniversary," he snapped.

"You said you didn't mind!"

"Or when she's terrified of nightmares and doesn't want to sleep at your place," Kurt continued.

"That's not my fault," Santana responded, "and you said you didn't mind if she slept at your place."

"Of course I don't!" Kurt growled and rolled his eyes. "She's my daughter, I love her. I take care of her, whether it fits my schedule or not, whether she's scared or not. Face it Santana, you can be the cool aunt, but neither you nor Britt is going to be her mother." Kurt turned abruptly, throwing his apron over the counter. "Excuse me while I go pick up MY daughter from school."

…

"Hi, Daddy." Luna leapt into his arms, and Kurt felt himself relax when his daughter pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"We're going home?" She bounced in his arms.

"Yup."

"Don't forget your picture." Quinn showed up behind Luna and Kurt.

"Yes." Luna's eyes lit up. "We made presents for Mother's Day!" She wriggled out of Kurt's arms and ran towards the middle of the room, grabbing her picture from the table. "But since I don't have a mommy, I made one for Blaine." She held up her handprints for Kurt to see.

"I helped her with the name," Quinn commented softly. "It's okay right? You said it could be her choice."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking of Santana and Brittany for a moment, but pushing those thought away quickly. "It's great."

"Can we go give it to Blaine tonight?" She grinned proudly at him.

"Sure Sweetie," Kurt replied. "I bet he'll love it."

…

I hope I haven't offended anyone with this. I don't want to push Blaine in the role of 'mother' by Luna making him a present. I just want to show that she's not seeing Brittany as her mother, and Blaine as an important part of her life. I talked it over with my beta, and she thought it was okay. So I hope you all feel the same ;)

And now, my favorite part:

review responses

**RIPJames Sirius Lupin True Marauder**: oh well, the Burt drama isn't completely over yet :) I'm sorry. He's trying. But yeah, you'll see

**Violethillbeautiful:** ahahahaha, ehm, in 2016 or something? Haha. They have barely been together a couple months :) it will happen though. I already have several scenarios in my head for that part ;)

**Monkeybunspotter**: well, I don't want anyone accusing me of stealing their ideas :) also, the Burt issue isn't totally cleared. He said he'd behave from now on. Not that he approved ;)

**Wish-opon-a-star**: oh wow, so much love :D thanks you (and you do now I can just go to your profile and see your other favorite fics? :D)  
>It's not going to end soon, trust me. I have so many headcanon for this story, I will keep going for a while. And if I end it, I might write a sequel some years in the future…<p>

**Supermegafoxyawesomehot7:** first of all, sheez, what a username :p secondly, if you're dead, I volunteer to adopt your cat and give it a nice home. (is it a boy or a girl. Because I already have a cat at home. But then again, I'm convinced he's gay…)  
>haha, anyway, I'm glad you liked it ^^ thank you!<p>

**SlightlypyschoPrincess**: thanks. Burt still isn't okay with things. He's accepted it, and he'll work on his behavior. But I see some more bumps coming up in the future :)

**LP**: thank you! yes, I'm putting Luna before everything else, because I believe that's how it should be. Children should be put first, no matter what everyone else thinks about Kurt and Blaine's relationship. And maybe I'm channeling to much Chris into the Kurt I'm writing, but I like to think he's a smart guy, and gets what it means to have a daughter. I don't want to paint a picture perfect of being a teenage parent. I want Kurt to be realistic about it.  
>also, I'm not planning on them breaking up, that's not what this story is about. It's about making it, even though all the odds are against you. (that being said, there will be some fights, and some breakdowns. But not actually breaking up)<p>

**Janice93**: I'm feeling you. I live in Europe, so it's like an 8hour flight. Which I would totally do, but it's expensive.  
>I'm glad you liked the chapter! And as I've said numerous times before, the Burt issue isn't completely resolves yet, he said he'd behave, not that he approved ;)<p>

**Helpmehelpu101**: I feel like you're in my head :D haha, you were the only one that picked up the Santana/Brittany stuff I was planning, and now you're the only one picking up the uncomfortable Burt stuff that I have planned. WHO ARE YOU? are you like, my twin that I've never known about?

**Frances: **aw, you have a daughter. Sweet, how old is she? (if you feel comfortable telling me)  
>thank you. I try to make Luna and Blaine's relationship realistic. She's not gonna tell him she loves him after seeing him once, but I think Blaine is a very child loving person, so she'll let him in easy.. :)<p>

**PadfootGredLover628:** thank you. so many people telling me it's one of their favorite stories. You guys have no idea how happy that makes me!

**Nija assasian**: I'm flailing over you, because you were my 30th reviewer for this chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you :D and I'm happy you liked my story so much :)

Special thanks to **dreamer 3097, miss jayne 76, suzy, Canadian-23, Saragamanda, wolfie204, HinaLuvLuvChan, mulder1921, chrissy, Ladybird, Azaelie67, sharion69, Mimi77** for leaving sweet reviews.

Also, a lot of people said they were glad to see the Burt issue resolved. Not to disappoint you guys, but it's not. Burt said he'd behave from now one. Not that he was okay with it… (ah yes, I'm just trying to make you guys anxious here ;) )

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

First off, I love how well you all reacted to the Britanna plot, and how you all defended Kurt :) it def takes more than giving birth to be a mother, hopefully they will realize it soon!

Secondly: I have created the tumblr! There's nothing really on it yet, since I'm still editing the first chapter together with my lovely beta, but there will be soon! So you guys can all go and follow it already. The link is: itsnotjustme (dot) tumblr (dot) com  
>the full link is also in my profile.<p>

If anyone is particularly good with html and wants to create a pretty Klaine-lay out for me, feel free. I don't know a thing about that stuff, so yeah…

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 10**

Friday May 8th, 2015, later in the evening

"Come on, Wesley," Blaine groaned. "You don't _need_ me in New York for that stupid meeting."

"I do, Blaine," his Asian friend protested. "You're the only one that might convince her to sign the record deal."

"She already told us she's not interested." Blaine shook his head. "I don't see how going back during the last week of June is going to change that."

"Because it's the last week she'll perform as Elphaba," Wesley explained with a heavy sigh. "She's a woman; she'll be all emotional and stuff."

"I still don't see why you need _me_ to convince Rachel Berry to sign a record contract," Blaine persevered. "Besides, I already promised Kurt we'd go away together."

"So change your plans," Wesley huffed.

"No," Blaine protested, "I want to go away with my family."

"Your family…" Wesley repeated incredulously. "Come on, you two haven't been together for a half year. You were longer with Sebastian in high school."

"So?" Blaine contradicted. "This is different. This is real."

"Blaine, you're 22; you have a whole life in front of you."

"One that I'm going to spend with Kurt." Blaine looked his friend straight in the eye, daring him to respond.

"You really feel that way about him?"

"Well, yeah." Blaine looked slightly flustered. "I mean, not officially yet. But it might as well be."

Wesley rubbed the back of his neck. "You really see them as your family?"

"Yes," Blaine huffed and glanced at the clock. "A family I wanted to be home with seven hours ago."

Wesley followed Blaine's glance; it was nearly midnight. "Okay." He bit his lip. "How about this, you said Kurt and Rachel were friends from high school, right?"

Blaine nodded tiredly.

"How about you take them with you?"

"What?" Blaine squinted.

"Come on." Wesley beamed. "It's perfect! Take them with you to New York."

"I don't know." Blaine bit his lip.

"All expenses paid by the company," Wesley said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll have to talk with Kurt first," came the reply.

…

"Blaine?" Kurt murmured when he felt the mattress shift and a body pressing itself against his back.

"Hush." Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt's neck. "Sorry I woke you, Baby. Go back to sleep."

"Sucks that your meeting took longer then you expected," Kurt mumbled, snuggling into Blaine's embrace.

Blaine gasped, when he felt Kurt's bare ass against his hips. "You're not wearing your pajamas."

"Mm-hmm_**." **_Kurt wriggled a bit. "I thought you'd be home earlier, we could have some quality time."

"Oh, God." Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, breathing in deeply. "Why didn't you tell me?" His fingers trailed an invisible path over Kurt's bare hip, his thumb stroking the crack of his ass.

He gasped when he felt Kurt's hole open and slick with lube. "You prepared yourself."

"Wanted to surprise you." Kurt smiled and twisted his head so he could look at Blaine with half lidded eyes. "Surprise?"

"You got yourself ready for me?" Blaine asked with a low, raspy voice.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded and wriggled his ass against Blaine's twitching cock. "Even made myself come." He suppressed a yawn. "Got sleepy after that."

"Shit, Kurt." Blaine bit lightly on his shoulder blade.

"Fuck me," Kurt purred softly.

"But you were asleep," Blaine protested. "I'd feel like I'd be taking advantage of you."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and put it on his rock hard dick, stroking it softly. "I want you, Blaine." He let go of Blaine's hand and lazily tried to push Blaine's boxer shorts down his hips.

Blaine groaned when his erection sprang free and Kurt gave it a firm stroke.

"In me," Kurt gasped because Blaine was still pumping his cock.

Blaine groaned in Kurt's neck, biting it softly when Kurt lifted one leg close to his torso and guided the tip of Blaine's erection towards his hole.

"Yes," Kurt moaned when Blaine slid into him, his ass pressing against Blaine's thighs, "so much better than my fingers."

"Shit," Blaine cursed and moved his hips lazily, sliding in and out of Kurt at a slow pace, while pressing light open mouthed kisses against his shoulder blades.

Kurt twisted his upper body and craned his neck, so he could press one hand behind Blaine's head to force their lips together, their mouths sloppily colliding in a messy kiss.

Blaine heaved a sigh in Kurt's mouth when the latter clenched his muscles tightly around him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, lazily moving against each other.

Kurt was practically purring in Blaine's mouth. "So good," he murmured. "I could do this all night."

"As amazing as that sounds," Blaine responded breathlessly, "I don't think I can keep this up much longer."

"Then don't," Kurt responded before squeezing tightly around Blaine.

Blaine hid his face in Kurt's neck and attached his mouth roughly between his shoulder blades, while he shuddered and released himself inside his boyfriend, who followed close behind.

…

Saturday, May 9th, 2015

A high giggle escaped from the little girl's throat.

"Hush," Kurt scolded softly, "you'll wake Blaine."

"Kurt?" Blaine scrunched his face when he came out of the bedroom and saw Kurt and Luna sitting on the ground, covered in white overalls, papers on the floor, and paint all around them. "What are you doing? What time is it?" He glanced at the clock. "ELEVEN?"

"BLAINE!" Luna jumped up to run towards Blaine, but Kurt grabbed her before she could even get near him.

"No little girl, you're a mess." Luna kicked her legs in protest and pouted.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around the living room carefully. He eyed the floor. "Are you guys painting?"

"We're making ART!" Luna giggled in Kurt's arms.

Blaine frowned.

"We are. I wanted something to cheer up my living room." He put Luna back on the ground. "So we started an art project."

"ART, ART, ART!" Luna cheered while she squirted some paint on the canvas and rubbed her hands through it.

"I can see why you need the overalls," Blaine commented dryly.

Kurt grinned up at him and smeared some paint on his hands, pressing it against the canvas.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Blaine asked while seating himself on the couch.

Kurt shrugged. "You got in late. There was no reason for you to get up. Come here," he said, motioning to Blaine. "Give me your hand."

Blaine frowned but did what he was told anyway.

Kurt smiled and painted Blaine's hand, before pressing it against the canvas next to his own handprint.

"MY PRESENT!" Luna suddenly exclaimed when she saw what Kurt and Blaine were doing.

"Present?" Blaine questioned.

"NO!" Kurt grabbed his daughter before she could run to her room. "We have to get cleaned up first."

"But I want to give my present to Blaine, now!" Luna whined and kicked her feet in the air again.

"First we take a shower, okay?" Kurt replied. "Otherwise your present will get all dirty, and you don't want that, do you?"

"No," Luna sighed and slumped in defeat.

"Go to the bathroom and get undressed," he directed his daughter.

"She made me a present?" Blaine was positively beaming, and one look at his face told Kurt that he couldn't care less if his present was torn in pieces or smothered with dirt. He already loved it.

Kurt bit his lip. "You remember when Quinn called me earlier this week about Mother's Day?" Blaine nodded while Kurt continued. "And I told her she could let Luna make something for whomever she wanted?"

Blaine looked dumbfounded. "She made it for me?"

"Yeah." Kurt shot him an apologetic smile. "Don't be offended that it was supposed to be for Mother's Day, please. She's so excited about it. We even wrapped it up last night. And she was so disappointed when your meeting ran late." He was shrugging off his overall and squeaked in surprise when Blaine yanked him against his body by his t-shirt and pressed their lips roughly together.

"A present from Luna, and you getting all hot and ready for me," he purred against Kurt's lips. "I would have abandoned the meeting in a second if I had known all that."

Kurt smiled and bit Blaine's lower lip softly. "Too late now."

"Hmm." Blaine nuzzled his face in Kurt's neck. "Have I told you that I love you already?"

"Not today." Kurt teased.

"DADDY, I'M READY," Luna interrupted.

"I'm coming, Sweetie." Kurt untangled himself from Blaine with a last kiss against his lips. "Love you too."

…

Blaine was browsing on his laptop when Luna and Kurt emerged from the bathroom half an hour later.

"What are you reading?" Luna asked while climbing on Blaine's lap.

"Travel stuff," Blaine replied vaguely before closing his laptop. "Now, where is my present?"

Luna's eyes widened and she hopped off Blaine's lap to run towards her room. Not even a minute later, she emerged with a cylinder-shaped present.

Blaine was beaming. "Is that for me?"

She suddenly got shy, and nodded, holding out her present.

"Aw, come here." Blaine grabbed her and put her on his lap again. "Thank you, Sweetie." He pressed a kiss against her cheek.

Slowly, he removed the wrapping paper, while Luna was eyeing him nervously. He grinned when he unrolled the drawing, a paper full of her handprints, all in various shades of green; with his name written on top of it.

"Green is your favorite color, right?" she asked with a small voice.

"You remembered."

Luna nodded.

"And you spelled my name?"

"Mrs. Quinn helped me. But I wrote it myself," she said proudly.

"I love it," Blaine simply replied. "I'm going to frame it, and put it on my wall."

"Really?" her eyes were shining.

"Yup."

Luna threw her arms around Blaine's neck, reminding Blaine of a boa constrictor."

"Luna," Kurt interrupted, chuckling, "you're suffocating him."

Blaine laughed and pressed a kiss against Luna's temple. "Lunch?"

"Yeah!" Luna hopped off Blaine's lap and skipped to the kitchen counter. "Can I have apple juice?"

"No," Kurt answered, before grabbing some bread to make her a sandwich. "You know you only get water throughout the day."

"Aw, come on." Blaine sat down next to Luna. "It's only one glass."

Luna grinned up at him. "Please, Daddy?"

"No," Kurt replied sternly.

"Come on Kurt. It's just juice."

"She doesn't get soda or juice during the day. That's the rule. One glass of juice or chocolate milk in the morning. And one glass of soda in the evening." Kurt was glaring at him.

"Okay." Blaine frowned. What was wrong with Kurt all of the sudden?

…

"What was that all about?" he asked Kurt after lunch, when Luna was taking a nap. They were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"What?"

"During lunch, about the juice." Blaine frowned. "Why is it such a big deal all of the sudden? It's just some juice, Kurt."

"It's the rules Blaine," Kurt retorted. "She has to listen to the rules. I don't want a spoiled kid."

Blaine was honestly confused. "But why are you making such a fuss about it?"

"Because I need you to be on my side, okay?" Kurt replied, his voice catching.

"Are you really upset because I wanted to give her juice?" Blaine blinked a couple times. "I just… I'm sorry?"

Kurt closed his eyes and brought his legs up against his chest, throwing his arms around them. "I need you to be on my side," he repeated.

"Kurt, I'm really confused here. What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with Santana."

Blaine frowned.

"About Mother's Day."

"Why?" Blaine asked softly.

"They wanted to take Luna out for the day. Celebrate Mother's Day with her." Kurt sniffed. "I snapped." He turned his head towards Blaine. "I don't want them to play 'parents'. I hate it. She's my daughter. I raised her. I taught her how to be polite. I made rules so she wouldn't turn into one of those spoiled brats."

Blaine slowly untangled Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"Every time she's with them, she gets everything she wants. She can go to bed late. She gets soda during the day. She doesn't need to say thank you. She doesn't need to clean up her toys." Kurt melted against Blaine's side. "I hate it. I hate that when she gets back, she's like 'but Aunt Santana let's me do this' or 'Aunt Britt doesn't tell me to do that."

"Kurt I…"

He shook his head. "I can handle it, because I keep telling myself that it's okay, that I'm her parent, and I need to teach her those things. They're not. But sometimes it just gets too be too much. I feel like a failure."

"Kurt," Blaine pondered his next words for a moment, "you're not a bad parent for teaching her to be polite. Or giving her a bed time."

"But I need you to be on my side," Kurt whimpered, "I need you to do as I do. because you're here all the time… and I can't have you contradicting me."

"Kurt?" Blaine was trying to read his expression. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want Brittany or Santana to play 'mommy dearest'."

"That's it?" Blaine was gazing at him.

"I can't have you playing a fun uncle as well. I need you to be more."

"More?" Blaine frowned. Was Kurt saying what he thought he was saying?

"More," Kurt repeated. "You wanted this, right? You told me what you wanted. I'm not making this up? You told me a couple of days ago." He was sounding desperate by now.

"No, Baby, no you're not making it up." Blaine ran a hand through his curls. "Shit, Kurt. I want to. You know I want to. But isn't this too fast? Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?"

"I don't care." Kurt shook his head and hid it in Blaine's chest. "I need you. I need you to be there. I can't do this on my own. I don't know how I did it before."

"Okay, Kurt, hush. I'm not going anywhere."

"I need you. I want you…" his voice was muffled in Blaine's shirt, so it was barely audible, "I want you to be her parent."

Blaine inhaled sharply before replying, "Okay, I can do that."

"Yeah?" Kurt looked up at him, hope glancing in his eyes.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled and tightened his grip on Kurt. He could do that.

…

Sunday, May 10th, 2015

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Kurt sighed when he opened the door and the Latina was standing on the other side.

"Look, Kurt. I know we have our differences. But Brit just really wants to have today, okay? Please. Give us this one day."

Shaking his head he indicated. "Come in."

"Thanks."

"Hi, Auntie Santana!" Luna waved at them before focusing back on the canvas that was lying on the floor. The three of them - Luna, Kurt and Blaine - were finishing the art project that they had started yesterday. She giggled when Blaine painted a dot on her nose.

"Ask her," Kurt said flatly.

"What?" Santana looked dumbfounded.

"You don't seem to believe me. So ask her." Kurt sighed and sat down next to Blaine. "I won't be mad."

"Um, okay." Santana kneeled next to the little girl. "Hey, Luna."

"Look, I'm making art." The girl squealed and painted some random figures on the canvas.

"That's great." Santana glanced over at Blaine and Kurt who were whispering at each other in hushed voices. "You know what day it is today?"

"Sunday!"

"Yes, but also Mother's Day."

"YES!" Luna giggled. "We made presents at school."

"You made a present for Mother's Day." Santana smiled smugly at Kurt, who bit his lip and looked … guilty?

"Yup." She continued to paint. "But I made a present for Blaine."

"You…" Santana inhaled sharply. "You made a present for Blaine."

Luna nodded proudly. "He says he's gonna frame it."

"Why didn't you make a present for Britt?" Santana asked softly.

Luna looked confused for a moment. "Mrs. Quinn said I could choose who I made a present for because I don't have a mommy."

"And you chose Blaine." Santana concluded.

Luna nodded and scrunched her nose. "Daddy, can I paint my room green?"

"No." Kurt rolled his eyes.

A sigh escaped from her mouth. "But I like green. And Blaine likes green as well."

"I don't care Luna; we're not painting your room."

Santana stood back up, eyeing the three of them.

"San." Kurt reached out to her.

"No." She shook her head, before turning around and leaving without another word.

Kurt sighed. He didn't want this to happen. He wanted a perfect life for Luna, for her to be loved and cherished.

"Hey," Blaine murmured and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "It's not your fault, okay?" he whispered in his ear. "You're an amazing dad. Look how happy she is."

Kurt followed Blaine's glance, and looked at his daughter. She was happily painting all over the canvas.

"She loves you," Blaine continued, "and I love you, and that all that's matters, okay?"

Kurt nodded and let his head rest on Blaine's shoulder.

"I have a question for you," Blaine said softly.

"Yeah?" Kurt turned his head slightly so he could see Blaine.

"How do you feel about a vacation in New York?"

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened.

…

**Windrider1967**: aw, thank you. yes, Luna def has to be first. And I'm glad you think I write her well. I don't have any kids xD so I just try to do a lot of research and see how kids I now react :) I'm always afraid I'm making her act too old for her age…

**Violethillbeautiful:** aw, a year is still pretty quick xD maybe even more :p

**Miss jayne**: yeah, I just think it sounds weird for adults to say 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend'. Especially when they have little kids :s  
>and aw, your son sounds adorable!<p>

**Jocy333:** I will tell you nothing… :)

**Tattooedrory:** thank you! Santana is a really hard character to write imo. But I try.

**Helpmehelpu101:** haha, it's not really bothering me, it's just a bit scary xD anymore predictions? :D

**HinaLuvLuvChan: **well, there will be coming a talk with Luna about Britt and Santana in the future. But I'm gonna try to keep it simple for her. It's a lot for a (by then) 5year old…  
>and no, that doesn't sound horrible. It's true. But it's more Santana that's causing problems anyway. You'll see ;)<p>

**LP**: ah, yes, Blaine really wants to be a father. There's some more back-story on that part in the future, but I don't want to give too much away xD

**Samantha-lawrence**: no that's not strange. I also think Kurt could and would take the responsibility of being a teenage dad. That's one of the reasons I made Kurt the father, and not Blaine (like in a lot of daddy-stories). Thank you!

**Azaelia67**: okay, do you mean like in a 'I won't like it, but I'll read it anyway' or a 'I won't like it and I won't read it' way? Anyways, there will be a whole storyline about Britt and Santana, but I'm not gonna make them have a legal battle. (one of the reasons is that I'm a detail freak, and the research would drive me crazy…)

**Supermegafoxyawesomehot7**: aw, I will gladly adopt your baby. I lobe children! Give me ALL your children :D  
>and I hope you feel better!<p>

**Bring bee a lollipop**: in your top five of favorites? Really. Omg, I feel so honoured now! Thank you! thank you! I love you :D

**Sayuri Reinhardt**: oh no, feel free to point out any mistakes! I made quite a lot in the first chapters (thankfully, now I have an awesome beta…). I actually wasn't sure in the beginning if it was 'diner' or 'dinner'. I guess I forgot to change it. Thanks!

**Punzy**: aw, although that does sound wonderful, I'm afraid not. Sorry.

**Frances:** aw, she's Luna's age :D Lovely. I love kids so much :) and no, it's not just Kurt that feels protective of her. She's just not her mom. She probably never will be (unless I make a drastic plot change). Like a lot of people said, it takes more than giving birth to be a mom. I think you can best compare it to Quinn on the show. She gave Birth to Beth, but she's not her mother. Shelby is.

**InLoveWithDarren**: well, I have pictures, but they're not exactly how I imagine her. I mostly saved them because of something the girl is wearing or smt… anyways, I'll post them on the tumblr I'm going to make, so you can check them out in a couple days/weeks. I basically imagine her as a little evrsin of Kurt, but with blonde straight hair (the only thing she's got from Britt) with bangs. Bright blue eyes (from Elizabteh, although we don't know that xD it's just like that in my head), and a little bit chubby, because she's 4, she still has the baby chubbiness. I hope that paints a little bit of a picture for you :) The problem is, I actually have pictures about how I imagine her looking. But they're pictures from people I actually know, and I don't want to publish them on the internet. So you'll just have to use your imagination. I found some rather good ones online that will go on my tumblr though…

**Badumtiss:** haha, how long did it take you? thanks! I hope you'll continue reading it ;)

Special thanks to my lovely reviewers: **MeMyselfAndI100, dark Visions, Canadian-23, Sarahamanda, Janice 93, dreamer 3097, suzy, Bedessica, Princess Ellie Hummel, Mary Peguero, Yaoi-will-save-the-world, missyemzy, REJ624, lotr14, Nija assasian, Ruby, ErisFae, DarrenCriss Fangirl Gleek, Qoy, UnPurpleSmurf, yaoilover1013, EarlGreyTea, DemitriMP**

****untill next week! xoxo**  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Hey you guys!

The first chapter (and photo's) is up on tumblr: Itsnotjustme . tumblr . com

If you want to reread a decently edited version with visuals :) (I also edited the first chapter here. I changed nothing from the plotline, so you don't _have_ to reread it, but the sentences and words are much better now!)

**CHAPTER 11**

Sunday, June 14th 2015

Kurt snuggled his head on Blaine's shoulder. His hand stroked through Luna's blonde hair, as she slept with her head on his lap.

"Hey." Blaine turned his head and pressed a kiss against Kurt's scalp. "We're almost there."

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes, his thought drifting to the last couple of weeks. Blaine had gone through with his plan to make the guest room into Luna's room and both Kurt and Luna had been denied entrance to Blaine's apartment the week following Mother's Day.

They had been allowed back in on the evening of May 15th, Luna's birthday. The result was amazing. One wall was decorated with checkered green paper, while the others were painted in a soft green. A white, iron bed with green sheets was placed in the center.

It was gorgeous. Luna had thrown a fit when she had to go to Brittany and Santana the next day. Only the promise of being able to sleep there the whole week when she got back had calmed her down slightly.

His relationship with the two women had been, well, strange. After the Mother's Day incident, things hadn't been going smoothly. Kurt suspected Luna talked a lot about Blaine when she was over there. It must hurt Santana and Brittany, although neither mentioned it. Also, Santana had apparently decided to ignore him after all that had happened surrounding Mother's Day. The atmosphere at work was really going below the freezing point whenever Kurt mentioned Blaine. It was the only time she reacted to his words, and always with snide remarks. He had started loathing the days that Santana worked.

He had even considered finding another job. But then again, the hours he got at the moment were great. A new boss might not be so generous.

When they had picked up Luna earlier that day, well let's just say, if looks could kill, Kurt wouldn't be here with Blaine right now. Unfortunately, Blaine seemed to feel the same way about Santana. He huffed and growled when the Latina was mentioned, muttering how they were always taking the easy way out.

"Daddy?" A soft voice woke him from his musings.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Are we there yet?" she whined

"Almost. You can look at the pretty lights." Kurt pointed at the window.

When Blaine had first mentioned the trip to New York, Kurt had bluntly refused. It was too expensive, and flying with a five year old seemed like so much fuss.

But then again, the company paid for all the expenses, since it was, in fact, a business trip, and a two-hour flight wasn't that long. They had chosen an evening flight, so Luna could get straight to bed once they arrived. Anyway, he had dreamed of coming to New York since he was a teenager - even before that.

They had gotten two rooms in the Empire Hotel on the Upper West Side with a connecting door so they could check on Luna during the night. At first Blaine had wanted to let Luna sleep in their room, but after a couple of reasonable arguments on Kurt's part ("She sleeps alone at home as well. Do you want go without sex for almost two weeks?"), he had conceded the point.

"Kurt." Blaine turned his head and looked at his boyfriend. "We're going to land. You have to put on her seatbelt."

Kurt nodded and turned his attention to Luna, smiling when he felt Blaine press a soft kiss against his neck. He sat back in his seat and grabbed his daughter's hand to comfort her. This was the first time she had flown. Well, it was Kurt's first time as well, but that didn't matter as long as his daughter felt comfortable.

He smiled when Blaine grabbed his other hand and pressed a kiss against the knuckles. Closing his eyes again, he remembered the awkward meeting with Blaine's parents two weeks prior.

It had been a week after Luna's birthday. They were staying over at Blaine's, because his little girl still refused to sleep at her room at home, and were lying together, snuggled up on the couch. They had put Luna to bed an hour before, and were steadily ignoring the movie that was playing on the TV screen in favor of devouring each other's mouths.

_Saturday May 23__rd__, 2015_

_The sound of the bell made Blaine pull back slightly from Kurt's lips. _

"_No," Kurt whined in response. "Ignore it."_

_Blaine chuckled before replying, "They might ring again and wake Luna."_

_Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. Blaine was right, of course, but that didn't prevent Kurt from regretting the fact that his boyfriend untangled their legs to go and answer the door._

_He took a deep breath and tried to cool himself off. He hoped that it was only Wes or David. Blaine would have no problem with telling them to get lost so they could continue._

"_Shit, Kurt." Blaine appeared back in the living room._

"_What?"_

"_It's my parents."_

_Kurt scrambled into a sitting position. "Your parents?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Um." Kurt was at a loss for words. "Did you know that they were coming?"_

_Blaine just looked at him, eyebrows raised. _

'_No of course not. Stupid question,'_ _Kurt scolded himself. Blaine and his parents had been a sore spot. Blaine had told Kurt how they disapproved of everything he did, or was, so introducing them to Kurt had always been postponed. Kurt hadn't minded too much. After all, they sounded horrible, and they made Blaine uncomfortable. From what he heard, their approval of their relationship wasn't even an option, so why bother?_

"_Do you want me to go?" Kurt wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to go and hide. It made him feel sixteen and caught at doing something wrong, but Blaine looked so on edge that Kurt would do anything to make it better._

"_No, of course not. I just wish this wouldn't be so awkward."_

"_Okay," Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it softly._

_A knock was heard, and Blaine pulled his hand out of Kurt's grasp to open the door._

"_Honey!" came an exited woman's voice, followed closely by a lower voice saying, "Son."_

"_Hi, Mom, Dad." Kurt could hear the nervousness in Blaine's voice. "Um, I need to introduce you to someone."_

"_Oh, do you have company over?" the woman cooed. "A nice girl perhaps?"_

_Kurt cringed. He could already feel the disaster happening._

"_Um, no." Blaine's jaw was clinched when he entered the living room. Kurt was standing awkwardly in the middle, smiling politely at Blaine's parents and extending his hand._

"_Mom, Dad, this is Kurt." He paused for a moment, as if to gather the courage for his next sentence. "My boyfriend."_

"_Oh." The woman blinked a couple times before shaking Kurt's hand timidly._

"_It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said politely. No way that they would have anything to say about his manners. "Mr. Anderson." He extended his hand towards Blaine's dad, who ignored him._

'_Great.'_ _He let his hand fall back to his side and allowed Blaine to pull him back on the couch. _

"_Why are you here?" Blaine asked almost rudely._

"_Well, do we need a reason to visit our only son?" Mrs. Anderson asked with a shocked voice. Kurt would almost believe her, if Blaine hadn't told him otherwise._

"_You never do."_

"_Well, we need a favor," Mr. Anderson replied bluntly, "and we thought it was best to come and ask you in person."_

"_What?"_

"_Your grandmother has decided she wishes a grand family dinner tomorrow evening."_

"_All at the last minute, of course," Mrs. Anderson interrupted with a dramatic sigh. _

"_Dear, we already discussed this."_

"_Fine," Mrs. Anderson huffed, showing her obvious disagreement._

_Kurt frowned and looked at Blaine. Hadn't he told him his grandmother had passed away?_

"_It's my other grandmother," Blaine whispered, so only Kurt could hear him. "The one that left me the money was my mother's mother."_

_Kurt nodded in understanding._

"_They do not get along." He looked at his mother from the corner of his eyes. "Imagine that."_

_Kurt suppressed a snort and grabbed Blaine's hand._

"_Could you please come," Mrs. Anderson insisted. "She'll kill me if you're not there. Probably make up some ridiculous reason why I failed her again."_

"_Sure, Mom. I'll be there, on one condition."_

"_Anything."_

"_I get to bring Kurt."_

_Mrs. Anderson inhaled sharply. "Honey, it's not that we don't want you to bring Kurt. But you know your grandmother…"_

"_Oh it doesn't matter, Dear," Mr. Anderson interrupted her, "we'll just tell her Blaine insisted on bringing a friend."_

"_No!" Blaine exclaimed. "If she wants to have a family dinner, then she'll have to accept my family as well."_

"_Oh, well…" Mrs. Anderson looked lost._

"_Um, Blaine." Kurt tugged at his hand and glanced towards Luna's room._

"_Oh, and his daughter," Blaine added quickly._

"_His daughter?" Mr. Anderson frowned in confusion._

Kurt grimaced at the memory of the most awkward dinner he had ever attended. Luna had charmed Blaine's mother from the moment she laid eyes on her, but there was an obvious tension when the girl talked about her daddy and his boyfriend like it was the most normal thing in the world, the way it should be.  
>Blaine's grandmother, on the other hand, had barely glanced at Luna and Kurt, preferring to ignore their presence. She had even gone so far as to mention some nice granddaughters of her friends who Blaine simply needed to meet, ignoring all of Blaine's protests.<p>

"We're here." Kurt opened his eyes again and saw Blaine looking at him with a goofy smile. He could survive an awkward dinner every now and then, if it meant he could keep Blaine forever.

Friday June 19th, 2015

New York was amazing. Kurt dreaded the day they would go back home.

He had been afraid it wouldn't be as much fun for Luna, but the little girl seemed to be born to live in the city. She almost enjoyed it more than Kurt did.

They had started their week by visiting some famous tourist places like Times Square and the Statue of Liberty.

The next day they had spent entirely at the Central Park Zoo. Luna had never been to a zoo before, and had barely been able to contain her excitement. Central Park Zoo might not be that large, but Luna had insisted on seeing almost every animal twice. She especially loved the snow leopards. Kurt had vowed to take her to the Columbus Zoo when they had time this summer.

They had also been to the Disney Store (yes, Blaine had bought tons of stuff for Luna) and Coney Island. Again, Luna seemed to enjoy everything as much, if not more, than Kurt did.

And it wasn't just the city, and all the stuff they did. It was how free they were to be themselves. Sure, Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand in Lima, and kissed each other in public, but here, nobody seemed to judge them. If Kurt was sitting on a bench in Central Park snuggled up to Blaine, while Luna was playing a couple of feet away, nobody looked. If they were walking hand in hand, Luna between them, nobody judged them. If they went to a restaurant, nobody looked twice because the two men were staring at each other, obviously madly in love.

But in Kurt's mind, the best moment was when they were getting an ice cream for Luna at Central Park Zoo. Blaine was holding Luna in his arms, and they were looking at the penguins, while Kurt was waiting in line. An older lady was standing behind him and started talking to him.

"_Is that your daughter?" She looked at him through her thick glasses._

_Kurt bit his lip, already afraid of the reaction he was going to get. He had met many older people, and not a lot of them were very accepting. "Yes."_

"_I can tell; she looks a lot like you."_

"_I... Thank you." He decided it was best to just be polite. _

"_How old is she?"_

"_Five."_

_She frowned. "You seem young to have a five-year-old."_

"_Yeah, well…" he sighed, mentally trying to force the line to move quicker. "I made a mistake when I was in high school."_

"_Oh." She nodded understandingly._

"_I don't regret a thing, though," he added, just to get on her nerves._

"_Of course not," she replied. "How could you regret such a wonderful blessing? She seems like a an adorable girl, and your husband clearly loves her very much."_

_Kurt's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Husband? "I… err… he's not…"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," the woman apologized. "I shouldn't assume. They just seemed so at ease with each other. I'm picturing my own grandson and his husband with their son. I'm terribly sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Dear."_

"_Your grandson and his husband?" Kurt couldn't help but wonder._

"_Yes, they got married 5 years ago, right after that bill passed. Adopted their little boy a little bit over two years ago. That's him, with his cousin." She indicated at a teenager and a young boy, standing not too far from Blaine and Luna. A proud look appeared on her face. _

_A smile found his way on Kurt's lips. They could get married here. "He is… we're together." He explained to the woman. "Just not married." 'Yet,' he added to himself. "We haven't been together that long."_

"_Well, by the way he's looking at you, I'm sure he won't let you go anytime soon."_

_Kurt glanced over at Blaine and caught his eyes. He was laughing at something Luna said, and looked at him with utter devotion._

"_Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt said softly._

"_Sure." The women smiled at him._

"_I'm not letting him go either. I'm going to marry him someday."_

Saturday, June 20th, 2015

"Rachel!" Kurt squealed and flew to his friend, hugging her around the neck, almost knocking both of them over. "I can't believe it. You were great!"

"I know!" she replied in a typical Rachel fashion.

"Haven't changed a bit, I see." Kurt commented with a happy smile. "But seriously, you were amazing. Even Luna loved it."

She had. Kurt had been a bit afraid that the musical would be too complicated for her, even though she had seen _The Wizard of Oz_ numerous times, but she had been enthralled from the beginning to the end.

"You brought your daughter?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Kurt nodded. "Luna, Blaine, come here."

He picked her up. "Luna, this is Rachel. The woman we just saw on stage."

"You're the green witch?" the girl asked, clearly intimidated.

"Oh, look at you," Rachel cooed. "I haven't seen you since you were one year old. You've gotten so big."

"And you know Blaine, obviously."

"Yes, I believe I have met him once or twice." Rachel grinned smugly. "I'm still not going to sign that record deal."

"Why not?" Kurt asked earnestly. The Rachel he knew from high school would have jumped at the opportunity.

"Are you here to convince me otherwise, Hummel?" She pointed accusingly at him.

"Hey, I told them if you had your mind set on something, you wouldn't change it."

"Damn right!" Whe went from serious to overexcited again in less than three seconds. "I've got this amazing opportunity to play the lead in a new Broadway musical. _We Will Rock You_!" she squealed. "It's been playing in the West End successfully for over ten years."

"Oh, the musical about Queen?"

"Yes," she squealed again. "I get to play the female lead, 'Scaramouche'. It's such a great opportunity. I mean, I've loved playing Elphaba, but let's be honest, I won't be winning a Tony for playing the next Elphaba in line. I have to do something new. Something challenging."

"I'm sure you'll do amazing."

"Oh and guess who is playing the male lead?"

Kurt was at loss, but before he could guess she was already rambling again.

"Jesse St. James. Isn't that the most amazing coincidence you've ever heard? Oh, promise you'll come and see me when it's running."

"Um…" He wanted to, sure, but New York and Broadway were expensive.

"We will," Blaine answered for both of them. "Wesley will have me following you 'til the ends of the earth to get you signed with us, so I'm sure I can arrange a business trip to come and see you."

"Wonderful!" she replied sincerely, "and who knows, maybe after I've won my Tony…" She blinked at Blaine. "But come, tell me all about how the two of you met. I have some free time before my evening show."

Friday June 26th, 2015

Kurt sighed and sank down on the couch. Blaine was putting Luna in her bed. He closed his eyes for a minute, trying desperately not to think of tomorrow, when they would have to fly home again. Not only did he not want to leave New York, after sleeping with Blaine for nearly two weeks, it would be hard to sleep alone again. Sure, Blaine stayed over a lot, but not every night.

His phone rang, and Kurt answered it without thinking.

"Hello?" he said, suppressing a yawn. New York was wearing on him, or maybe it was Blaine, who kept him up half of the night.

"_Kurt? It's Chandler Meyers, your landlord."_

"Yes?" Kurt frowned.

"_I'm calling you, because we've sent you a letter last week, but we haven't gotten a reply yet."_

"I'm not at home, I'm on a trip."

"_Oh well, you'd better sit down then."_

…

Kurt stared blindly ahead of him, his phone still pressed tightly in his grasp.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine had just come back into their room, and looked at his boyfriend in concern. Kurt didn't reply. He just stared straight ahead of him.

"I think I…" Kurt swallowed heavily.

"Kurt you're freaking me out here." Blaine sat down next to him on the bed.

"I think I just became homeless."

"WHAT?" Blaine's eyes looked like saucers.

"My landlord just called me. Apparently they're going to renovate the building. I have to leave by September."

"But… He can't just… How…" Blaine was stuttering, his mind going into overdrive.

"They've sent me an official letter. The notice is probably sitting in my mailbox right now," he huffed. "They also told me they'd be glad to welcome me back once the renovations are finished, provided I'm willing to pay the extra rent they're going to ask. Like I'll be able to afford it."

Kurt sighed and hid his head in his hands. "How did this happen?" He groaned dejectedly. "I guess I'll have to go apartment hunting once we get back, and if I can't find something, I'll just have to stay with my dad for a couple of weeks until I do."

"Maybe…" Blaine swallowed. His throat felt extremely dry all of the sudden. "Maybe you could stay with me?"

"No, it's fine." Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to be a burden. I'm sure I'll find something, and if not, my dad won't mind if we stay with him for a couple weeks. Although it will mean you can't stay over anymore." He groaned again. It would already be hard to not have Blaine next to him every night, much less, for weeks at a time. Why did this happen to him. Why?

"No, I mean..." Blaine licked his lips self-consciously. "I meant - maybe you could move in with me?"

Kurt's head shot up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "You... what?"

"You could move in with me?" Blaine repeated, a smile forming on his face.

"I-" Kurt hesitated. "No, I mean... I couldn't… Really?"

Blaine nodded, a full-on smile plastered on his face. "I know it's soon. And I know we didn't talk about this, but I want you to. These two weeks, sleeping with you every night, seeing you every morning, seeing Luna every day - it's my personal heaven. Please, come live with me?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. The thought of staying with his dad, if only for a couple of weeks, sounded horrible. Not because he didn't love his dad, or because they didn't get along. No, because it meant he couldn't have Blaine over. Blaine was around all the time, and Kurt loved it. He loved spending his evenings curled up on Blaine's couch, in his arms. He loved waking up and knowing Blaine was the first thing he got to see. He loved coming home after work to the sight of Blaine and Luna preparing dinner. He loved Blaine.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Blaine looked surprised, but oh, so, happy.

"Let's do this. Let's move in together." Kurt barely had the chance to finish his sentence before Blaine was attacking his lips fiercely.

"I love you," he murmured between hard, desperate kisses.

"I love you too, silly boy."

Blaine pulled back for a second. "I can't believe I will get to do this every day."

Kurt laughed at his enthusiasm. "You already see me practically every day."

"Yeah, but this will be different. This will be for real. I'll get to sleep with you every night. Get to kiss you every day when we wake up. Get to spend all my evenings with you. Get to see Luna every day."

And Kurt couldn't help but share his dreamy expression. After all, it did sound pretty fantastic.

…

Kurt was gloating. It was 3 am on a Sunday morning, and he was in New York and had probably just had the most amazing sex of his life. Not just sex - celebratory sex. He and Blaine were officially moving in together.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kurt pressed a kiss against Blaine's jaw in response. "I love you. We're going to live together."

"I know." Blaine chuckled when Kurt hit him softly in the chest. "And I love you, too, of course."

"We'll have to talk about this."

"You're not backing out, are you?" Blaine looked suddenly concerned.

"No." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I mean, details. Like when are we moving in? How much is your rent so I can pitch in? When do we tell my father?" Kurt looked horrified at his last thought.

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine chuckled and pressed a kiss against his lips. "You have to leave by September, so let's move in Mid-August, that leaves us plenty of time to take care of all the paperwork. You don't have to pitch in on the rent because I own my apartment. And we'll just tell your dad next time we see him, because no matter what he says, it's not going to change our decision, right?"

"No, of course not." Kurt paused for a moment before continuing, "You own your apartment?"

"Yeah, I bought it with the money from my grandmother."

"Oh, I just assumed…" Kurt pondered for a moment. "Your grandmother, she left you a lot then?"

"Enough," Blaine replied. "But I invested quite a bit in Warbler Records, and I bought my own apartment. I still have some of it saved, but not much."

"But what about… I mean… I have to pay you something."

"No." Blaine looked confused. "You just have to live with me."

"But I can't imagine not having to pay rent. It seems like such a luxury."

Blaine shrugged. "If it makes you feel that bad, open an account for Luna and save the money that you would normally spend on rent for her."

Kurt nodded absentmindedly. "Are you rich?"

Blaine laughed loudly.

"I mean, you buy all this stuff for my dau- for Luna. You own your apartment. You own part of a company that paid for our vacation."

"I'm not rich," Blaine chuckled. "I'm comfortable."

"But-"

"I come from a lot of money. My grandparents, my parents, they're rich. But like you know, my parents didn't really support me in my decision to study music. My grandmother, the one that left me the money, paid for college. She was the only one that encouraged me to chase my dreams. She was also the first person I ever told that I was gay." He smiled at the memory. "Her reaction was priceless. She just said, 'So? Would you come in here to tell me you were straight? I don't care.' She died when I was in my last year, and left me half of her money. The other half went to my parents. They figured I would come to them to ask them what to do with it, but instead I spent it. Well, not everything, but a lot. My parents, well, let's say they weren't too happy about it, but I think I did fine. Warbler Records is running smoothly. We just need one big chart-topper to make it big, and not having to worry about rent and stuff, it's nice."

Kurt nodded, letting this information sink in. "How smoothly is Warbler Records running? I don't want to pry, but if we're moving in together…."

"No, that's fine," Blaine answered. "You have a right to know. Let's just say, if I could get someone with an amazing voice, like Rachel, to sign, and we'd get a number one hit, you wouldn't have to work at the diner anymore. You could go back to college or something."

Kurt bit his lip.

"Not that I want to force you, or want you to play housewife or anything, but I know you like designing, and I'm convinced you could do something with it. If that's what you want."

Kurt stayed silent.

"I want you to get your dreams, Kurt. You gave a lot up, but I can help you to make them come true."

"I don't want you to spend your money on me, though. I already feel like I'm taking advantage of you if I don't need to pay rent," Kurt protested weakly, because if he had to be honest, quitting his job and taking some actual designing courses - it sounded pretty wonderful to him.

"But," Blaine contradicted, "it's not just my money if we move in together, right? It's our money. Our apartment." His voice grew softer. "Our family? Before, when you said I bought all that stuff for Luna, you were about to say 'my daughter' and then you changed your mind." He swallowed audibly. "Why?"

Kurt was silent for a few moments, secretly pleased Blaine had caught his slip-up, before answering with a soft voice, "Because most of the time she doesn't feel like _my_ daughter anymore... She feels like _ours_."

* * *

><p>Can I just say, every one that said my story was one of their favorites, I love you. Seriously, you guys make me so incredibly happy!<p>

**Azaelia67**: haha okay, well I have to go through legal ways for Blaine to be able to adopt Luna (I've done some research about it), but there won't be an awful custody battle between Britt and Kurt. There will be fights and arguments, but they'll work it out on their own ;)

**Canadian-23**: haha, ff can be a bitch sometimes! But no worries, I got your pm ;) thanks

**R. Harper**: aw, thank you. I hope people can see Britanna's perspective. They have good intentions but they're just doing it the wrong way, like future chapters will reveal, and it won't help with their relationship with Luna.  
>I'm glad you like Kurt as a father, and that you thinks it's possible ;) I'm always afraid people will hate that I made Kurt the father instead of Blaine… but I just love DaddyKurt :)<p>

**Violethillbeautiful**: haha, if you liked that, how did you like Blaine asking Kurt to move in with him? :D and the last paragraph? :D

**Rose235b**: I know what you mean. I don't mind Mpreg too much, I can stand it if it has a decent plotline and it's well written… but they're not that easy to find. (actually, I can only really remember on Mpreg story that I read that I really, really liked, and it wasn't even in this fandom…)  
>there are just not enough ParentKlaine fics imo…<p>

**Dcrissgirl**: aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it so much :)

**Helpmehelpu101:** ah, I know they're taking it fast, but there will be some more explanation about how Blaine feels in the following chapters… and there will be moments where Blaine will really start to become a parent, and not just some 'fun uncle' type. It just takes some time…

**Bring bee a lollipop**: hahahaha, I hope she forgave you in the end :D

**Justlistening**: I know, there will be some more Blaine trying to be a father parts. It's just not that easy, because he's afraid if he is strict, or forbids her something, Luna'll hate him. He just wants her to love him ;)

**Glee-rific-Klaine**: ah, I love it when my readers pic up on subtle little hints that I've put in my story :) congratulations, you're the first one to say something about the fact that it's always Santana that's pushing Kurt or Luna… haha, that's all I will tell you for now :D

Shout outs to: **HinaLuvLuvChan, miss jayne76, becky199756, dark Visions, dreamer 3097, njferrel, BM22OwenstinaKB, yaoilover1013, SlightlyPsychoPrincess, RIPLUPIN James Sirius True Marauder, HazelDistraction, MaryPeguero, Kayla Anne, Princess Ellie Hummel, suzy, DarrenCriss Fangirl Gleek, Janice93, Cloverifique, Marierux and Picture of people **for leaving me lovely reviews. I've probably read every one about ten times :D

And, as always, a BIG, BIG, BIG thank you, to 'theMuse19' for being an awesome beta and friend. My story wouldn't be half as good without your help!

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi you guys!**

**I love you :) Just wanted to let you know.**

**Now, this chapter is unusually long, but I discussed it with my beta, and we both agreed it couldn't be cut in two, so just enjoy the enormous chapter (almost 9.5k).**

**Also, you all should go and check my beta's story out, because it is amazing!  
>www. fanfiction. Net s/ 7775778 /1/ Model_ Behavior  
>(remove the spaces)<strong>

**It's an AU in which Kurt and Blaine never met, and Kurt is selected as a candidate for Project Runway.  
>So if you think it's something you might enjoy, go read it!<strong>

CHAPTER 12

Friday night, August 14th,2015

"How did I get so many clothes?" Kurt was complaining loudly. "It won't all fit into your closet in your apartment."

"Our apartment," Blaine corrected him, and smiled down at Kurt who was sitting in his bedroom, surrounded by empty boxes and clothes. "Sort them out?"

Kurt looked at him, scandalized.

"I mean, you don't wear all of them anymore, right?"

"Blaine, Baby, I love you, but you can't seriously ask me to get rid of my first Alexander McQueen vest that I ever bought?" He held up a vest that he had obviously outgrown.

"Kurt, there's no way you could still get into it." Blaine replied.

"But it's Alexander McQueen!" Kurt wailed.

"Okay, how about this." Blaine sat down next to Kurt. "We'll make a deal. For every piece of clothing that you get rid of, I'll give you a kiss."

Kurt huffed.

"What? My kisses aren't as good as the old Marc Jacobs shirt you haven't worn since, well, ever since we met?

A smile found its way onto Kurt's lips. "But what about my designer Chanel coat?" He pouted when he saw the slushy stains that he never been able to get out.

"Okay, I'll admit that one might be worth a hand job."

"I think I'm starting like this deal."

"Well, we do have the house to ourselves next weekend." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hmpf," Kurt grumbled at that statement.

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either. But it's only a weekend, right?"

"What if she needs me, though? It's not like I can drive over to get her in the middle of the night like when they're at home."

_Thursday, July 16__th__, 2015_

"_Kurt?" a timid voice woke him from his musings. It was a quiet Thursday afternoon, and instead of gossiping or talking about the latest fashion trends like they used to do, Kurt was sitting at the counter absentmindedly looking through People's Magazine while Santana was ignoring his mere existence. Well, until now._

"_Yes?" _

"_Can I ask you something?" Santana sounded serious. Kurt frowned. After their falling out over Mother's Day subject, they hadn't talked much. They only spoke to agree on when they would pick up Luna, and if she would stay the night._

"_I guess."_

"_Brittany and I wanted to go away for a weekend in August."_

"_Sure, I'll keep Luna that weekend," Kurt replied without really thinking it over. Blaine wouldn't mind taking care of her. Maybe they'd already be living together by then. If not, Luna could just stay the night at his place. She preferred her room over there anyway._

"_No," Santana's voice quivered. "No that's not what I wanted to ask. Would it be okay if we took her with us?"_

_Kurt breathed in sharply. _

"_You were right; being a mother is about more than being there when it's convenient."_

_Well, those were words he'd never thought he'd hear from Santana's mouth._

"_I…" Kurt hesitated. "Are you sure?"_

"_It's just three nights. I can handle it."_

"_You can handle it? How about Brittany?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_You know Brittany; she's just excited about the possibility of seeing mermaids."_

_Kurt shook his head, thanking whoever was up there that his daughter hadn't inherited her mother's wisdom - or lack thereof._

"_You're going to the Gulf?" Kurt looked shocked. Santana didn't expect him to let them take his daughter half across the country for a three day trip._

"_The lake," Santana replied. "I rented a cabin."_

"Hey." Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist. "We talked this over. They should get a chance to prove themselves, right? Worst case scenario, we drive the two hours to go and pick her up."

Kurt nodded, still uncomfortable with the situation. "Doesn't change the fact that I don't want them to take her."

"I know."

"What if she decides she likes them better?" Kurt's voice was trembling.

"Is that what you are afraid of?" Blaine looked at him. Kurt looked so young, terrified at the thought of losing his daughter.

"Kurt, Baby, have you seen the way her face lights up when she sees you after a weekend with Santana and Britt? Hell, even after a day when she was at home and you were just working. She lights up like you are everything. You are her world. She loves you so much more then she'll ever love them. You raised her. She asks for you when she's scared. She asks for you when she's hurt. She asks for you when she's happy and she wants to share it. You won't ever lose her, okay? I promise."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry I'm being such a baby."

"Don't ever apologize for something like this," Blaine said harshly.

Kurt sighed. "Let's pack up before she gets home, okay?"

Not even a minute later the bell rang.

"Or not." Blaine grinned as he opened the door.

An exited Luna burst into the room, followed by Burt.

"Daddy!" Luna giggled when Kurt picked her up and started attacking her face with kisses.

"I missed you Babygirl," he answered.

"I'm not a baby!" she protested.

"You're right." Kurt pouted and put her back on the ground, smiling when she ran into Blaine's arms. She had clearly missed him as well.

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt looked at his father who was frowning.

"I still don't like this, Kurt."

"Dad!" Kurt looked pointedly at Luna.

"I know; I'll behave. But I still think you are rushing into things." Burt growled.

"Thank you for taking care of Luna today, Sir." Blaine approached them, Luna still bouncing in his arms. She was excitedly telling him about everything she had done while she was with Burt and Carole.

"…and then Uncle Finn fell down the stairs." She was giggling uncontrollably.

"I would have looked after her, but between arranging the last minutes details of the move, and both our jobs, your help was more than welcome."

Burt grumbled something unintelligible, but held his tongue when Kurt glared at him.

"Yeah, it's no problem… We love to take care of her," he added after a couple of seconds.

Wednesday, August 19th, 2015

Blaine smiled when he saw Luna racing towards the playground. He had been taking care of Luna for almost the entire summer now. Except for the few times Luna stayed with Burt and Carole, Blaine looked after her whenever Kurt had to work. He had arranged his schedule around Kurt's, going to the office on days when Kurt was at home; whenever he stayed home, he tried to get most of his work done on his laptop during the day when Luna was taking a nap or playing, or during the evenings.

And he loved it. He loved taking care of Luna. She felt more like his daughter every day.

The playground just around the corner from Kurt's workplace had become their thing. They went there at least twice a week, usually before they went to the diner for lunch.

Today was no exception.

Luna had made some friends on the playground, and skipped off to the swings the moment she saw her friend Jenny.

Blaine sat down at the bench near the exit and pulled out a book he had brought. Every now and then his gaze would stray to Luna, who was happily playing with her friends.

That's how it went most days they were at the playground. Sometimes some of the other parents would come and make small talk. Nobody ever questioned the fact that Luna was his daughter, although she looked nothing like him. Maybe they just assumed he was babysitting. He didn't really care either way. He loved this.

"DADDYYYYYY!"

His thoughts were interrupted by Luna's scream. As soon as the sound reached his ears, he was off the bench and by her side, but Jenny's mother, who had been pushing her daughter on the swings, was already trying to comfort her.

"Hush, Sweetie. It's okay. You're okay." She was rocking Luna, trying to calm her down, but the girl kept crying hysterically.

"I want my daddy!"

"Luna!" Blaine knelt next to them. "Honey, are you okay?"

She quieted down slightly when she spotted Blaine and wrenched her way out of the woman's grasp to cling herself to Blaine. "Daddy!"

"Hey, it's okay Princess, I'm here." Blaine hugged her close to his chest and stroked her hair, like he had seen Kurt doing numerous times. It seemed to be working, and Blaine continued to soothe the child until the tears had slowed to a trickle.

"What happened?" He glanced up at Jenny's mom, who was still looking at them with worried eyes.

"She tried to jump out of the swing, but landed on her knees."

Blaine nodded and sat Luna down on his legs to inspect her knees.

"Does it hurt, Honey?" There didn't seem to be any scratches.

She sniffed and nodded.

"You know, Daddy's kisses can heal them," the woman said to Luna, who looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. Her gaze went to Blaine with an expectant look.

"You want me to kiss it better?"

She nodded again.

He smiled and pressed a kiss on each of her knees. "Better?"

"Yes," she answered quietly, before wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Can we go to Daddy now?"

"Sure, Princess." Blaine got back up, Luna's arms still wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Thanks," he smiled at Jenny's mom, who was now frowning at them.

"She's not your daughter? I'm sorry, I assumed…"

"No, it's fine," he cut her off. "When she's talking about her 'daddy', she means my partner, Kurt."

"Oh." Suddenly, there was ice in her voice. "I see."

Blaine's face fell when he recognized the look on the women's expression. Disgust. A look he was familiar with by now. She had probably assumed his girlfriend or wife was at home or at work while he was out with their daughter. She was mostly right, except the girlfriend part.

"Mommy, is Luna okay?" Jenny was pulling at her mother's blouse. "Can she come play with me again?"

"No, Jenny, Luna is going away now," she said in a cold tone.

"Oh." The girl looked disappointed. "Will she be back tomorrow?"

"We will-" Blaine started to say, before he was cut off.

"You won't be seeing her anymore, Jenny. Come on, we're leaving."

"Why won't Jenny see me anymore? Is she going away?" Luna turned her head so she could look at Blaine. "Is she moving? Like we are?"

He bit his lip. He didn't want to lie to her. He also wished Kurt were here. But, he then realized, she was his daughter too - maybe not on paper, but definitely in his heart. He could explain it to her. It was a part of being a parent. He should get used to the difficult parts as well. So he sat down on the bench, lovingly pulling her onto his lap.

"I think Jenny's mom doesn't want her to be around me."

"Why?" Luna looked at him with her eyes still red from the crying.

He grabbed a tissue from his bag. "Here, blow," he said gently. "

"I think she doesn't like the fact that I don't have a girlfriend."

"But you have Daddy."

"Yes," Blaine agreed. "But some people think it's wrong for two men to love each other like your daddy and I do."

"Jenny thinks it's cool. She says it's like having two daddies, and that's cool, because she doesn't have a daddy at all." Luna looked thoughtful.

"I'm sure Jenny is great, but her mom doesn't like it." Blaine smiled sadly at her.

"I'd rather have Daddy and you then a mommy like Jenny's," Luna said wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, me too," Blaine agreed with her. "You just remember Daddy and I love you, okay?"

"I love you more!" she grinned up at him, her tears and confusion forgotten for a moment.

"I love you most, Princess," Blaine answered before pressing a kiss against her scalp. "Now, let's go find your daddy, I'm sure he'll want to hear all about your big accident."

…

"She called me 'Daddy'." Blaine bit his lip and looked at Kurt from under his eyelashes.

"She did?"

It was evening, and they were talking about the incident that had happened on the playground earlier.

"I don't think she did it intentionally," Blaine tried to explain. "She was crying for you, I think. But when I got there, and took her in my arms, she kept repeating it."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" Kurt looked up in surprise.

"Because she said that. I'm sure she didn't mean it." He tried to hide his disappointment. He wanted to be more than just 'Daddy's friend' to Luna, but not if Kurt would be upset.

"I…" Kurt paused to gather his thoughts. "I don't think she did it by accident,"" he tried to explain. "She might have been crying for me, but you were there, and you were the next best thing. She's…" he pondered for a moment. "… she loves you, Blaine. And you're a big part of her life. She might be starting to see you as a father figure, even if it's unconsciously."

"Do you think?" He tried not to get his hopes up.

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "She has names for every important person in her life. She calls me 'Daddy'; she calls Finn 'Uncle'; she calls my parents 'Grandma and Grandpa'; she even calls Santana and Britt 'Aunt'. You're the only adult she just calls by your first name; she might slip up sometimes."

"Should we talk to her about it?"

"No." Kurt shook his head, "I don't think so. I mean, it only happened once." He saw Blaine's face fall. "Oh, no, that's not what I meant, Baby. I don't mind. I love the fact that she's accepting you as a father, but I think it should come naturally. I'm not going to force her to call you something she's not ready for."

Blaine stared at his shoes.

"If she starts doing it more, we'll talk about it, okay? I promise." Kurt pressed a kiss against Blaine's cheek and nuzzled his face in Blaine's neck. "But for now, I think we should just let it happen on its own."

Friday August 21st, 2015

"You be good, okay?" Kurt was hugging his daughter tightly. "Be a big girl."

"Daddy!" Luna was giggling. "You're squishing me."

"We have to leave, Kurt," Santana said softly. "It's a two-hour drive, and I'd like to get there before dinner time."

Kurt nodded and handed Luna over to Blaine, who pressed a kiss against her temple. "Have fun, Princess."

"Are you ready?" Brittany held out her hand for Luna, who reluctantly took it once Blaine put her on the ground.

"Bye, Daddy. Bye, Blaine." She waved at them while following Santana and Brittany to the car.

"Call me when you get there, okay?"

Santana nodded.

"And if there's anything, anything at all. I don't care what the time is, call me."

She nodded again.

"And when-"

"For Christ sake, Kurt. We can take care of her," Santana snapped.

"Hey!" Blaine glared at her. "Don't curse in front of her."

"Whatever, Curly."

"Blaine's right." Kurt said sternly. "We try not to curse when she can hear it, so she won't pick it up."

Santana looked at both men and nodded her head once. "Sure."

Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine as the car drove around the corner. "I miss her already."

"She'll be back before you know it," Blaine tried to comfort him, while furiously blinking away the tears that began to form in his eyes. "You have to work, and we have to move. You'll have no time to miss her."

Kurt chuckled humorlessly.

"And when she's back on Monday, we'll have our official 'moving in together' party."

"Still not telling me what you have planned?"

"Nope." Blaine grinned smugly. "But I'll tell you this. It starts Sunday evening with 'we're home alone so we can have loud, moving in together, celebratory sex'."

Kurt cheeks flushed bright red.

"But for now, let's pack up those last things, 'kay?"

…

"Kurt?" Blaine dragged a heavy box from the back of Kurt's closet. "What's this box? Should I pack it or are you leaving it?"

"What is it?" Kurt's voice sounded far away from Luna's room.

"I don't know. It's a box."

"Well, what's in it?"

Blaine frowned and opened the lid. It was stuffed with magazines, pictures, articles that were ripped out of papers and photo's - all of weddings.

_Oh._

He took the photo that was on top. A very young looking Burt and some other woman, on their wedding day. Kurt's mom? He turned the picture over. _July 7__th__, 1990_.

He laid it aside carefully and took some articles out of the box. The first was an article from 2004 about the first legal same-sex marriages in the U.S. in Massachusetts. Blaine blinked. Kurt must have been about 11 when he ripped this out.

The next article was more recent. It's got the date marked: _June 24__th__, 2010_, a few weeks after Luna was born, Blaine realized. _Gay Marriage Bill Passes in New York; Governor Cuomo Signs Same-Sex Marriage Bill Into Law._Blaine smiled softly. He remembered that day. He was in his senior year of high school, and so incredibly happy. It had been big. He remembered how fond Kurt was of New York, and how he had plans of moving there when he was younger. This must have been huge for him. He laid the articles aside and found some more photos. These were of Burt and Carole's wedding, the one that Kurt had organized. It looked beautiful. Next was a notebook filled with scribbles. Some were just a word or a couple of sentences. Others were full paragraphs or designs.

He flipped through a few pages until he saw a sketch of two tuxes. The first one had black pants and coat, the coat elegantly traced with embroidery, also in black. The vest was grey, matching the second tux, which was a two-piece suit that reminded Blaine of his old Dalton uniform.

"What box are you talking about?" Kurt's voice suddenly sounded from behind him. "Oh."

"How long have you been collecting this?" Blaine asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Since I can remember," Kurt answered, a blush rising on his cheek.

"Well," Blaine paused for a moment. "We're definitely taking this one with us."

"Yeah?" Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes for a moment.

"Definitely," Blaine repeated with a smile.

…

"I think we're done." Kurt sat down on his couch next to Blaine. They were surrounded by boxes, which filled up practically the whole living room.

"You have so much stuff." Blaine's eyes wandered around the room. "It'll never fit, even though I'm throwing half of my stuff out."

"I'm throwing away some things as well." Blaine pointed out. "Besides, we'll make it work."

Kurt smiled and snuggled against Blaine's chest. "I can't believe we're going to live together."

Blaine snorted. "I can't believe your dad is going to help us move."

Kurt swatted Blaine's chest playfully. "He's not that bad; just concerned."

"_Excuse me?" Burt looked at the three of them with a blankly expression._

"_We're going to live with Blaine!" Luna bounced excitedly in Kurt's arms. "And I get to sleep in my room there every night!"_

"_You're going to move in together?" Burt repeated._

"_Yes, Dad." Kurt answered. "They're renovating my building, and Blaine asked me to move in with him instead of finding a new place."_

"_But you've barely been together for five months."Burt looked at them both, judgment clouding his eyes._

"_I know, Dad." Kurt sighed, already feeling like he was fighting a losing battle. "But we both want this. It just feels right. I know you don't like it, but I just want you to respect my decision, okay?"_

_Burt shook his head disapprovingly._

"I thought he was going to kill me when we told him the news."

"Don't be silly. He'd never do that in front of Luna."

"Well, that's comforting," Blaine retorted, "since she won't even be here tomorrow. It's just me, my friends and your dad."

"_Do you need help?"_

"_What?" Kurt frowned at his dad._

"_Do you need help? With the moving?" _

"_You… want to… help?" Kurt repeated slowly._

"_Yes," Burt replied. "I might not approve of this, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help you."_

"_I'm working the weekend we're moving. We're gonna pack up everything beforehand, and Blaine is going to get some of his friends to come and move the stuff. We'll unpack everything that evening and during the week afterwards."_

"_I'll come and help then," Burt said sternly._

"_Dad, I'm not going to be there during the day. It's only Blaine and his friends." Kurt explained._

"_I'm sure they can use another hand," Burt answered, leaving no room for debate._

"I'm sure David will throw himself in front of you if my dad decides to hunt you down with his shotgun," Kurt chuckled.

…

Blaine smiled and glanced sideways at the fishbowl that was sitting on the passenger seat. Charlie was already moving tonight. He grinned. Tomorrow and Sunday they were going to move all Kurt's stuff, and by Sunday evening, Kurt would be officially living with him.

Luna would come home Monday morning, and then she would be living with him as well. He gulped; there would be a five-year-old living at his house. Constantly. He probably should rearrange his cleaning products so she wouldn't accidentally swallow something. Oh, and maybe he should get some of those safety socket covers. He wasn't sure how it was at Kurt's apartment, but a lot of the sockets at his place were low to the ground. Why hadn't he thought about this stuff before? A child was going to live with him. He was expected to raise her and look out for her safety.

He turned his car around abruptly to drive towards Warbler Records. Wesley would still be there.

When he pulled up in the parking lot he grimaced at the sight of Charlie's half empty bowl, and the water that was soaking his passenger seat. Deciding Charlie could survive with half a bowl, he hurried towards the door.

"WESLEY?" Blaine was frantic, running in and out of the studios. "WESLEY!"

"What?" A tired looking Asian man emerged from one of the offices. He glanced at his watch. "Blaine it's two in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"I just came from Kurt's." Blaine was panting hard.

"So?"

"We finished packing his stuff-"

"Oh right, moving day tomorrow, right?" Wesley interrupted. He was silenced by a hard glare. "Sorry, continue."

"Right, so we finished packing. And I decided to go home so I could get everything in place for tomorrow and I was driving home when it hit me!"

"What hit you?" Wesley's eyes widened. "Oh god, are you all right? Were you in an accident? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Blaine shook his head. "They're moving in with me."

"Well yeah, that's why you did all the packing, right?" he replied dryly.

"No, they're really moving in with me." Blaine slumped down on the couch that was standing in the hallway.

"O-kay." Wesley sat down next to him. "You're not having seconds thought here, are you? Because that would be a shitty situation."

Blaine looked up at him. "What if I can't do it?"

"Can't do what?"

"Be everything Kurt needs. Everything Luna needs." He started rambling. "I can't fuck it up again. It's for real. What if I can't be the boyfriend he deserves? What if I can't take care of Luna? She's not some stupid pet. She's a real living, breathing person. What if she gets hurt because of something I did, or didn't do? I can't fuck up anymore. I have to do it right." He looked helplessly at Wesley. "What if I can't be a father?"

"Blaine." Wesley laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do you love Kurt?"

Blaine nodded.

"Do you love Luna?"

He nodded again.

"You won't fuck up."

"But what if I do?" Blaine sounded almost desperate.

Wesley chuckled before replying. "Don't worry man, little kids love you. I've seen you with David's little brothers and sisters. You were born to be a father. You were the one that was always talking about having family when we grew up, and we were talking about our future."

Blaine ducked his head and smiled at the memory.

_Sometime in May 2009_

"_We should start our own record company, Dude. That'd be so awesome," David mused. _

"_Totally!" Wesley chimed in. "Warbler Records."_

_Blaine snorted before replying, "Real original, man."_

"_Well, what do you want to do once we graduate?" Wesley inquired._

"_When you guys graduate I will be pining away here, all by myself." Blaine sighed dramatically._

"_Idiot." David threw a cushion at his face._

"_I was serious, though."_

_Blaine pondered for a moment. "I don't know what I want to do. But I want to get married."_

"_Really?" David looked at Blaine._

"_You know, more and more states are changing their laws when it comes to gay rights. I'm pretty sure when we're old enough to get married, the law will allow it in a lot more states, Wesley added._

"_I hope so," Blaine said softly, not wanting to get his hopes up, but loving the idea of getting legally married._

"_I'm sure of it," David said and Wesley nodded in agreement._

_Blaine shot a grateful look at his two best friends before continuing. "I want to get married. And I want to have one or two children." A far-off look appeared on his face. "I want to have a family."_

"You've been ready for this since you were seventeen." Wesley commented.

Blaine smiled.

"It just took you a little to find a man who wanted the same. Kurt will help you with raising Luna. He doesn't expect you to be perfect. He just expects you to love them."

"Thanks, Man." Blaine looked more relaxed. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Wesley grinned. "Now shoo, go get some sleep. After all, Sunday night the two of you have to christen the house, right? So you need some extra sleep."

Saturday August 22nd, 2015

"Hello, Sir." Blaine smiled nervously at Burt Hummel, who had just arrived with a small van.

He grumbled something unintelligible in return. "Where's my son?"

"He already left for work, Sir," Blaine replied, sighing inwardly. This was going to be a long day. It was too bad Wes and David couldn't come until noon. Some support would have been nice.

"Oh, well, let's hope he left the door unlocked, then."

"I have my key." Blaine answered.

Burt looked at him with an unreadable expression. "You have a key?"

"Err, yes?" Blaine said, wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

Burt grunted in response and followed the younger man inside.

"Right," Blaine started, "so we divided it all up. Everything we're taking is in the living room, and everything that stays is in the bedroom. We did the same at the apartment. Kurt said that you'd be willing to drive to the container park with all my stuff that we decided to dispose."

"You're throwing away some of your stuff?" Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well, yes." Blaine stuttered. "I mean, we both prefer Kurt's couch, since mine was a hand-me-down from my grandmother, and there's really no need for two sofas, nor room."

"Oh." Burt gazed at Blaine, a curious look on his face.

"Kurt said you wouldn't have a problem with it, but I could always ask a friend to help me get rid of the stuff I'm throwing out. Wesley and David will be here around noon, I'm sure they won't mind."

"No, no it's fine. I just hadn't expected that you'd dispose some of your stuff as well."

Blaine looked at him confused. "We're moving in together, Sir. It's a give and take. Kurt is bringing his stuff. Besides, I doubt he approves of even half of the kitchen supplies I have."

Burt chuckled at that statement. "What are you going to tell me next, that the two of you are getting a joint bank account?"

Burt frowned at the silence that followed. Blaine was intentionally trying to avoid his eyes. "Are you?"

"Um, yeah." Blaine nodded.

"But…" Burt looked confused. "Why?"

"I want Kurt and Luna to be taken care of. This way, if something happens to me, Kurt at least won't have to worry about money. I'm having my lawyer draw up a will as well. In case something should happen, Kurt gets the apartment and my share of Warbler Records. I don't just want to live with him, Sir. I want to share my life with him."

Blaine looked up at Burt, trying to explain himself.

"I don't want to second-guess everything. 'Who should pay for the groceries' or 'who buys the new TV?' I don't want this to be my apartment and Kurt's sofa. We want it all to be ours. We're not going to be roommates. We want to build a life together."

Burt nodded numbly and looked at Kurt's sofa. "I guess we'll start with the large pieces, and then pile the boxes on top of it."

Blaine nodded. Maybe today wouldn't be such a disaster after all.

…

In the end, Wesley and David had gone to Blaine's apartment to remove his stuff, while Burt and Blaine moved Kurt's stuff.

"I still can't believe you got Kurt to throw out some of his clothes!" Burt exclaimed. They had moved pretty much everything into Blaine's (now their) apartment.

"I can be pretty persuasive," Blaine said smugly, trying to keep himself from blushing.

"He must really love you," Burt added, his head shaking in disbelief. "Which one is Luna's room?" He grabbed one of the boxes that was labeled 'Luna clothes'.

Blaine grinned at Burt's statement and nodded towards the second bedroom. "Just put the boxes against the wall; we'll unpack them later."

"Okay," Burt nodded and went into the room.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked a of couple minutes later when Burt didn't emerge. He put another one of Luna's boxes against the wall and looked at Burt questioningly.

"I… you…" Burt was at a loss for words. "When Kurt told me you made your guestroom into a bedroom for Luna, I hadn't imagined something like this. He was looking around the room, his hands lingering on the white bed frame.

Blaine smiled proudly. "She loves it."

"I can imagine. Did you do it yourself?"

"Wesley and David helped me with the painting and stuff, but I designed it."

Burt turned to him with an unreadable expression on his face. "You did this for her birthday, right?"

Blaine nodded, still confused.

"You guys were together what, 3 months then?"

"Almost four," Blaine replied.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"I-" Blaine's words caught in his throat. "I love them. I know you think we're getting ahead of ourselves, and we're moving too quickly, but I love them so much, Sir. I can't imagine my life without them. The thought of Kurt and Luna moving anywhere but here…" He shook his head. "I hated it. I just want them with me."

Burt nodded slowly.

"I promise you I would never do anything to hurt them"

"I believe you, son." Burt looked at him. "Look, I know I haven't been the most supportive parent, but you have to understand me here. Kurt has had a lot to deal with in his life, and I don't want him getting hurt."

Blaine nodded. _'Am I getting Burt's approval?_' he wondered.

"I still think the two of you are moving too quickly, but I can see that you're honest. I can see that you love them. I'm just afraid that in a month or two you'll look back and regret this, because you realize you weren't ready after all."

"I won't," Blaine replied, confident. "This is not… I'm not like most…" He was searching the right words. "I always wanted a family of my own, Sir. But not many men of my age feel the same, especially not here. I never thought I'd find someone like Kurt this early in my life, but I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to keep him. He's everything I wanted."

The words seemed to flow easily now that he realized what he wanted to say.

"I never expected to Love Luna as much as I do. In the beginning I was willing to accept her as a part that came with Kurt, but she's so much more now. I love her so much. I…" He chuckled breathlessly. "You might hate me for saying this, or think I'm moving too quickly again, but I don't care. I want her to be mine. I want to adopt her someday."

He looked Burt straight in the eye.

"Now I'm not saying that I'm going to file the papers right away. We both know it'll be an enormous hassle with the state of gay rights here in Ohio, but it's my plan for the future. As soon as the law here will allow it, I'm planning to marry your son and adopt Luna."

"Does Kurt know about this plan of yours?"

Blaine smiled and ducked his head. "We talked about it, yes. We both agreed it's too soon right now, but it's something we want in the future."

Burt nodded slowly. "Adopting Luna won't be easy. Gay rights do indeed suck here, and it'll cost you a ton of money."

"I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good," Burt grumbled, "but you better be a man about it and come and ask my approval."

Blaine looked stunned, "I wouldn't dare to do otherwise, Sir."

Burt nodded once. "Let's get those other boxes up here."

Blaine was at a loss for words when followed Burt downstairs. He couldn't help but feeling that Burt basically had just given him permission to marry Kurt in the future. A grin found its way onto his face. Today wasn't so bad after all. Maybe Burt would even give Blaine a hand getting Kurt's present ready.

Sunday evening, August 23rd, 2015

"Blaine!" Kurt was giggling while trying to keep his balance.

"Keep your eyes closed." Blaine instructed, walking on the tips of his toes and pressed close behind Kurt, so he could reach around his face to press his hands over the man's eyes.

"I couldn't see a thing even if I wanted to."

"Okay, keep them closed, I'm going to take my hands away." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Okay, you can look."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a broadly grinning Blaine.

"Blaine?" he asked in confusion.

"Look around, Kurt," he answered, still grinning.

"Is this…" Kurt's eyes widened. "Is this the room you used for storage?"

Blaine beamed at him. "Your dad helped me. When I bought this place, I wanted to make this into a music-room, but then I moved all my equipment to Warbler records, and I just used this as storage. When we decided to move in together, I realized we could never fit all our clothes in the closet in my room. Your dad helped me put it together yesterday and today. Do you like it?"

Kurt looked around, at a loss for words. The room had been outfitted with hanging bars, sweater drawers, shoe racks and shelves. Multiple lighting fixtures shed a soft glow everywhere.

A smile formed on his face. "You did this, for me?" he said incredulously.

Blaine nodded. "I know I should have asked your opinion first, but I just wanted to surprise you."

"Blaine." Kurt silenced him by pressing their lips together. "I love it. I can't believe you made me a walk-in-closet."

Blaine beamed. "Good. All your clothes are still in my room in their boxes. I figured you wanted to put them away yourself."

Kurt smiled teasingly. "I think I can wait with that."

"Don't you want to hang them up, make sure they're not wrinkled and all that?" Blaine frowned.

"I'll iron them."

"But-"

"God, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I want to have sex with you now, okay?"

"Oh." Blaine swallowed heavily.

"Sometimes you can be so clueless," Kurt said with an affectionate laugh. "Unless, you know, you prefer to put away our clothes first.

"Um, no that's fine," Blaine murmured. "You're right, it can wait."

"Good." Kurt slowly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled their bodies flush. He brought his lips right next to Blaine's ear and whispered, "I want you so much right now."

"Oh." Blaine licked his lips. He would never understand how Kurt could turn him into a blabbering mess, but he did, he always did.

Kurt pressed his mouth right under Blaine's ear and sucked softly at the spot, while pulling Blaine's shirt out of his pants with one hand. His fingers grazed right under Blaine's bellybutton.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled, trying to order his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Kurt darted his tongue out to lick at the spot he just had been sucking on. He popped open the button of Blaine's jeans and pushed them down a little so he could stroke Blaine's half-hard cock through his boxers.

"Oh, I…" Blaine closed his eyes and leaned into Kurt.

"What is it, Love?" Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Maybe… tonight… we could… switch?" Blaine managed to get out between gasps.

Kurt pulled back slightly, his hand still massaging Blaine's erection. "Switch?"

Blaine nodded. "We always… I always…" He let out a low groan and bucked his hips slightly.

"You want me to top?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Have you done it before?"

"Yeah, it's been a while though, obviously." Blaine was panting, letting his head rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"Let's get a bit more comfortable, okay?"

Blaine whined when Kurt pulled back, but obediently followed his lead towards their bedroom. They tripped over some of the boxes and ended up falling down on the bed.

"I can't believe how many clothes you have," Blaine chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I really don't care at the moment."

Blaine caught Kurt's gaze and swallowed audibly at his lust-blown pupils. He slowly started to unbutton his shirt, Kurt doing the same, until they were both naked.

"I love you," Kurt murmured before claiming Blaine's lips. His tongue slowly licked over Blaine's bottom lip, making the man sigh contently. Blaine decided he could be happy with just doing this all night long - just lying here with Kurt, together, in their bedroom.

At that moment, one of Kurt's hands, which had been roaming over his stomach and hips, slipped under his balls and pressed a finger against his perineum.

"Oh." Well, maybe not _just_ this.

"I hope you didn't pack the lube," Kurt whispered against his lips.

Shaking his head, he indicated the night stand, not trusting himself to form a coherent sentence.

Kurt smiled and opened the bottle, letting some drip on his fingers. "You're going to have to tell me when it's too much, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Should I … turn around?"

"Maybe it would be easier," Kurt said, biting his lip, "since I've never done this before.

"Okay," Blaine breathed as he turned around, his head resting on his arms.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts," Kurt murmured, smoothing one hand over Blaine's spine, while he slowly pushed one finger against his opening, slipping it gently inside.

Blaine exhaled sharply through his nose and let out a strangled noise.

"Okay?" Kurt questioned, sliding his finger back out, and slowly inside again once Blaine nodded.

After a couple of minutes, he hunched over and pressed soft, lingering kisses between Blaine's shoulder blades while pressing a second finger in alongside the first one.

"More," Blaine gasped loudly.

"Patience," Kurt whispered against his back.

"No, more, please," Blaine whined while he pushed back against Kurt's fingers. "I want you."

"You have me," Kurt murmured.

"And you say I'm the sap," Blaine answered with a contented sigh when Kurt pushed a third finger inside.

"I guess it's rubbing off." Kurt licked and kissed his way down Blaine's spine, only to stop right above the spot where his fingers disappeared inside his boyfriend. "You're so pretty like this," he breathed.

"Oh," Blaine gasped. "As much as I like where you're going, I don't think I can handle that now."

Kurt pressed a kiss at the base of his spine. "Next time?"

Blaine nodded, another moan escaping his lips.

"I think you're ready, Baby." Kurt slowly pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube again.

He hissed when the cold substance hit his neglected cock, and tried to warm it up slightly.

"Ku-urt," Blaine was mewling and wriggled his ass.

"So eager," Kurt teased softly while he put his legs on either side of Blaine's hips.

"Only…" Blaine gasped when he felt the tip of Kurt's slick erection pressing against his entrance, "…only for you."

"Good," Kurt replied before pushing slowly inside. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, willing himself to keep it together. When he was fully seated inside Blaine, he lay himself down on Blaine's back, resting his weight on his elbows. He pushed his nose into the side of Blaine's neck and let out a shaking sigh.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "Move, please."

"Always so polite," Kurt teased before his voice grew more serious. "You're not hurting, are you?"

"Ku-urt," Blaine protested loudly and pressed his ass up against Kurt's hips, making him slide in even deeper.

"Oh, okay then." Kurt pushed his arms under Blaine, one hand pressing against his chest while the other fisted around his cock. He pulled himself out of Blaine, only an inch or two, before pressing back in. The movement made Blaine's cock press further into Kurt's fist.

"God, Kurt!" Blaine gasped when Kurt pushed in him again, brushing against his prostate, loud moans spilling from Blaine's lips. "Why… why haven't we done this earlier?"

"I have no idea," Kurt murmured in Blaine's neck, his lips pressing open mouthed kisses against the skin. Licking wherever he could reach.

After a while Blaine twisted his neck so he could capture Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss.

Kurt groaned into the kiss, letting out a surprised yelp when Blaine bit and pulled at his bottom lip. He tightened his hand around Blaine's erection, grinning happily when he felt Blaine tense up, clearly nearing his orgasm.

"You close, Baby?"

Blaine merely nodded in response, too far gone to form a coherent sentence. The only sounds escaping from his lips were load groans and moans, Kurt's name the only intelligible word among them. He tightened his muscles around Kurt, drawing him in deeper.

"Let go," Kurt whispered in his ear. "Let go for me."

One of Blaine's hands reached behind him to tangle in Kurt's hair and pull at it when he reached his climax, Kurt's name spilling loudly from his lips over and over again.

After he came down from his high, he twisted his head slightly so he could see Kurt smiling affectionately, still hard inside of him. He grabbed the hand that had been previously around his cock, and brought it to his lips.

"Oh," Kurt whimpered when he felt Blaine tightening his muscles around him while at the same time sucking his fingers clean. His hips started to move again on their own accord, focused on reaching his own climax now, which didn't take him long. He could smell Blaine all around him, feel him, taste him when Blaine was done sucking his fingers and recaptured his lips. All he could think of was Blaine when the familiar feeling crashed over him. "Blaine… Blaine… Blaine…" he kept whispering against his mouth while he rode out his orgasm.

He fell bonelessly on top of Blaine afterwards, his hands caressing Blaine's sides which were slick with sweat.

"Are you always this loud when you bottom?" he murmured while carefully sliding out of Blaine and lying beside him.

Blaine moved in closer, wrapped one of his legs over Kurt's hips and rested his head on Kurt's chest. He nodded. "I can't help it."

"Well then." Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss against his curls. "We won't be doing that again unless we're home alone."

"Did you…" He glanced up at Kurt with an unsure expression. "…you liked it?"

"Oh, Love." He gently pushed Blaine over so he was lying on top of him, nestled between his legs, his head propped up on Blaine's chest. "I loved it, but you were pretty vocal."

Blaine bit his lip and blushed.

"I don't mind, I really don't. I just don't want to wake up Luna when she's home." He smiled and pressed a kiss against Blaine's chest, above his right nipple. "But she not home yet." He raised an eyebrow suggestively and his smile broadened when he felt Blaine's cock twitch against his stomach and Blaine lifting his back so he could push a cushion under it. He crawled up until he was on eye level with Blaine again, his cock already hard again in anticipation. A contented sigh escaped from his lips as he slid easily back into Blaine, and the man let a loud whine escape from his throat when Kurt's cock brushed his prostrate.

It was going to be a long, loud night.

Monday August 24th, 2015

"They're here, they're here!" Kurt, who had been peering through the window for the last hour and a half jumped from the window sill and rushed to the door.

"Kurt, calm down."

"I'm ignoring you!" the younger men yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "My daughter is back home after four days. Your argument is invalid!"

Blaine chuckled but followed closely behind. He had missed her as well, obviously.

"DADDY!"

Kurt shrieked and pulled his daughter into his arms, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you," he kept murmuring against her head.

"Hey, Princess."

"Blaine!" Luna extended her arms so Blaine could take her, but Kurt still refused to let go of her, one hand stroking through her hair while she was hugging Blaine, as if she would disappear if he weren't touching her.

"I love you, Sweetie. I missed you so much." Kurt was already prying her out of Blaine's arms.

Blaine merely chuckled and turned to Santana so he could grab Luna's suitcases.

"I love you more, Daddy." He could hear Luna giggle behind him and smiled. She was home.

"I love you most. So, so much."

She was home. Their daughter was home, and they could really start their life together now.

"How was it?" He looked at Santana and Brittany.

"We didn't see any mermaids," the blonde replied sadly. "I guess they only live in the ocean."

"We'll go there next time," Santana promised.

Blaine merely shook his head and grabbed Luna's bags.

"We're going now, Luna," Santana said.

"Okay." She didn't turn around, but kept her head pressed against Kurt's neck.

"We love you, okay?" Both women pressed a kiss against her cheek.

Luna shied away from their touch, her hands tightening around Kurt's neck.

"Well, what do you say?" Kurt looked at his daughter with a frown on his face. She looked uneasy, like something was bothering her.

"Thank you for the trip," she replied while glancing at them. She hid her face back in Kurt's neck and mumbled, "Was that right?"

"Just as we practiced," Kurt answered, trying to sooth her from whatever she was feeling. "You're perfect."

"Bye, Luna." Britt was waving excitedly at her and Santana smiled and waved as well.

Luna turned her head slightly, so she could see the two women. "Bye Auntie Santana, bye Auntie-" She bit her lip and frowned. "Bye Mom."

Blaine dropped her bags in surprise, and Kurt felt like he was about to faint. His arms tightened around Luna and he tried to catch Santana's gaze, but she was already speeding off.

…

"Kurt, calm down."

"Calm… calm down? How do you expect me to be calm after that?" He gestured wildly.

"Maybe it's something she started to do while they were away." Blaine suggested weakly. "She called me 'Daddy' last week."

"This is not something she just started to do all of a sudden, Blaine." Kurt hissed. "She called you 'Dad' for the first time unintentionally. This wasn't unintentionally. She was going to say 'Aunt Brittany', and then stopped herself, like she was doing something wrong."

He started pacing though the living, kicking at some of the boxes in frustration.

"Hey, easy." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him onto the couch. "We'll talk to her about this, okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"Luna?" Blaine called, and the girl skipped into the living room merely seconds later. She stopped when she saw the two men sitting on the sofa, looking serious.

"Did I do something wrong again?" she asked in a small voice, remembering every time her Aunt Santana had looked at her with the same serious look when she was about to scold her.

"No, Princess, we just want to talk to you about something." He opened his arms and pulled her onto his lap.

"Okay?" She looked up at Kurt with a concerned face. "Is something wrong, Daddy?"

"No, Sweetheart, we just…" his voice trembled.

Blaine squeezed his hand before turning his attention to Luna. Kurt was clearly too upset to talk about this.

"Luna, when Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany left earlier, you said something that surprised us." He glanced up at Kurt and saw the man biting his lip anxiously. "Now we're not mad about it, we're just curious why you called Brittany 'Mom'."

"Oh." She frowned and looked up at Blaine. "Auntie Santana said I had to call her that."

"You _had_ to-"

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine shushed him. "Princess, what do you mean by 'Aunt Santana said you had to'?"

Luna scrunched her nose. "I'm not sure," she paused for a couple seconds. "She told me that Aunt Brittany is my mother and I should call her 'Mom'."

"Do you want to call her 'Mom'?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. I always thought I didn't have a mommy… but Aunt Santana kept saying I had to call her that."

Blaine shook his head slightly when he heard Kurt mutter something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'you don't'. This seemed to snap the younger man out his frenzy, and he looked at his daughter.

"Sweetie, do you remember when you asked me about your Mommy, and I told you your Mommy couldn't take care of you, so she let me do it."

Luna, who still looked confused, cocked her head slightly and answered, "Why?"

Blaine thought his heart might break at the little girl's soft, confused voice. He looked at Kurt.

"I don't know, Sweetie. Sometimes, grownups do stupid things. All you should know right now is that you don't have to call Aunt Brittany 'Mom' unless you want to do it. Giving birth to you doesn't make her your Mom."

"But Aunt Santana said she was. She said Aunt Brittany was my mother, and I should call her that."

"She can't force you, Princess." Blaine said softly. "You shouldn't call anyone 'Mom' or 'Dad' unless you feel like they're your Mom or Dad." He swallowed audibly. The words held much more meaning for him then she could know.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "If you want to call Brittany 'Mom', I won't stop you, but you don't have to do that. You can just continue to call her 'Aunt'."

"Will Aunt Santana be mad at me then? Will she be angry?"

"Let me deal with Aunt Santana, okay? You just do what makes you happy."

…

The rest of the day they had tried to ignore everything that had happened, and cheer her up. Luna was clearly upset about the whole 'Mom' issue. She randomly brought things up that made both Blaine and Kurt even angrier at the two women, especially Santana, since she was apparently the one who had insisted on the name.

They tried to distract her as well as they could, but in the evening when they were sitting on the couch in their pyjamas, ready to go to bed, Kurt snapped. Luna mentioned how Santana had yelled at her one night when she had said 'Goodnight Auntie Britt' instead of 'Mom', so she had fallen asleep while muffling her cries in her pillow. Kurt looked like he was going to drive over to their house and strangle them in person. Blaine had shot one look at him, and taken Luna in his arms to move them into their bedroom, grabbing one of her favorite fairytale books to read to her.

Meanwhile Kurt had gone out on the balcony, phone pressed against his ear, fuming.

Blaine grimaced a couple of times when the sound of Kurt's loud shrieks reached inside. He didn't particularly want to be in Santana's shoes right now.

Luckily, Luna didn't seem to get what was happening, softly dozing off in Blaine's arms as he read to her about Rapunzel.

By the time the story was finished, she was sleeping soundly against his chest. He tried to pry her arms from his middle, but it only made her tighten her grip.

Kurt came inside moments later. One look at him, and Blaine could tell he had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet from angry tears.

"Hey, come here." He held out the hand that wasn't tightened around Luna. Kurt sniffed when he lay down against Blaine's side, on eyelevel with his daughter.

"Could you hear me?" he asked, biting his lip and stroking one hand through her blond locks.

"Sometimes," Blaine whispered. "I don't think she noticed; she was too caught up in the story."

"Good." Kurt wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"What did you say?"

"That they were out of line. That they had no right to say stuff like this to her without even talking to me about it first. That just because Britt's name is on her birth certificate, that didn't mean she was a mother." He pressed his face against Blaine's chest to muffle his silent sobs. "That I hated knowing she fell asleep crying. That they weren't the ones who were inside, trying to comfort her because she was upset. That they weren't the ones who knew her favorite fairytale to distract her from her confusion. That they weren't even half the parent to her you are."

"Daddy?" A soft voice made Kurt lift his head up. Luna released her grip on Blaine and crawled sleepily over his chest to lie between them, twisting until she was lying with her back against Kurt's chest, his arms around her, and her arms tightened around Blaine's arm.

"You should go to your bed, Sweetie." Kurt murmured against her hair.

"Let her sleep here tonight," Blaine replied.

Kurt looked at him. He didn't want to make a habit of having his daughter sleep in their bed, but he guessed he could make an exception for tonight, so he nodded.

"Just tonight, okay?"

Luna nodded, already drifting back off to sleep.

"Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Sweetie." He pressed a kiss against the back of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Princess," Blaine added, using his free hand to stroke a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Night, Daddy Blaine." She murmured.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, surprised, not sure if he heard her right, but when he saw a smile forming on his boyfriend's lips, he knew he had.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, raising one hand to grab Blaine's free hand., the one that Luna wasn't clinging to.

Blaine immediately entangled their fingers. "Love you, too."

His eyes drifted between Luna and Blaine. Even though he just had the worst fight with Santana, Kurt couldn't help from feeling this was one of the best nights of his life - the first night the three of them were living together, Luna sleeping soundlessly between them, clinging to them both. It felt good. It felt right. It felt like he was home.

…

**Ahem, if any of you guys are talented artists, I wouldn't mind if anyone made some fanart for this story :D**

**(yes, I'm just shamelessly begging)**

**Cloverifique**: *opens arms* come cuddle!

**EarlGreyTea**: are you secretly Darren Chris, posing as a girl on ff so you won't be recognized? No? oh well…  
>Yes, I wil marry you :)<p>

**Yaoilover1013**: aw, you're welcome sweetie!

**SlightlyPsychoPrincess**: who knows…

**Helpmehelpu101**: oh, one thing I absolutely loath is when author's end there story when they get together. I love to read about how they develop their relationship!

**Pukaroxliza**: yeah, I know, and I use it sometimes. Mostly if it's something important or a long explanation, but you obviously can't know that ;)I just like it better this way for most of my replies. Otherwise I'd prob spend my whole day talking to my reviewers when they answer and stuff.

**Lionesseye**: I hope that's a good thing :D To answer your question, no Kurt is not going to sing for WR. It was a plotline that I had in my mind once upon a time, but I don't think it fits his character here. He wouldn't have much free time to spend with his daughter if he became famous, and I think that would kill him. I have some other great ideas for him though.

**Frances**: oh god, your reviews are always so accurate and sweet. You get exactly what I'm trying to bring across! Thank you!

**Singbooks**: ahaha, she might been loosely based on her. GG is one of my favorite tv shows ;)

**Kaysco**: oh, don't worry, there will come more explanation on the britanna plot, and a heart to heart between Britt and Kurt. Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story ^^

Thanks to:** Kellylouise potter, InLoveWithDarren, Canadian-23, dreamer 3097, Sarahmanda, HazelDistraction, klainefanforever, Jocy333, Hanhan123, HinaLuvLuvChan, becky199756, Ruby, gglleekk, miss jayne76, RIPJames Sirius Lupin True Marauder, BGabes, Qoy, infinitelyxpaige, Miss Napier, dontStopBelieving, DarrenCriss fangirl gleek, LizzieLe, Oh em glee, badumtiss, LP, Lionesseye, Gleekers2019, suzy, Janice93, AidenVanHelsing, Rosieliss, Glee-rific-Klaine, Rose235b, klainechris, ThinkBigDreamBigger and kurtcoblaine – klainetrain **for leaving me lovely reviews! You guys almost made me cry. You have no idea how happy you make me. I swear, I read every review at least 10 times :D


	13. Chapter 13

I almost didn't make today's update.

I would like to blame work and a writer's block, but then there's tumblr, and amazing gifsets people make of future Klaine that inspire me!

Again, a special thank you to my lovely beta 'TheMuse19'. Go read her stories, if you're not already doing so!

Also, if I don't update on a Wednesday, for whatever reason (sick, writer's block, the end of the world…) I will tell you about it on my tumblr. Link is in my profile…

I'm pretty confident I will have an update ready by next week though, large portions of it are already written (they were originally a part of this chapter, but I edited them out, because I didn't want another 10k chapter.)

Okay, enough rambling, enjoy the story!

**CHAPTER 13**

Wednesday, October 14th, 2015

"Come on Luna, we have to get home, or we're going to be late." Blaine smiled fondly at the sight of the little girl. They had been to the playground, although it was getting a little chilly lately to play outside, and were walking back home. On the route home they passed a pet store, and as usual, Luna lingered at the window.

"Bunnies!" She pointed excitedly at a cage in the store.

"Daddy is waiting at home," Blaine said firmly.

"Can we go inside to look at the bunnies?" She looked up at Blaine, her bottom lip sticking out in an adorable pout. "Please? Just a little while."

Blaine sighed and glanced at his phone. Maybe they could spare a few minutes.

"Please, Blaine?"

"Okay, but only five minutes." He chuckled when the little girl was already rushing inside. He followed her quickly to find her staring through the glass cage at the bunnies.

"Oh, no!" She looked up at Blaine with a concerned face. "I think he broke his ear!"

Blaine followed her pointed finger and chuckled at the sight of a small lop-eared bunny. One of its ears was sticking up, while the other one hung down.

"No, Princess, it's not broken," he explained. "Once the bunnies grow older, their ears fall down."

"Oh." A look of confusion dawned on her face. "Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't," another voice said. "They're dwarf lop-eared bunnies. Their ears are supposed to hang down."

Both Luna and Blaine looked toward the woman. She was wearing a shirt with the logo of the store and holding a slightly larger rabbit.

"Like this one." She knelt down next to Luna and held out the bunny for her to pet. "This is Lucy; she's the mommy of those little ones."

"She's so soft," Luna exclaimed while petting the rabbit. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." The saleswoman smiled and handed Lucy over to Luna, showing her how to hold the rabbit properly, before standing back up and smiling politely at Blaine. "They're very child-friendly, and surprisingly easy to train. They don't need to stay in their cage constantly, only the first few weeks. After a week or two you can let them out for a couple of hours each day. Eventually, they can hop around freely, and they'll just use the cage to do their business. You can also teach them recognize their name."

Blaine looked surprised at this. "Like a dog?"

"Yeah." The woman nodded. "Lucy here hops around all day. You just have to make sure they don't get outside, because they get lost easily."

"Can I get one?" Lucy was cradled to Luna's chest, but her eyes were fixed on the younger bunnies in the cage.

"Oh, I'm not sure." Blaine bit his lip. "Maybe we should ask Daddy first."

"Do you want to hold one of the baby bunnies, little girl?" The woman asked, not even acknowledging the fact that Blaine had just referred to his partner as being obviously male. He had to give her some credit for that; most people were at least a little bit surprised.

Luna nodded enthusiastically.

"Just put Lucy on the floor. She'll get back to her cage on her own," the woman said with a smile while she opened the cage "Which one do you want to hold?"

"That one!" She pointed at a bunny with both ears hanging down. It had a light brown and white fur.

"It's so small." She giggled when the lady placed it in her arms.

"Be careful; it's still very young."

Blaine's mind was reeling. _He couldn't just show up at home with a pet bunny. They had nothing to take care of it. He would have to buy a cage, food, some toys. Did bunnies even need toys? And also, Kurt would kill him, before bringing him back to life to return the pet. No, he just couldn't, no!_

"Please, can I get one?"

Luna looked up at him pleadingly and he could feel his resistance crumble.

"Please, Daddy Blaine?"

He sighed, defeated and looked at the saleswoman. "What do we need?"

…

"What's that?" Kurt looked astonished when Luna and Blaine stumbled into the apartment. Blaine was holding some sort of cage, filled to the brim with stuff he couldn't quite place. Luna, on the other hand, was just holding a cardboard box.

"Look!" The little girl carefully placed the box on the floor and opened the lid. "It's a bunny!" She gently pulled out the little creature. "Daddy Blaine bought me a bunny!"

A smiled made his way onto Kurt's face at the mention of Daddy Blaine, but it was quickly replaced with a frown when he realized what exactly Luna was holding.

"He bought you a bunny?"

Luna nodded, sitting down on the floor with the pet still in her arms. She put it on her lap and stroked it enthusiastically.

"Careful, Princess." Blaine said, putting the cage down. "The saleswoman said you had to be really gentle. It's still a young bunny; he's very fragile."

Kurt was glaring holes in Blaine's head, his hands on his hips.

"Hi? I love you." Blaine smiled at him weakly.

"You bought her a bunny?"

"I… It's not like it was planned." Blaine said apologetically.

Kurt just kept staring, so Blaine took it as a good sign.

"Look they're really easy to care for. You just have to clean out the cage once a week. You can train them so they can hop around the house freely, and they even respond to their name!"

He smiled at Kurt, but was greeted by nothing more than the same hard glare.

"I'll clean out the cage."

Kurt kept staring at Blaine.

"I love you?" he tried again.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his face.

"You bought her a bunny." It was merely a statement this time.

"She called me Daddy Blaine."

Kurt couldn't help the corners from his mouth twitching up slightly at that statement. "You clean out the cage, every week!"

"I promise."

"And if that thing pees in the house, it's your problem."

"Yes, I'll clean it up, I swear!" Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

Kurt shook his head and sat down next to Luna. "Can I see it, Sweetie?"

She nodded and carefully picked up the little creature to hand it to Kurt.

"What's its name?"

"Thumper!"

"Like in _Bambi_?"

Luna nodded.

"Hello there, little Thumper." Kurt held the bunny at his eyelevel. "Just to let you know, if you decide to nibble on any of our stuff, make sure it's Blaine's!"

…

Kurt sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day while looking back and forth from Blaine arranging the blankets and cushions on the couch, to Thumper sleeping soundlessly in his cage in the corner of the living room. Luna had almost thrown a fit when she had to go to bed, screaming that Thumper shouldn't sleep alone on his first day here.

To his credit, he had tried to reason with her at first, but all too soon he had realized she was five; reasoning wasn't one of her skills yet. Fortunately Blaine had been able to calm her down by suggesting a compromise - he would sleep on the couch that night, so Thumper wouldn't have to be alone.

"You can just sleep in our bed. She won't even know."

Blaine looked up at him, scandalized. "I'm not going to lie to her!"

"Really?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy."

Blaine's movements stilled for a couple of moments, as he brooded over Kurt's statement. "What if she wakes up and she sees I'm not here? She'll be so mad. She can throw tantrums like no one else. Well, maybe except you."

"I taught her well." Kurt grinned fondly.

"I'll be fine. It's just one night. Look, it's comfortable." He glanced at Kurt. "Besides, it's good practice."

"Practice?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow and settled himself on Blaine's stomach, ignoring the man's protests.

"For when I will inevitable mess something up and you have me sleeping on the couch."

Kurt looked down at Blaine, catching his eyes. He softly shook his head and readjusted himself so he was lying atop Blaine, their legs twining together. Blaine's hands settled on his lower back and traced some invisible pattern under his shirt.

"Promise me something."

"Anything," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's hair.

"Promise me, we'll never go to bed while having a fight."

"What?"

"I never want you to sleep on the couch Blaine. If we fight, I want us to talk it out before we go to sleep."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Kurt replied, tilting his head so he could catch Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah, I promise." Blaine smiled.

"Good." Kurt rested his head back on Blaine's chest and adjusted the blanket so it was covering them both, before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.

Sunday November 1st, 2015

Blaine sighed contentedly, while letting himself colapse on the couch.

Yes, he was proud of himself. He had cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen, changed the shavings in Thumper's cage, and put the laundry in the dryer. It would be done right before Kurt would get home from work, shortly before Luna, probably.

He sighed at the thought of Luna spending the day with Santana and Brittany. Kurt had refused to let Luna go to them the first couple of days after the disastrous weekend, but after a couple of weeks, and a lot of begging and groveling on Santana's side, he had given in. He did get Kurt's point of view; he knew Kurt had hated growing up without his mom, no matter how much he loved his dad. He had also told Blaine about Rachel, and how confused she was in school because she never knew her mom, even though she loved her dads. He didn't want that for Luna, of course not, but that didn't mean he had to like the days she went to the two women.

Luckily, she only went for a few hours, a day at most. He dreaded the days she was with them. Blaine wasn't sure he would survive it if she had to spend the night there as well. No, he definitely preferred to have her at home, where he could make sure nothing or nobody hurt her.

…

"BLAINE!" A loud voice woke Blaine from his nap. He scrambled off the couch and followed the sound of Kurt's loud shrieks.

"What have you done?" Kurt was frantically pulling all the clothes from the dryer.

"Uh… I did the laundry?" He scratched his head in confusion and let his eyes trail over Kurt's back. He was bent over, his ass on full display. Absentmindedly he wondered if they would be able to have some private time before Luna got home.

"YOU PUT MY MARC JACOBS DRESS SHIRT IN THE DRYER!"

Probably not.

"Uhm, yes?"

"You do NOT put my Marc Jacobs in the dryer. Do you know how long I had to save to get this?"

"Sorry?"

"'Sorry' does _not_ cut it, Blaine. You could have ruined it!"

"But I-"

"How long was all this stuff in the dryer anyway? Look at all the wrinkles!"

"I must have fallen asleep." Blaine mumbled.

"You do NOT fall asleep when you put my Marc Jacobs in the dryer." He glared at Blaine. "No, let me rephrase that. You do not fall asleep when you put my clothes in the dryer. You do not _touch_ my Marc Jacobs, ever!"

"Hey, I was tired. I cleaned the kitchen, the bathroom, and Thumper's cage."

"Well, whose brilliant idea was it to get that stupid rabbit in the first place?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying I was tired and I fell asleep."

"Well, you shouldn't have!"

"Kurt, come on, it was a mista-" Blaine was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

Kurt turned around and stormed to open the door, leaving Blaine in the utility, staring at the laundry, speechless.

…

"Kurt?" Blaine was fidgeting in the doorway to their bedroom.

"What?" Kurt sighed in annoyance.

"Are you still mad? Do you want me to sleep on the couch? I mean, I know I promised I wouldn't, but I would understand if you want me to…" Blaine trailed of, biting his lip and glancing at Kurt's form lying on the bed.

Kurt's head suddenly shot up, reminded of their promise roughly two weeks ago. "No, of course I don't want you to… come here, please?"

Blaine ventured into the room, still looking at Kurt warily.

"I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's okay," Blaine replied in a soft voice, glad to be lying in their bed and smelling Kurt on his cushion.

"No it's not." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and pushed some of his curls back over his forehead. "I just had a bad day at work, and I was afraid that Luna would come back home and Santana would have pulled another horrible stunt."

Blaine tentatively slid his hand around Kurt's waist and looked at him. "We don't have to let her go to them."

Kurt shook his head slowly. "I want her to know them. I'm just afraid sometimes."

Blaine shrugged. He did not particularly agree, but he could understand Kurt's reasoning.

"That was not what we were talking about, though," Kurt continued.

"I'm sorry I ruined your Marc Jacobs."

Kurt sighed and wrapped one of his legs around Blaine's waist, pressing them flush together. "I love you. Just let me handle the laundry from now on, okay?"

Monday, November 16th, 2015

Kurt was browsing on his laptop. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He had pretty much all the information he had been looking for. Now he only needed to discuss it with Blaine. A smile found its way on Kurt's face at the thought of the other man. Blaine. He loved him, he truly did. Sure, living together wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. There had been some fights, often about the most stupid stuff, like why he had thrown out the leftovers from when they'd ordered Chinese, or the proper way to do laundry.(If he had to be honest, Kurt was still slightly pissed about that one. He should just take his clothes to the dry cleaners now that he had the budget to do that. Old habits die hard.)

But more often, Kurt was really happy to be living with Blaine. It had been almost three months, and he could honestly say it was the best three months of his life. He loved coming home after work to see Luna and Blaine cooking together. He had never figured himself to be that kind of person, but he loved coming home to the smell of dinner, calling 'Honey, I'm home' and kissing Blaine senseless for a few minutes, until their daughter decided she needed attention as well.

He also never figured himself to be the man to spend his evenings on the couch in their living room with Blaine, Luna curled between them – or sprawled across their laps – watching Disney movies. If you had told him this when he was in High school, Kurt probably would have given you an 'are you out of your mind' look, but at the moment it felt pretty fantastic.

There was only one thing that could make his life even better. One thing that he hadn't been able to get out of his mind since Blaine had mentioned it all those months ago - his designs.

"Whatcha doing, Daddy?" Luna crawled on his lap, Thumper, as usual, cradled in her arms, and stared intently at the computer screen.

"Nothing important, Sweetie." He pressed a kiss against the back of her head.

"Those are pretty," she commented, staring at the models that were displayed on the screen.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded absentmindedly. He was being stupid; he couldn't drive nearly two hours to Columbus two days a week for some fashion design course. He glanced at his daughter who was still staring at the screen and sighed. Going back to school, even if it was only two days a week, meant schoolwork in the evenings. Evenings he wouldn't be able to spend with Blaine and Luna. He shook his head and closed the laptop with a loud thud, forcing the thoughts out of his mind.

"You want to help me with dinner?"

Luna nodded. "When will Blaine be home?"

"He has a meeting tonight, Sweetie, so he won't be home until after you're already asleep.

"Oh." A disappointed pout appeared on her face.

"I'll tell him to come and kiss you goodnight, okay?"

She nodded and hopped off his lap to scramble toward the kitchen.

"No rabbits in the kitchen!" Kurt yelled after her.

…

"Hey, Baby." Blaine padded across the living room and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips.

"Hi," Kurt breathed in response.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

Kurt blinked and tried to focus his attention on the clock. 11 pm. _Oh._

"I must have dozed off; I didn't know it was this late already."

Blaine smiled and grabbed Thumper from Kurt's arms, setting him in his cage next to the sofa before wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle. "Up!" he ordered.

Kurt chuckled softly but wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder, his legs around Blaine's waist and let himself be lifted off the couch.

"I feel like a koala!" he complained.

"My koala." Blaine smiled and pressed another kiss against the man's lips before laying him down on the bed.

"How did your meeting go?" Kurt smiled softly as he watched Blaine change into his pajamas.

Blaine shrugged. "Same as always. We need to find someone with a killer voice if we want to make it big. He wants me to go back to New York, so I can try to convince Rachel again." He rolled his eyes. "Like that'll work."

Kurt nodded. "I wouldn't mind going to New York again to see Rachel, though."

Blaine turned around and grinned broadly. "I'll just have to schedule this business trip during Luna's Christmas vacation then. Do you think your boss will give you some days off?"

Kurt shrugged. "He owes me for all the times I covered for someone else."

"Good."

"Oh, you have to go kiss Luna goodnight. I promised her."

"Won't she be sleeping?"

"Yeah, but she'll be mad if you don't do it. Besides, she'll fall asleep again after a minute."

"Kay, be right back."

Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled deeper under the blankets. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found Blaine. The man seemed to be born to be a father, the way he had taken the role upon himself. Sure there had been some struggles in the beginning, mainly because Blaine was afraid that Luna would hate him if he was strict and made her follow the rules, but he tried his best.

"She called me 'Daddy Blaine' again."

Kurt relaxed in Blaine's embrace when he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He could feel Blaine's smile against his neck.

"Last week, when I was picking her up at school, one of her friends asked her why her mommy never picked her up. Did you know what she said?" He felt Blaine shake his head. "I don't have a mommy. I have two daddies."

"I love you both, so much," Blaine whispered against his neck, his voice catching.

"We love you, too," Kurt replied.

Tuesday November 17th, 2015

"Kurt."

Kurt kept his eyes closed tightly.

"Kurt, baby."

"No." A soft whine escaped from his mouth.

"Love, we are both at home, a whole day. Do you really want to spend the majority of the day sleeping?"

Kurt blinked lazily and focused his attention on Blaine. "What?"

Blaine grinned as he kicked off his jeans and threw his shirt away carelessly. He slipped under the blankets in nothing but his boxers and pressed a kiss in the nape of Kurt's neck. "I just dropped off Luna at school."

"Why?" Kurt tilted his neck.

Blaine chuckled against his skin and slowly unbuttoned Kurt pajama shirt. "Because it's Tuesday and she has to go to school."

"Why didn't you – _oh_ – wake me?" Kurt said, suppressing a moan when Blaine caressed his left nipple between his fingers.

"Because you looked adorable sleeping," he answered, kissing his way down Kurt's chest until he was hovering above the other nipple. He darted out his tongue and grinned when Kurt bucked up and let out a deep moan.

He should worry. Kurt should be worried about his daughter, he really should, but Blaine… he trusted Blaine. He knew he would take care of his, no, _their_ daughter.

"You know," Blaine breathed against Kurt's ear, "It's been a while since you topped me."

"I did it last Saturday, before Luna got home."

"Like I said, it's been a while."

Kurt merely shook his head, and moaned again when Blaine rubbed his ass against Kurt's rapidly hardening cock.

…

"Hey," Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt's forehead and frowned at the warm feeling.

"Hmm," Kurt let out an incomprehensible noise and ducked his head under the covers.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, suddenly worried.

"My head hurts."

"Kurt?" Blaine pulled down the covers and stared at his boyfriend for a minute. "You look horrible."

"Thanks," was the sarcastic reply.

"No, I just mean, you look sick." He pressed his palm against Kurt's forehead. "I think you have a fever." He paused for a moment. "Did you… this morning, were you…"

Kurt shook his head slightly and winced. "No, I had a slight headache, but it disappeared once you… well you know."

A red color appeared on Kurt's cheeks, but Blaine wasn't sure if he was blushing or if it was from the fever.

"Maybe you should ride me again, might make me feel better." Kurt tried to sound seductive, but his coughing fit ruined it.

Blaine grimaced and shook his head. "I'm going to get a thermometer. You're sick, Baby."

"No, I'm fine," Kurt protested unconvincingly while trying to sit up.

"Whatever," Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt's forehead, and winced at the heat radiating from it, before getting up to find the thermometer and some Tylenol.

Kurt grunted and dropped back down on the bed. He wasn't sick. He never got sick. He could barely remember the last time he got sick. He must have been 15 or something, definitely before Luna was born. Luna. He groaned again. He couldn't afford to get sick.

"Here, Baby." Blaine returned with a thermometer.

Kurt grunted in protest but placed it under his tongue anyway. This would prove to Blaine he wasn't sick. He was just tired; yeah, he just needed to sleep it off.

Blaine sat down beside him and ran his hand through Kurt's hair, getting the bangs out of his eyes. "You've been working too much," he commented absentmindedly.

Kurt shrugged. Sure he had taken some extra shifts. One of their colleagues had quit, and all of them had taken some extra shifts until they had a replacement.

"You don't let yourself recover, Kurt," Blaine said sternly.

The thermometer beeped.

"I'm fine. I don't have a fever," Kurt grumbled before retrieving the thermometer. "Look, only…" he winced.

"101.5," Blaine read. "That's it. You are not leaving the bed today."

Kurt groaned again, but didn't protest.

"I grabbed some Tylenol. Take one and we'll take your temperature again in a few hours. Do you want anything?"

He shook his head weakly when Blaine handed him the pills and a glass of water. "Just sleep."

"Okay, Baby. You sleep. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"No," Kurt groaned and grabbed Blaine's shirt when he made an attempt to stand up.

"Okay," Blaine smile, a concerned look on his face. "I'll stay here 'til you fall asleep."

Kurt nodded and snuggled up to Blaine's side.

Blaine looked down worriedly at Kurt. He was burning. If his fever hadn't gone down in a few hours, he would take him to the doctor, whether he liked it or not. He absentmindedly let his hand brush through Kurt's hair.

"Hmm."

Blaine smiled at the contented noise Kurt made. Hopefully, after some rest he would be feeling better.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled sleepily, "you know when you said you needed to find someone with a killer voice last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Santana's amazing."

Blaine snorted. _Like he'd consider that. Maybe if she was the last person on earth, and maybe not even then._

"Kurt, you're hallucinating."

The only reply he got was a soft snore, so he pressed a gentle kiss against Kurt's scalp before easing him down on the mattress.

…

"Hey, Love."

"Blaine?"

"I'm here, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Daddy?"

Kurt lifted his head slightly and scrunched his eyes. Luna was standing in the doorway looking at him timidly with Thumper cradled in her arms.

"Hey, Sweetie. Don't come in, okay?"

"Blaine said you are sick." She looked at him with a sad frown.

"I'm not-" he started to protest, but winced when his head thumped loudly.

Blaine smiled at him affectionately. "I made you some chicken soup."

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, while taking a spoonful of the soup. "Oh, it's good."

"Almost seven."

"I slept through the whole day?" His eyes widened as he looked at Luna. "Who picked her up?"

"You need to rest," Blaine answered firmly. "I picked her up, obviously. I also called your boss."

"You shouldn't have," Kurt protested. "I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Kurt, you need to give yourself some time to recover. You're free the rest of the week. He also told you to get well and said you could have the week of December 21 off."

Kurt looked up in surprise. "You asked him?"

"Yeah, you wanted to go back to New York, right?"

"Are we going to New York?" Luna walked into the room.

"If Daddy is better by then," Blaine replied, while looking pointedly at Kurt with raised eyebrows.

Luna grinned widely. "Can we see the green lady again?"

Kurt chuckled at that question, but grimaced when the pounding of his head seemed to increase.

"Sure, Sweetie," Blaine replied while picking her up. "But for now, we should let your daddy rest. Let's go have dinner, okay?"

Kurt's eyes drooped closed again before Blaine and Luna had even left the room.

..

**I'm gonna tell you all again how much I love you :) because it's true!**

**Also, I'm curious, are there any guys/men reading this? Because I always assume it's all girls. Except when you mention it in your review, obviously…**

**Mary Peguero**: I don't know if I already mentioned it, but I love your reviews :D you always get so protective of Kurt and Luna, it's sweet :) thank you!

**Supermegafoxyawesomehot7**: um… I don't get it? What dark magic?

**LP**: aw, just to let you know, I'm a sucker for happy endings, so no worries!

**Helpmehelpu101**: thank you! I believe I am officially incapable of writing short chapters… I had to edit a whole lot out of this one, and it's still almost 5k :) And yeah, well, don't hate Britt and Santana too much, 'kay? I know they seem horrible, but they're trying, I promise!

**Princess Ellie Hummel**: um, not that I mind you're angry rant towards Santana (she kinda derives it), just to clarify, they didn't know Luna cried herself to sleep. They're not that heartless.  
>Just, I know everybody hates them at this moment, but they're not all that bad, 'kay :)<br>But, thank you! I'm glad you like my writing ^^

**HiItsJenny**: sure, you can love me as long as you want :D and yes, I will love you forever as well if you make me fanart :D haha, no pressure though ;)

**Singbooks:** aw thank you! I find it really hard to find a really good Klaine/kid fic… hence the reason I started writing it myself… :)

**Wish-upon-a-star**: never, ever, ever apologize for leaving me long and sweet reviews! I love it :) and it's okay to like the smut parts, I mean, I wrote them for a reason, not so that you could ignore them :D although I find it hard to write (pun intended, yes ;) )  
>I might do something from Santana's or Britt's POV. I don't know yet. Maybe a separate one-shot, no promises though. But in the next chapter, or the one after that, there will be a heart to heart between Britt and Kurt, clearing up a lot of the tension and problems, and giving some insight in their actions, so yeah…<p>

**Richard A**: Ow, thank you! I'm glad you decided to read it :) Also, I think you're the first man that's leaving me review, which is pretty cool. I always wonder how many guys read Klaine ff…  
>Anyways, thanks, and never apologize for long reviews, I love them!<p>

**Frances:** again, your reviews are always exactly saying what I tried to get across! I had a lot of ideas for how I would make Luna call Blaine 'daddy' or 'papa', but in the end, I tried to combine them all, and make it happen gradually. There will be a chapter in the future (I don't know which one yet) where they will have a serious talk about the 'daddy' calling.  
>Also, I personally loved the flashback to Blaine's past :) I had it in my mind since ch 2, but it never felt right to use it until now…<p>

**Dkf**: Thank you :) there will be a serious talk about the 'daddy' issue in a future chapter, that's all I will say for now :)

**crazy4remi:** aw, thank you! If you want some good klaine AU to read, pm me, I have tons on my favs ;) I love AU. I mostly read AU of futureFics :)

Special thanks to: **Nija assasian, Sarahamanda, LizzieLe, missyemzy, Kiefercarlos, Cloverifique, InLoveWithDarren, Canadian-23, MRSBBriMarieMalfoy, Addie117, Gleekers2019, miss jayne 76, suzy, Marierux, Jocy333, infinitelyxpaige, yaoilover1013, gleemusiclover911, klainechris, ElliotsLover-DracosWife, RIPjames Sirius Lupin True Marauder, sharion69, Janice93, MeMyselfAndI100, Glee-rific-Klaine, ekko 230** and every one that left a review that I forgot to mention (or that ff deleted from my list, because ff is a bitch sometimes)! I love you all!

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

I'M GOING TO NEW YORK IN LESS THAN TWO MONTHS!

Sorry, I'm just really excited over it. I've known it for a year, almost, but it's really getting close now… Any recommendations of what I absolutely _need_ to do?

Also, I love you!  
>I feel the need to tell you guys that every time, because it's true!<p>

Short chapter, the next one will be short as well. They're sort of 'in-between-ers' for the second part of the story. Also, for future reference. I love Klaine, and it's endgame for me. My Klaine stories will always have a happy ending. It'll make sense in the future why I am telling you guys this. Just, remember it, okay?

**CHAPTER 14**

Sunday evening, November 22th, 2015

"Kurt, is it okay if I use your laptop to send a quick mail to Wesley? I forgot mine at work this morning."

"Sure." Kurt glanced over the back of the couch at his boyfriend. He had been lying on the couch for the better part of the day, still recovering. He did plan on going to work tomorrow, though.

"What's this?" Blaine frowned at the screen that popped up on the laptop. "University of Columbus, College of Applied Arts."

"Nothing!" Kurt's eyes widened and he scrambled off the couch, trying to snatch his laptop away.

"Kurt." Blaine looked at him curiously. "What is this?"

"It's nothing, Blaine," he replied stubbornly.

"You were researching design courses?"

Kurt snapped his laptop from Blaine and closed it with a harsh thud.

"Kurt-"

"No! I don't want to talk about it."

"But… Why?" Blaine looked confused. "It's something you want, right?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, okay?"

"Kurt…" Blaine looked astounded. "Why are you getting mad about this? I'm just curious."

"Because it's your fault!" Kurt nearly shrieked. "You and your stupid, perfect speeches that make me feel like I can have anything I want in the world!" With that, he turned around and stormed into their bedroom.

…

"Kurt?" Blaine stood in the doorway of their room, watching his boyfriend lying in their bed with Luna cradled in his arms.

"Shh, she's sleeping."

Blaine nodded and tiptoed into the room. He grabbed the fairytale book that lay abandoned next to Kurt and put in on the nightstand before lying down on the bed. He smiled at the little girl splayed on Kurt's chest, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Kurt, can we at least talk about this?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Luna. "It's nothing, just a stupid idea I had."

"It's not stupid if it's your dream," Blaine replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kurt chuckled humorlessly, his eyes trained on the ceiling. "Didn't you ever have silly dreams when you were in high school?"

"Well, yeah."

"Designing was my dream. Going to New York, getting into a fancy college - that was my dream." He shrugged noncommittally. "My dream changed. I can't drive to Columbus two days a week, do homework in the evenings, work, and spend all the time I want with Luna and you."

"But-"

Kurt shook his head. "It's just something that was stuck in my head. I wanted to see if there was a slight chance I could do it. It's okay. Practically nobody's dreams from high school come true."

"Mine did."

"You… what?"

"Mine did," Blaine repeated. "I got you and Luna. My dream came true."

Kurt turned his head so he could see Blaine, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I dreamed of a family."

"Oh."

"You can have more than one dream, you know. It's okay to want things for you, even though you have a family."

A sad smile formed itself on Kurt's face. "It's still too far, though. She's so young. I don't want to miss a thing."

"I know, but maybe in the future, things will change."

"Like what?"

"Who knows… they could build an Ivy League college right here in Lima; one that focuses on the arts."

"You sure dream big," Kurt said, chuckling.

"Hey, if anybody told me a year ago that by now I would be utterly and completely in love with a gorgeous man, and that man had a five-year-old daughter that felt more like my own each day, I would have declared them crazy."

Kurt's eyes softened and a sweet smile appeared on his face. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Maybe now is not the time for your dream to come true, but it will happen someday, believe me." Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek before prying Luna out of his arms. His smile widened when she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled in close to his chest, breathing in the familiar scent and relaxing immediately. "I'm just gonna lay her in her own bed; I'll be right back."

Monday November 23th, 2015

"Hey, Britt," Kurt smiled at the blonde who had seated herself at the counter. "Santana isn't working today. you know that, right?"

Brittany nodded. "I know."

"Okay." Kurt looked confused. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about Luna and Santana."

"O-okay."

"Santana is jealous of you."

"I… What?" Kurt was taken aback at her bluntness.

"She's jealous of you and Blaine."

"Why?"

"Because she wants what you guys have. She wants to have a family."

"She has you," Kurt protested.

"It's not the same though. You guys are a real family. You have a child together," she said matter-of-factly.

Kurt swallowed heavily at that statement. Nobody, except Kurt and Blaine themselves, had ever called Luna theirs.

"No matter how hard Santana might want it, she's not my daughter."

"I… why do you say that?" Kurt asked carefully, afraid to say something wrong.

"Because she's your daughter. Yours and Blaine's. I'm not her mother; I don't want to be her mother; I don't feel like her mother. I love her, but not like you and Blaine love her."

"Santana apparently doesn't feel the same," Kurt answered, referring to what had happened in August in an icy tone.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said sincerely. "She was wrong to do that."

"I…" Kurt hesitated, "I don't know what to say."

Brittany shrugged. "You don't have to say anything. I'm glad I could give you your daughter, Kurt, and I'm glad Blaine found his daughter as well. She was never mine."

"You really feel like that?" Kurt swallowed heavily and willed away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Brittany nodded. "Just, don't be mad at Santana, okay? She's just jealous."

_Oh, right_. Kurt had almost forgotten the reason Brittany was here - Santana.

"Britt, do you…" He bit his lip. "Do you want children of your own?"

She shrugged and stood up. "I guess, but Santana doesn't have a cock, so we'll just have to wait for a stork to show up."

"O-okay…" he bit his bottom lip for a moment, pondering. If she really didn't feel like Luna's mom, surely, in the future she wouldn't mind signing the papers to give up her legal rights as a parent. That way Blaine would be able adopt Luna. Before he could form a proper sentence from his thoughts however, Brittany had turned around and skipped out of the diner as abruptly as she had appeared.

…

"Brittany showed up at the diner today."

"Oh?" Blaine cocked his head. "Why?"

"I think she wanted to apologize for Santana's behavior."

"Well, that's something, I guess." Blaine turned his head back toward the television.

"You should give them a chance, Blaine."

"Why?" Blaine responded without turning his gaze away from 'America's Next Top Model'. "I don't like them. I don't like the way they treat our daughter."

"Baby, do you still want her to be yours officially someday?"

Blaine turned his head abruptly. "You know I do."

"Then you're gonna have to get along. Britt will need to sign papers to give up her rights as a parent."

Blaine looked dumbstruck; he hadn't even though about that. "I- yeah I guess so." Santana obviously had a lot of influence over Britt, so he might need to work on being a bit more friendly to her. He stared blankly at the TV screen, not even noticing when one of his favorite models was being judged.

Kurt studied Blaine's face for a moment, reaching over to hug him when he saw Blaine's frown. "It'll be okay. Britt practically said that Luna was our daughter already."

"Yeah?" Blaine leaned into Kurt, relaxing in his embrace. He could feel Kurt nodding.

"She said something along the lines of 'I'm glad Blaine found his daughter'."

"I love her so much."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's head, knowing he was talking about Luna.

"I know it's not possible here, but I will find a way to make her officially mine. I will."

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"As soon as I get the chance," Blaine vowed, "as soon as it's legal, I'm going to marry you and adopt her."

He looked at Kurt, insecurity clouding his eyes. "If you want to?"

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt answered, offended, "if you seriously think you can ask me to marry you when we're sitting on our couch in the living room, you have another 'think' coming. I expect at least a ring or two and a heartfelt, _rehearsed_, speech."

"Two?"

"I'm not a girl. If we're getting engaged, I expect you to wear an engagement ring as well."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "So, two rings, a speech, asking your father for his permission… anything else?"

Kurt shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Will you say yes?"

"What do you think?" Kurt answered, pressing a fierce kiss against Blaine's lips. He sucked Blaine's bottom lip in his own mouth, nibbling on it softly before releasing it. "This does not count, but if you ask me to marry you, I will undoubtedly say yes."

"Good." Blaine hid his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, breathing in what could only be described as Kurt, his beautiful boyfriend, his partner, his future fiancé and husband.

"You should let her record a single." Kurt said suddenly.

"WHAT?" He pulled back to stare at Kurt with wide eyes.

"You should hire Santana," Kurt repeated with a nonchalant shrug. "She has a killer voice, believe me. I was in glee club with her."

Blaine thought about this. Kurt had suggested this last week, but he had brushed it off as fever hallucinations at the time. He didn't like Santana, but he at least had to try to get along, and if she did have a good voice, like Kurt suggested, he might be able to kill two birds with one stone.

"Probably after Christmas break, though. I still want to go to New York to visit Rachel."

Blaine chuckled. "Believe me, even if Santana manages to get us a number one hit, Wesley will always want to sign Rachel Berry."

"Great," Kurt smiled, "so you'll think about it?"

Blaine nodded. Maybe he would, just for one song though, to see what she could do.

Tuesday December 1st, 2015

Blaine frowned when he walked into the studio and found Santana and David yelling in each other's faces.

"Is everything okay?" he asked timidly.

"I give up!" David threw his hands up in the air. "She's impossible to work with!"

"I am not!" Santana replied. "I just want a decent song."

"This is a good song," he contradicted.

"Yeah, if I was some fake rapper's girlfriend. I'm not gonna sing about shaking my ass to the music. I'm not R&B!"

"You… what?" Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"I did not agree to this, Curly!" She pointed accusingly at Blaine. "I'm done!"

"Hey come on now," Blaine tried to calm her down. "I never said we'd make an R&B singer out of you. I've got something better. Hold on."

He handed Santana a piece of paper and sat down at the keyboard in the recording booth. "Now, I'm not done with it. It's just the start. But maybe we can work on it. The three of us." He shot a pointed look at both of them.

"This actually looks decent," she said with a sour face.

"Good," Blaine answered. "Try to sing along, okay."

He started playing the keyboard and sang softly along. "Look inside. Look inside your tiny mind Now look a bit harder. Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor."

Santana was bobbing her head softly to the tune and joined in. "So you say it's not okay to be gay. Well I think you're just evil. You're just some racist who can't tie my laces. Your point of view is medieval."

"I like it," David said. "It's kinda pop, but with a 'fuck you' attitude."

Santana was humming something under her breath.

"What?" Blaine turned to her with a frown.

"I was just repeating David's words."

"Do it again," he insisted.

"What?"

"Sing it again, louder." Blaine started playing again.

"Fuck you, fuck you very, very mu-u-uch."

"Brilliant." Blaine grinned.

"No way," David interfered. "We can't have her sing something like that."

"Why not?" Blaine questioned. "It's brilliant. It's new, controversial. People will love it."

"Or they'll hate it."

Blaine shrugged and looked to Santana. "Is that a risk you want to take?"

She smiled deviously. "Let's record this shit."

….

"Well?" Kurt was looking at Blaine with an anxious face.

"Hi, I missed you, too, today, and I love you, too, of course." Blaine replied with a straight face.

"Sure, sure." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I missed you; I love you. Now tell me: how was it?"

Blaine grinned as Luna ran into the room and jumped into his arms, pressing a wet kiss against his cheek.

"Hi, Sweetie."

"I missed you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly.

"See." Blaine grinned at Kurt over her head. "That's all I'm asking, a little love when I get home."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his face.

"It was good."

"Just good?"

"Okay, her voice is amazing; you were right." Blaine sat down on the couch next to Kurt, while Luna skipped towards Thumper's cage to pick up the little rabbit and play with him.

"But?"

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The song we recorded, it's kinda… blunt."

Kurt frowned in confusion.

"I had her working with David first, but he had a bit of a stereotypical view of what she should record."

"He tried to make her sing an R&B song?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, let's just say it wasn't really working. So I had her record one of my songs instead."

"Which one?"

"You remember when the gay marriage bill didn't pass last month in Michigan?"

Kurt nodded. Both of them had been disappointed by that event.

"Yeah, remember some of the lyrics I wrote that night?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, when suddenly his eyes widened. "You didn't?"

"It seemed like a brilliant idea at the moment. We worked on it, and she loved it. I truly believe it's a great song…" he trailed off.

"It's really to the point, isn't it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, if someone can pull it off, I'm sure it's Santana, but I'm taking a huge risk here. Either people will love it, or they will hate it."

"What did Wesley say?"

"He hasn't heard it yet."

Wednesday December 16th, 2015

_And now, ladies and gentleman, a song by newcomer Santana Lopez. This was only released Monday, but it's got people talking all over the country for the straightforwardness and blunt lyrics. What do you think? Let us know via Twitter or Facebook with the hashtag SLopez!_

Wesley was sitting in his office, closely monitoring the Twitter feed and Facebook messages of one of New York's top radio stations. Releasing _Fuck You_ was a huge risk. It could make or break them, but they'd decided to take the risk. After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

#SLopez the song is brilliant, I love it.

How dare they promote gay rights like this, #SLopez is disgusting.

Fuck you, fuck you very, very much! #Gayequality #SLopez

To all those against gay equality: your view is medieval, #SLopez

Catchy tune #SLopez

It's okay to be gay #SLopez

I wonder if she's gay as well? #SLopez

#SLopez is gonna be big, I can feel it!

It's gonna create a riot, #SLopez, love it though.

#legalizegaymarriage #SLopez

…

The song that Santana records is 'Fuck you' by Lily Allen. Now, I don't know how popular Lily Allen is where you live, but I changed the lyrics a bit to fit more into my story. Here's a video of the altered version. It's almost exactly like the original, but without the last verse, because it doesn't fit (it's about going to war and stuff)

ht tp :/ / youtu. be/ tuD JmVk PYpw  
>(remove the spaces)<p>

_Look inside_  
><em>Look inside your tiny mind<em>  
><em>Now look a bit harder<em>  
><em>Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor<em>

_So you say_  
><em>It's not okay to be gay<em>  
><em>Well I think you're just evil<em>  
><em>You're just some racist who can't tie my laces<em>  
><em>Your point of view is medieval<em>

_Fuck you_  
><em>Fuck you very, very much<em>  
><em>Cause we hate what you do<em>  
><em>And we hate your whole crew<em>  
><em>So please don't stay in touch<em>

_Fuck you_  
><em>Fuck you very, very much<em>  
><em>Cause your words don't translate<em>  
><em>And it's getting quite late<em>  
><em>So please don't stay in touch<em>

_Do you get_  
><em>Do you get a little kick out of being slow minded?<em>  
><em>You want to be like your father<em>  
><em>It's approval you're after<em>  
><em>Well that's not how you find it<em>

_Do you_  
><em>Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?<em>  
><em>Cause there's a hole where your soul should be<em>  
><em>Your losing control of it and it's really distasteful<em>

_Fuck you_  
><em>Fuck you very, very much<em>  
><em>Cause we hate what you do<em>  
><em>And we hate your whole crew<em>  
><em>So please don't stay in touch<em>

_Fuck you_  
><em>Fuck you very, very much<em>  
><em>Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late<em>  
><em>So please don't stay in touch<em>

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,_  
><em>Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,<em>  
><em>Fuck you<em>

Now, review responses:

**Minalover**: aw thank you! Santana is singing here, and we will see the green lady in the next chapter! No worries.

**Mary Peguero**: aah, you're the only one who noticed my evil 'daddy Blaine' scheme. Congrats.

**Miss Jayne76**: ah well, I am secretly stalking you… haha.

**Humhallelujah:** asdfghjklm, just the idea that you put me in the same league as 'gyow' and 'little numbers'. That's just… thank you! I love those fics!

**DemitriMp**: well, I wouldn't say plenty. So far I know of 3 :) it's just hard to tell with the usernames sometimes. Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**LizzieLe**: yes, believe me, I wouldn't have put it in if it wasn't important ;)

**Yaoilover1013**: iep, glad I could help!

**Bring bee a lollipop**: yup, you may! Oh, and she sounds adorable, how old is she? :D

**Thenextmrs Lutz**: you can, but don't do any permanent damage…

**Sebastian**: first of all, yes, I'm a girl :D There's a reason why my English is this good, I have an awesome beta. She's an English teacher, and a grammar super hero! My story wouldn't be half as good without her. You should make an account, and you could maybe translate your fics to English? I'm not sure if there are many Spanish speaking people here. Then again, I have a friend who's from Argentina, so that's at least one Spanish speaking person :)  
>Anyways, thanks for your lovely, enthusiastic review! I hope you'll continue to read and review!<p>

**Klaine4evercrisscolfer**: ooh, that's an intresting idea. I planned on doing some one-shots in this verse after I finished it, so maybe. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try to do it!

Special thanks to: **Dreamer 3097, Canadian-23, Sarahmanda, Music-To-My-Ears-3, becky199756, LP, Marierux, infinitelyxpaige, Supermegafoxyawesomehot7, helpmehelpu101, Gleekers2019, Hanhan123, The Songbirds are Singing, 2people, RIPJames SiriusLupin trueMarauder, Jocy333, xstarrynight61, InLoveWithDarren, Azaelia67, singbooks, suzy, Ann-Dree-Ahh, JessicaHerAndNow** and everyone I forgot or ff deleted from my list, for leaving a nice and sweet review! You guys are my sunshine ;)

Also, only 40 reviews away from 400! Can we make it this week?

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't think I have any special notes… A little bit of a fluffy chapter here :) If you want to see the anniversary gifts Klaine exchanged, I uploaded the pics on my personal Tumblr (when I catch up, they'll be on the injmTumblr as well). The link is in my profile, if you read this shortly after it's posted, it'll be somewhere on the first pages. If you read this later, it's tagged as Klaine fanfiction, it's not just me, Klaine anniversary gifts. I hope you like them!**

**Enjoy! I love you all!**

**Oh also, I loved Hiram and Leroy in the 'heart' episode. They were so over the top, but oh so amazing. I couldn't help but write them in the story. What did you guys think of them?**

**CHAPTER 15**

Sunday December 19th, 2015

"I love New York!" Luna exclaimed when she saw the big Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. "Can we stay here forever?"

"It won't be as amazing if you live here." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine and Luna, who were both in awe, staring at the Christmas tree. Luna had a singing Santa Christmas hat on her head, which made him cringe every time either Blaine or Luna pressed the button and Santa began singing 'Jingle Bells'.

Naturally he had refused to buy it for her at the Christmas market they had visited earlier, but after numerous of pouts, sad puppy looks, and 'please Daddy Blaine, please', Blaine had caved in and bought the silly thing.

Luna grinned and pressed the button on the hat, making Kurt roll his eyes again. She turned towards him and reached out, so he would take her in his arms.

"You're getting too big for this, baby girl."

"I'm not a baby," she giggled.

"KURT!" A loud shriek and two arms where around his middle, making him stumble slightly.

"Green lady!" Luna grinned.

"Hi Rachel," Blaine smiled at the enthusiastic girl.

"Hi Blaine!" She engulfed him in quick hug as well.

"How have you been?"

"Great. I'm anxiously awaiting the list of Tony nominees."

"I'm sure you'll be on it." Kurt smiled.

"Well, _of course_ I'll be on it," she said, looking at him as if he had just stated the most obvious thing in the world. "I just want to know my competition."

"Right," Kurt nodded.

"Anyways, my dads are in town for the holidays. I hope you guys won't mind if they join us for dinner. They want to spend as much time as possible with their 'little Broadway star'. They have literally been to every show since they arrived."

"That's great Rachel. Of course we don't mind. I haven't seen them in ages."

"You have two daddies?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Yes, Sweetheart," Rachel cooed. "I have two dads; they mixed their sperm and used a surrogate to get me. To this day we do not know which one is my biological father. Isn't that amazing?"

Luna blinked, looking confused.

"Okay, a little too much information," Kurt said quickly before Rachel could elaborate any more.

"What's sper?" Luna asked.

"She would pick that up, of course," Kurt muttered under his breath. "I'll explain later, Sweetie. Where are Leroy and Hiram meeting us?"

"They're at my apartment. They insisted cooking. Well, Papa did. I'm not sure Daddy knows the difference between real meat and meat substitute." She scrunched her nose. "don't think I want to know what they fed me sometimes when I still lived at home. Luckily I shopped today, so Papa only has to prepare it."

…

"Kurt, it's been too long!" Both Leroy and Hiram engulfed him in a quick hug, while kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh my, how you have grown!" Leroy said to Luna. "Last time I saw you, you were barely walking."

The little girl looked up at him, hiding partly behind Blaine's legs, her arms clutched around them.

"And who might this dashing young man be?" Hiram asked, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt grinned and put his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him close. "This is Blaine, my partner."

"Well, well, where did you find him, and can you give me the address?"

"Leroy!" Hiram scolded.

"What?" The man turned around to smile fondly at his partner.

"I feel neglected."

"Dads!" Rachel interrupted franticly, "how about that dinner?"

"Right, follow me," Hiram said, turning around to lead them into the dining room.

"I love your place, Rachel," Kurt commented.

"Thank you!" She was practically jumping up and down with giddiness. "It's much better than my first apartment, which was a one-room fifth-floor walkup in a dicey neighborhood. Living this close to Broadway definitely has its perks. I'm home in less than 10 minutes if I walk." She kept on chattering happily while the rest followed behind her.

Luna was looking round with wide eyes, trying to get used to the very loud, kitschy environment.

"Do you like it, Honey?"

She glanced up at Leroy, who was smiling at her.

She nodded shyly.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" He knelt down so they were on eyelevel.

Luna shook her head with a smile.

"Good. I've known your daddy for a long time. He and my daughter went to the same school."

"Which daddy?" Luna asked, cocking her head.

"Sorry?"

"Daddy Blaine? Or Daddy?"

"Oh." A look of realization hit Leroy, before he answered with a smile, "your Daddy Kurt. Hiram and I even came to visit you in the hospital when you were born."

She nodded.

"Luna, Princess, where are you?" Blaine's head suddenly appeared through the door.

"We were just talking," Leroy replied before straightening up.

Blaine nodded and picked Luna up. Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck, and she giggled when he rocked her a couple times. "Daddyyy!"

"You're doing a wonderful job, Blaine. You're a great father," Leroy said, patting him on the back before walking into the diner room.

Blaine smiled proudly and pressed a kiss against Luna's cheek. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you more!"

"I love you most. Now let's eat."

…

Dinner had been great. Even the meat substitute had been palatable, and Leroy had made the best chocolate mousse they had ever tasted.

They were all laughing and talking loudly, when Luna suddenly gathered everyone's attention with one simple question, directed at Rachel. "Why do you call him 'Papa'?"

The whole table died down, Kurt glanced nervously at Blaine, not sure if Rachel would be capable of giving a good answer.

"Because he's my father."

"But, why don't you call him 'Daddy'?"

"Well, I have two fathers, and I can't call them both 'Daddy'; that would get a little confusing. 'Papa' is an alternative that is used often in other countries."

Luna blinked and turned to Kurt. "What's altertive?"

"Alternative," he corrected. "It means that 'Papa' is just another word for 'Daddy', but it means the same."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I like it."

"So," Leroy tried to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the table, "I heard that girl from your old glee club is doing rather well."

"Oh, Santana, yes I love her song!" Rachel chimed in.

"Blaine, here, wrote it," Kurt said, beaming proudly at him. Santana's single had gone straight to number one, surprising everybody at Warbler Records, especially David. Its controversial lyrics and bluntness had been getting her a lot of attention.

"Really?" Hiram looked at him curiously. "What inspired you, if I may ask?"

"Uh…" Blaine blushed, slightly embarrassed by the sudden praise and attention. "I wrote it after they defeated the gay marriage bill in Michigan."

"Oh, yes, horrible isn't it." Leroy sighed. "And I thought it was going so well."

"Yeah, I hoped that after it had passed in Michigan, Ohio might be next," Blaine mumbled, glancing at Kurt from the corner of his eye.

Hiram observed the two young men in front of him carefully, noticing the way Kurt bit his lip and sighed silently and the way Blaine glanced at him with a sad expression at the mention of the gay marriage law. "I'm sure it will pass in the future in Ohio."

"How long have you two been together?" Leroy asked, seeing the same signs as his partner.

"A little bit over ten months," Kurt answered.

"Really?" Leroy looked at both of them in surprised.

Blaine looked at him questioningly. "Um, yeah, why?"

"You two look like you've been together for years," Hiram answered. "You're so in synch with each other, and you parent Luna as a team."

Kurt blushed and glanced at Blaine before ducking his head with a smile, while Blaine's face seemed to brighten like the sun, a broad grin plastered on it. Sometimes, it felt like that to them as well: like they had been together for ten years, rather than ten months.

"Well, I love both of them with all my heart," Blaine replied.

"That, we can see," Leroy said, thinking how much the couple reminded him of a younger version of himself and Hiram with a little Rachel.

Friday December 25th, 2015

"I don't want to go home, Daddy!" Luna was sitting between Blaine and Kurt on the plane, and Kurt was starting to get fed up with her. Ever since they had packed their stuff that morning, she had been crying and whining. She didn't want to leave; she wanted to stay in New York; she wanted to see the green lady and her daddies. Luckily Blaine seemed to have the patience of an angel when it came to Luna, promising her that they would come back during the summer, and playing stupid games to distract her. Unfortunately those didn't seem to work for very long.

"I want to go iceketing again, and I want to see the Christmas tree!"

"We'll go ice skating when we're in Ohio," Blaine said to her as Kurt sighed for the umpteenth time, leaning his head against the window to stare outside.

"When I grow up, I'm going to move to New York!" she declared, crossing her arms and pouting.

Kurt glanced at her with a sad look on his face, recognizing his own stubbornness in his daughter.

"Won't you miss us?" Blaine asked, curious to see what she would say.

She looked up at him, confusion crossing over her face for a moment. "You have to move with me."

"Oh, I see," he laughed. "You'll move us all to New York."

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically, "and I'll be on Brow-, Braa-, I'll be like the green lady!"

"You want to be on Broadway?" Kurt asked her, surprised. She had never expressed any interest in music or performing before.

"Yup."

"Okay, Sweetie. Whatever you want."

"Really?" She looked at Kurt with big eyes.

"Sure, I wanted to be on Broadway as well, once upon a time."

Blaine looked at him, his face surprised.

"Hey, I was in glee club. I loved performing." He shrugged at Blaine's surprised expression. "It was fashion or Broadway in my dreams."

"Maybe we can be on bre-, broo-," Luna sighed deeply, trying to get the word right.

"Broad … way," Blaine supplied, separating the syllables slowly so she could understand them.

"Yes." She looked up at Kurt. "Maybe we can do it together."

"When we're back home, maybe we can find you a dance or a singing school," he said, ignoring the pang he felt in his chest at the mention of being on stage.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Sure, we'll check it out."

Sunday, February 21st, 2016

"Shh!"

A giggle escaped from the young girl's mouth.

Kurt squeezed his eyes tight shut, trying to ignore the bustling going around him. Luna had probably woken up way too early for a Sunday, and Blaine was trying to keep her quiet so Kurt wouldn't wake up. Not that it was working, but Kurt appreciated the effort and turned over, covering his head with a pillow to block out the noise.

_Wait, Luna had gone to Britt and Santana yesterday._

Since the beginning of January, she had been spending more time with the two women again, occasionally even spending the night. Kurt and Blaine had dropped her off yesterday evening; she would stay with them until Sunday night so they could have a quiet anniversary.

_Anniversary!_

Kurt's head shot out from under his pillow, blinking furiously at the sudden brightness. When he could focus enough, he saw Blaine and Luna standing next to the bed, both grinning broadly at him.

"Surprise!" they said in unison.

"Luna?" Before he had even the time to figure out what was happening, Luna had tackled him with a hug.

"Happy anniversary, Daddy!"

He hugged her back and pressed a kiss against her head while looking confusedly at Blaine, who was still standing next to the bed, grinning broadly.

"Happy one year, Love."

"How… what…" Kurt was perplexed, to say the least.

"I knew you didn't really want to spend today without our daughter, so I made a deal with Santana that she would bring her back early today, to surprise you."

"You made a deal with Santana?"

"Hey, don't look so surprised. We do get along now, you know."

Kurt nodded. That much was true. Since they had started working together, there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two of them. They respected each other, and even were sort of friends.

"Luna, come here," Blaine said. "Do you remember what we talked about earlier?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically, racing out of the room.

"What is she doing?" Kurt smiled up at Blaine, a fond look on his face. He almost couldn't believe this. When Santana and Britt had proposed keeping Luna for the day so that Kurt and Blaine could have some time alone, he had almost refused, but since Blaine had been so quick to agree, he hadn't protested much.  
>But she was here with them, on one of the most important days of the year.<p>

Blaine sat down on the bed and pulled Kurt onto his lap, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. "Happy anniversary, Love," he murmured against his lips. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Luna here. I wanted to be with our little family today."

"No," Kurt shook his head and pressed another kiss against Blaine's lips. "No, it's perfect."

At that moment Luna came back in their room, a bouquet of red flowers in her hands.

"Those are for me?" Kurt's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Of course," Blaine chuckled and pressed a kiss against Kurt's shoulder while Luna climbed on top of them.

Kurt buried his nose in the flowers, breathing deeply. "Thank you, Sweetie, they're beautiful."

Luna beamed up at him. "Daddy Blaine says they mean that you're burning his heart."

"No," Blaine chuckled, "I said they mean 'you're a flame in my heart'. They're camellias."

"Thank you," Kurt turned his head slightly to peck Blaine lightly on the lips. "You're perfect."

"And the day hasn't even started yet." Blaine grinned mischievously at Luna.

"What have you two planned?"

"You'll see!" Luna hopped off his lap while grabbing his hand and pulling him to the closet, where a brand new outfit was hanging.

"You bought me clothes?" Kurt jumped excitedly up and down before examining them closer.

"I tried."

"They're wonderful! How did you know I wanted these?" Kurt asked in wonder.

"I might have gotten some help from your browser history," Blaine confessed, "and your Amazon favorites list."

Kurt smiled fondly at him.

"Put it on Daddy, so we can go!" Luna was jumping up and down next to Kurt.

"Okay, little one," Kurt laughed and ushered both Blaine and Luna out of the dressing room so he could change.

…

Kurt collapsed on the bed with a loud sigh. "I'm exhausted."

Blaine, who was already lying under the covers, laughed at him with a fond look on his face.

"I love you," Kurt said, while turning sideways so he was facing Blaine. "I don't know what I was expecting, but it was the best anniversary ever."

"So you're not disappointed I didn't arrange an extremely romantic date for us?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head, snuggling closer, laying his head on Blaine's chest, his arm around Blaine's waist and hooking one leg over Blaine's. He had taken them to the Columbus Zoo, since they never got the chance to go during the summer. "No, it was perfect."

"I just wanted to do something as a family," Blaine tried to explain. "I know it's our anniversary, but I feel like it's so much more. Like it's the day I found my family, and I wanted to be with my family today."

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted him. "I know; I get it. I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss against Kurt's head, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist to bring him even closer. "I have something for you," he said after a few minutes of silence. "Just a little anniversary gift."

Kurt's head shot up, "I forgot!"

"That's okay," Blaine said, smiling softly and tracing Kurt's face with his fingers. "I have everything I need right here."

"Sap," Kurt scolded while playfully swatting his chest. "I mean I forgot I have a present for you. I was gonna give it to you when we woke up."

"Okay," Blaine grinned up at him. "How about we both get our gifts?"

Kurt nodded, disappearing in the dressing room only to reappear a few moments later, a small box in his grasp.

Blaine was sitting cross-legged on the bed, also with a small box. "You go first."

"Okay," Kurt sat down opposite him and handed Blaine a small wooden box. "I think you'll like it, especially after today, and how important our family is to you."

Blaine smiled at him and carefully opened the wooden box. Inside was a silver-crested pocket watch. "Kurt…"

"Open it!"

He nodded, slowly lifting it out of the box. Inside was a picture of Luna and Kurt, smiling broadly at the camera. He remembered the occasion; it had been taken on their last day in New York in May.

"It's from the day you asked us to move in with you." Kurt was smiling broadly.

"I know," Blaine replied, tracing his finger over the watch. "Kurt, it's beautiful."

"It's not just a watch with a picture though," Kurt explained softly. "It's a promise." Blaine looked up at him curiously. "It's a promise that we're always here for you, that you'll always have us. We're a family now."

"God, Kurt…" Blaine blinked furiously to dry his eyes. "I'm not even sure if I want to give you this now." He gestured towards the small box lying almost forgotten beside him.

"NO!" Kurt's eyes widened. "Give it to me!"

"Okay, but just don't expect too much, 'kay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You could give me a ring made of gum wrappers and I'd still love it."

"Yeah, well,…" Blaine trailed off as he watched Kurt's reaction when he opened the lid.

"Blaine! Kurt gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course! I love it." Kurt was still staring at the necklace when Blaine scooted closer. Each of the two intertwined hearts was engraved with one of their names and set with a stone.

"They're birthstones," Blaine explained. "I don't really believe in all that stuff, but I thought it was rather nice. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"Are you crazy?" Kurt lifted the necklace from the box and handed it to Blaine. "Put it on me?"

"Really?" Blaine looked at him.

"I'll wear it all the time." Kurt smiled when Blaine's hand wrapped around his neck to fasten the clasp. Blaine traced the chain and pressed the intertwined hearts softly against Kurt's chest.

"I love you," he whispered, before capturing Kurt's lips and pushing him down on the bed.

…

**So, FF was a little bit of a bitch last week, because I couldn't log in several times, so some of you probably couldn't either. I'm missing some of my regular reviewers, and it makes me sad…**  
><strong>I know you're there though, I love you! Let's hope it's fixed quickly!<strong>

**ErisFae:** aw thank you! I love Lily Allen, and not afir is amazing :) it might end up on Santana's cd ;)

**JessicaHereAndNow:** I know! I really want them to sing it as well. It would be amazing!

**Chaos and Silence:** thank you :) I really like Britt actually, I think she's a sweetheart, and much smarter then everyone gives her credit for…

**Miss Napier:** that's def on my 'to do list'! Don't worry, I love musicals, so Broadway, at least once, maybe twice, is a must!

**Cebibi**: Hi there, glad you created an account! (also, I'm a little stalkerish, can I just say that I love that you have me and my beta on your fav list :) sorry, I stalk the accounts of my readers…)  
>Don't be afraid to publish anything! Believe, me, my first story wasn't that great either. You just have to get started. Once you get reviews and readers, you won't be able to stop writing, trust me ;) I don't speak Spanish, but if you decide to write or translate your stories in English, I'd be glad to help, just let me now!<p>

**Supermegafoxyawesomehot7**: me too…

**HiItsJenny**: I will love you forever if you make me a drawing :D Oh, I have to check the M&M world out, I hadn't heard from it, thank you! I wanted to go to the Statue of Liberty, but apparently it's closed for renovations :( And yes, Times Squere, of course! Can't miss that one :D

**Miss jayne76:** just so you now, I prefer regular tea with lemon :) or red fruits… either one is fine.

**Catch me if u can: I** hope you are feeling better! I'm glad I could make your sick day somewhat better.

**Helpmehelpu101:** well, okay. Short considered to my two previous chapters, which were massive :D haha, I know, I hate it when people upload a chapter that's barely 1000 words and where nothing happens… So I try to make them at between 3000 and 5000 words. It doesn't always work though…

**LP**: you know, that's a good question… I had an ending in mind for this. An ending, and maybe some oneshots in the same verse… but then my beta suggested something, and I loved it so much that I really want to write it… I might have actually started writing some of those scenes… yeah.  
>I have literally no idea. To give you an estimate, we're in 2016 now, and the thing my beta suggested would probably happen in 2018-2019… So I think it's safe to say that there are still a lot of chapters to come…<p>

**Yesteryeargirl:** you found this through Tumblr? HOOOOW? Are people mentioning it on tumblr? :D haha, sorry, I really love tumblr. I hope you finished the rest of the story and liked it just as much!

**Tweetybum:** your favorite :D really? have you seen soem of the other stories on here? but really, thank you! that's amazingly sweet

**kiwifruit**: aw, I'm sorry... If I could, I would write your paper for you :) unfortunately, I think you would fail if I did that, so yeah...

Special thanks to: **BGabes, Canadian-23, Sarahamanda, Azaelia67, Marierux, justmee7, infinitelyxpaige, Minalover, becky199756, Janice93, The Songbirds Are Singing, Jocy333, Klaine 4 evercriss colfer, yaoilover1013, crazygurl34, uriah Cullen, suzy, AAJ Edward, Anonononononymous**, **ticktickticktock** and everyone who reviewed but that I forgot to mention or that ff deleted from my list!

x


	16. Chapter 16

**Important AN!**

Well, three actually, but the first one is the most important one!

First off, I think ff has seriously messed up last week. I can see the visitors to my page, and it's not even the number of people that have it on alert (usually, it's between 2k and 3k, this week it's barely 300). So if you can't remember reading a chapter that included Rachel's dads or klaine's anniversary, go back and read the previous chapter. I hope this week it's back to normal…

Secondly, id there anyone that reads this that is familiar with LiveJournal? I want to post it on there, but even though I read a lot of stories on LJ, I've never posted on it. So I have no idea where or how to post it so that people notice it. If anyone wants to help me, please let me know through a review or a pm.

Thirdly, the ending is in sight! I've been thinking about it a lot, and the way it's looking know, it'll be somewhere between 20 and 25 chapters… Nothing's set in stone, but that's what I'm estimating. Do not fear, because I have a sequel ready! I was thinking about just keeping it going, but there's a timegap of 4-5 years between the ending here and the sequel. Hence the reason I'm splitting it up in two stories. More info on the sequel will be posted later!

Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy! The chapter isn't half as sad as I had it originally planned, so yay!

**CHAPTER 16**

Tuesday March 7th, 2016

"Wesley was over the roof. Santana has been on number one for almost 10 weeks already!" Blaine stormed through the door, bursting with excitement.

"That's great, Honey." Kurt smiled. He knew letting Santana record a song would turn out brilliantly.

"And we bought up an old recording studio in New York. We're going to move her there in a few weeks once it's renovated to let her record an album."

"Wow." Kurt looked impressed. "That's big. Wesley's gonna move too?"

"No," Blaine shook his head. "He'll stay in the main office to run everything from here, but he'll fly in regularly."

"So, David's moving?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, but only temporarily as her producer. If things work out he'll probably stay though."

Kurt frowned. "You're hiring someone new to run the recording studio?"

"Nooo," Blaine was beaming, unable to contain his excitement. "He asked me to run it."

"What?"

"Wesley asked me to run it," Blaine repeated. "Isn't that amazing? I'll be the boss of our New York division."

"So you have to move to New York?" Kurt was astonished.

"Well, I don't _have_ to," Blaine replied, frowning, "but if I did, I'd be able to run the new recording studio. It would be easier for Warbler Records if one of the owners was running it, looking over things. Besides, I'll get the chance to work with great artists. New York is big! We hope to have a lot of people signing on, especially if Santana's album goes well.

"You already made up your mind, didn't you?" Kurt sat down on the couch, looking defeated.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, concern written all over his face. "I haven't made up my mind. I want to talk with you about this. I'm just really excited. It's a great opportunity. I'll be earning more money as well."

Kurt shook his head, refusing to look at Blaine.

"What do you think?"

A snort escaped from Kurt's mouth. "What do I think? Really?"

Blaine nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Well, I don't want you to move to New York, if that wasn't obvious."

"Kurt…" Blaine looked confused. "… I'm not asking you what you think about me moving to New York. I'm asking what you think of us moving to New York."

Realization downed on Kurt's face, his mouth in an 'oh' shape.

"I'm not moving there without you."

"Well, I can't move to New York," Kurt answered resolutely.

"What? Why?"

"Blaine, Luna is in the middle of the school year. We moved barely six months ago. I can't put her through that again."

"But you love New York," Blaine protested.

"Yes, but I love my daughter more." Kurt shook his head. "It's not the right time."

"Okay." Blaine slumped down in the coach next to Kurt.

"You're not mad?"

"No, just," Blaine sighed, "disappointed?"

"I didn't know you wanted to move to New York." Kurt's heart ached at the expression on Blaine's face.

"I just… I never really wanted to move there necessarily." Blaine sighed again. "I just, I really like the idea of running the recording studio. Working with the artists rather than just looking for talent. I love writing songs."

Kurt nodded.

"Also, I'd be able to marry you in New York, and adopt Luna."

Kurt hung his head. "I feel like I just crushed all your dreams."

"No, it's fine. I'd rather be with you, here."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. It's not that he hated the idea of moving to New York, the opposite actually. Living in New York had been his dream after all, but he didn't want to make Luna change schools this close to the end of the year either. It was her last year of kindergarten; she would start Primary school in the fall and he didn't want to make her change schools for only two or three months.

"You should go."

Blaine's head shot up. "What?"

"You should move to New York." Kurt repeated.

"You want to move?" Blaine's eyes lit up.

Kurt shook his head. "You should move there, alone."

"No."

"But-"

"NO!" Blaine repeated resolutely.

"It's your dream."

"No, you are my dream. You and Luna." Blaine shook his head, determined. "I'm not going without either of you."

"Somebody once told me it's okay to want things for yourself, even if you have a family."

Blaine shook his head, chuckling in disbelief. "You can't use my words against me. I still won't leave the two of you behind."

"Blaine, when would you be moving?"

"I'm not moving," Blaine replied stubbornly.

"Okay, but hypothetically. If you did move, when?"

"Well, the studios still have to be renovated, but I'd want to be there when the equipment arrives. Wesley wants to start recording as soon as possible, so probably somewhere near the beginning of April."

Kurt nodded, doing the calculation in his head. "Luna's school ends in May, so it would only be two months."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, confusion crossing his face.

"I don't want to pull Luna out of school for only two months, but she'll start primary school in September anyway."

"So you say you'll move to New York with me?" Blaine asked, a smile twitching around the edge of his lips.

"In June."

"I'll just tell Wesley we'll have to postpone it until June then."

"Blaine, you should go in April. It's only two months. We'll work it out."

"But-"

Kurt cut him off. "You wouldn't let me stay here, if it was the other way around."

Blaine looked thoughtful.

"It's only two months. We'll call, we'll Skype, I can fly there sometime, and you can fly here for a few days."

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I know, I love you, too. That's how I know this will work. We'll make it work."

"You really want to move to New York with me?" Blaine asked, his voice quivering with emotion.

Kurt nodded with a smile. "I'll move to New York with you."

Friday March 11th, 2016

Luna had started crying when they told her. First she had been ecstatic. She loved New York after all, just like her father, but when they told her Blaine would be moving in a couple weeks, and she and Kurt wouldn't follow until the beginning of June, she had burst out in tears. They had been able to calm her down slightly after Blaine had promised to Skype as much as possible, but she was extremely clingy for days afterwards, always climbing into Blaine's lap and falling asleep there more often than not.

Kurt knew his daughter loved Blaine, but he had no idea how much she relied on him lately. In a far off corner of his mind, he couldn't help but think that maybe the separation wouldn't be so bad for her. After all, even though he'd rather not think about that possibility, there was always the slight chance that he and Blaine would break up in the future.

Telling his Dad - now that was something Kurt wasn't looking forward to. Blaine had offered to come along, but Kurt had refused it. This was something he needed to do alone.

"Hi, Dad," he greeted his father, who was doing paperwork in his office. "Do you have some time?"

"Sure, Son." Burt nodded, shoving his papers aside. "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you." Kurt was rubbing his necklace under his shirt unconsciously.

"Okay…" Burt glanced at Kurt's ring finger for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief when he didn't see a ring there. "What are you fidgeting with?"

"What?" Kurt looked confused for a moment. "Oh, just something Blaine gave me."

"What is it?" Burt glanced at Kurt's finger again. "It's not an engagement ring, is it? One that you're wearing on a necklace because you don't want me to see it before you can tell me?"

"No," Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Blaine would never let me come here to tell you something like that alone. It's just a necklace Blaine gave me for our anniversary." He fished it out from under his shirt and showed it to Burt.

"It looks expensive," Burt commented.

"I have no idea," Kurt shrugged. "That's not what I came to tell you though."

"Right, what could be so important that you need to come and tell it to me in the middle of the day when we're having a family dinner tonight?"

"I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else during dinner tonight."

"Okay," Burt looked at him intensely. "Now I know neither of you can be pregnant, and you're not engaged, so what is it?"

"Warbler Records is opening a recording studio in New York."

Burt stared at him, wordlessly.

"And Blaine is going to run it," Kurt added in a soft voice.

"Blaine is going to run a recording studio - in New York."

Kurt nodded and sat down in the chair next to his father's desk.

"They're moving Santana there to record her album, and they hope it will gain them some more popularity and new artists," Kurt explained.

"So, if Blaine is moving to New York…"

Kurt nodded. "I'm moving with him."

Burt took a deep breath. "When?"

"Well, Blaine's moving in a couple of weeks, but I'm staying here until Luna finishes the school year." He looked at his father with a sad smile. "I don't want to make her change schools for just a few months."

Burt nodded thoughtfully.

"Dad? You're not mad, are you?"

"Oh Kurt, how could I be mad?" Burt sighed, "It was always your dream to live in New York."

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you though."

"It's only a two hour plane flight. We'll come back to visit loads of times, and you and Carole have to come to New York!"

"It won't be the same." Burt said softly.

"I know," Kurt's voice got caught in his throat, "but it's Blaine's dream, and I don't want to hold him back."

"What do you mean?" Burt looked up surprised.

"He won't go if Luna and I don't come as well."

"He won't?"

Kurt shook his head. "When I said I couldn't move in the middle of the school year, he looked so disappointed, but all he said was, 'okay, then I won't go'."

"He refused to leave you and Luna behind."

"He loves us Dad, and I love him, so much." Kurt's hand grasped the chain again, toying with it.

"I know," Burt sighed. "You'll tell me before you do something drastic in New York, right?"

"What would I do?" Kurt chuckled softly.

"Like getting married." Burt looked at him pointedly.

"I… of course, Dad. When we get married you, Carole and Finn have to be there."

Burt nodded again, noticing the way Kurt said 'when' instead of 'if'.

"Thanks for not getting mad." Kurt stood up and hugged his father. "I'll miss you when we move."

"I'll miss you too, kiddo. You and Blaine will tell everyone else tonight?" Burt asked, hugging him back.

Kurt nodded against his chest.

"I'll tell Finn that he has to come to dinner as well then."

"Okay." Kurt nodded against his chest, adding in a small voice, "You do like Blaine now, right?"

"Kurt?" Burt pulled back and searched his face.

"Because I know you didn't like him in the beginning, but he means so much to me, and I don't want you to hate him. I don't want you to hate the man I love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

It made Burt's heart break a little to hear the sound of Kurt's voice - so small and vulnerable. "I never hated him. I might not have been his biggest fan at first, and I always thought you two were moving way too fast, but…" He sighed. "I guess he's good for you, and Luna. He loves you; even a blind man could see that."

Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I don't think I would mind having him as a son-in-law someday," he added after a few moments.

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt shot his father a watery smile.

"I love you, Kiddo."

Wednesday, March 29th, 2016

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Blaine lay down on the bed, his arms reaching for Kurt instinctively.

"I know."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep alone again," he murmured, pressing lingering kisses against Kurt's neck, his cheek, his lips.

"I know."

"I'll miss you so, so much."

Kurt merely nodded this time, words stuck in his throat.

"Love?" Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's face, feeling the tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, barely above a whisper.

"Don't cry." Blaine lifted his other hand and covered both of Kurt's cheeks, pressing gentle kisses along his face. "I'll stay here. I'll call Wesley right now, and I'll stay with you."

"No, no you have to go." Kurt replied, tears streaming down his face.

Blaine nodded, knowing that Kurt was right, but seeing him break down like this made his heart ache.

"You have to go," Kurt repeated, "and you have to search a nice house for us in a good neighborhood; you have to search a playground for you and Luna; you have to record Santana's album so we can spend every minute of every day together when we get there in June."

"I know."

"I'll miss you."

"Hey, as soon as I get settled, I'm booking a flight for you two to come and visit." Blaine said. "You won't have time to miss me."

Kurt chuckled humorlessly. "I'll miss you every day. I can't imagine not waking up to you, or not sleeping with you. You're a very clingy sleeper, you know."

Blaine shot him a half smile. "Only with you."

"I know it's only two months. It's nothing compared to a lifetime, but at the moment, it feels like eternity."

"It's not. Kurt, Baby, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, okay? When we're old and gray, we'll barely remember those two months."

More tears streamed down Kurt's face. "Don't say things like that."

"Like what?" Blaine hooked one of his legs around Kurt's knees and pressed their bodies flush together.

"I want it so bad, Blaine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so bad it hurts to even think about anything else." He was falling apart, his words hoarse and broken.

"Love, we will. I'll never let you go."

"But what if you find someone else?" Kurt's voice sounded small.

"What?"

"It's New York, Blaine." Kurt was trembling, clawing desperately at Blaine's back. "They're tons of gay man there, just waiting to sweep you off your feet. I don't want to hold you back if you find someone else there. I get it that you didn't have much of a choice here but-"

"Kurt… I don't want... I mean… only you…" Blaine was gasping for air. _Kurt wasn't doing what he thought, was he? He wasn't breaking up with him, to give Blaine the chance to explore his options. He just couldn't. Blaine didn't want to explore; he only wanted Kurt. He didn't want to lose him. He wanted him forever. He- _

"Marry me."

"What?" Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine.

"Marry me." Blaine repeated, his eyes frantically looking over Kurt's face. "Oh God… this wasn't… I was supposed to be prepared. I was going to do this properly. I was going to ask your dad for permission, and get us matching rings, and a speech…" He ran a hand through his thick curls, a nervous tic. "I just, I want you Kurt, I want nobody else. I promise I'll give you a proper proposal, but please, just say you'll marry me."

"Oh, my, Honey." Kurt was crying again, tears flowing over his face. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." He pressed their lips together fiercely. "I'll marry you," he repeated against Blaine's lips.

A breath he didn't know he had been holding escaped Blaine's mouth. He pressed their lips together again, a little softer, less desperate this time. "Only you, Love, only you."

Wednesday March 30th, 2016

Kurt sighed. Maybe he should have sent Luna to school today. It might have been the responsible decision, but he hadn't been able to say no to her when she asked if she could wave goodbye to Blaine at the airport.

But now he wasn't so sure he had made the right decision. Blaine was finishing his packing, and she had been sitting at the kitchen table, sulking, for the last hour or so.

Blaine came into the kitchen only moments later and pressed a kiss against her head.

"How you doing, Princess?"

She sighed dramatically and rested her head on one of her hands.

Sometimes Kurt wondered how his dad had handled all his diva fits. He had never realized how horrible they were until his own daughter started to get them.

"Hey, don't be sad." Blaine sat down next to her, his hand running through her blond locks.

"I don't want you to leave," she said in a small voice.

"I know. I don't want to leave either." He pulled her into his lap, hugging her close to him. "It'll be June before you know it, and then we'll all be together, okay?"

She sighed again.

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

Kurt was looking at them from across the kitchen, his heart breaking a little bit at the sight. He had to stay strong for Luna, but honesty, he felt like crying his eyes out.

Suddenly something In Luna's expression changed. Kurt knew that look; it meant no good.

"Daddy Blaine?" Kurt saw her staring up at Blaine, her face determined. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

Kurt swallowed. This wasn't good. Blaine could never deny her anything if she called him 'Daddy'.

"Anything in the world, Daddy Blaine?"

Blaine nodded again, his face curious.

"Promise?"

"Sure, Princess, I promise. What is it?"

"Stay here." She looked at him with a wide grin. "You promised!"

"Oh, Luna." Blaine sighed and hid his face in her hair.

"Please, Daddy Blaine, please!"

Blaine's face was crumbling.

Kurt knew he had to do something. Luna was manipulating Blaine. He had noticed it before, how she would say 'Daddy Blaine' in a sickening sweet voice because she knew he couldn't resist. He had ignored it until now, but this was getting out of hand.

"Luna Elizabeth Hummel," he said loudly. "You stop that right now!"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling slightly. She knew he only used that voice and her full name when she was in trouble.

"Kurt, I-"

"No, Blaine." Kurt cut him off, shaking his head. "I didn't want to do this now, but we have to talk about this. She's manipulating you."

Blaine looked at him as if someone smacked him in the face, his hands tightening around Luna, as if she would disappear if Kurt continued.

"Luna," Kurt looked at her sternly. "I see what you're trying to do. You know Blaine can't deny you anything when you call him 'Daddy' and it has to stop."

"I don't want him to go," she said softly.

"I know, but it's only for a little while." He knelt in front of them so he was on eyelevel with her. "I'll miss him, too, but you can't make him stay because you call him 'Daddy'."

"But he always does what I want when I call him that."

Blaine looked at her with an astonished look. "I don't... I didn't mean..."

Kurt shook his head at him softly before looking back at Luna. "You shouldn't do that. You can't call him 'Daddy' because you want to get something. That's not how it works."

She hung her head.

"Blaine loves you so much, Sweetie. He loves it when you call him 'Daddy', because he loves you and he wants to be your daddy. You should only say it if you want him to be your daddy, too."

She nodded slightly, resting her head against Blaine's chest.

Kurt sighed inwardly. He should have talked about this with her before. Today was not the day for such a serious discussion, but it was happening anyway.

"Do you remember, last summer when I told you, you shouldn't call Brittany 'Mom' just because she gave birth to you, that you should only call her 'Mom' if you feel like she is really your mom."

Luna looked at him, her head still pressed against Blaine's chest.

"It's the same for Blaine. You can only call him 'Daddy' if you feel like he is your daddy."

She sniffed and rubbed at her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm not mad at you, okay? I just want you to think about this. You're almost six; you're not a baby anymore."

"Maybe…" Blaine swallowed audibly. "Maybe you shouldn't call me 'Daddy' anymore."

Her head shot up abruptly. "You don't want to be my daddy?"

He smiled at her, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "I really, _really_ want to be your daddy, Princess. I'm just trying to say, that maybe, if you want, you should call me something else. You remember Rachel and her two daddies, don't you?"

He continued when she nodded. "Do you remember what she called them?"

"Daddy and Papa."

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "I like that."

"So I should call you Papa?" She was still staring at Blaine.

"Only if you feel comfortable doing that, only if you want it. Tell you what. I know this is a lot, so you think about it, and when you and Daddy come to New York in June, you can tell me what you decided."

She nodded reluctantly.

…

The ride to the airport had been silent. Luna had been sitting quietly in the backseat while both men were whispering in the front. Kurt had apologized for what happened earlier, saying he should have talked with Luna about it sooner. Blaine had shrugged it off, protesting that he was the one that let her manipulate him.

"She loves you, you know that, right?" Kurt had replied. "She's just young. She doesn't understand that not everything can go her way."

Blaine had nodded, his face still reflecting his heartbreak.

Shortly after that, they had arrived at the airport, so they had been busy with unloading Blaine's bags. Kurt would be shipping most of their stuff over later when Blaine had found an apartment or a house.

"This is it then," Blaine said softly, staring at the check-in.

"It's only two months, nothing, right?"

"Remember last night?"

"Yeah," Kurt voice broke, his hand grasping tightly around Luna's, who was standing close to him.

"I promise, as soon as you get to New York, I'll have a proper proposal ready for you. Rings and a speech."

Luna looked up at them, confusion written all over her face. Blaine kneeled down, so he was on eyelevel with her. "Can you keep a secret, princess?"

She nodded.

"I asked your daddy to marry me."

Her eyes lit up, a wide smile appearing on her face. "Really?"

"Yup."

She let go of Kurt's hand and flung herself around Blaine's neck. "You'll really be my daddy then?"

He smiled and picked her up. "Yeah, if you want." He sighed after a couple moments. "I really have to go now."

"I love you." Luna tightened her grip around his neck.

"I love you more, Princess."

"I love you most."

Kurt gently pried her arms from Blaine's neck and took her in his arms.

"And you." he looked at Kurt with a fond look. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." They pressed their lips together briefly; they had said an extensive goodbye last night, and again this morning.

Blaine wrapped his arms around both of them quickly.

"Call me as soon as you get there."

"I will."

"And you'll text, and Skype us."

"As much as I can."

Kurt nodded, his eyes tearing up.

"I love you, both of you." Blaine repeated, before turning around to check in.

"Bye, Papa." Luna waved at him, her head resting on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt felt his heart jump in his chest at her words. He wasn't sure if Blaine had heard her, until suddenly the curly-haired man was engulfing them both in a last hug, tears shining in his eyes.

It might seem like an eternity now, but Kurt knew that those two months would pass. They would pass, and then they could be together again.

…

New York, New Yoooooork. 38 days 'till I'm in the big apple, but who's counting? :D

My fav part of the week ;)

**Rose235b:** haha, you noticed! I couldn't help myself. I want to watch that scene so badly!

**Janice93:** ooh, really? That's so sweet, thank you!

**Tweetybum:** I understand your English perfectly, don't worry. Maar als je liever gewoon in't nederlands reviewed, geen probleem ;) ik ben van België!

**Miss janyne 76:** sounds perfect :D

**Music To My Ears 3** : haha, i don't mind!

**Crazy4remi**: really? Everything I can think when I see Leroy and Hiram on the show is: FUTURE KLAINE ALERT!

**RIP Jamessirius Lupin true marauder**: ugh, I know. It was horrible. And I have the feeling that not everybody got an alert that a new chapter was added…I hope It's fixed this week!

**Cloverifique**: because it would be slightly awkward if you think your parents are supermegafoxyawesomehot and you want to jump there bones? I mean, what? Yeah, why aren't Klaine my parents? :D

**LossOfSurroundings**: I hope you hadn't anything important to do… but you made me very happy ;)

**Singbooks:** aw, that's so sweet! I… just… thank you!

**Lar of luyeiia**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm always amazed when there are new readers, and they say they read the whole story in one night! There will be more of what you want, don't worry.

**Mary Peguero**: I'm glad you're here :) I know what you mean by being too lazy to review. I have that a lot too ;) but I know for a fact that people weren't able to log in, so yeah…

**The girlsSmilesO**: I hope you didn't havce to wake up early? Anyways, I'm glad you liked it!

Special thanks to **yaoilover1013, infinitelyxpaige, Abvgdejka, Canadian-23, R. Harper, Sarahmanda, crazy, kiwifruit, gleeker2019, becky 1997 56, In love with Darren, helpmehelpu101, the songbirds are singing, Ava, Jocy333, , jackiewackie, Tazzis babbii** and everyone who left a review but that I forgot to mention. Also everyone that has my story on alert or on their fav list, I love you!

Also, are there any songs you'd like to see on Santana's album? It's not going to be a big part of the story, but it will come up now and then...µ

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi you guys! I love you :)**

**So, some more information about this and the sequel. After this, there are 2 or 3 chapters left, or maybe 2 chapters and an epilogue - we'll see.  
>I'm going to New York in April, so I will start posting the sequel when I'm back home. (I come home on the 17<strong>**th****, so I will post the prologue on the 18****th**** and the first chapter one week after that.)**

**I've already started on the sequel, and it's situated 6 years after this ends. You can all take a guess what's it's going to be about! There's alittle foreshadowing in this chapter.  
><strong>

**A little bit about the previous chapter, some of you seemed to think Luna wasn't sincere in calling Blaine 'Daddy Blaine' and were heartbroken over it. I didn't mean it like that, at all. She is sincere in calling him 'Daddy Blaine' (and now Papa), but it's just how the world works in her eyes. 'If I do this, I can get that'. She doesn't mean it badly. I'd like to quote one of my reviewers who captured it beautifully:  
><strong>_**I also appreciate the fact that Kurt finally called Blaine and Luna's attention to their "Daddy Blaine" dynamics. Kids are really prone to doing that but certainly without malice. It's just how we all learn to work the world. "If I say this, most probably he will..." But I am sure the love she has for Blaine is genuine. Kids cannot fake affection...you can see it in their eyes and in the consistency of their attention to the person.**_**  
>So yeah, Luna does really see Blaine as her father, she just does what she thinks she is right, even though it isn't.<strong>

**As always, enjoy this chapter, and don't hate me to hard for what I'm putting our boys though, okay. I promise, the next chapter will be lots and lots of fluff and smut!**

CHAPTER 17

Friday April 1st, 2016

(I miss you)

_(it's only been a day)_

(I still miss you)  
>(don't you miss me?)<p>

_(of course)_

(I feel like I should tell you joke or smt)

_(why?)  
>(oh right, it's April 1<em>_st__)  
>(I forgot)<em>

(I don't feel like joking)

_(oh, Sweetie…)  
>(it's getting busy in the diner, gtg. Skype me later?)<em>

(okay :'( )  
>(I love you)<p>

…

"Papa!" Luna squealed when Blaine appeared on the screen in front of her. She was sitting on Kurt's lap, bouncing excitedly up and down.

"Hey, Princess. How are my two favorite people in the whole wide world doing?"

"I have a joke!"

Kurt groaned at Luna's statement. She had been telling the same joke over and over again since he had picked her up at school.

"You do?" Blaine beamed.

She nodded fervently. "Ms. Quinn taught us."

"Tell me."

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Little old lady." Luna was already giggling.

"Little old lady who?"

"Wow Papa, you can yodel!"

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes light up through the screen when Luna used the term 'papa'. She hadn't stopped calling him that since yesterday. He wondered if she would continue doing it, or if she was going to stop once she hadn't seen Blaine for a few weeks.

Friday, April 22nd, 2016

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine frowned at his computer screen.

"I'm sulking."

"What?"

"I was supposed to be on a plane now."

Blaine's face fell. "Oh, Honey, I know. I hate it as well, but I'll see you in three weeks when I'm visiting you in Lima."

"I can't believe they cancelled all flights due to bad weather. It's April, for crying out loud! It shouldn't be snowing anymore." Kurt was scowling.

"I know. It's not fair."

Kurt sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"You could go out." Blaine suggested. "Enjoy the snow."

"I hate snow."

Blaine chuckled. "I bet Luna loves it."

Kurt nodded. "She and Finn made a snowman in Dad's backyard. I'm not sure which of the two had more fun."

Blaine chuckled.

"She put leaves on his head and said the snowman had curls like her papa."

Blaine's smiles softened. "She still calls me that?"

"She hasn't stopped doing it since you left." Kurt could feel tears willing up in his eyes. "Distract me; tell me how the studio is coming along."

"Great," Blaine smiled broadly again. "I had planned on starting to record on Monday, but since you're not here I'll probably go and try out some of the equipment tomorrow."

Kurt nodded. "You have all the songs written already?"

"Pretty much. We'll have to work on them once Santana's in the studio, though. To see if they fit her voice and all."

"Did you put _Kiss Me Like You Mean It_ on it?"

Blaine nodded. It was a song he had written soon after he had arrived in New York. He had played it to Kurt over Skype, reducing Kurt to tears with the first verse. _'And for the first time in my life, I didn't want this to end, but it did._' It had clearly been about their goodbye on the airport.

"I really love that song."

"I'm glad."

Kurt smiled. "How's living with Santana and Brittany?"

Blaine shrugged and made a face. "It's weird. I'll be glad when I find an apartment."

The new recording studio had a small apartment in the back where the artists could go to relax between recordings. For the moment Blaine, Santana and Brittany were using it to live in. Blaine was only staying there until he found a place for himself, Kurt and Luna. Santana and Brittany were staying there until the album was finished. Afterwards Wesley had planned a small tour to promote the album.

"They're staying in the apartment until the album's recorded?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded in confirmation and stared at the screen intently.

"What?" Kurt looked self-conscious. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Blaine shook his head slowly. "I just miss looking at you."

A sad smile appeared on Kurt's face. "Three weeks."

"Three weeks," Blaine agreed. "Hey, I've been looking at engagement rings."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's hard. I'm afraid I'm going to pick the wrong one."

It was silent for a moment before Kurt slowly answered. "Tell you what, why don't we buy rings together once I'm in New York?"

"NO!" Blaine protested. "I'm supposed to buy them and surprise you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Honey, if you're telling me how hard you find it to pick out a ring, and you already asked the question, I barely think it counts as a surprise. Besides, since when do we do things the way they're supposed to happen?"

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, believe me."

Thursday, April 28th, 2016

(I think I found it!)

_(Found what?)_

(Our house, Kurt!)  
>(Or well, apartment)<p>

"Hi stranger," Blaine said, a big grin on his face as he picked up his phone after the first ring.

"_Tell me!"_

Blaine chuckled. "It's on the Upper West side, within walking distance to Central Park. I'm actually standing outside of it right now, waiting for the grand tour."

"_Take me with you!"_

"What?"

"_Take me with you on the tour, through the phone."_

"Okay then," Blaine chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm. "I have only seen the info map, so it might be a dreadful place."

"_It's on the Upper West side , Blaine!" _Blaine could just sense Kurt rolling his eyes._ "Wait, can we afford it?"_

"I wouldn't have asked for a tour if we couldn't afford it, trust me."

"_Bu… it's the Upper West Side."_

"Okay, so I might have exaggerated a little bit. It's on the border between the Upper West Side and Midtown West, but let's be honest! Upper West Side sounds better."

"_Okay, and you're sure we can afford it? I don't want you to get excited about something only to be disappointed."_

Blaine shook his head. "I promise you, with the money I'm making from Santana's single, the album that is nearly finished and what we'll get when we sell our current apartment, we'll make it."

"_Okay." _

Blaine could hear Kurt breathing in deeply.

"Relax, Love. Oh, there's the real estate agent. Hi!" Blaine extended his hand towards the women. "My fiancé wants to follow the tour through the phone. I hope that's okay."

She nodded her head and gestured for him to follow.

"_Fiancé?"_ Kurt squealed in his ear.

"Yeah, that's what you are, right?"

"_It's the first time you called me that."_

"No, it's the first time you heard me call you that. I say it all the time." Blaine informed him as he followed the lady into the building. "Wow, Kurt, this is really nice."

A sigh came through the device. _"I wish I could see it."_

"I'll send you the photos later," Blaine promised. "Okay, we're going in. The apartment's on the 8th floor. Oh wow, Kurt, you should see this; it's amazing." Blaine was looking around in awe.

"_Tell me!" _

Blaine grinned at Kurt's giddiness.

"Well, first you walk into a small hallway. At my left I can see a couple of doors; I believe those are the bedrooms." He looked at the real estate agent for confirmation. "Yeah, those are the bedrooms, but we're turning right and you come into the living room slash kitchen."

He was silent for a few moments.

"_What?"_ Kurt sounded anxious.

"Love, it's - it's perfect. I can't describe it. The ceilings are high, and there's a lot of light from the windows, I even think…" He stepped closer to look outside. "…yeah, you can even see Central Park from here. It's amazing." He turned around. "Oh, and the kitchen. You'd love it. I love it. It has an island that we could all sit at it. Brand new, it's just renovated."

"_It sounds amazing."_

"It is. We would have so much space. We can set up your sewing equipment in the living room so you could work on it and still be with us."

He was imagining it now; he shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but he could just see Luna sitting at the windows playing with her dolls while Kurt was working in the corner. He could also see himself, standing up from his spot next to Luna and walking towards the crib where his son was softly crying for his attention.

"_You're imagining it, aren't you?" _

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"_Tell me more."_

"We're going to the bedrooms now. There are three of them. So it's ideal for guests, or you know…" he trailed off.

"_I know."_ Kurt confirmed.

"The master bedroom has its own balcony, and an amazing bathroom, with two sinks," Blaine teased.

"_Well, that would be an improvement!" _

He chuckled, knowing how much they bantered over who could use the sink first in the morning or before they went to bed.

"Oh, wow."

"_What?"_

"I'm never making you a walk-in closet, ever again."

"_It has a walk-in closet?" _

Blaine had to take his phone away from his ear to protect it from Kurt's screams.

"Yeah, it's smaller than the one we have now, but it's beautiful. Okay, the next room. Oh, there's a smaller bathroom across the hall. It's for the second bedroom, since you can only get in the master bathroom through the bedroom. The second bedroom is smaller, but still room enough for one person. Luna could easily sleep here; it's larger than her current room. It has a beautiful view as well. Kurt, are you still there?" Blaine frowned.

"_Yes, I'm just trying to imagine it."_

"Okay, third bedroom now, it's across the living room." Blaine followed the real estate agent.

"_So there are two bedrooms when you walk in at your left, a living room at your right, and then behind the living room is another bedroom?"_

"Yup, oh wow, it's almost as big as the master bedroom, also with a private bathroom."

"_It could be the guestroom, and when she's older Luna could have it."_

"Oh, look at that. If she grows up to be even more like you, it has a walk-in closet!"

"_Really?"_

"Yup," Blaine confirmed. "It's small, but still."

"_Send me photos?"_

"As soon as I get home," Blaine promised. "I have to let you go now; she's going to talk about the technical details like water and electricity, and then I'm going to take some pictures to send to you, okay?"

"_Can you… Can you take an option on it?"_

Blaine paused for a moment. "You haven't even seen it."

"_Yeah, but I know you, and from your reaction, I just know it's going to be perfect."_

"Okay."

…

"Kurt?" Blaine picked up the phone; he had sent the pictures of the apartment merely five minutes ago.

"_Call the real estate agent and say we'll take it."_

"I… you like it?"

"_I like it? Blaine, it's perfect."_

"I know."

"_Call her! I'm hanging up right now so you can call her."_

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted him.

"_Yeah?" _

"I took an option on it, but she called me again a couple hours later. The couple that had a tour after me wanted it, and they offered to pay right away. She only called me because I was the first one that had taken an option, but I had to decide right then."

"_No!"_

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's disappointment. "I told her we'd take it."

"_You did?"_

"I'm going to her office tomorrow to sign the papers."

"_It's ours?"_

"Tomorrow."

"_Oh gosh, we're buying an apartment in New York."_

Blaine smiled at Kurt's voice. He sounded extremely happy, wonder-struck, and afraid all at once. "I can still get out of it."

"_No, it's perfect. I want that apartment."_

"Then it's ours."

"_Oh, Luna wants to talk to you!"_

"_Papa!"_

"Hey, Princess!" Blaine's heart fluttered at the voice of his little girl.

"_Daddy taught me how to write my name."_

"That's amazing!"

_"He also taught me to write 'daddy' and 'papa'."_ Blaine smiled and settled down on the couch, listening happily to his daughter chattering away on the phone, occasionally humming in agreement or replying to her enthusiastic tales of the day. She did it almost every day. When Blaine was on Skype, or when he was on the phone she would demand his attention and tell everything that had happened that day, every boring detail included.

He loved it.

Thursday, May 12th, 2016

"Kurt!" Blaine picked up with a grin on his face. He was flying to Lima Saturday morning and could barely contain his excitement.

"_Hey, Baby."_

"What's wrong? You sound tired." Blaine asked, concerned.

"_Did you have the chicken pox when you were a child?"_

"Uh, no, I don't think so, why?"

Kurt groaned. _"You can't come home this weekend."_

"What?"

"_Luna caught the chicken pox. I had her vaccinated before she started kindergarten, but evidently it failed in Luna's case. You can't come home if you haven't had it; it's really contagious. We should be glad she caught in while you're in New York."_

"I, but,… I mean, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"_Carole said it's horrible for adults. It itches and you can't scratch it or else you'd scar. Really, you should just stay in New York."_

Blaine sighed. "I really miss both of you."

"_We miss you, too. Luna asked me to tell you she loves you."_

"Tell her I love her more."

Kurt swallowed audibly.

"Kurt…"

"_I should hang up, Blaine. Luna needs me."_ Kurt sniffed.

"Don't cry. It'll be June before you know it."

"_I love you."_

Blaine listened to the dial tone, his heart breaking. He knew Kurt was probably crying at the other end, and he wanted to do nothing more than to gather him in his arms and hold him close.

Saturday, May 14th, 2016

"Dad, Carole, I appreciate it, but you guys really don't have to do this." Kurt protested weakly when his father and stepmom came inside.

"Nonsense," Carole replied. "We know how disappointed you where when Blaine couldn't come here this weekend, so the least we could do was keep you company and help you pack up your stuff to send it to new York."

Burt nodded in agreement.

"You guys are great."

"Don't even mention it. Where should I start?" Carole looked around her.

"Uhm, maybe just here in the living room?" Kurt glanced at the bookcases. "Blaine's books and our DVD collection will probably take up a lot of the boxes."

Carole nodded and started packing the books while Burt assembled a few boxes. They worked in silence for a while before Burt spoke up.

"So I heard the apartment is already sold?"

"Yeah, we got lucky. It has barely been on the market."

"Well, it's a nice place." Burt looked around. "If we didn't have the house, I could imagine living here."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Our place in New York is even more amazing. It has three bedrooms and a view of Central Park."

"I can't wait to see it." Burt commented.

"You guys should drive up soon after we move," Kurt said excitedly. "You can sleep in the spare bedroom."

"Actually," Carole started, "we have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" Kurt looked inquisitive.

"You were planning to fly to New York on June 5th, right?"

"A week after Luna finishes school, yeah." Kurt confirmed.

"How about you go a couple days early?" Burt proposed.

"What?" Kurt scrunched his face. "What do you mean?"

"What Burt is trying to say is that we think you should fly to New York the weekend before. Leave Luna with us, so you and Blaine can have some time together. We'll drive up there the following week. That way you have time to settle in, and we can see your new place as well."

Kurt blinked a couple times. "You guys don't have to-"

"Kurt," Burt looked sternly at his son. "You and Blaine will have been apart for over two months by then. I know you both love Luna to death, but don't you think you could use some time for the two of you? To reconnect."

Kurt ducked his head and turned scarlet. "It's not… I mean we don't…"

"Oh, Honey." Carole threw an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him lightly. "We're all adults here. We know your relationship isn't about that alone, but we also know you two are young and in love."

Kurt turned even more red, if that was possible.

"Besides, we won't spend nearly as much time with Luna once you guys are in New York. Let us have a weekend as grandparents."

"I—okay, I think. It sounds – well it sounds great to have some time with Blaine – alone."

"It's settled then." Carole beamed. "Now, Burt, fold me some more boxes, I'm gonna start on the kitchen."

Sunday, May 17th, 2016

Blaine looked up when Santana walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you guys up?" Blaine asked, laying aside his guitar. Since the apartment only had one bedroom, Blaine had opted to sleep in the living room on a sofa bed, granting Santana and Brittany the privacy and the bedroom.

Santana shook her head. "No, I just want to ask you something regarding my album."

"Shoot."

She looked nervously at the paper in her clenched fist. "I wrote this a while ago."

Blaine nodded.

"I don't know if it's good, but I was hoping that maybe we could record it?"

"You wrote a song?" Blaine knitted his eyebrows. "Can I see it?"

She thrust the crumpled paper into his hands.

His eyes took in the lines. "Do you have a melody for it?" When she shook her head in denial he started humming something before picking his guitar back up, trying out some chords.

"I like it. It might work better with a piano, though. We'll work on it in the studio tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Santana's eyes lit up. "It's good?"

"Sure. We might have to work on some of the lines to make them fit together more smoothly, but I'm sure I can make it work." He hesitated for a moment. "_'Let's just stay, I wanna lie in bed all day, we'll be laughing all the way', 'are you mine? Cause I stay here all the time', 'even though it's moving forward , there's just the right amount of awkward, and today you accidentally called me baby'_, it's about Britt, isn't it?"

She sat down at the edge of the bed and nodded.

"Then we certainly have to put it on the album. It might even make a good single. People always like songs with feeling."

Santana smiled shyly at Blaine, the song clearly meant a lot to her.

"Don't you miss them?" she suddenly asked.

Blaine, who was still humming under his breath and studying the lyrics, looked up in surprise. "Kurt and Luna? Of course I miss them."

She took a deep breath. "I don't think I could do it. Being apart from Britt for two months, I mean."

"It's hard. I'm not gonna deny it, but I know we'll make it work. Two months is nothing if you consider a lifetime."

"A lifetime? That's a big thing to say."

Blaine shrugged. "I know I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life. Do I wish they would be with me right now? Sure I do. But it wouldn't make sense to pull Luna out of school for only two months. It's for the best."

Santana hummed in understanding. "Can I… can I ask you something personal?"

Blaine looked at her, waiting expectantly.

"Luna… Do you… Is she… You think of her as your own?"

Blaine took a deep breath. Luna had always been a sore subject between the two of them, but he wasn't going to lie about how he felt. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't just _think_ of her as my daughter; Luna _i_s my daughter. Now that she's in it, my life feels complete. I could never imagine not being her father. Even if I –" he swallowed audibly, "even if Kurt and I would ever break up, I could never imagine not seeing her anymore. She's everything."

Santana nodded slowly. "But don't you ever feel like an outsider? I mean, she's not yours naturally. How do you deal with that?"

"It won't ever be possible for Kurt and me to have children that are of both of us," he chuckled. "Besides, it's not a blood bond that makes her my daughter. It's so much more."

"I just, I can't get it if Britt says she doesn't feel like Luna's mom. She gave birth to her. How can she not feel like her mom?"

Blaine looked thoughtful. "I guess it's different for everyone. Suppose that you and Brittany decide to have a baby together, and Brittany caries it, do you think you'd feel less like the child's mom?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I think it would be hard. I will always imagine the man that's her father in my head. I just want something that's from both of us."

"But that's the thing, that man isn't the child's father. He's just a donor. I don't care that Luna isn't mine by blood. She's my daughter. If Kurt and I ever have more children, the woman that will carry them won't be the mom. She'll only be a surrogate." He sighed. "I don't know how to explain it properly; I just know what I feel."

"Do you ever think about adopting her?" Santana was looking at him with wondering eyes, head slightly cocked to the side.

"All the time. I can't wait for the moment I can sign the papers and it's official."

Santana nodded. "I'm sure."

Friday, June 3th, 2016

Kurt was jiggling his legs up and down excitedly while checking his watch for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will start the descent in a few minutes."

Kurt put on his seatbelt before the voice through the intercom could finish. He was glad most of his stuff had already been shipped to their apartment during the previous week. The little that was still left in Lima, Burt and Carole would bring with them next week, together with Luna and Thumper, who she had refused to let Kurt take with him on the plane. That meant Kurt only had his messenger bag with him today, so he wouldn't have to wait for the luggage to arrive at the airport.

…

"Kurt?"

Kurt, who had hurried of the plane, turned around abruptly, looking for the voice he had missed for the last two months.

"Kurt!"

A grin slowly spread over Kurt's face. He knew that voice; he'd recognize it anywhere. He instantly let his bag drop to the floor when he caught sight of the man to whom the voice belonged, the man he had longed for during' the last two months.

* * *

><p>The song's that are mentioned here are: <em>Kiss Me Like You Mean It<em> by Amy Kuney, and _Who'd Have Known _by Lily Allen. Special thanks to InLoveWithDarren for recommending me the Amy Kuney song. I love it!  
>If you don't know the songs, look them up on yt, I promise they are great!<p>

**Tweetybum**: haha, ik verwacht ook nooit dat ik hier mensen ga vinden die nl spreken, maar ze zijn hier! En je zegt niet teveel, ik vind het leuk om met mijn lezers te praten :D Zo cool dat je naar Amerika wilt verhuizen :) Ik ga over een maand voor het eerst naar Amerika, New York! So exited!

**LossOfSurroundings:** Now I feel guilty… I hope you made it to uni on time!

**Linkindenka**: aw, that's so sweet, thank you! I update on Wednesday where I live, so yeah. You're welcome!

**JessicaHerAndNow:** *hands a tissue* sorry!

**Singbooks**: I know, I know. Don't hate me :) I love Daddy Blaine as well, but I think it would only work is she called Kurt 'Daddy Kurt', and she too old to change that now. So yeah. Also, I need the 'Daddy and Papa' dynamics for the sequel…

**Choas and Silence:** thanks for the song recommendation! It doesn't fit in the story at the moment, but maybe in the future or in the sequel, I'll keep it in mind!

**Suzy:** ugh, do you know that's my favorite animated movie, like ever! I can't believe it's not Disney!

**InLoveWithDarren**: I'm just looking for songs that my readers might enjoy and want me to include ;) But it have to be songs that I can see her perform. I will, for example, never include a Nicki Minaj song (god, I hate her). I loved 'Kiss Me Like You Mean It' though, it's very good!

**Cloverifique**: Ugh, I know. Sometimes I hate ff… Last week, I didn't get email notifications for some of my reviews :s  
>Oh, you are right, Santana's voice sounds wonderful for Amy Winehouse. I might let her cover something for Kurt and Blaine at their wedding or something… we'll see…(anonymous): ugh, I wish I could have gone to see Darren on Broadway… I'm crossing my finger's he'll do it again in the future and I have the chance to go then. I will def go to broadway though! It's like, a lifelong dream. I'm going to see wicked, and maybe (if I have the money) H2$. I didn't know Wes was in Godspell… hmm…<br>You're the second person that tells me to go to M&M world. I'll be honest, it doesn't say me much, but I might go if I can convince my friend.  
>I'm not really scared of NY, people always say big cities are dangerous, but meh. Like London, I've been to London several times and I feel safer there then in my own hometown…<br>As for the smut, a little less than half of the next chapter is smut. I don't write it too much because I have a hard time writing it. It's just, a little weird ;)

**oh em glee**: I originally had them breaking up for the time Blaine was in New York, because Kurt wanted to be noble and give Blaine options. Blaine wasn't going to do anything do, and I was gonna have them reunited. In the end, I couldn't do it ;) it didn't feel right with the rest of the story…

**Irina Kyra:** the whole Britt/Santana/Luna dynamic will be sorted out here and it the next few chapters… I'm not going to say too much, as not too spoil anything, but it will be addressed!

**Rose235b:** *hands tissue* What's happening in June (not in the story…)?

**Boredandhomealone:** aw, thank you! I love writing Burt scenes. I'd like to think by know he's come around and accepted Blaine as a part of the family ;)  
>for the Kurt singing to Blaine part, I don't think it's really gonna happen. When I was writing about Warbler records, a lot of people asked me why I hadn't Kurt sign on, because he has a wonderfull voice. It's because I don't see him doing that. Sure, he loves to perform, but becoming famous and actually record and tour also means a lot less time with his family, and that's not something he wants. Blaine had heard Kurt sing before (Like mentioned in the 1st or 2nd chapter, he saw their senior performance of WSS), but he knows Kurt wouldn't do anything that meant spending months away from his family. Sorry. I have some other great plans for Kurt though!<p>

**Frances:** I always love your reviews… They're so accurate. I hope you don't mind I quoted you at the beginning!

**GleeHanna:** can I be her godmother then? :D

**Humhallelujah:** you can thank my beta for the sequel, she's the one who gave me the idea ;)

Special thanks to: **Janice93, hermioniecantdraw, Krustel, Canadian-23, miss jayne 76, aalikane, becky199756, yaoilover1013, gleekers2019, myotpisklaine, , LP, infinitelyxpaige, Sarahmanda, , Saku-ann, Jay Li Matsuda, Mary Peguero, the songbirds are Singing, muffin467, Supermega foxy awesomehot7, bittsweetmis** and everyone I missed or that ff deleted from my list… I'm glad to see you're all back!

Talk to you guys next week!

xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you guys!**

**25 Days until New York! (yes, I am counting)**

**So, you guys asked for smut, I deliver smut. Enjoy it, it'll probably be the last time in this story.  
>(should I put warnings in here for the smut part? I'm not sure, it's not like it's super-kinky or anything, just some desperate bareback anal sex and a little come-play… which I have now warned you for!)<strong>

**I think it's going to be one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue… don't worry though, the sequel will be up April 18****th****, so you don't have to wait too long! I'm trying to write a couple of chapters in advance, so I can keep up the weekly updates!**

**Also, last weekend I installed 'The Sims' on my new laptop, created klaine, and played it nonstop for the rest of the weekend whenever I had the chance. It's so fun. They already have 4 children, and all they want is more children, woohooh, and playing the guitar or painting… I'm having a blast with it!**

CHAPTER 18

Friday, June 3th, 2016

"Kurt?"

Kurt, who had hurried off the plane, turned around abruptly, looking for the voice he had missed for the last two months.

"Kurt!"

A grin slowly spread over Kurt's face. He knew that voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. He instantly let his bag drop to the floor when he caught sight of the man to whom the voice belonged, the man he had longed for during the last two months.

"Blaine!" His arms flew around the other man instantly, clutching at his back. Never had he been so happy to feel Blaine do the same. His hands quivered, his lungs tried to gather enough air to properly breathe, his legs felt like jelly. If Blaine's arms hadn't been secured around his waist, he was sure he would have been lying on the ground already.

"Blaine." A choked sob escaped his lips, while he buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, trying to find that essential smell of Blaine, under the shampoo and the cologne.

"I love you," Blaine murmured. "I love you so much."

Kurt merely nodded in response, not trusting himself to form a coherent sentence. He pressed his lips desperately against Blaine's neck, wanting, needing so much more. He whined when Blaine pulled back slightly, immediately missing the contact, but letting out a contented sigh when he felt Blaine's lips against his own. This was where he was supposed to be. This was home.

…

They were stumbling into the house, Blaine's lips never leaving Kurt's. Blaine kicked the door shut with his foot and pressed Kurt against the wall. They had taken a taxi from the airport, not letting go of each other for anything. The cab ride had been long and tense, both men wanting nothing more than to get physical, but they had some manners, so the ride had been filled with longing stares and subtle touches. The moment they had gotten inside their building however, all social standards had been forgotten. Kurt had pressed Blaine against the wall while waiting for the elevator, trying to rediscover that exclusive Blaine taste. Blaine's hands had started wandering once they were inside the elevator, making for an awkward encounter with their neighbor from the 3rd floor, a business woman who had clearly been embarrassed and opted to take the next ride.

"I should give you a tour of the house first," Blaine murmured against Kurt's collarbone once they had stumbled inside the apartment. It had taken Blaine three tries to get the key in the lock with Kurt distracting him so deliciously, pressing kisses all over his face.

"I - oh – It can wait."

"You sure?" Blaine looked up at him.

Kurt groaned and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling their faces together and kissing him deeply. He sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth and let out a guttural groan when Blaine rolled his hips against his own.

"Blaine," he gasped, letting his head fall against the wall. "I missed you."

"Hmm," Blaine hummed against Kurt's throat, his hands softly kneading Kurt's ass.

"God, I want you, like yesterday." Kurt breathed, before reattaching their lips.

Blaine groaned against them, stilling his hips.

"Blai-aine," Kurt protested when Blaine untangled Kurt's legs from his waist and set him on the ground. His hands flew to Blaine's pants and he started to push them down.

"Kurt, we can't-"

"Yes we can," Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine to silence them, while fumbling with Blaine's pants.

"But, bedroom - oh, God." Blaine's head fell on Kurt's shoulder when his pants dropped down and Kurt's hand sneaked its way into his boxers, palming his already-hard cock.

"Too long, bedroom's too far," Kurt complained, wrapping one leg around Blaine's waist again to pull him closer. "I want you in me. Now!"

Blaine's hands were trembling as he tried to unbutton Kurt's shirt, trying to concentrate on anything but Kurt's hands, one on his dick and the other one tugging at his curls.

"No," he whined in protest when Kurt pushed him away slightly, reaching over to his bag that lay forgotten next to the door to pull out a small bottle of lube.

Blaine followed him, pressing himself against Kurt's back and rolling his hips frantically against Kurt's ass.

"Here," Kurt pushed the bottle into Blaine's hand and pushed his pants down, mid-thigh.

He sucked on Kurt's neck, still rolling his hips against Kurt's now bare ass, while fumbling with the bottle.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined impatiently. "Come on!"

"So-orry, sorry. Blaine was panting hard, drizzling some of the lube on his fingers before pressing two fingers inside Kurt at once.

"Yes!" Kurt's head fell on Blaine's shoulder. "Move, Baby."

"I'll hurt you," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck, pushing his fingers in and out of Kurt slowly. "It's been too long."

Groaning in protest, Kurt grabbed the bottle and coated his own fingers, shoving them in himself next to Blaine's. "I don't care. I want you, now!"

"Jesus, Kurt!" Blaine pushed himself back slightly to watch them in the mirror that was hanging in the hall. Kurt's dress shirt was half unbuttoned, his pants were hanging around his knees and he was trembling, pushing himself frantically against his own and Blaine's finger's, his cock achingly hard against his stomach. Blaine himself wasn't in a much better state. His t-shirt was clinging to his upper body, drenched in sweat while his pants and boxers were lying a few feet behind them.

Kurt locked eyes with him through the mirror, shooting him a wicked smile before pulling his own fingers out to coat Blaine's hard cock.

"In, now!" he demanded.

"Kurt, it's not enough. It'll hurt," Blaine protested, scissoring his finger's to prepare Kurt some more.

"No!" Kurt pushed Blaine back and turned around abruptly. "I want you. I need you." He wrapped one of his legs around Blaine's waist and thanked whoever was up there for the height difference, making this work out perfectly. He flung one of his arms around Blaine's shoulders, hoisting himself up slightly, and used his free hand to grab Blaine's erection and line it up at his entrance before sinking down on it.

Blaine closed his eyes and hissed when he felt Kurt opening up around him. Two months without each other had been too long, way too long, especially if you considered that while they lived together, they had been going at it almost every night.

"So good," Kurt purred In Blaine's ear while they moved together frantically. "Finally. So full."

"Ku-urt," Blaine was stuttering. Rolling his hips desperately. "I want you in me as well."

Kurt gasped when Blaine grabbed him right under his ass and pushed him up, so Kurt had to wrap both legs around Blaine's waist. He pushed Kurt against the wall and pounded into him.

"Too long," Blaine mumbled, while sucking on Kurt's neck. "In me… want you."

Kurt nodded, knowing exactly what Blaine needed. His fingers were still slick with lube, so he pushed one finger in Blaine's hole, grinning at the reaction he got. Blaine pushed him against the wall harder and shoved his hips into him roughly, brushing his prostate every time. Kurt tried to angle his wrist so he could reach Blaine's prostate as well.

He knew he succeeded when he felt Blaine shoving into him roughly before stilling and dropping his head in Kurt's neck with a load groan. He could feel Blaine filling him up while he clenched his muscles to milk every last drop out of him.

When Blaine had come down from his high he lifted his head from Kurt's neck and pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Your turn."

"What?" Kurt looked disoriented, he could feel Blaine untangling his legs from Blaine's waist and putting him down while slipping out of him, and already missed the fullness.

Blaine chuckled and grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor where Kurt had thrown it carelessly. He grabbed Kurt's hand and lubed his fingers again, guiding them to his own hole.

"Oh." A look of realization dawned on Kurt's face. "Are you up for it?"

Blaine pushed his body flush against Kurt's and nodded. He sighed contently when Kurt added a second finger. He could already feel his penis stirring again after a couple of minutes while Kurt opened him up. "So good," he murmured while pressing lazy kisses along Kurt's jaw. His hands rested on Kurt's ass, and he groaned when he could feel his own cum dripping out of his boyfriend, catching it and rubbing it in Kurt's skin. "I'm ready, just, please Kurt!"

Kurt nodded and pulled his fingers out, coating his still-hard member. "How – how do you want to do this?"

Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt's expression. His pupils were blown wide, he was panting for air, and sweat was dripping from his forehead down his neck.

"Could you – sit?"

"On the ground?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow but complied nonetheless.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded breathlessly. "Legs crossed."

Realization of what Blaine was going to do hit him when Blaine sat down on his lap, his legs curling around Kurt's waist.

"Oh, yeah, good." Kurt hissed when Blaine shifted to get comfortable and his hard member rubbed against Blaine's ass. He put his hands on Blaine's waist and lifted him up slightly so he could position his erection before guiding him down again. The blissful expression Blaine's face was priceless. His eyes were closed and his head was slightly thrown back. His lips were parted and he moaned loudly when Kurt slid into him.

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled drowsily at Kurt, pressing himself flush against the other man so his cock, which was fully hard again by now, was trapped between them. His hands were around Kurt's neck while Kurt's were pressed flat against his back, holding him close. Blaine angled his head a bit to the side so their lips could meet.

They sat like that for a few moments, just kissing lazily, until Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and guided him upwards. Blaine closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, letting Kurt control their movements. Their earlier frenzy had been subdued and turned into lazy lovemaking, savoring each other and every movement. Blaine's lips were parted and he moaned loudly every time Kurt hit his prostate. Despite his recent orgasm, his cock was already fully hard again and leaking.

"I'm so close, Baby." Kurt murmured softly.

Blaine shuddered when Kurt's hand wrapped around his member and he toppled forward, clutching at Kurt's back and moaning almost obscenely in his neck while he reached his peak again. He clenched down on Kurt hard, wrecking the other man so he spilled inside him as well.

…

"Blaine?" Kurt shivered, trying to find his boyfriend for some warming up cuddles. After their lustful encounter in the hallway Blaine had lead them both into the bedroom, claiming he would show Kurt the apartment after a nap. However, Blaine was nowhere in sight when Kurt woke up a couple of hours later.

Kurt sighed and looked around the bedroom. He noticed the door that probably lead to the bathroom and connecting dressing room. He crawled out of the bed and went through the door, trying to locate something to put on. He smiled at the pile of boxes standing next to the walk-in closet. Blaine obviously hadn't dared to put Kurt's clothes away, knowing he would prefer to do it himself. He ignored the pile for now and stepped inside the closet, admiring it. Blaine had been right; it was breathtaking. He grabbed a pair of Blaine's jogging pants and put them on, turning around to go and find Blaine.

"Oh, wow." Kurt's eyes widened when he walked into the living room. "You were right; the view is beautiful." He looked at Blaine, who was sitting on the couch in just his boxers, his face expressionless. "Blaine, Honey? Something wrong?" He followed Blaine's gaze and saw the small box in his hands. "Oh."

Blaine looked up at him. "I wasn't trying to snoop. I just wanted to put your bag in the living room, and when I picked it up, this fell out."

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Have you opened it?"

Blaine shook his head slowly, never breaking eye contact. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Open it."

Blaine blinked and looked down at the box again.

"Open it," Kurt repeated, sinking down on his knees in front of Blaine, his hand coming to rest on Blaine's knees.

Blaine's hands trembled when he opened the lid. Inside the box were two identical, simple silver bands with 5 stones on a line in the center.

He glanced up to meet Kurt's eyes. "Kurt…"

But the man simply shook his head, a smile playing around his lips. "I was gonna do this later, when we were walking through Central Park. I was gonna dress up, and kneel in front of you; I was gonna make a speech about how much I love you, and how I can't imagine ever not loving you, but I guess it really doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're both here." He grabbed one of Blaine's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you," Blaine said, his voice trembling.

"You already did," Kurt reminded him. "Now it's my turn."

Blaine pressed his lips tightly together and tried to blink his unshed tears away. His shoulders shook slightly, trying to contain his excitement, and his smile turned into a full-out grin.

"Blaine, you are my best friend. I don't know how I survived my life before I met you, and I can't – No I don't _want_ to imagine my life ever without you again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Kurt beamed.

"Of course!" Blaine put the box aside and pulled Kurt up onto his lap, pressing their lips together for a brief kiss. "What did you think I would say?"

Kurt shrugged and pressed their lips together again, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He frowned when Blaine pulled away, shaking his head.

"Put it on me." Blaine extended his hand excitedly.

"Okay," Kurt replied with a chuckling. He carefully took one of the rings from the box and slid it onto Blaine's finger. "Will you do mine?"

Blaine nodded and picked the other ring up, sliding it on Kurt's finger. He pressed a kiss against it when it was in its place.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them."

"Good." Kurt hugged Blaine close and laid his head on Blaine's shoulders.

"I can't believe we're engaged."

Kurt hummed in agreement. His eyes closed and he relaxed as Blaine's hand traced an invisible pattern on his back.

"Your dad is going to freak out when he arrives in two days. I was gonna ask him for permission to propose to you, you know." Blaine said absentmindedly.

"He would have given his blessing, but I'm sure he won't mind if you ask him anyway."

"I might do that." He frowned. "I'll have to call my parents as well."

Kurt stiffened.

"Kurt?"

"Um, they might already know."

"What?" Blaine pulled back slightly so he could see Kurt's face. "How?"

_Tuesday, May 17yh, 2016_

"_Can I speak to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson please?"_

_The maid in front of him bowed, actually bowed, and gestured for Kurt to follow her._

"_Kurt, how lovely to see you," Mrs. Anderson said in an overly cheery tone. "Have a seat."_

"_Thank you." Kurt nodded his head and sat down stiffly on the couch. No matter how many times he had been here, which wasn't really that ten actually, he always loathed it. No time here could be enough to get used to the uncomfortable chairs and the posh design._

_A few moments and an awkward silence later, Mr. Anderson walked in and sat down next to his wife, facing Kurt, who was starting to feel like he had made a big mistake coming here._

"_Why are you here?" Mr. Anderson asked rudely._

"_Dear!" Mrs. Anderson looked affronted._

"_Well, our son is somewhere In New York doing God knows what, I don't see a reason why his… his friend should be here."_

_Kurt took a deep breath. "First of all, Mr. Anderson, Blaine is starting off the new recording studio; I'm not his friend, I'm his partner; and I'm here because I have a question. All though I'm not sure if I made the right decision here; maybe I should just go."_

"_No, please stay." Mrs. Anderson pleaded. "What was your question?"_

_Kurt sighed. "I… Before Blaine left, he asked me to marry him."_

_Mr. Anderson stared at him, openmouthed._

"_That's… well that's something." Mrs. Anderson said, stammering. _

"_Yes, well, it was a spur of the moment thing. We decided not to tell anyone, because Blaine wanted to do this the proper way. He wanted to be prepared; have a speech; ask my father for permission; have rings."_

_Mrs. Anderson nodded stiffly. "We raised him right."_

"_Some could argue about that," Kurt muttered under his breath before continuing. "I'm here because I wanted to surprise him. I want to propose to him when I get to New York in two weeks."_

The Andersons were still staring at him, refusing to acknowledge the obvious. He would just have to say it, straight out, in words a five-year-old could understand.

"_So I came here to ask for your permission."_

"_You… what? Are you crazy?" Mr. Anderson seemed to have found his ability to speak again._

"_Mr. Anderson, with all due respect, I am merely asking a simple question here. Blaine and I are going to get married, _regardless of whether we have your permission or not_. I'm only here because I know Blaine would have done the same. He would have gone to my father and step-mom; he would have explained to them how much he loves me, how much we love each other; he would have asked my dad for permission, which I know he would get. I know this means a lot to Blaine, and I know you might not feel ecstatic about our relationship, but don't you want to see your son happy?"_

"_You will not propose to my son like he's some sort of delicate girl."_

_Kurt blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I know he's not a girl."_

"_I… I don't care. I'm not giving my blessing to-"_

"_Dear, please!" Mrs. Anderson looked beseechingly at her husband._

"_No Marianne, I will not agree to this." He stood up abruptly._

"_Do you want to lose him?" Marianne Anderson hurried behind her husband. "He's our only son, Andrew!"_

_Kurt looked surprised. He had never heard them call each other by their first name. They usually used endearments. Nothing genuine like he and Blaine did, but still._

"_I know you're not happy that our son is gay, and I'm not too happy with it either, but it's not going to change."_

"_He'll get his act together sooner or later."_

_Kurt was nearing the point where he was either going to interrupt their argument, or storm out of the house, but Mrs. Anderson beat him to it._

"_He won't! Don't you get it Andrew? He's gay; he's not going to change, no matter how much we want him too."_

_Mr. Anderson turned around to look at his wife._

"_I don't care what you say, Blaine is still my son, and I love him. I am not willing to lose him over this. If he chooses… if he wants to be with Kurt, he won't let us stop him. Have you seen how he looks at Kurt? He'll choose him over us in a heartbeat, and you know it."_

"_Maybe he should."_

_Mrs. Anderson and Kurt gasped at the same moment._

"_No!" She looked as if she was actually fuming. "I refuse to lose my son over this. You can go and be all stubborn, but I won't."_

_Mr. Anderson walked out of the living room and slammed the door behind him._

"_I'm sorry." Mrs. Anderson sat down on the seat next to Kurt. "It's very hard on him."_

"_You don't have to apologize for his behavior." Kurt shook his head, sighing. "I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come."_

"_No, no, I'm glad you came." Mrs. Anderson looked at him. "Look, I know you don't get us. You think we're extremely stuck up, but you have to understand; we had a plan._

_Blaine's our only son, not by choice, but we can't change that. When the doctor said I couldn't have any more children, and we should be incredibly grateful that we even had one, Andrew and I vowed to make his life perfect. We had a plan: he was going to get into the best schools; he was going to graduate at the top of his class; he would go to an Ivy League university; he would graduate as a lawyer or a doctor; he would marry a beautiful girl and have perfect grandchildren."_

_She sighed._

"_Obviously our plan didn't work out. Our little boy wanted to sing and perform; he didn't want to become a lawyer. He wanted to marry… a boy. You have a daughter; don't you have dreams for her? Things that you want for her?"_

"_I want for her to be who she is. I want her to do what she loves; to love who she loves," Kurt answered._

"_I wish it were that easy for us." Mrs. Anderson replied. "I wish I could see things like that. I try, but it's hard. It's even harder for Andrew."_

_Kurt nodded reluctantly. He didn't like it, but he could somehow see their point of view._

"_I'm trying, Kurt." Mrs. Anderson looked at him. "I refuse to lose Blaine over this. He's all I have. I'll talk to Andrew."_

_Kurt sighed again. "Thanks, I guess."_

"_I hope." Mrs. Anderson's voice quivered. "I hope we're still invited to the wedding."_

_Kurt's head shot up. "Are you saying…"_

"_Of course I give you permission to marry my son. You might not have been what I imagined, but my son loves you. In the end, that's all that matters."_

"I can't believe you went to my parents to ask for permission." Blaine looked at him with bright, shining eyes.

"I can't believe we don't have one amazing romantic proposal story to tell."

Blaine laughed. "We have two amazing stories."

"Sure." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Which one do you prefer: The one where we were both crying hysterically or the one where we were barely clothed and just had sex."

"I think I like the second one best." Blaine replied with a coy smile.

* * *

><p>Which proposal was your favorite?<p>

**Lar of Luyaia**: aw, thank you! I update every Wednesday.

**Squiggle giggle**: well, sex, but if you're reading this, you already read that above ;)

**Frances:** oh wow, I always love your reviews, but knowing you work with children and parents and you think that my portrayal of them is good…. Wow, thank you! I don't have any kids, so I'm just doing a lot of research and try to include what I see with my family and friends… THANK YOU!

**InLoveWithDarren:** I really like it! I can totally imagine Santana singing it as well, which is important as well. I could never have her sing a Nicki Minaj song for example… (ugh, I loathe her)

**LP:** haha, you're the one of the two one that guessed (or mentioned) my idea for the sequel! Hurray for you.

**Janice93:** feel free to repeat that every time!

**Supermegafoxyawesomehot7**: Same comment as LP, two above! Yay! And yes, a little cliffhanger, to keep you all exited ;)

**Singbooks**: I can imagine them adopting a child together (not in this verse, obviously) and them being Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine… That would be adorable.

**Rose235b**: Oh, that sounds amazing! And I love Paris, have you been there before? It's beautiful. I've been there twice and it's one of the most beautiful cities I've ever visited, especially if you're a little into culture. SO much to see! I hope you have a blast!

**The songbirds are singing**: haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I speak dutch, so we actually don't have 'knock knock' jokes here. So I googled 'top 10 knock knock jokes' and I liked that one the best :D

**Pinkvegpixie: **haha, yeah I know what you mean. Some stories are just angstfests! I don't think I could write something like that though… I love them as a happy couple too much.

**Tweetybum**: oh, een vriendin van mij heft dat gedaan. Die hefet haar laatste jaar herhaald in de USA. Het was vrij geweldig naar't schijnt, maar ook wel duur… Ik hoop ooit eens naar Disneyworld te gaan. Ik ben een megaDisney freakje, dusja, das zowat een van mijn droomvakanties!

**Ted2011**: were you satisfied with the smutt? (omg, that sounds so wrong). Haha, anyways, thank you! I'm always amazed when new readers tell me they read the whole thing in one or two days. I'm glad you liked it enough to put that much effort into it! Thank you!

**Candy Criss:** Uhm, I don't speak Spanish? But I had my friend translate your review. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. The sequel, well, I'm not going to tell you :D I've dropped some hints in a few chapters (merely the previous one) and some people have figured it out… so yeah. Otherwise you'll just have to wait and see ;) I can promise it's going to at least as fluffy as this one ;)

**KeepBreathing3**: thank you! I can get that DaddyKlaine isn't your thing, but I'm so happy you like it nonetheless! Updates every Wednesday!

**Floosparkle:** haha yep, ik kom uit België, Vlaanderen, dus Nederlands is mijn moedertaal. Je bent ondertussen de derde lezer van mijn van wie ik weet dat ze nl praat :) haha, het verrast me elke keer. Dankje dat je het een leuk verhaal vindt! Ik hoop dat je het blijft volgen ;)

Special thanks to**: R. Harper, uriah Cullen, Gleekers2019, Marierux, yaoilover1013, Sarahamanda, Canadian-23, linkindenka, valia, miss Jayne76, myotpisklaine, JessicaHereAndNow, Wickelicious, Karleen** and every one that reviewed, favorited or put this on alert! I love you!

xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**So, the last chapter. Aren't you all exited?  
>Haha, I bet.<br>Next week I have an epilogue for you guys, then a two week break (you'll survive, glee starts back on the 10****th****), and then, the sequel! The prologue will be posted on Wednesday, April 18****th****, and there will be weekly updates, as usual.  
>I can tell you, the sequel will be situated in 2022. Well, the beginning. Who knows how long it's gonna be, at least 2022 and 2023.<br>I'll post the summary next week, after the prologue. You can all guess a little more what it's gonna be about, if you don't know already.**

**A lot of you seemed to miss Luna in the previous chapter, so there's a lot of Luna cuteness here!**

**Oh, and since some of you asked, I'm from Belgium ;)**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 19

Monday, June 6th, 2016

"Papa, Papa, Papa!" Luna flung herself around Blaine's legs as soon as the door opened and she saw him standing there.

"Hey, Princess!" Blaine grinned broadly and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her little legs around his middle and squeezed him tightly.

"Hey, Sweetie." Kurt pressed a kiss against her cheek with a fond smile.

She twisted her head slightly so she could see Kurt without having to let go of Blaine. "Hi, Daddy."

"Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

She nodded fervently. "Grandpa let me paint his toenails."

Kurt snorted and looked at his father, who was standing in the hallway with Carole.

"Hey, I'm used to it. You forced it upon me all the time when you were her age," Burt responded. "I even remember you sneaking into my room at one point to give me a pedicure in my sleep."

"Okay! Let's move a little out of the way so Grandma and Grandpa can come in, yeah?" Kurt said, his voice squeaking a little in embarrassment, while he gently put his hand on Blaine's waist to lead him into the living room.

"Oh, this is lovely!" Carole gushed, "And what a view!" She turned around to look at Kurt and Blaine noticing that they were standing closely together. Kurt rubbing soft, smooth circles over Blaine's back, while the other boy was obviously trying to suppress his tears, if the way his shoulders were trembling was any indication.

Kurt looked at her with an apologetic face. She nodded understandingly, and grabbed Burt's hand. "I'm going to freshen up for a moment. I'm assuming that's the guestroom?" She pulled Burt into the room behind the kitchen.

Kurt shot her a grateful look and guided Blaine over to the couch. Luna was still clutched tightly around his frame. She refused to let go, and Blaine ended up adjusting her slightly in his arms so she was seated on his lap. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair and pressed a kiss against his forehead. He knew Blaine was just emotional right now, but he wished he knew a way to calm him down.

Luna seemed to have the answer though. She pulled back slightly so she could put both her hands on Blaine's face to wipe away his tears with her palms and looked at him with big blue eyes. "Don't cry, Papa. You don't have to be sad anymore. We're here now."

Kurt was surprised how mature their little girl sounded in that moment. She had captured everything he felt in a few simple sentences.

Blaine smiled through his tears and nodded. "I know, Princess. I know. I just missed you so much." He pressed her close against his chest again.

Kurt smiled while he looked at the two of them, his family. 'Hey, Luna." He combed through her blonde locks with his fingers so she would focus her attention on him for a moment. "You remember what Blaine – no, you remember what your papa told you at the airport before he left?"

She scrunched up her face, clearly trying to remember. "Oh, he told me you were going to get married." Her eyes lit up.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Now, after we get married Blaine wants to do something else as well. He wants to adopt you."

She looked confused for a moment.

"Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head slowly. "He won't leave again, will he?"

"No, it means he won't ever leave again. It means that we will have to fill out a lot of complicated papers, and it means he'll be your papa for real."

"But he already is my papa. You told me I could call him 'Papa' when he felt like my papa, so that's what I did. Isn't he my papa?"

Kurt bit his lip. It would be hard to explain this, he knew. "Yeah, you're right; he already is your papa."

Blaine cleared his throat, which was still a little raspy from his tears, trying to help Kurt explain. "What your daddy is trying to say, is that we want to tell everybody you are my daughter. In the city hall, they have a big book of everyone that lives here. It says where they live, to whom they're married to, who their children are. When we get married, they will put that in the book. Now, the book already says to you are Daddy's daughter, but we want to add that you're my daughter as well."

"Oh."

"Would you like that?" Kurt asked.

"Well, duh," Luna responded, rolling her eyes. "They're stupid if they don't already know that Papa is my papa."

Blaine chuckled. "Sometimes, you have to write stuff down on paper so it's official."

Luna nodded again and laid her head back on Blaine's chest.

"You're tired, Sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"It was a long trip. Do you want to take a nap?" Blaine added.

"Will you take a nap with me?"

"How about the two of you take a nap in our room while I help Grandma and Grandpa unload the stuff that's in the car?" Kurt suggested.

"Will you get Thumper?" Luna asked through a yawn.

"I'll get Thumper," Kurt assured her.

…

"Son?"

Kurt turned around to see his father standing in the doorway between the guestroom and the living room.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Are the two of you okay?"

Kurt smiled softly. "Yeah, we're okay. Blaine has just been a bit emotional these last few days."

Burt nodded understandingly.

"He… He asked me to marry him before he left for New York."

Burt's eyes widened. "You have been engaged for over two months and you didn't tell me?"

"We didn't tell nobody except Luna. I'm still surprised she was able to keep her mouth shut." Kurt chuckled. "We decided not to anyone, because Blaine wanted to propose to me properly."

"Properly?" Burt frowned.

"Let's just say that it wasn't planned the first time. We were both very emotional, and he kinda just blurted it out." Kurt expression softened. "He said that he'd give me a proper proposal once we were in New York, but he just wanted to me to know."

Burt glanced at Kurt's ring finger. "I guess he popped the question last weekend than?"

Kurt shook his head, a soft smile still playing around his lips. "I asked him, as a surprise. I even went to his parents to ask permission."

"How did that go?"

Kurt shrugged. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that he said yes."

"Well of course I did," a voice was suddenly heard from behind Kurt. Blaine laid his hand around Kurt's waist and gave him a fond look before pressing a kiss against his cheek and looking at Burt. "I want you to know that I had planned to ask for your blessing when you arrived here before I asked Kurt again. He beat me to it, but I still like to know that you approve."

Burt nodded. "You would have gotten my blessing."

Blaine ducked his head and leaned into Kurt. "Thanks, I really love your son and granddaughter."

Kurt pressed Blaine close to him. "Blaine is going to adopt Luna after we get married."

"I figured as much. She doesn't call you Blaine anymore either."

Blaine tried to suppress his grin, but failed miserably.

Burt cleared his throat and stepped closer to the two men, giving them an awkward half hug.

"I love you, Kiddo, and I'm glad your own family is finally coming together."

Kurt nodded, his eyes welling up. "Me, too, Dad. Me, too."

Tuesday June 21st, 2016

"Papa, Daddy, Papa!"

It was 2 a.m. on a Tuesday. Kurt groaned when Luna jumped on their bed and started shaking his shoulders.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Blaine's head peeked just above the covers.

"My tooth!" The girl had an absolutely horror-struck look on her face.

Kurt rolled over so he could sit up straight and frowned. "What's wrong with your tooth?"

"I woke up because I had to pee, so when I went to the bathroom, I noticed my front tooth was moving! I think it's going to fall out." Tears started falling from her eyes. "I always brush them, like you tell me to. Why are they falling out?"

"Oh, Sweetie." Kurt tried to suppress his chuckles. "It's normal; your baby teeth have to fall out so your grown-up teeth can grow."

She blinked a couple times, clearly confused.

Blaine extracted his arms and pulled at her so she was lying next to him on the bed. "Open your mouth," he instructed.

When she did what he told her, Blaine made a point to inspect every tooth individually. When one of her front teeth, indeed moved a little bit, he smiled. "I think we can be expecting a visit from the Tooth Fairy soon."

"The Tooth Fairy?" She looked expectantly at Blaine.

"Yes, every time one of your teeth falls out, you have to put it under your pillow before you go to sleep. The Tooth Fairy comes at night, and she exchanges the tooth for a dollar."

"Really?"

"Really," Blaine confirmed before getting out of the bed and scooping her up in his arms. "Now, back to your own bed, Princess."

Kurt was already half asleep when Blaine returned a few minutes later. "Did she fall back asleep?" he mumbled in Blaine's chest when he adjusted his body around Blaine's.

"She was out before I even laid her down."

"Good. You can be the one that gets up in the middle of the night to put a dollar under her pillow."

Blaine chuckled. "Gladly."

Thursday, June 23rd, 2016

"How about the fall?"

Kurt was unpacking the last boxes in the living room, while Blaine was trying to assemble the desk they had bought for Kurt's sewing machine and sketchbooks.

"Fall?" Blaine's head popped out from under the desk with a questioning look.

"Yeah, for our wedding."

"Oh." A dopey smile appeared on Blaine's face.

"I don't want it to be too warm, 'cause we'll both be wearing tuxes, but I don't want it to be too cold either, because I'd love to do it outside."

"You'd love to do it outside?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Perv!" Kurt stuck out his tongue. "I mean, I'd love the wedding to be outside. Central Park maybe? Although it is extremely cliché."

"It's a wedding; of course it's cliché."

Kurt shrugged. "You have a point. I found the cutest fabric in Mood the other day. It's perfect for Luna's flower girl dress. It's a soft white, with dragonflies on it. I'll have to alter my design slightly if we have a fall wedding though; can't have her walking around sleeveless in the fall."

"Can't you make her a bolero?" Blaine wondered. "That way she can take it off for the party afterwards."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "That might be a brilliant idea, actually."

"DADDY! PAPA!" Luna came running into the living room. Her lips and her chin were smeared with blood.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "What did you do?"

"Look!" She stretched her lips into a grimace so Kurt and Blaine could see one of her front teeth was missing. She held out her hand to show it to them. "I was playing with my Barbies, and poking my tongue against it and it suddenly fell out."

"Did it hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Good, come on, let's clean you up and wash the tooth so we can put it under your pillow tonight." Blaine held out his hand and led her to the bathroom.

…

"Shh!"

"I'm quiet. I can't help it that the door creaks a little," Blaine whispered.

"You walk like you weigh 400 pounds," Kurt replied.

"You do it then!"

"Oh, no. You told her about the Tooth Fairy. You deal with the consequences. Just make sure she doesn't wake up."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "If she wakes up, I'll just tell her that I woke up from some noise, and I saw the Tooth Fairy appearing in her room."

"Somebody once told me he didn't want to lie to his daughter," Kurt said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Hush." Blaine opened the door and tiptoed into Luna's room. He had made sure to put the tooth at the side of the cushion, so he could easily sneak his hand under it and replace it with a one dollar bill.

He froze and his breath got stuck in his throat when she kicked her legs and suddenly turned over. She didn't seem to wake up though, so he quickly exchanged the tooth for the dollar and tiptoed back to the hall.

"See, no problem!" Blaine grinned and showed Kurt the tooth clutched in his hand.

"Ew, gross. Throw it away."

"You don't want to keep it?"Blaine crooked his head.

"No. It's a tooth. It's disgusting."

"But, it's the first milk tooth that she's lost," Blaine said, heartfelt.

"It's a tooth." Kurt repeated. He groaned when Blaine looked at him with his puppy-eyes. "Fine, you keep it then. I am not touching that."

Sunday, August 14th, 2016

"Blaine! Come here, look." Kurt was bouncing excitedly in his chair. "I think I found the perfect wedding bands."

"Let me see." Blaine sat down next to his fiancé and looked at the catalogue he was browsing.

"They're expensive, I know. They're handmade and specifically customized for each person, but they're perfect, don't you think?" Kurt pointed at two wedding bands.

Blaine nodded softly. "I don't care how much they are. You're right; they're perfect. Let's go to the store right away."

"I have to call first to make an appointment."

"What are you waiting for then?"

Kurt smiled as he grabbed his cell, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before dialing the number printed on the back of the catalogue.

Friday, September 23rd, 2016

"Santana, Brittany!" Kurt engulfed both ladies in a warm hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Like I'd ever miss the wedding of the century," Santana replied. "Besides, I need a break from touring. A little vacation will do us good."

Kurt nodded and led the woman to the living room. "Sit, please. Do you want something to drink?"

"Hey, girls!" Blaine emerged and gave both of them a quick hug as well.

It was surprising to see how their relationship had changed these last few months. Blaine liked to believe his late night talk with Santana had something to do with it. Since the big move, Luna hadn't spent every other weekend with the two women anymore.  
>It had started when Brittany had followed Santana to New York to record her album, while Kurt and Luna were still in Lima. They hadn't seen Luna for over two months during that time. Luna hadn't asked for them, either. They had called occasionally, but it had stayed with that.<br>When Kurt and Luna eventually had moved to the Big Apple as well, they had seen her more regularly, but their time wasn't scheduled like before. Santana had been busy with promoting her album and the promo tour at first, and since Brittany followed her every move, there wasn't much time left to spend with Luna, not that Kurt or Blaine minded. They hadn't encouraged them either.  
>Santana's album had topped the charts for weeks, so pretty soon a proper tour was planned across North America, again leaving barely any time for the two women to spend with Luna. They called, and when they had a day off, they would take her to the park or the zoo, but that was it.<p>

No matter how smoothly things had been going, Blaine and Kurt were still nervous for what they were about to ask later tonight. But that could wait. First they would take the time to eat and catch up.

…

Kurt and Blaine emerged from Luna's room a little after eight, her usual bedtime. She had been so tired from all the excitement earlier that it hadn't taken her long to fall asleep.

"She's getting big," Santana commented quietly.

"She is," Blaine agreed. "Have you heard her read yet? She's a natural. Soon she'll be reading us bedtime stories instead of the other way around."

"She loves reading," Kurt added. "I think she got that from Blaine."

Blaine glanced sideways at his fiancé. "How could she have gotten that from me? I wasn't involved in her creation."

It was Brittany who surprised them all with her clever answer. "She imitates what she sees."

Blaine smiled at her, his face slightly surprised. "Yeah, I guess so. It's pretty cool to see her pick up some of my habits. It makes me feel more like her father." He gazed at the two women to observe their reaction.

"I told you, it's not the blood that makes you her father," Kurt said barely audible. It was obviously only meant for Blaine, but the other two picked it up anyway.

Santana nodded reluctantly.

"There's something we need to ask you," Blaine said, deciding now was as good as ever.

"Oh?"

"We asked you here tonight, not only to catch up, but for a second reason as well," Kurt explained. "As you know, we're getting married next week."

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly.

"Thanks, Britt," Kurt smiled at her. "After we get married, we'd like to make our family complete."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand tightly. "I'd like to-"

Santana interrupted him, "You want to adopt Luna."

"I know this is a lot, and you don't have to decide now, but we'd both really want Blaine to be her official second parent. In our minds, in our family, he already is. We just want to make it official."

"Kurt and I talked to a lawyer, since it's a bit more difficult in our situation. As long as we're married, and the birthmother is willing to give up her rights as a legal guardian, there should be no problems."

"Britt, it's your choice. We won't force you out of Luna's life. We don't want that at all. We'd still like you to be her aunt. You, as well, San."

"I just really want to make her my daughter, officially."

Kurt and Blaine glanced nervously at the two women sitting on the couch opposite from them.

"I know this is all very sudden, you can take your time-"

"No, I'll sign them," Brittany interrupted Kurt.

"I - what?"

"I'll sign the papers. Do you have them?"

"Britt!" Santana hissed. "We need to talk about this, think it through. Do you even know what you are giving up?"

"No, San," Brittany shook her head. "Luna isn't your daughter, nor is she mine. She was Kurt's and Blaine's daughter all along. It just took Blaine a little while to find them."

"But – but—"

"Are you sure?" Blaine whispered hoarsely, his voice catching.

When Brittany nodded furiously, both men started to grin like idiots.

"We don't have the papers yet. We can't do anything before we get married, but we wanted to ask you first," Kurt said softly.

"Okay, after you get married, I'll sign the papers," Brittany decisively.

"Thank you." Blaine's voice was quivering. "Just - don't change your mind? Please? I don't think I could take it."

"I won't," Brittany promised.

Saturday October 1st, 2016

Kurt and Blaine sat nervously side by side in the car, waiting until it was 2 p.m., waiting until they were going to get married. Both men had agreed it would be stupid to come separately. After all, they hadn't spent the night apart, and since Kurt had designed and made their tuxes, getting ready separately wasn't necessary either in their mind. They each already knew the other took their breath away.

No, they had decided to get ready and arrive together. No one else had been allowed to see them though. Even Luna had spent the night in a hotel room with Burt and Carole. Carole had agreed to get her ready for the wedding.

Both men were sitting in comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at each other, exchanging knowing smiles. They jumped slightly when a knock on the window interrupted one of their loving looks.

Burt, Carole and Luna were standing next to the car.

"It's time," Kurt said, glancing at the clock.

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand, giving him a gentle squeeze before opening his door and getting out. Kurt mimicked his movements and walked around the car.

"Hey, Sweetie." He bent down to give Luna a kiss, while Blaine lovingly combed his fingers through her hair.

"You look like a real princess," Blaine commented.

She was wearing the dress Kurt had made for her, a simple white dress with dragonflies. The band around her middle matched Kurt's and Blaine's tuxes, and she was wearing a bolero, just like Blaine suggested.

"We just checked. Wesley and Brittany are in place. They're all just waiting for the two of you."

They nodded. Wesley was Blaine's best man. He hadn't even thought about that decision. Kurt on the other hand had a more difficult decision. Although he had kept in touch with his high school friends, they weren't as close as they once were, and he no longer considered Mercedes his best friend. Blaine was, but he couldn't ask him as his best man, so, he had decided on Brittany. They had a rocky relationship, but he loved her. She had always been one of his closest friends, and she really got the relationship between Blaine and Luna like nobody else. He was certain he had made the right decision.

"We're gonna sit with the guests. The music'll start in five minutes and that's your cue

Blaine turned to Kurt nervously. "Ready?"

"Of course."

They each grabbed one of Luna's hands as Colbie Caillat's voice started to fill the air.

"_It's always been about me, myself and I.  
>I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time.<br>I never wanted to be anybody's other half.  
>I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last.<br>That was the only __way I knew 'til I met you."_

Kurt had chosen the song for their entrance. The lyrics reminded him exactly of his relationship with Blaine.

"_You make we wanna say:  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo.<br>Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo."_

They had specifically chosen to walk to the aisle with Luna in between them. For them, she was as much a part of this union as either of them.

"_Me, a family, a house, a family.__  
><em>_Ooh, can we be a family?__  
><em>_And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you.__  
><em>_And we'll remember when we said.__  
><em>_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do__."_

They smiled at each other when they stood face to face, in front David, who had been ordained to marry them online. Luna was standing between them, in front of Kurt and facing Blaine, again, a conscious decision from both of them. Blaine wasn't just marrying Kurt; he was becoming Luna's father as well. They had arranged with their lawyer that the adoption papers could be signed today. So when they signed their official marriage certificate, Blaine and Brittany could also sign the application for Luna's adoption. Of course it would take more than those papers alone, but it was the first step to her legal adoption, and it felt right to do it today as well.

The ceremony flew by without either man really noticing it. They had always heard you barely remember a thing from the ceremony, but today they realized it was true. Before they knew it, it was time for their vows.

"Kurt, when your crazy friend introduced us that day in the diner, I was so ready for you. Everyone always seemed to think we rushed into things. They said it was too soon to live together; they said it was too soon to think of Luna as my own; they said it was too soon when you followed me to New York and we got engaged after barely a year. Well, for those people, I'd like to quote one of my favorite movies. 'When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.' I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with both of you on April 25 2015, when both of you showed up on my doorstep, crying. Luna had that drawing of the three of us clutched in her hands, and we spent the entire evening cuddling on the couch. That was the evening I realized I never wanted to let either of you go. We still have that drawing; it's hanging in our living room. It was the first time Luna drew our little family, but I know it won't be the last. I love you both so much. Screw everyone who thinks we're moving too fast. We're moving exactly right."

"Blaine, I can't believe you mentioned that evening in April. We didn't read each other's speeches, so this is purely coincidence. That was the same evening I realized you were it. I did it all on my own before. I had people who were there for me and supported me, but at the end of the night, it was just me and my daughter. That day, it was the first time I actually had someone to fall back on, and when you didn't turn me down, when you merely pulled me inside and comforted me, I couldn't imagine it any other way. I don't know how I did it before, but I'm so glad I'll never have to do it on my own again. There are four people that made today happen. I don't think I can ever thank Santana enough for being a noisy friend and asking you out for me. I can't thank Brittany enough for agreeing to let you adopt Luna, so we can truly be a family. I can't be more happy that Luna accepted you in a heartbeat and loves you like a father. And lastly I can't thank you enough - for being here, for loving me and my daughter unconditionally. I can only hope to make you half as happy as you make both of us. I love you."

Not much later Luna handed them the rings they had chosen. They were silver bands. Blaine's ring had Kurt's fingerprint engraved on the outside, and on Kurt's ring was Blaine's fingerprint. They were exclusively. Nobody would ever have the same ring as either of them. They were perfect. On the inside were both their names and today's date.

Both Blaine and Kurt were trembling when they slipped the ring on each other's finger because of happiness that was almost overwhelming them. They shared a soft, sweet, first kiss as a married couple, and Blaine picked up Luna in his arms afterwards when they walked back through the crowd. Kurt had his arm securely around Blaine's waist, refusing to let go of his husband for one second.

After all, he wouldn't let go of him, ever, so why let go of him tonight when he had an excuse to touch him every second of every minute of every hour of forever?

THE END

…

So, did you cry with the wedding? :)

**Tweetybum:** haha, betaal jij mijn reis? En de hoop niet opgeven, als je iets echt wilt lukt dat wel!

**MusicDefined**: aw, thank you! I have this very specific idea in mind how Blaine's mom should act, I hope I got the idea across!

**Singbooks:** that was the point, especially Mrs. Anderson. She's not a bad women, she just has expectations and ideas, and it's hard for her to change those, but she's willing to try ;) Don't say it's you fav ff. You make me blush! But thanks. And haha, I won't tell you too much about the sequels, but there will be lots and lots of fluff, I can't write anything else, since there's so little fluff on the show… But, like, I mean, a little trouble? Maybe?

**The songbirds are singing**: No, English isn't my first language, that's Dutch. I had four years of English in school and the rest I picked up from TV, Books (I read a lot of books in English, I often like the original better then the translation), and the internet. But trust me, my English from my story is so good because I have an awesome, awesome Beta. She's the best!

**Yaoilover1013: **haha, that would have been awkward if someone saw you reading gay smut at work :) Glad that didn't happen!

**Gleekers2019**: 19 chapters + an epilogue. And only one sequel ;) but I have no idea how long that's gonna be yet… I don't plan my stories ahead, I have a main storyline usually and I just write…

**InLoveWithDarren: **I mourned for the music industry the day I discovered Nicki Minaj…

**Flobouille93**: nope, I'm from Belgium, the Flemish part. Don't be afraid to ask me, really, I don't mind ;) And I have a picture for the rings, I'm hoping to upload everything on tumblr when the fic is finished!

**Luna13lovegood: **thank you! I like to think Blaine and Kurt are equals, so I can't see why Blaine always has to be the 'manly' one and propose. I hadn't planned on two proposals, only the Kurt one actually, but my mind seemed to have other ideas.

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotè:** haha, I'd like that too! Unfortunately I have to work sometimes :( If only you could get paid to write Klaine…

**Anotherklainestory:** yup, I am. I'm def going to see Wicked, and maybe H2$. I've heard wonderful things about Godspell as well, so I might see that one instead of H2$... not sure yet.

**KeepBreathing**: haha, are you exited again? :D

**Ted2011**: oh jeez no, I actually feel really awkward writing those smut scenes, because I obviously have no idea what it's like for men… but people seem to enjoy them, so yeah. I don't like it when there's an overload of smut either. I like to write the more important smut scenes, if that makes sense xD like this one. Glad you enjoyed it!

Special thanks to: **Sarahamanda, Canadian-23, A.R.D., Sar8229, miss jayne 76, Ladybird, infinitelyxpaige, Mary Peguero, Squiggle giggle, Janice93, R Harper, myeyesnow, Marierux, Rose235b, valia **and everyone who read, reviewed, favorite or put it on alert! Love you!

x


	20. Epilogue

Hi, you guys, so this is really it. The epilogue. Only, I like to see it, not so much as an epilogue, but more as a filler chapter between this story and the sequel.

Enjoy, and more info below!

(Also, ten days 'til New York!)

**EPILOGUE**  
><span>Monday, October 3<span>rd, 2016

Kurt woke up the second day after his wedding with a smile on his face. Blaine, _his husband_, was peppering small kisses all over his cheeks and forehead.

"Good morning, Husband," he said between two kisses.

Kurt chuckled softly and guided Blaine to his lips to give him a proper good morning kiss. "Hello, Husband."

It had been two days, and neither could get enough of referring to the other as 'husband'.

Blaine beamed down at him. "I still can't believe you're my husband."

"Ditto."

"I just - I never in a million years would have thought I'd have found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with at 23, much less marry him and get to call him my _husband_!" Blaine sank down in the mattress next to Kurt and intertwined their legs so they were flush together.

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss against the corner of Blaine's mouth. "I love you, husband."

"I love you, too." Blaine looked at him fondly. "Husband."

They just lay there for a moment, mesmerized by each other. Neither man really wanted to move, although they would have to in a few hours. Their mini-honeymoon was almost over. Both had agreed that they didn't want to spend two weeks away from Luna, so they had opted for two days in a luxury bridal suite at the Empire Hotel, the hotel they had stayed in when they first had visited New York. During Luna's winter break, the three of them would visit Disneyworld.

"I don't want to leave yet. I don't want to go back to real life," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips before capturing them in a kiss.

"We have a few more hours," Kurt replied suggestively.

Blaine grinned against Kurt's shoulder and sighed happily. "I love you, so much."

Kurt nodded and ran his fingers over Blaine's smooth back. He had mapped out every inch of it yesterday and knew blindly where every freckle and sensitive spot was. He also knew that the spot he was currently tracing was where he had left a hickey yesterday. It was right under Blaine's left shoulder blade, and he hadn't been able to help himself when Blaine was whining underneath him. His husband clearly remembered, because he had shifted his hips slightly when Kurt started tracing it, so his growing erection was rubbing against Kurt's thigh.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled.

"Yes?"

"As much – oh – as much as I enjoy where this is going, can we talk about something first?"

Kurt stopped the movements of his fingers and pulled back slightly so he could look at Blaine. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you –"He ran a hand through his curls, a nervous habit he had recently started. "Do you want to change our last names?"

"Oh." Kurt looked surprised.

"I thought I could change mine to Anderson-Hummel and you could be Hummel-Anderson. Or we could both be Hummel-Anderson; I don't really care." He gauged Kurt's reaction for a couple of seconds, but quickly tried to cover up his disappointment when he didn't respond. "You don't want to change your name? I mean, that's okay. You don't have to. I just had expected to – I would have liked to –never mind."

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, shaking his head. "I want to change my name. I just didn't think you wanted to, since you never brought it up."

"Really?" Blaine looked hopefully.

"Really."

"Oh, good. I thought the same since you never brought it up either."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "I was thinking about Kurt Anderson. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"You want to—you want to take my last name?" Blaine swallowed audibly.

Kurt shrugged. "Well, hyphenating our names makes them incredibly long, and it would be confusing for Luna. Blaine Hummel just doesn't have a ring to it, but Kurt Anderson and Luna Anderson… I like the sound of it, don't you?"

"I – Yeah, it sounds great."

"That's settled then." Kurt smiled. "Kurt Anderson. Kurt, Blaine and Luna Anderson. 'Hello, we're the Andersons.' Yes, I like it."

Blaine responded by pulling Kurt into an urgent kiss, planning on making the most of their last couple of hours in the suite.

Tuesday, November 15th, 2016

"I noticed you changed the name on the doorbell downstairs."

Kurt nodded while leading Mrs. Anderson to the living room. He was now officially Kurt Anderson. "I changed my name after the wedding."

"I'm disappointed you did not inform me of this."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked with a sigh when they all sat down in the living room.

Mrs. Anderson had just arrived at Blaine's and Kurt's apartment, shocking both men with her unexpected visit. She had been at the wedding a few weeks earlier, together with Mr. Anderson, to everyone's surprise, but they hadn't heard from them since then.

"I came to bring you your wedding present."

"You got us a wedding present?" Blaine looked astonished. "Does Dad know about this?"

Even though Andrew Anderson had attended their wedding, his behavior hadn't changed a bit since he heard the news that they were getting married. He had refused to congratulate them, and had left as soon as social standards allowed him.

Mrs. Anderson answered reluctantly. "No."

"Typical." Blaine snorted while rolling his eyes.

Mrs. Anderson sighed. "Blaine, your father loves you."

"Right, he just doesn't love the fact that I'm married to a man." Blaine answered coolly. "Look I don't want a present from either of you if you can't accept Kurt."

"Blaine." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it slightly. "Maybe we should let your mother finish first."

"No, Kurt. I don't care for-"

"Blaine Anderson!"

Both men jumped slightly and looked in surprise at Mrs. Anderson.

"You have no idea what it took me to convince your father to come to your wedding. We both know he is a very stubborn man; you take after him in that way. Now, he might not approve of you and Kurt, but do you honestly think I would be sitting here in your living room with a wedding gift if I wasn't at least trying to accept it?"

"I – I'm sorry, Mom. I know you're trying."

"Good. Now before I give your present, I have a question."

Blaine quirked his eyebrows.

"On your wedding day, you signed the papers to legally adopt Luna, am I correct?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded.

"Do you - I am assuming you see her as your daughter then? I noticed she called you 'Papa'."

It was Kurt who answered. "In our eyes, she's as much my daughter as Blaine's. We're both her fathers now."

Mrs. Anderson nodded stiffly. "Good. In that case, I do believe my present is acceptable." She handed over the envelope to Blaine, who frowned and opened it silently.

Kurt, who was looking over Blaine's shoulder, gasped when he read the content. "I—you—"

"You opened a college funds on Luna's name?"

"Yes."

"But – how – why – I thought Dad didn't know?" Blaine was stammering.

"He doesn't. He'll figure it out sooner or later, but there's nothing he can do about it. I used money my mother left me. He has no legal claim to it." She explained.

"Mrs. Anderson, it's too much. We can't accept this." Kurt said, tearing his eyes away from the paper. With the amount she put in the funds, Luna would be able to go any Ivy League university in the country or any other country, if that was what she wanted.

"You can. If my son adopts Luna, she's my granddaughter as well. I want her to be able to get a decent education."

"Mom, this is…" Blaine was at loss of words.

It was Kurt, who had picked up her earlier statement. "You said granddaughter."

"If you both will allow it, I'd gladly get to know her better. I never thought I'd get a granddaughter. Especially not since, well - never mind."

"Especially not since you found out I was gay." Blaine finished her sentence.

"No, I - well yes." Mrs. Anderson admitted.

"I didn't change because I told you I was gay, Mom." Blaine sighed. "I'm still the same guy that wanted a family and kids. Even if Kurt didn't already have a daughter, we'd still have children together in the future."

Mrs. Anderson nodded reluctantly. "I see that now. It's just that, well the gay men I know live rather, differently."

"And how many gay men do you know?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not know, necessarily. I had heard of it."

"We're not stereotypes, Mrs. Anderson. Being gay doesn't mean that a person likes to sleep around and live carelessly. Some may be like that, just like some heterosexual men are like that. Most of us just want a steady relationship and a family, like everyone."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his curls. "We're taking Luna to the Bronx Zoo this weekend. If you want, you can join us."

"You want me to go to a zoo?" Mrs. Anderson's voice squeaked at the thought of walking around among animals all day, probably getting dirty and sweaty.

"She's six. What else did you have in mind, afternoon tea? I doubt she can sit still that long." Blaine replied. "You said you wanted to get to know her. This is your chance. Take it or leave it."

After a couple of moments Mrs. Anderson nodded reluctantly. She could do this. After all, she had already accepted the fact that her son was happily married to another man. A little dirt and some wild animals would be easy, right?

Wednesday, March 15th, 2017

"Oh my God, Blaine is that what I think it is?" Kurt froze in the middle of the kitchen where he was preparing dinner.

Blaine smiled. He had just come home from work and picked up the mail on his way up. He was waving the envelope around for Kurt to see. "Parsons."

"I can't – I – you open it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and don't tell me if I didn't get in. I don't think I can handle that." Kurt was trembling nervously. Ever since they had moved to New York he hadn't been able to settle down in a job. Especially since he didn't really need the job, since Blaine was making more than enough money for both of them, he just wanted to do something he enjoyed. He had started waiting tables again, but had quickly given up. Working in a diner had never been something he wanted to do, especially not for the rest of his life. He had applied at a few high-fashion boutiques, but his résumé wasn't nearly impressive enough to get him hired. After that had failed, he'd tried to audition for some plays, but his heart wasn't into it. He had loved acting and singing when he was younger because it was an excellent way to escape his life, to pretend to be someone else. He didn't need to escape anymore; he was happy where he was. That's why, at the moment, he was working in a diner again, Ellen's Stardust Diner. It wasn't his dream job by far, but he did love to perform and he was good at it, so it was okay for now.

He had only started to work there because he needed something to do until the fall, until he would start school. Blaine had talked him into the idea of college again, so he had applied to several schools in New York with a fashion program. His dream, however, was Parsons.

Blaine carefully opened the envelope and got out the letter. His lips slowly formed into a broad smile. "Dear Mr. Kurt Anderson, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Parsons The New School For Design, fashion department." Blaine looked up with shining eyes. "You did it, Love. You got in!"

"I got in?"

Blaine nodded and quickly scanned the rest of the letter. "Apparently they were impressed by your straight A grades during high school, your excellent SAT score you got last year when you retook the test, and the essay about being a teenage single father. You did it."

Kurt squealed and leapt over to where Blaine was standing, crushing him in a tight hug. "I got in."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and nodded against his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm going to be a college student." Kurt pulled back slightly, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"So you're gonna start acting out and go to all the parties? You're gonna get wasted when you should be studying? Hook up with random guys you meet at those parties?" Blaine teased him.

Kurt laughed and pressed a quick kiss against Blaine's lips. "Yup, I have the first one in mind already."

"You do?"

"Yup, he's a little shorter than I am, he has dark curly hair, beautiful eyes."

Blaine grinned. "Sounds like a catch."

"He is."

Wednesday, October 24th, 2018

"Daddy, I want a little sister."

"What?" Kurt looked up from his sketchbook with wide eyes.

"Bethany from my class has a sister, and she's so cute."

"She does?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically. "She's two, and she's constantly wobbling around. Beth gets to dress her and play with her. I want a little sister."

"Well, we can't just go and buy you a little sister at the market, Sweetie. It's not exactly a 'buy one, get one for free' deal."

"I kno-how." She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I can't talk with you. Papa!" With that she ran off towards Blaine, who was preparing diner.

Kurt chuckled to himself, already imagining Blaine's face when Luna announced she wanted a baby sister. Although he had to admit, the image of a little baby from him and Blaine… it did make his stomach flip.

Monday, May 16th, 2021

Kurt was looking around frantically for his family. So when his daughter came running and practically jumped in his arms, he barely stumbled. He merely caught her and hugged her close.

"You did it, Daddy!"

"Congrats, Love."

Kurt looked to his right and saw his husband of almost 5 years standing there with the biggest smile possible on his face.

"Top of my class." Kurt grinned widely.

"I knew you could do it," Blaine said before pressing a chaste kiss against Kurt's lips. "The fashion world is at your feet now. Prada, Marc Jacobs, Valentino,… I'll bet they'll all be begging for you to work for them."

"Well I don't want to get my hopes up." Kurt smiled and set Luna back on the ground, grabbing her by the hand while they walked towards his father and Carole, who were waiting a bit further.

"You just graduated from Parsons, straight A's and the top of your class. You had near perfects internships with a couple of the greatest designers." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you say it like that." Kurt ducked his head and blushed slightly.

"Congratulations, Kurt, I'm very proud of you."

"Grandmother!" Luna's eyes lit up.

Kurt turned around, surprised.

"Mother?" Blaine looked astonished. "I can't believe you came."

"My son-in-law is graduating from one of the finest schools in New York. Why would I want to miss it?"

Kurt smiled. Mrs. Anderson was still the same stiff women he had met all those years ago, but he had to give her credit, she tried her best. "Thank you, Mrs. Anderson."

"Congrats, kiddo!"

"We're so proud of you, Kurt!" Suddenly, he found himself in the arms of his step-mother and his dad.

"Grandpa, Grandma!" Luna tackled them as well.

"Thanks, Dad, Carole." Kurt beamed.

"Well, I think a celebratory dinner is in order," Mrs. Anderson spoke up. "I'll call and make reservations at the Four Seasons for this evening."

"Actually, Mom, we already have something planned."

"We do?" Kurt looked surprised at Blaine.

"Yeah, I organized a surprise picnic for you at Central Park. All our friends will be there."

"Blaine!" Kurt gushed and threw his arms around his husband. "Thank you. I love you!"

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled and returned the hug before turning to his mother. "I wasn't expecting you, but of course you're welcome to join us."

"Oh, no, don't want to intrude." Mrs. Anderson declined.

"Mom, you're not gonna die from sitting on the ground in a park." Blaine shook his head while chuckling.

"Please, Grandmother, come!" Luna grabbed Mrs. Anderson's hand and tugged at it. "Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Oh, well, I guess…"

Burt chuckled. "Nobody can resist those eyes. She has that look almost perfected."

"I would know," Blaine responded cheekily. "I have two sets of those eyes looking at me like that on a daily basis."

Kurt swatted his playfully on the arm.

"Hey!" Blaine grabbed his arm and mock-pouted.

"I love you." Kurt smiled and looked around at his family, deciding he must be the luckiest person on the earth.

Monday, July 19th, 2021

"Ugh, I hate my job." Kurt collapsed on the couch. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." He looked up to see Blaine standing a few feet away from him, looking at him with a frown. He closed his eyes again and let his head drop back onto the couch. "Sometimes I wish I were still working at the diner."

"Kurt…" Blaine sat down at Kurt's feet and gently ran his hands up his calf.

"I know. I just have to get through the first few years. I just – I hate it Blaine. I hate that they treat me like some stupid intern. I graduated at the top of my class. That should count for something."

"What happened?"

"They asked me to add some finishing touches to the winter line."

"That's progress, right?"

"That's what I thought."

"They didn't like it?"

Kurt snorted. "Oh no, they loved it. Actually, my boss loved it so much that he took all the credit."

Blaine sighed. It had been like this for the last few months. Kurt had been so excited to work for Vivienne Westwood, he had taken the job without hesitation, but you had to make your way to the top. You had to start at the bottom.

"I hate that I don't get any credit. I work so hard, and my designs are good, I know they are, but they just ignore any input I give. And on the rare occasions they don't ignore it, they take credit. I hate it."

"You should quit," Blaine said softly.

"What's the point?" Kurt shook his head. "It's gonna be the same everywhere else."

"Start your own line then."

"What?" Kurt raised himself on his elbows to look at Blaine.

"Start your own line!" Blaine repeated with enthusiasm. "So many people ask where we get Luna's clothes. I bet tons of people are willing to buy them."

"Start my own line?"

Blaine nodded, his face beaming.

"Design children's clothes. You have sketchbooks full of designs for Luna, lots of which you never finished because she grows too fast."

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "I do."

"We could open your own store. 'Kurt's Boutique'."

"Hummel."

"What?"

"Hummel's Children's Boutique."

Blaine smiled. "See, it sounds perfect."

Thursday, January 22nd, 2022

"So, Finn called today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he had some news."

Blaine snorted. "Figures, he only calls you when he needs something."

"Hey, that's not true," Kurt protested.

"Love, I know you care for your brother, but since we moved here we barely hear from him. Hell, I hear more from my mother. He wasn't even at your graduation."

"He was busy."

"Kurt."

"I know, I know." Kurt sighed.

"Hey, I'm not saying he's a bad person."

Kurt sighed again and leaned into Blaine's side. "He does love me, though. He just gets preoccupied. I guess Rachel rubbed off on him."

Blaine snorted. "It's a good thing they broke it off before Rachel moved to New York then. Can you imagine how horrible he would be if they were still together?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, like her dating Jesse St. James is so much better. At least Finn wouldn't use her for her fame."

"Yeah, so what did he have to say?"

"Who?"

"Finn."

"Oh, right." Kurt's eyes lit up. "Apparently, Kate is pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah, can you imagine it? A little Finn."

"I didn't know they were trying."

"Well, it's not like we regularly talk, remember?" Kurt said bitterly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay; it's not your fault." Kurt frowned. "Sometimes I almost wish I hadn't started 'Hummel's Children's Boutique'."

"Whoa!" Blaine turned around abruptly so he could look Kurt in the eye. "Where did that come from?"

Kurt shrugged. "When Finn called me, I was happy for him, really, but another part of me felt – jealous."

"You love designing," Blaine said matter-of-factly. "You love your store."

"I do, I really do. It just takes so much of my time. I worked so hard to get it going, and I love it, but sometimes I wish I didn't have to work so hard. Sometimes I just really want to have a baby with you. Do it all properly." Kurt offered Blaine a half-smile.

"We're young, Kurt. We have time. Give it a couple years; your line will be running smoothly by then."

Kurt nodded. "I hope so."

Thursday, February 23rd, 2023

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Blaine looked at his daughter who was sitting on the couch, staring at her hands. "Hey, you know you can ask me anything, right? Is it about boys?"

"Oh God, no! EW!"

"Okay, sorry." Blaine let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Good, no boys yet. He wasn't sure he was ready for that, even though she was getting to the age; she would turn 13 in a couple months.

"I kinda… Sara and I…"

"Luna, Princess, just spit it out."

She quickly mumbled something inaudibly.

"What?"

"Sara and I went shopping and tried on some bras." she repeated, slower this time.

"O-kay?"

"It's just, this is so embarrassing, Pap. I know nothing about bras. When do you start using them? What's my size?" she buried her head in her hands. "Never mind, I'll ask Aunt Santana about it."

"Hey, no. It's okay." Blaine sat down next to his daughter. "I can't tell you I'm an expert on bras, but we'll figure it out."

"Yeah?" She peeked at him between her fingers.

"Sure, what's a great father-daughter relationship without some awkward moments, right?"

She smiled timidly.

"Look, I'll take you to the store, and we'll figure it out together. We'll ask some nice saleswomen to help you with the sizes."

"When?"

"How about now?"

"Now?" her eyes widened.

"Sure, your dad is still at his store for a couple of hours. We'll go shopping and pick him up afterwards to get something to eat. Sounds good?"

She nodded slowly. "You're sure you won't be embarrassing?"

"I'll behave like a real gentleman, okay? Go get ready while I'll call your dad to inform him of our plans."

She nodded and went to her room while Blaine dialed the familiar number of Kurt's phone.

"Hey, Love. You'll never guess what I'm going to do today.

Friday, July 14th, 2023

"Kurt?"

"Hmyeah?"

"Do you ever think of having another child?"

Kurt raised his head to look at Blaine. "Why?"

He shrugged in response. "I don't know. We used to talk about it when we just got married, and it came up a few times afterwards, but it was never quite the right time."

"Do you think about it?"

…

* * *

><p>TADAAH<p>

I you haven't guessed what's the sequel's gonna be about by know, well, I don't know what to say, but here's the summary:

_Kurt and Blaine have been married for almost seven years, and Luna is growing into a feisty teenager. How will they react to another addition to their family? Future Fic, AU, sequel to It's Not Just Me, klaine._

No, the other addition to their family is not a dog or any other pet… ;)

As stated before, the prologue will be up on April 18th, the first chapter will be posted one week later. I'm aiming for weekly updates again, although I can't promise anything. I will put an author's note here, so you guys know when it's online.

Any suggestions for titles are welcome, as I am at lost.

Thanks to every single one of you who has put this story on alert, on his/hers favorite list, who has reviewed, or who has simply read it without any of the above. You guys made me so happy, you have no idea. I sincerely hope all of you will join me for the second arc of this story. Thank you, and I love you all!

For the last time, review replies (I will answer every single review I get for the epilogue privately, if you are logged in. If you aren't, just know how much I appreciate your review):

**R Harper:** but it's not ending! There's a sequel.

**Yaoi-will-save-the-world:** het is niet gedaan, sequel is in the working ;) en nee, ik ben niet op het idee van de ringen gekomen, die bestaan echt, google maar eens 'weddingbands fingerprints' dan kun je ze zien.

**Canadia-23:** thank you! I can't believe you are still here. You must one of my first reader/reviewers ever. Guh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

**KeepBreathing3**: I don't think I can really write angst… there will be some drama, obviously, but no major angst arc, no worries!

**ZZ:** haha, okay, everyone can have their opinion. I'd appreciate it if you had the guts to give me a review while signed in, but that's okay, you're probably afraid how I would react… Also, since you reviewed chapter 19, I wonder if you took the time to read all the chapters before reviewing… Hmm, I guess we'll never know.

**Tweetybum**: haha, oke, ik hou je eraan. Tuurlijk kunnen we verder blijven praten, er komt nog een hele sequel, ik heb een tumblr en je kan me altijd pm-en!

**InLoveWithDarren:** did you get my pm?

**The Songbirds Are Singing**: yes, I will update with an AN here. No worries ;)

**Flobouille93**: google 'wedding bands fingerprint', it's the 7th pic that shows up ;) I'm glad you liked that I switched it up.

**Cloverifique**: an epilogue AND a sequel!

**LP**: thank you, yes the next one will be about family again, mainly how they all cope with the new addition to their family (I have a lot of 'Blaine freaking out' scenes in my mind)

**Gleekers2019**: no, I do not… any suggestions? :D

**Lixymich**: hm yeah, see I thought about that, but Finn doesn't have a big part in this fic. Sure, he's Kurt's brother, but that's it. They don't have the amazing best friend/brother band here that they have in a lot of fics. I hope that makes sense to you.

**Frances:** ugh, I already told you, but I think you are my favorite reviewer. Your reviews are always spot on what I tried to bring across. I hope you stick with me for the sequel. Lots of love!

**bring Bee A Lollipop**: YAY!

**Wish-upon-a-star**: of course I remember you. I remember most of my regular reviewers! 1: no, I never get tired of it, believe me :D 2: I'm glad you liked that little arc, I just needed a little drama to show them how much they need each other. 3: please, don't die :) Santana and Brittany will definitely be in the sequel, they'll play a big part of it, I think it's going to be rated M. I haven't written any smut scenes yet, but I'm sure they'll come, and I honestly have no idea how chapters it's going to be. I hope around 20 again, because I don't want to drag it out endlessly, but I truly have no idea. 4: please don't stop :) I love long reviews!

**Thegirlwiththehorninherside**: thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! My English is this good because I have a brilliant beta, believe me. You don't want to read it before it's beta'd!

**KimiieeBooo**: haha, a little Blainette. I'm tempted to give them a little girl just for that name now xD

**Kingslee:** wow, I'm impressed, thanks: about your questions, yes, Kurt hasn't specifically sung for Blaine, but Blaine has heard him. I imagine him singing at home and to Luna every once in a while. Blaine also saw his performance in West Side Story during high school. Like explained in the epilogue, singing just isn't his passion. He used it to escape, to pretend to be someone else for a little while, but he doesn't need that anymore. He still loves to sing, but it's not something he wants to pursue.  
>Kurt decided on the name 'Luna'. I had a scene explaining it a little more, but it got cut out. I might publish it one day as a separate one shot though, but I'll give you a raw sketch. Kurt and Britt had decided not to name the baby, because the plan was to give her up for adoption. Obviously, that didn't happen, because Kurt couldn't do it. He didn't name her the first few days, because he wanted to think about it (he never did before), just calling her 'my precious girl' or 'my little star' or a lot of other sweet nicknames. After a few days he decided on Luna, when Carole and Burt asked him about it, he explained he named her that, because she was his everything, his sun, his stars, his moon. He couldn't really call her sun, or star (that would be a little tacky in his opinion) so he choose Luna (which means 'moon' in Spanish). Her second name is Elizabeth, after his mother ;)<p>

Special thanks to: **Lenovia Writes, yaoilover1013, Wickelicious, dreamer 3097, Sarahmanda, Mary Peguero, uriah Cullen, ErisFae, HiItsJenny, Marierux, klainebowsinmycoffe, Ladybird, Janice93, Candy Criss, Miss Jayne76, squiggle giggle, JessicaHereANdNow, MrSimonsMeatPies, valia** and every single one of you out there!

See you in a few weeks.

x


	21. AN

The sequel is up!

It's called 'More Than Three' and you can find it on my profile.

For anyone that is interested; I had a blast in NY. I fell in love with Broadway. If anyone of you ever goes to NY, PM me and I'll give you loads of good places to go. Definitely go to Broadway. I saw _Wicked_, and I cried the whole time.

Some review replies I couldn't answer privately for various reasons.

**LP:** Thank you! I still can't believe this story is the favorite of so many! Ugh, I love you! Thanks. And I had a blast in New York!

**Linkindenka:** thanks! I actually had 'It's Not Just Us' in mind :) great minds think alike ;) I did end up with a different title though…

**Han Han123:** I would have replied, but you have PM disabled. Anyway, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yeey, sequel!

**Frances:** you have no idea how much I love reading my reviewers. It makes me feel appreciated.  
>I didn't have much rest between the stories, since I went to NY :) I can't promise weekly updates. I try, and until now I succeeded, but yeah, you never know. Thank you so much for your weekly reviews and I hope to see you at the sequel! X<p>

**Valia**: thank you, that's so sweet!

**gOthliZard78:** You have PM disabled, so I couldn't privately reply to you. I wouldn't have minded if you reviewed every chapter, but a long review is also nice :D I'm glad you liked Luna. I tried to make her as believable as possible. Little kids are cute, but they can also be annoying sometimes. I hope you'll enjoy the sequel!

Thanks for all you sweet reviews! I hope to see you all at the sequel.

_x_


End file.
